


Askr Clubs and Activities Association

by Herodadotus



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bad Cooking, Botany, Cooking, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Music, Mystery, Operas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 99,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herodadotus/pseuds/Herodadotus
Summary: With the large influx of heroes in Askr, things are beginning to get out of hand. Enter Sharena and Kiran, who have an idea that might just relieve the situation: Clubs! Join Nino, Fir, Clarisse, and many others in the Order of Heroes as they learn from one another and strengthen their bonds! Just ... don't let Chrom and Bartre near the pottery again.*This is a crosspost from fanfiction.net





	1. Go Get a Hobby or Something!

 

**Chapter 1: Stop Hurting Yourselves! Do a Hobby or Something!**

* * *

“Kiran, this seems unnecessary.”

It had been almost a full year since the kingdom of Askr had become the home to Kiran, a enigmatic summoner from a different world. In that time, the ability to wield Breidablik had been fortuitous, growing the Order of Heroes from 4 to hundreds. 

Unfortunately, this rapid growth in the Order had led to some unforeseen consequences. Last week, Tharja was put on cleanup duty for hexing most of the pegasus knights. Cordelia in particular received a very nasty runny nose. The next day featured Chrom, Ryoma, and Bartre all reporting to the medical wing of the castle. They had challenged each other to eat hotter and hotter food. Things reached their logical conclusion and ended with Lachesis and Azama having to pump three stomachs. 

“Alphonse, I know you believe that the heroes can control themselves, but you know what they say about idle hands.”

The prince of Askr gave Kiran a confused look. The commander of the Order, Anna, spoke up.

“My concern is that people like Bartre and Tharja won't be stopped by your plan.”

Kiran sighed. “I believe it's worth the risk. It can't possibly hurt to try.” 

“I agree!” Sharena, Alphonse's younger sister, shouted with glee. “This could help everyone get along better!” 

Alphonse and Anna looked at each other, before Alphonse shrugged. “You two have a been a better judge of character, and I suppose you're right.” he admitted. Kiran grinned internally. 

* * *

 

There was a large hubbub near the mess hall. Nino was near the back of the crowd, struggling to see over the vast number of bodies.

“Excuse me!” She cried out in vain. The constant chatter cut her out completely. As she pushed against the crowd, she felt someone pull her up sharply. She was suddenly on the shoulders of a tall man with teal hair

 “Can you see from here, little one?” The man known as Ephraim asked, his voice attempting to sound gruff. Nino and Ephraim had been in the castle around the same time, with the lord proclaiming Nino his 'second sister'. Even when Eirika found her way to Askr, Ephraim still spent much time with Nino, both siblings teaching her how to read when the three could find the time.

 “Yes, Ephraim! Thank you!” She said happily. She could see the Summoner, along with Anna and Sharena. Kiran, as always, was flanked by Clarisse, who had appointed herself the bodyguard of the summoner.

 Anna cleared her throat. “As you know, we've had several … _incidents_ in the past few weeks.” There was a pointed look that Nino assumed was towards that dark mage girl. Th.... aja? “Kiran and Sharena have offered up an idea that might be of interest to all of you.”

 Sharena spoke up. “So, I know all of us are known for our fighting, but I'm sure we've all got interests beyond that!” There were murmurs from the crowd, some affirming the statement, while others seemed less enthused. “So Kiran and I thought, 'why don't we give some people the chance to share those talents, and have some fun?'” She pulled out a banner, to which Nino squinted, trying to make out the words. Thankfully, Sharena began speaking again. “Clubs and Lessons! We can set up a schedule for various activities and such too!” The group seemed to liven a little bit. This time Kiran spoke up.

 “So, we've made forms that you can fill out if you have an interest in leading a group, and we can do sign up sheets by tomorrow morning.” There was a pause, the only sounds being the fluttering of stacks of paper being moved around. “Clarisse and I will be in the mess hall for the next five hours, so I would recommend starting your forms now!” Nino could see the bright orange of that one lance girl … O-boro, immediately run into the mess hall, paper clenched tightly in her hand. Nino then felt a small tug on her cape. Eirika was holding out a piece of paper towards her. Her friend Tana had followed them as well.

 “Hello, Nino!” Eirika greeted her warmly. “I wanted to be sure you had a form as well, just in case.” Ephraim slowly put Nino down.  The crowd had started moving in a herd through them, almost knocking the him over.

 “Shall we move to the mess hall?” The lord suggested.

* * *

 

The mess hall was beyond it's normal hustle and bustle at this point. Most of the heroes had convened in their normal groups they had grown accustomed to. There were a few that migrated across groups, Nino being one of them. Another was the mage prince Leo, wearing all black armor. Nino didn't like Leo much, he always seemed to be looking down on her.

“Lord Ephraim, Lady Tana, Lady Eirika, may I sit with you?” The blonde mage eyed Nino. “Ah, my apologies, I should ask Lady Nino as well.” Tana and Ephraim looked at Eirika and Nino, brows raised.

Nino shrugged. “I don't see a problem with it,” she said haughtily.

Leo bowed low. “Thank you for your hospitality,” he sat quickly. “I see you have a form.”

“You didn't grab one as well?” Eirika asked.

Leo smiled. “Not me. I may be talented, but I know I'm no teacher. I hardly have the patience to deal with -” He paused, looking over both shoulders. “- oh no.”

As if on cue, four people sprang from the table that Kiran and Clarisse had set up. Niles, Virion, Odin and Laslow all sprinted towards the door, Clarisse shouting at them all the while, throwing what she could get her hands on.

“AND IF YOU SHOW UP WITH THAT FORM AGAIN, I'LL END YOU MYSELF!” She screamed with finality. She then turned on her heel and stormed back to the table. Nino turned back to see Leo with is head on the table, hands in front.

“Why can't I get normal retainers,” he moaned.

“Ah yes, you Nohrians do tend to live on the eccentric side.” remarked a low voice behind Nino. She recognized the man as Seth, Eirika and Ephraims loyal knight. He was standing with Titania, whose long red hair reminded Nino of Carnations and Strawberries.  She liked Titania.

Leo didn't answer, he just groaned again and remained motionless. Titania looked at Nino and smiled.

“Hello, Nino. How have you been since our last meeting?”

Nino smiled back. “I've been great, haven't gotten hurt once!” Titania laughed, ruffling the young mage's hair.

“Seth, I see you have a form,” Ephraim mentioned. “Starting a club, are we?”

Seth looked at his hand, clutching the piece of paper, before straightening up. “Um, yes milord! Equestrian-ship! Lady Titania and I believe that it is a valuable skill that is both rewarding and enjoyable, in it's own rights!”

Eirika smiled. “I think it's a wonderful idea, and I'll be there.” Seth blushed a little at the affirmation, to which Titania laughed again.

“Let's just hope Clarisse approves first.” She said, guiding Seth towards the table. The other occupants turned towards each other again. Eirika sighed.

“What's wrong?” Tana asked. Eirika shook her head, smiling.

“This form seems rather useless in my hands,” she lamented, “I have no ideas whatsoever.”

“You don't have to make a club, you know.”

“That _is_ true...”

Nino was struck with inspiration. “Lady Eirika, you could do a reading club!” She burst out. “You're teaching me how to read and you're really really good at it, so I bet you could help others as well!”

“It's called a book club.” Leo corrected, head still in his hands. “But yes, a salient point.” Eirika pondered the idea.

“Would any of you want to be my assistant though?” She asked. Ephraim and Leo both shook their heads, citing their respective faults. Nino wanted to help, but she was still not … great at reading. “Tana?”

The pegasus rider jumped a little. “Oh! Ha … haaaa.” She fidgeted in her seat. “Oh, I'm sorry, Eirika. I promised that I'd be Nephenee's assistant with her club.”

“Hmm...” Eirika looked a little disappointed, but furrowed her brow. A shadow loomed over her, causing the group to turn once again.

A figure, clad in robes of deep purple and sleeves adorned with golden embellishments stood over them. His messy white hair and brown eyes reflected his nervous nature.

 “Hello, I don't mean to eavesdrop, but I'm in a similar predicament.”

 “Ah, hullo Robin!” Nino replied enthusiastically. Robin, Ephraim, and Nino had been on the same team for a long while. “You need a helper too?”

 “Yes, we had a book club in Ylisse, but Cordelia is already heading another club, and my other assistant hasn't been ... summoned, shall we say.”

 “Cordelia is leading another club?” Ephraim asked, smirking. “But you two are nearly attached at the hip. That seems unlikely.” Robin blushed and sputtered in reply. It was a poorly kept secret that the Ylisseans had several relationships occurring. Robin and Cordelia, Olivia and that strange mage Henry, and Lissa and her stalwart knight, Frederick.

 Nino liked Henry. Anybody that liked animals was A-OK in her book.

 “Well, Robin, I think I'll accept your offer.” Eirika responded kindly. “Shall we?”

 Robin nodded, trying to cover his blush from Ephraim's earlier comments. “We shall.”

 

* * *

Clarisse was not having a good day.

 Well, it was hard to consider any day good. Having to babysit the summoner, who would probably die if she wasn't there. But today was considerably worse than the days where they would just sit in silence in front of the fire, sipping wine an-

 “Um... Clarisse? You're phasing out again.”

 “No I wasn't!” She hissed.

 “Fourth time today, you feeling alright?” Kiran asked, concerned.

 “Look, some more 'heroes' are coming.” Clarisse replied hurriedly, “Just... let's get this over with so I can kill those four _idiots_ already?”

 “While those four are idiots, I'm can't let you kill them.”

 “Please?”

 “...Yet.”

 Oboro and the Wyvern Rider Cherche handed in a form, which Kiran read closely. Clarisse caught a glimpse of several diagrams and pictures.

“Well you two,” Kiran stated, “This is … detailed.”

“I know,” Oboro said breathlessly, “I've wanted to do a sewing and tailing club forever!”

Cherche smiled as well. “Likewise, perhaps our first project will be to knit a scarf for my dear Minerva.”

“Ooooh! A Hoshidan style flying scarf would look so stylish on Minerva!” Oboro cooed. Kiran smiled, before putting the form aside before Oboro could continue.

“Your club has been approved, I'll put up a schedule based on the times you gave me.” Oboro and Cherche almost skipped away from the table, as another group handed their form over. Kiran and Clarisse looked it over, turning to face Titania and Seth.

“What's stopping this from becoming sparring sessions?” Kiran asked pointedly.

Titania answered. “No weapons, no armor. We would just take the horse out on strolls.”

“I suppose that would benefit the army … It would give the horses exercise …” The form was moved aside. “It's approved, just make sure it stays equestrian, please.” Seth bowed quickly, and Titania nodded. Clarisse leaned in towards Kiran.

“If I learned how to ride a horse, would that be helpful?” She muttered. Kiran grinned sheepishly.

“Clarisse, I don't think you could protect me better if you tried.”

Several more forms piled in. Cordelia and Lachesis wanted to form a Music Club, Robin and Eirika, a Book Club. There was a small issue where Kagero had wanted to make both a Poetry and Art Club, but this was satisfied by her insisting she would only assist both groups, and Priscilla and Frederick would lead both, respectively. Tana turned in a form for both her and Nephenee, who wanted to create a Botany Club. “Plantin” was scribbled out in favor of Botany.

So far, there had only been seven forms turned in over three hours. There were still groups of people interspersed throughout the mess hall, but Kiran was starting to feel tired.

“Hey.” Clarisse grunted. “You want me to take over.” Kiran waved her off.

“No, no no no. I'm goooood. Just feeling a little tired.”

_CLANG_

Both of them were jolted awake by the sound of heavy armor rumbling towards them. Towering over the two stood Zephiel. The whole mess hall was dead silent as he slowly handed over his form. Kiran read it intently.

“A d-dragon appreciation club?” Kiran said in a confused tone.

“Why not?” Zephiel replied curtly, “Dragons are truly a magnificent species that deserve to be beloved and appreciated! We would have discussions, lessons, trips and so forth!”

“I see that, you really put in a lot of detail here.” Kiran was equally impressed and intimidated. Clarisse, however, was having none of it.

“And who's your assistant going to be?” She pointed out. “You don't have a name written on it.”

“I need no assistant.” Zephiel snarled. Clarisse sneered back defiantly.

"No assistant, no club."

“Oh! Assistant! Present!”

A smaller green haired girl popped out.

“Nowi,” Kiran sighed. “If you're the assistant, you need to put your name down.”

“I wanted to, but Zephy is all 'I don't need an assistant, I'm fine on my own."  Nowi replied, pouting.

Kiran turned to Zephiel. “Is Nowi your assistant?”

“.... Yes.”

There was a heavy sigh. “Approved, I'll add Nowi's name in.” Zephiel grunted, and the two moved on. Kiran turned to Clarisse. “I'm sure there can't be much more than that.”

She wasn't wrong, but it took another hour before Oscar, Stahl, and several others that included Peri and Gaius turned in their messy and unorganized form for Cooking Club. It was approved on the stipulation they turn in a better form by the morning. Then Sonya, dragging Takumi behind her, suggested a History Club. Lute had somehow nabbed a willing Tharja into making a Science and Magic Club, much to everyone's surprise. By this point, Kiran was starting to feel exhausted.

“Clarisse, perhaps you're right,” the summoner admitted, _“_ I'm gonna take a nap. Can you take over for the last hour?”

The archer huffed a little. “I _suppose_ I can help, if you really want.” That was enough for Kiran, who gave Clarisse a quick hug and left the mess hall. Clarisse muttered to herself, but smiled slightly. She looked at her feet for a moment. _Can't mess this up can't mess this up can't-_

“Uh-uh-um. Can I turn in my form here?”

Clarisse looked up, seeing the small figure of Olivia. Clarisse had written her off as a threat initially, but her speed and surprising skill with a sword kept her on the danger radar.

“Uh, yeah.” She muttered, grabbing the piece of paper. She read it over, scowling a little. _Dancing Club, typical._ “Your assistant is Henry?” She asked, a little harshly. She saw the mage some 50 feet back, waving at the dancer with vigor.

“Well, I didn't think Ini- _Laslow_ would get approved, and I'm comfortable with Henry.”

Clarisse shrugged, ignoring the word fumbling. “More power to you, I guess.” She put the form away. “I'll approve you, just because Kiran probably would.”

“Oh! Thank you so much!” Olivia said quickly, before slinking away. Clarisse rolled her eyes, before she looked back at the forms. “Maybe Kiran likes dancing...” she said to herself.

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Clarisse, you're back.” Kiran said groggily. “How'd it go?”

Clarisse shrugged. “Only one more form was turned in.” She said bluntly. “I'm glad you got some rest though.”

“Thanks.” Kiran smiled. “Let's try to set up that schedule now.” Clarisse shook her head.

“In the morning, you idiot.” She pushed the summoner onto the bed, sitting beside it on a small wooden stool. “You're in no shape to be doing anything.”

Kiran pouted. “I slept!”

“Not. Enough.” Clarisse said through gritted teeth. The summoner slowly crept back under the covers. “Good.” She blew out the small flickering lamp before closing and locking the door. Clarisse then pulled out a small mattress from under the bed, quickly changing into a semblance of sleepwear, and pulled a blanket over her. The sounds of crickets and other nighttime creatures became the white noise to which the former assassin could finally drift to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The castle was once again filled with excitement. As breakfast began, so did the discussions of activities and clubs fill the air. As the heroes ate, they heard a strong hammering sound from outside the mess hall. Nino looked at the schedule.

 

**Tuesday**

**Music Club: 10:30 AM – Noon: Led by Cordelia and Lachesis**

**Equestrian Club : 1 – 2:30 PM: Led by Seth and Titania**

**Cooking Club: 4 – 5:30 PM: Led by Oscar, Stahl, and Peri**

**Wednesday**

**Botany Club: 10:30 AM – Noon: Led by Nephenee and Tana**

**Magic and Science Club 4 – 5:30 PM: Led by Lute and Tharja**

**Thursday**

**Dancing Club: 10:30 AM – Noon: Led by Olivia and Henry**

**History Club: 1 – 2:30 PM: Led by Sonya and Takumi**

**Dragon Appreciation Club: 4 – 5:30 PM: Led by Zephiel and Nowi**

**Friday**

**Art Club: 1-3:30 PM: Led by Frederick and Kagero**

**Book Club: 4- 6 PM: Led by Eirika and Robin**

**Saturday**

**Poetry Club: 1-2:30 PM: Led by Priscilla and Kagero**

**Sewing Club: 4 – 6 PM: Led by Oboro and Cherche**

_ **Training will be taken in shifts, so you can have a chance to be in the clubs you wish. If you're going to do something stupid, please do it under the supervision of these fine Heroes.** _

_ **No hexing, Tharja. We know it's you.** _

 

Nino shook with excitement. There were so many choices, and everything seemed really interesting. Well, History Club seemed pretty boring, but Sonya was really nice to her, so maybe...

“Curses, how dare they write that.” Tharja and Lute were standing behind Nino. The Plegian shaking in contained rage.

“Our club's been approved,” Lute said matter-of-factly, “That's all that really matters.”

“Hmmm... I suppose so.” Tharja looked down at Nino. “Ah, hello there, little Nino.” She said, both menacingly and sweetly in equal portions. “Are you interested in joining our club?”

“Yes, I thought it would be fun.”

“Yes. Fuuuun.” The dark mage drawled out, “What merriment we shall have.”

Lute spoke up. “Tharja's demeanor aside, I think you will really enjoy what we have planned for the club. I think it suits you.”

The two mages walked off, leaving Nino pondering the list.

“I guess I'll just try everything!” She eventually concluded.

 

 

 

 


	2. Tinnitus Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a music class, Nino and Fir meet horses, and Oscar and Stahl lead a group of novice chefs.

**Chapter 2: Musical Monday**

* * *

There was a crispness in the Askrian dawn. The soft calls of doves and other morning birds gave an unseen life to the slightly misty morning, as wisps of sunlight grasped at the remaining shadows of night. Cordelia sat in a chair, facing a large window that overlooked a large courtyard. The room itself was a rather large room, which had been filled with a variety of instruments.

“Cordelia, dear, you've been quiet,” A sharp voice cut through the silence, “Is something the matter?”

The redhead shook her head. “It's nothing,” She reassured Lachesis, who was lightly stirring a spoon in her teacup. “The tea and this morning make for reminiscing, that's all.”

“I hope you don't reminisce too much,” Lachesis said coyly, “I would hate to have to lead this all by my lonesome.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes, facing her new partner. Lachesis reminded her of a lot of familiar faces, most of all Maribelle. And while Maribelle and Cordelia seemed to always be at odds, there was a strange bond there. That was what she felt with Lachesis. “You don't have to worry about me,” she insisted, “I'm only a little nervous.”

The healer smirked. “Nerves? From you?” She laughed lightly, but stopped when she saw Cordelia nod. “Oh, you need not worry,” Lachesis said, “All of us are in the same situation, and both of us will work together.”

“But we didn't have an overall goal!” Cordelia pointed out. “If we don't have a goal, what's the point?”

“The point is art, my dear.” Lachesis replied bluntly, “To create something beyond our individual measure.” She turned to the doors. “It's time to open the doors. I'm sure you and I can think of something after this meeting.” Cordelia nodded tentatively, as she walked across the room and opened the door.

There was a small crowd gathered around the room, and Cordelia felt someone run into her stomach. She looked down upon the small form of Nowi, who spoke a muffled greeting.

“Good morning to you as well, Nowi,” Cordelia ruffled the manakete's hair affectionately, “Is this everyone for this morning?” There were murmured confirmations and some enthusiastic responses among the crowd. “Come on in and take a seat, then!” The group slowly shuffled in, talking amongst themselves. Cordelia noted the varied members of the group that had entered. There was the two young princesses, who had immediately grabbed two different string instruments and were enthusiastically speaking to each other. There was a small girl, garbed in pink, who gave stern glares to anyone who dared get too close. There was Olivia, one of several familiar faces, who had taken a spot in the back with some percussion instruments. She gave Cordelia a reassuring thumbs up. There was Stahl, seated next to the girl in pink, talking to a green-haired girl in a golden dress. There was Robin, who kept trying to sneak glances in while also talking to Cherche, Lachesis, and a man with similarly golden hair. Cordelia gave him a wink, which got a blush in return. It was only fair. There were 7 more people seated in various areas, but Cordelia figured she could learn more about them in future meetings. _Just focus on the faces you know_. She kept repeating.

The door burst open, causing the group to turn.

“GREETINGS, MY MUSICAL BRETHREN! IT IS TIME TO ENGAGE IN THE GLORIOUS ACT OF LEARNING FROM THE CRIMSON MISTRESS OF SONG ITSELF. WE SHALL EXPERIENCE THE DARK POWER OF MUSIC …”

_Oh good. Owain's here._

Odin was immediately smacked in the back of the head. “Idiot, don't talk about m- her like that.” said an all too-familiar voice. Cordelia smiled warmly. Even if it was supposed to be a secret, it was always nice to see her daughter. “Sorry we're late.” Selena said sheepishly. There were 6 people in this small group. Odin, Selena, Laslow were followed in by two quiet people with light blue hair, and one woman with lavender hair. The princess with the long twin-tails squealed in delight.

“Camilla! I didn't know you wanted to do music club!” She shouted with glee. The purple haired woman giggled, somewhat unnervingly.

“Dear sister, I couldn't just let you and Selena have all the fun.” She replied, approaching Cordelia. “You must be Lady Cordelia, I assume?”

Cordelia attempted to just look at this Camilla's face. She could just feel slight pangs of jealously strike at her gut. “Please,” she replied, “It's just Cordelia.”

“Mmmm, alright, Cordelia.” Camilla said, her smile almost predatory in nature. “I think we'll get along swimmingly. You have an air of … familiarity about you.” She headed over to the percussion, lightly grabbing some mallets. Selena walked up to her mother.

“Sorry mom,” she whispered sheepishly, “Lady Camilla is rather protective of me.”

“It's a good trait for a lord to have, I suppose.” Cordelia responded quietly. “Now, what would you like to play, Severa?”

Severa looked over at the piano, which was occupied by Robin. With a gentle nod of understanding, he made his way over to Stahl, picking up a small lute instead. Selena smirked, seating herself at the piano.

Cordelia sighed, before feeling a light hand on her shoulder. Lachesis smiled reassuringly at her. The redhead cleared her throat.

“Welcome, everyone, to the first meeting of Music Club!” She began with vigor. “My name is Cordelia, and this is my … assistant?” She looked at Lachesis, who nodded again. “Assistant, Lachesis. I would like to get to know all of you, and what musical background you each have, if that's alright?” She pointed at Olivia. “I'm sorry, Olivia, but I know you, so could you please go first?”

* * *

 

 

It had taken almost all the time allotted, but everyone had given little introductions. Well, as little as Odin could make his. Cordelia and Lachesis looked at each other. There was a good amount of people with little to no experience, but several had years worth of practice behind them.

“I could take the new players, and you could work with the more experienced ones?” Cordelia suggested.

“Yes, I feel like that would be a good use of our skills and time.” Lachesis confirmed.

“I don't mean to pry, my lady,” the green haired woman known as Elincia spoke up, “But in this club, will we have a performance or something of that nature?” There were murmurs of excitement.

Lachesis spoke up. “I think doing a performance of some variety would be very fun, but we would have to determine what kind of -”

“We should do an opera!” Elise shouted.

“Oh, I do love opera!” Elincia agreed. There were louder voices of agreement in the room. Cordelia waved a hand, silencing the room. The two teachers looked at each other, both engaged in a silent discussion. After a few moments, Cordelia continued.

“If the group want to do an opera,” she said, hesitating slightly, “ … than I have no objection to it.” There was an uproar of excitement. As large bells tolled across the castle, both teachers looked at each other.

“We shall meet in two separate rooms next week!” Lachesis announced. “Experienced players will work with me in the grand theatre, and the rest will meet here with Cordelia.” As the crowd shuffled out, there were a few who stayed behind to talk to the duo.

“An opera?” Selena scolded. “That seems a bit ambitious, don't you think?”

Laslow grimaced. “Selena, I don't think you should be talking to your … teacher that way?” Selena shot him a glare, before looking back at her mother.

“That's alright, Inigo.” Cordelia replied, grimacing, “I do feel like we may have bitten off a bit more than we can chew.” Lachesis could only nod in agreement.

* * *

 

**1 PM: Equestrian Club**

 

“C'mon, Fir.”

“I said no.”

“Then why are you still following me?”

“I'm _not_ following you! You grabbed my arm and starting dragging me around!”

“Huh, I guess you're right.”

Nino turned down another hallway, dragging behind a struggling Fir. Fir had been around longer than Nino, but never seemed to have any friends. She would train constantly, stopping only to nab some food, before training again.

 _It's a shame_ , Nino thought, _Fir should spend time with more people. She seems nice._

“I just wanted to grab some lunch!” Fir cried out in vain.

“Mhm,” Nino replied, “And then we wouldn't see you for the rest of the day!”

“I can't follow my own path if I'm always following other people!” Fir insisted, but Nino ignored her, finally reaching the entrance of the castle. Nearby stood the stables, where a familiar shock of red hair greeted them.

“Nino, you're right on time,” Titania commented, “And I see you've brought a friend!” Fir stood rigidly, her face a mixture of restraint and resignation.

“Hello, Lady Titania.” Fir said, unenthused, “I suppose I'm here to learn how to ride.” Titania gave her a quizzical smile, before turning her attention to Nino.

“Seth has already taken Eirika and several others up to the fields, if you wish to join them.”

“Yes!” Nino shouted excitedly, before grabbing Fir's hand and running up the path. “Let's go meet some horses!” Fir made a noncommittal noise, staring at the path leading up to the sparring grounds before being dragged off. Titania snickered to herself, before turning her attention to her own steed.

“That Fir trains too much for her own good.” She said to herself, earning a snort from her horse. “If _I'm_ saying that, it means something.”

* * *

 

There was only one horse on the field, much to Nino's disappointment. Seth was explaining to a small group about proper horse care. Fir and Nino silently joined the group, listening to his lecture.

“Horses are more than just beasts of burden and steeds for war,” he carefully explained, “Every ride, whether for business or leisure, should begin with a proper brushing.”

Seth began to explain how to properly place a saddle onto the horse, followed by various other rules and precautions. Nino was still bouncing uncontrollably. Nobody would let her near horses back home, and when she was near, it was usually too dangerous to just focus on the horse. She looked over to Fir, who was starting to fidget, reaching for the place where her sword would be.

“Ah, Lady Fir! Could you come up?”

Both Nino and Fir jumped a little bit, before Fir reluctantly spoke up.

“F-for what, Sir?” She responded.

“I was hoping you could demonstrate how someone of a … smaller stature could mount a horse.” he explained, “You're Sacaean, correct? Like Lady Lyn?”

Fir grimaced. “I never was taught how to ride a horse, Sir.” She admitted. “I didn't exactly live with a group of Sacaeans.” Seth grew red with embarrassment.

“My apologies, Lady Fir! I should never have assumed!” He frantically said. “Let's move on, then.”

Fir's eyes focused on the horse. “Hold on,” She said, “That doesn't mean I can't do it.” She slowly approached the horse, making sure they maintained eye contact. “My mother learned, and my mother's mother learned …” she muttered to herself. She managed to get her left foot on the stirrup, and slowly got herself into position. As she sat in the saddle, Nino started clapping enthusiastically. The rest of the group began to join in. Fir smiled a little bit, as Seth approached her.

“That was very good for a first try, Lady Fir.” He said, offering his arm to her. She took it, quickly dismounting.

“If I didn't know better, I'd consider you a natural.” The praise came from Titania, who had now made her way up the hill to join the group. “Why don't we head down to the stables, and set the schedule for the remaining weeks?”

* * *

 

“Nino.”

“Yes, Fir?”

“Please don't drag me anywhere again.”

“Yes, Fir.”

The two were seated in the mess hall, along with several others that had attended Equestrian Club. While the prospect of riding horses was exciting, Titania and Seth also insisted on learning proper horse care as well. After an hour of cleaning stables, the whole group was sweaty, grimy, and exhausted. Well …

“Hmm. I must say, I'm rather excited to learn how to ride such a creature.” Lute said, her face somehow free of grime. The others looked at her, mostly with surprise.

“Lute, I didn't think you of all people would enjoy menial tasks.” Eirika remarked.

“Why, thank you!” Lute replied, smiling widely. Eirika groaned. “Gaining knowledge from other sources is always important for a genius of my caliber!”

As Lute continued, Fir looked back at Nino. “Look, I had fun.” Fir told her, “Just … ask next time?”

Nino's eyes lit up. “You mean it? Would you come to a club tomorrow?”

Fir sighed, but smiled. “Yes, I will if you ask.” She responded.

“... speaking of, all of you are filthy! How did you manage to do that?” Lute asked.

* * *

 

**Mess Hall: 6 PM**

Stahl was frozen in shock. In front of him stood some twenty to thirty people, all eager to learn how to cook.

“Oscar, do we even have enough ingredients for today?” He asked his counterpart nervously. Oscar looked around at the crowd.

“I think so, thank goodness Donnel volunteered to help us out.” Oscar began pulling out carrots and onions, divvying up the vegetables equally among the groups. “We'll need to put everyone in pairs, just to make sure.” He noted. Stahl nodded, turning to the group.

“Alright, we would like everyone to pair up, if that's possible.” He announced to the crowd. “Once you find a partner, go ahead and group up at a stove.” He turned to Oscar. “Do we have enough stoves?” He hissed.

“We better!” Oscar hissed back.

* * *

 

Nino looked around for anyone she recognized. Leo was already in the process of arguing with Takumi, and Robin was with Cordelia. Nowi was dragging around a large armored man. It was then she caught a flash of aqua. _Eirika!_ She thought to herself, moving around people. She reached the shock of aqua hair, only to find it wasn't Eirika.

The girl was slightly taller than Eirika, and had different colored hair, one pigtail pink and the other that familiar shade of blue. She looked down at Nino, and grinned eerily.

“Oh! Do you want to pair up with Peri?!” She said with a childish tone. Nino relaxed.

“Sure! Let's do our best!” Nino responded.

* * *

 

Leo looked around, slightly annoyed. He was fairly sure he had asked Lady Hinoka to meet him here, he was very cordial about it as well. But all he could see was that infuriating little brother of her's, who had begun to make a beeline towards him. He noticed two others with him, which he identified as one of his retainers and one of Lord Ryoma's. _Oboro and Kagero_ , he remembered.

“What are _you_ doing here, Nohrian?” Takumi asked pointedly.

“Waiting for a partner to come join me.” Leo replied nonchalantly, even smirking a little. Anything to set Takumi on edge.

“Who would want to join _you_ to cook?” scoffed Takumi. Leo didn't answer, but smiled coyly. Takumi's eye twitched in repressed rage. Leo was enjoying this, but he quickly turned his attention elsewhere. Everyone else had partners at this point, and it seemed like Hinoka wasn't going to show.

“I have an idea.” The retainer known as Kagero spoke up. “How about you two partner up? You two should learn to get along if Nohr and Hoshido are to ever truly become allies.” She began dragging Oboro away, who kept looking back and forth, stuck in a mental debate between her friend and liege. Leo and Takumi turned to each other, and Leo decided to get another barb in.

“I suppose _you're_ joining me for dinner.” He said mockingly. Takumi grabbed two aprons, throwing one onto Leo's head.

“Just keep your hands on your side of the pot.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Stahl.” There was a whisper as Stahl moved around station to station, passing out ingredients. At one station stood Gaius and Cherche, and the thief was beckoning his friend.

“Yes Gaius? What is it?”

“So, I know this is cooking club an' all...”

“Oh boy.”

“But you know what would really make this a fun group?”

“If you say 'sweets' or 'sugar', I'm not sure how I'll handle it.” Stahl deadpanned.

“You said it, not me!” Gaius replied, “So how about it? Give us some sugar to make some … _candied carrots?_ ” At this suggestion, Cherche slowly turned around, taking the time to chop the remaining carrot a little more violently than the other two.

“Gaius? Why don't we make this lovely dinner? You would lose.” _**chop**_ “your _.”_ _**chop**_ “appetite, right?”

Gaius gulped. “R-r-right as always!” He began roughly cutting the onions, as Cherche wore her trademark smile.

Stahl moved onto the next pair, Lady Elincia and Nephenee. Nephenee was a quiet but workmanlike woman, Stahl noted, chopping vegetables up with precision. Elincia was attempting to make conversation, but all the responses were either short, or seemed to be forced.

“Wow, I've never seen diced onions this small before!” Elincia cried out. “You're always full of surprises!”

“ … Um … Thank you, milady.” Came the cautious reply.

“And how are you two doing?” said Oscar as he walked by. _Oh thank goodness, Oscar knows them well enough_ Stahl thought.

“Oh, we're doing very well, Oscar!” Elincia replied, “Thank you so much.”

Oscar nodded, beginning to walk off.

“Wait, Oscar!” Nephenee cried out, “Don't we need some chicken stock? We ain't got any.” She almost immediately clapped her hand over her mouth as her face went beet red.

“Huh. I'm sorry, Nephenee, I suppose I forgot that.” Oscar said, handing Elincia another bottle. “Thanks for telling me about that!” As both Stahl and Oscar walked away, Stahl swore he saw Elincia hide away something that looked like a bottle of the chicken stock they had made earlier.

* * *

 

“Lady Elise, we need that carrot!” Came another voice closeby. A tall woman in pink armor was attempting to grab a carrot from the pouting princess.

“I don't think one carrot is going to matter, Effieeee!” Elise whined. Across the table, Princess Sakura and her retainer Hana were laughing at the scene.

Stahl decided to intervene, “Um, Princess Elise …” He began, “I happen to have a couple extra carrots, if you need them. Elise was in front of Stahl in a flash.

“Do we ever!” She cried out. “I would think …” she counted on her fingers, “... 3 more carrots will suffice!”

Stahl handed them over. As he heard Elise bite into one of the carrots, his stomach began to growl. Great, now _he_ was hungry.

* * *

 

“I said keep your hands on your side!”

“I need the knife to chop up the onions, and I certainly don't trust you to hand it to me.”

“Are you saying I can't handle a knife properly?”

“If that makes you upset, then yes I am!”

Leo finally grabbed the knife, and began to chop the onion. The carrots were already sauteing in the pot, and time was of the essence. As he began to chop, there was silence from his acquaintance beside him. Leo smiled in triumph, celebrating a momentary victory.

“Hey, Leo.”

 _So much for that._ “What is it?” Leo said sharpishly.

“Who _were_ you waiting for, anyway?”

“That is my business, and my business alone.” He replied gruffly, throwing the chopped onion into the pot. He purposely placed the knife between the two of them. Takumi continued to speak.

“Earlier today, my sister mentioned this class, said she was going and that it might be something I enjoy.” He looked pointedly at Leo, who was beginning to feel heat under his collar. “She had to take over for Subaki on flight patrol tonight, but I still wanted to come by.” He leaned towards Leo. “Are you trying to woo my sister?” He snarled.

“A-and what business would that be of yours?!” Leo replied stiffly. “I can talk to whomever I please!”

Takumi scoffed. “Well, don't get your hopes up. She's way out of your league.”

“... Just put the chicken stock in the pot.”

* * *

 

“Okay, so we've cut up the onions …”

“Onions chopped up!” Peri confirmed. “Carrots have been stabbed as well!”

“Good!” Nino nodded. “Now we just need to make the soup as smooth as possible!”

Peri pulled out a large fork. “Peri knows this!” She exclaimed, “We just smash smash smash!”

Nino smiled. Peri was eccentric, but she reminded Nino of the Black Fang. It was a little piece of home, cooking with a touch of violence.

“Okay, Nino! We need to add in some curry paste, give this soup a little bite!”

“Right away, Peri!” Nino quickly added in the paste. For a brief moment, there was silence, before Peri spoke up.

“Usually people don't like cooking with Peri,” she remarked, “They think I'm strange, and they call me names behind my back.”

“Oh, Peri...”

“I guess I'm wondering if you feel that way too.”

Nino paused a moment. “I guess not!” She finally confirmed. “You remind me of my old family. We always did things our own way, and some people found us strange. It was family, though.” Peri smiled.

“Can we be cooking partners more?” Peri asked. “I really reeeeally enjoy cooking with you!”

Nino nodded. “Yeah! We'll cook the best dishes together!”

* * *

 

After another hour, it was time to eat the food they had created. Stahl's stomach grumbled in anticipation, as he looked over the groups, ready to eat their own food creations. As people began to eat, he could hear their sounds of happiness. As he ate, he felt at home.

“Wow, Stahl, this is especially good!” Oscar commented. “Where did you get such a recipe?”

“Trial and error, my friend.” Stahl responded. “I had an especially picky duo of eaters to cook for back home.”

As they finished up, they looked at the satisfied faces around them. The two horsemen looked at each and nodded.

Mission. Accomplished.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stahl and Oscar's utter averageness happens to be one of my favorite aspects of their characters. It just makes sense that they would get along well. I realized through reading this that it's obvious which games I haven't played.  
> (Hint: It's the Genealogy ones and the Arcanea Series) The other chapters are coming today, so I hope you all enjoy them as well as this one.


	3. Weirding Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nephenee learns public speaking, Fir meets Marisa, and Lute and Tharja frequently switch topics and whims.

**Weirding Wednesday**

* * *

 

Soil. It's earthy smell filled a large hallway of Askr Castle. A group gathered near the back gate, watching the morning sun and conversing amongst themselves.

“Where are our two teachers?” One noticeably irritated voice muttered. “I'll curse them if they keep wasting my time.”

“Relax, Tharja,” Another voice replied tepidly, “I'm certain that they're just getting supplies.”

“Oh, I'm so excited! I've never grown a plant before!”

“Golly, ya think they need help or somethin'?”

Hidden behind a nearby staircase, Nephenee peered out, observing the crowd. She attempted counting them all.

“Dangit all, I bet there's twenty or so.” She mumbled nervously, looking down at the collection of pots beside her. She had more than enough pots, and soil and a varied collection of plants, but...

“Nephenee, it'll be alright.” Tana said, attempting to reassure the country girl, “Everyone over there wants to learn from you.” She gave Nephenee a warm smile, to which she covered her face with her helmet.

“Tana, y'know how hard it was for me to open up to ya and Elin'” Nephenee replied, “And you two have been right angels to me.”

“That is _so_ true.”

“But lookit' all those fancy folk!” She insisted, “Ahm liable to embarrass myself!” Nephenee felt Tana grab her hands.

“Hey, hey.” Tana repeated, “You can do this, and I can take the lead for a little bit if you need me to.” There was gentle smile from Nephenee. “Are you on board, then?” Another nod. Tana grabbed a couple bags of soil. “Then let's get to it!” Tana walked around the staircase casually, gaining the attention of the group at the doorway.

“My apologies!” She called out. “I needed Nephenee's help with these bags of soil!”

“Ya'll need any help now?” asked Donnel, already moving to grab the bags of soil. Tana obliged, letting Donnel do the heavy lifting. She took this moment to look at the group in front of her. Tharja stood next to Kagero, her eyes flitting about while attempting to maintain a facade of relaxation. Donnel, alongside the butler Jakob, stood nearby a large contingent of princesses. Tana noticed Eirika and Elincia, as well Elise and Sakura. Nino was eagerly talking to - was that _Fir,_ of all people? - and Shanna, who was still proudly wearing that gold badge that signified her victory over Takumi in the last few months. There was little Julia, who was engaged in conversation with the newest pegasus knight to join them, Clair.

Tana did a quick double take. There was a small group of 4 trying to keep slightly separated from the rest of the group. Soren was attempting to look like a stone, or perhaps a very perturbed tree, with the Empress of Begnion looking down upon him with humor and concern. There was Cordelia, who was intently focused on her conversation with …

“Princess Hinoka?!” Tana cried out in spite of herself. Hinoka jumped, and immediately looked like she wanted to be anywhere else.

“Oh! Hello Princess Tana,” She replied quickly. “I should've realized that _you_ were the Tana that was running this class.”

“Only assisting,” Tana replied, ignoring the strange remark, “I'm surprised to see you here. I had no idea you were fond of botany.”

“Well, you know,” Hinoka replied, “I'm just … trying something outside of my comfort zone!” She smiled awkwardly. Tana raised an eyebrow, turning to Cordelia. She just gave a halfhearted shrug as Nephenee joined the group, handing out pots individually.

Nephenee herded everyone towards the back garden, where several large crates and tables were set around the paths. The spearwoman cleared her throat and faced her class.

“Alright, y'a- _you_ all, Welcome to …” Nephenee paused for a moment, “Botany class! Each of _you_ have a pot, which will be used to house a plant of your choice. We'll take care of our plants each week and … ya know … make some beautiful plants?” Her voice raised two octaves at the end of her sentence. There was a moment of silence, before Hinoka got up.

“Let's pot some plants!” She shouted at the top of her lungs, speed walking with a pot in her hand. As the rest of the group moved over to the tables of plants, Nephenee gave a quick look to Tana, who smiled sweetly in response.

Nino looked from plant to plant. There were so many different types of plants, and so many different smells. “So what are you gonna plant, Tharja?” she asked, face deep into the face of a carnation.

Tharja tried to hide a bemused look. She pulled out a small, round cactus. “I'm planting this cactus,” she explained, “It's needles and nectar are useful in hex work, and it's something I'm used to planting.”

“That's no fair!” Nino pouted. “You should plant something you're not used to, so you can be with everyone else!”

“Mhm.” Tharja responded, not paying too much attention, “Maybe next week. This plant is rare here, so that's what I'll stick with.” Nino frowned as Tharja moved towards Tana and Nephenee, and turned to Fir.

“What are you thinking of planting?” She asked the swordswoman. Fir was holding a small white orchid, almost enchanted by it. “That's a beautiful flower, Fir!”

Fir was brought back to the present. She looked at Nino, then back to the flower. “It kind of looks like my mother.” Fir murmured.

“Well, I think it looks beautiful, and you should absolutely plant that one!” Nino said emphatically. Fir smiled, before turning to the mage.

“You should pick something as well, don't you think?” She asked. Nino looked around. It was a little overwhelming, if she had to be honest. She liked, well, almost every plant there. She sighed.

“Yeah, I'll have to pick _something_.”

* * *

 

“So … Tharja?”

“That _is_ my name.” came the grumpy reply.

“Just so ya know,” Nephenee explained, “I hadta ask that Henry fellow to place a drying hex on the cacti. It's too wet out here is Askr.”

“No wonder the cacti all had _his_ aura about them.” Tharja looked back at Nephenee. “Next time you need a drying hex, or any hex for that matter, I would ask you to consider me over him.” She walked over to a small bench and sat down, mumbling to her plant. Nephenee rolled her shoulders, attempting to shake off the chills she had just received. She was talking to her plants, at least …

“How many plants are we allowed to pick?”

Nephenee turned around, facing a stoic Kagero. “Hmm?” she asked, “Didn't catch that.”

“Are we allowed to pick multiple plants?”

Nephenee stroked her chin. “Well … I did nab a lotta plants, I guess you could take three or four.” Kagero immediately bowed deeply, which only made Nephenee more rattled.

“Thank you for your kindness, Lady Nephenee.” Kagero said, before walking off, a slight bounce in her step.

“Jeez, I'm not used ta people bein' so cordial to me.” Nephenee remarked.

“Making friends without me?” Came the teasing voice of Tana. Nephenee looked to see several people with the princess. Apparently all the Pegasus Knights were hanging out.

“Just doin' my job, Princess Tana.” She grimaced as some country talk spilled out.

“Well, Elincia and I are impressed.” Tana replied, “You're making a lot of progress with sociability as a whole! You should be proud.” A blush lit up Nephenee's face.

“Ah, I appreciate the compliment, Princess Tana.”

Tana waved her off. “You're the one doing all the work,” she leaned in towards Nephenee, “And I hate to do this, but maybe you could talk to Princess Hinoka? She just _will not_ tell us what she's looking to plant, and I know for a fact she knows nothing about Botany.”

“Oh, alrigh'. I can do that.” Nephenee quickly got up, and Tana sat down at the table, continuing her chat with the other pegasus knights.

It took Nephenee a minute to find the Princess, who was sitting near a table of bright red flowers.

“Ugh, I'm not good at this. Pretty stuff like flowers is Leo's gig...” Hinoka hadn't seen her yet, looking down at her feet. “Ohhhh what am I going to do...”

“Um, 'scuse me, Princess Hinoka.”

Hinoka jumped and shouted in surprise. “Stop doing that!” She shouted at Nephenee, “... Oh. You're not Princess Tana. Nephenee, right?”

“Mmm, yes'm. I heard you were hav … ing trouble?” Hinoka squinted.

“... Why are you talking like that?”

“Huh? Talk _ing_ like what, milady?”

“Like that. Like you're forcing yourself to talk to me.”

“Oh, I would never try to force anything! I'm just … _trying_ to sound proper.”

Hinoka crossed her arms. “You keep doing that pause thing. Just talk to me like you would anybody else, okay?”

“O-okay.” Nephenee shifted from foot to foot, awkwardly. “What d'ya need help with, milady?”

“Please call me Hinoka. Just. Hinoka.” She paused for a second, before whispering, “Alright, this gets out to _nobody_ , got it?” Nephenee nodded. “Good. I … want to grow something for Prince Leo.”

“Don't recall who that is, t'be honest.”

“Um, blonde hair, dark armor, on a horse?”

“With that big red sword?”

“NO!” Hinoka cleared her throat, “No. That's _Xander_. Ummm … Really bookish and nerdy, has a big cape with that huge collar?”

“Aw yeah! He's a real peach!” Nephenee recalled. “Ah helped him make a little tomato patch out here.” She began to whisper. “So ya have a lil … crush on this Leo fella?” Hinoka didn't respond. “Well, do ya know what he likes?”

“Besides tomatoes? Not much that will help in the plant department.” Hinoka admitted. “I want to find something that's … _him._ ”

“And what's that?”

“Um … well … he's really into having this harsh exterior, but he's really nice underneath all that bluster. He gets passionate about some of the most ridiculous things, but it's kinda cute.”

“Hmmm... well, maybe a cactus then?” Nephenee offered. “We can keep looking through the tables, if you'd like.”

“Yeah, that's probably for the best.”

It took them almost a half-hour, with Nephenee explaining various plants and ways to take care of them. They were passing by one table for what felt like the fifteenth time when Hinoka noticed a rather small yellow and red flower, hidden on the lower shelf of the table. Nephenee noticed where her eyes were wandering.

“The Hibiscus, huh?” she remarked, “It's a real pretty flower, but kinda hard to take care of.” Hinoka looked at it, then back at Nephenee, then back at the flower.

“If I was Kagero, maybe I could think of something poetic...”

“It has an unmatched grace about it,” came a voice from behind a hedge, “The red is deep crimson, deep regret, sacrifice that cuts deeply.” Kagero was peeking over the hedge. “The yellow, a boy who will never truly know his father. Frail limbs seeking to be useful in their own unique way.”

“Umm … hello, Kagero.”

“Hello, milady.”

“That poetry was a bit different from your usual fare, wasn't it?”

“Kiran showed me.” Kagero replied, “It's _free-form_ , with no true form or scheme.”

“Truly innovative, Lady Kagero.” Hinoka replied. She turned to Nephenee. “I'd like to try to grow this little guy.”

Nephenee nodded. “We'll have to keep it in the greenhouse with some of the other plants for the time bein', though. It's a hardy plant, but it needs warmth.”

Hinoka looked at the Hibiscus. “I think it's the right fit.”

Nephenee smiled. “Glad ta hear it.”

* * *

 

**2:00 PM: Training Grounds**

“HYAH!”

A training dummy fell to the ground, cleaved perfectly in two. Fir stood, surrounded by straw figures. Armor had been slapped on them haphazardly. Fir slashed again, another dummy fell to the wind.

“Fir, don't push yourself too hard.” Nino said. “You ate your lunch way too fast!”

Fir was panting, her face cold and clammy from perspiration. “Eating is just a gate to get me from road to road in my training, Nino,” she explained, “I cannot waste time.”

Nino was lying on the grass, her green hair almost disappearing into the ground. She gave Fir a disapproving look.

“And I thought you were going to be fun.”

Fir put down her sword. “Nino, why are you watching me if I'm not _fun_ to you?”

“Because you always train alone,” she replied, “and that sounded  _booooooring,_ so I thought I would brighten up your day.”

“It's usually peaceful.” Fir shot back. She swung again. The metallic clang of sword hitting armor echoed throughout the training grounds. Fir muttered to herself, setting herself up into a fighting stance. “It would be nice to have a _sparring partner,_ though.”

“Well, I could always ask for you.” Nino said sweetly. She quickly got up. “Don't. Move.” Nino ran off, much to Fir's mixed disappointment and relief.

Nino was perfectly fine, if Fir was to be perfectly honest. She just preferred the silence. To be alone with her thoughts. Nino … wasn't a quiet one.

Fir cut apart another scarecrow, sweat getting in her eyes. She followed it up with another strike, her sword cutting through a piece of armor. Fir shouted in triumph as the armored dummy fell apart. She looked at her sword. “Finally,” she muttered, “Now I'm getting somewhere.”

As she stretched her arms, she could hear Nino approaching, engaged in a conversation with someone. Fir turned to see Lord Ephraim and Lord Chrom, along with two others she wasn't familiar with. One had bright green hair, and carried herself in a similar fashion to some of the princesses in the castle. The other was a woman with pink hair, garbed similarly to Fir. Fir looked down at her sword. It was of a similar design to her own.

“I found Ephraim and Chrom!” Nino said, smiling abnormally widely. Fir quickly bowed to them.

“M-my apologies!” Fir stated quickly, “I can see you two are guiding others around, Nino and I didn't mean to intrude-”

“Nonsense, Fir.” Chrom interrupted, “We were coming by to show these two our training area anyways, so no intrusion.” He nudged Ephraim. “Why don't we introduce our new friends ?”

“Ah! Yes!” Ephraim turned to Fir. “Lady Fir, I present to you Princess L'Arachel of Rausten.” The green-haired woman curtsied, which Fir clumsily attempted to imitate. There was a small giggle from L'Arachel, who immediately attempted to stifle it.

“How do you do, Princess L'Arachel?” Fir asked, garnering another giggle from the noblewoman.

“Oh, I do like her, Lord Ephraim,” She attempted to whisper, “The image of a gallant knight!”

Fir was unsure if she was mocking her of not, but Ephraim continued on. “And this,” motioning to the pink haired woman, “is Lady Marisa.” Marisa bowed instead of curtsying, much simpler for Fir.

“It's just Marisa,” she added, “My name is … unimportant.” She looked Fir over. “Lord Ephraim, if I may make a request?”

“Marisa,” Ephraim replied, “The Askrian royalty are the leaders here, you need not ask me for anything.”

“May I spar with her?”

Fir's eyes lit up. “Yes! We must spar together!” Ephraim and Chrom looked at each other nervously.

“I'm not sure abou-”

“It'll be perfectly fine!” Fir insisted, pulling Marisa towards the training arena.

“Okay, so I usually bow to my sparring partner,” Fir explained, “But I don't know how it is in your country.”

Marisa looked nervous. “T-that _is_ customary...”

“Alright, let's bow then.” Fir immediately bowed deeply, shaking with excitement.

She felt a sharp crack on the back of her head, and there was darkness.

* * *

 

Fir woke up to intense pain in her head. She looked around. She was lying on a cot, ice applied to the back of her head, which was bandaged. She could vaguely hear a effeminate male voice talking from the other side of the room.

“... concussion … days to weeks … take it day by day …”

Fir groaned. She should've expected this from a trained swordswoman like Marisa. She probably couldn't remember the fight because she was beaten so badly. _How embarrassing..._

“Oh gods, you're okay.”

Marisa was sitting next to her, her own head bandaged up. She was holding back tears.

“I am so sorry,” she began, “I accidentally headbutted you when we were sparring!” She frowned. “This always happens, I just can't figure out how to not be clumsy.”

“Umm...” Fir looked at Marisa. So she didn't even get to spar her. “It's okay. Could we possibly spar some other time?”

Marisa smiled broadly. Her reddish eyes becoming two giant globes. “I. Would. Love to.” She said, barely containing her excitement. She got up from her chair. “We'll have to wait until you get better, but yes!”

As she stood up, Fir could feel her cot beginning to tip. _Ah, she's like Felicia,_ was what she thought as she crashed into the ground.

“Ah! Sorry!”

* * *

 

**Magic and Science Club: 4 PM**

The lower floors of Castle Askr were mostly well maintained and brightly lit. However, as Nino got closer to the room of the Magic and Science club, she noticed the lights getting noticeably dimmer. Finally, she reached the doors to the Magic Labs, the large oak doors menacingly keeping watch over the small stone hallway. She carefully opened the door.

“Hiya, Nino! Nyahahah!”

Nino was covered in three different ravens, all cawing incessantly. Nino began to giggle.

“It's good to see you, Henry!”

The white haired mage called back his ever-present birds, his constant grin framing his face.

“Likewise, Lil' Nino!” He ruffled her hair. “What's our little rapscallion up to today?”

Nino frowned. “Henry, you _know_ I don't know that rapsally means, right?”

Henry laughed. “My mistake!”

“Are you greeting everyone?”

“Nyahaha yeah!” he responded, “You know how Tharja's all 'I'll hex you', and Lute's all 'the square root of 4 is I'm better than you'? I figure people need to see a friendly face. And who's more friendly than me?” Henry asked.

“Don't you also hex people?” Nino asked.

“Well … yeah, but I'm more fun about it!”

“Still glad to see you, Henry!” Nino gave the mage a quick hug, before sitting down at a large lab table. Henry turned back to face the door. After a minute or two, the door opened again.

“Hiya, Robin!”

“GAH! HENRY!”

* * *

 

Nino felt awkward. Everyone else had come with somebody. That dragon girl, Julia, was being incessantly badgered by a man with long red hair. Robin had sat with Henry, and that new girl L'Arachel had already made friends with another princess, Tailtiu. Mae and Sonya, Elise and Sakura, Sanaki and Micaiah; and there was Nino, all alone.

“Excuse me, Lady Nino, may I sit here?”

 _Oh no, not him._ She turned slowly, filled with dread. Standing over her, black armor shining, was Leo.

“I'm not offended if you say no.” He continued.

Nino looked around. At least Leo was someone she knew. “Sure, go ahead,” she said, trying to act nonchalant. Leo bowed slightly, before sitting down.

“Many thanks, Nino.”

“ _Lady_ Nino to _you.”_

“My apologies, Lady Nino.”

She smiled triumphantly, as the candles in the room began to dim. From out of a darkened corner entered the cloaked Tharja.

“Eehheehee,” she cackled, “Welcome to the first day of our cluuub.” She turned to Robin, waving shyly.

“Tharja,” an emotionless voice interrupted, “Can we move on to introductions? We both have a lot to cover.”

Tharja scowled and muttered under her breath. “I'm Tharja. That's all you really need to know, since we're wasting time.”

Lute popped out from under the front table, wearing a mortarboard over her purple hair. “And I'm Lute! Mage extraordinaire, soon-to-be-published monster researcher, and all around superior person!” Sparks flew out of her hands, as she attempted to pose with Tharja, who gave a half-baked attempt.

“We're the leaders of the Magic and Science club!” They both said, Lute with passion and Tharja with apathy. The club looked at each other, stark expressions on their faces.

Lute placed her tome on her table. “So, today I thought we could have an invigorating discussion about magic elements.” Henry raised his hand. Tharja rolled her eyes as Lute pointed to him. “Yes, Henry?”

“Well, I know I'm pretty biased here, but I'm a real proponent of dark magic! You feel all tingly inside, then the thing you don't like anymore is gone!”

“I _wish_ that were true.” responded Tharja, earning a loud cough of reproach from Robin.

L'Arachel spoke up. “If we are to begin this discussion in earnest, should we not start with a list of the elemental types?”

“That is a good idea. A better one would be to make a list of the elemental types to facilitate our discussion.” Lute responded. L'Arachel's face drooped with annoyance.

“Your intelligence knows no bounds, Lute.” She said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Thanks,” Lute said in earnest, “It's really hard to be this great all the time.” She began to write on a chalkboard located in the back of the room, ignorant of L'Arachel steaming in her seat. “So we have thunder magic, fire magic, wind magic …”

“Light magic?” Micaiah offered. Lute nodded, proceeding to write it down.

“And it's opposite, dark magic.” Lute postulated.

“Nyahaha I already mentioned that!” Henry protested.

Julia meekly spoke. “Dragon magic?”

“Hmmm?” Tharja asked. “I didn't catch that.”

“My daughter offered dragon magic, you fool!” The redheaded man spoke up. Tharja glowered at the man.

“Oh ho? What a rude man. Maybe a little hex will-”

“No hexing, Tharja.” Lute interrupted, “I'm on a roll and that distracts me.” She scribbled some more on the chalkboard. “So thunder, fire, wind, light, dark, dragon …”

“Bird magic.” Henry offered.

“Henry,” Robin said, “Bird magic isn't real.”

Henry gave Robin a subtle nod. “Preeeeety sure it is, Robin! Both of our tomes have ravens on it!”

“Henry, don't be an imbecile.” Tharja reprimanded. “Those are part of the dark magic and thunder magic trees, respectively.”

“Wait, I think he has a point,” Robin said, “Lots of bird tomes running about.”

“Right?” Henry was grinning widely.

“You two can't be serious.” Leo said, rolling his eyes.

“ _Dead_ serious.”

Lute was paused at the board. “I'll put that down as a maybe.” She finally reasoned.

“ _Maybe_ we should share a little about our magical … tomes and experiences.” Tharja suggested. Her eyes flitting to Robin. “Anyone willing to volunteer?”

Henry raised his hand extremely quickly. Tharja rolled her eyes.

“Anyone _else?_ ”

Leo raised his hand. “Sure, I'll start.” He pulled out his tome. “This is Brynhildr. With it, I can control gravity.” He flicked his wrist, and one of Henry's ravens began to float on their own. Several people gasped in awe.

“Very intriguing, Prince Leo.” Lute observed. “What other effects does Brynhildr have?”

“W-well, I can summon a large tree of darkness that swallows up enemies?”

Henry leaned over to Robin. “ _Tree magic._ ” He whispered. Tharja rolled her eyes. Lute merely wrote down 'Tree Magic' with a question mark.

“Ooh! Ooh! I too wish to share!” L'Arachel was leaning over the table, pointing to her tome. Lute motioned for her to continue. “This tome is Ivaldi, one of the two Sacred Twins of Rausten! It is the scourge of all dark magic, enveloping monsters with it's holy light!”

Henry frowned, again whispering to Robin. “Doubt it could beat the Fell Dragon, eh Robin?”

“I'd rather not test that, thank you Henry.” he replied. L'Arachel shot them both a withering glare, which shut them up.

“I see.” Lute said. “Anyone with a natural element tome wish to speak?” She looked around, eventually pointing to Sanaki. “Empress Snacky, if you so please?”

“It's Empress _Sanaki_ of Begnion, you -”

“That's what I said, Empress Snake-y of Begnion. Could you please tell us about your fire tome?”

Sanaki was shaking with fury, but relented. “Very well,” She said in a huff. “This is Cymbeline, the royal fire tome of Begnion. My wonderful sister, Micaiah-”

“Oh, please! I'm not wonderful!” Micaiah interrupted, blushing furiously. Sanaki cleared her throat and continued.

“She has Thani, the strongest light tome in Begnion. Our story is long and tragic, but that is where we must-”

“What does Cymbeline _do?_ ” Tharja asked, nonplussed.

“I beg your pardon?”

“What does it do?”

“Well, it summons several pillars of fire that incinerate everything.”

“Ah, that segues well into our next section,”  Tharja responded, "Live demonstrations.  Let's get moving."

As Lute and Tharja started escorting everyone outside, Nino and Leo walked up to a visibly angry Sanaki.

“I want to know about your story!” Nino proclaimed. Sanaki looked at Nino, confused at first. “Leo and I will listen whenever!”

Sanaki stuck her nose up in the air. “Hmph!” She grumbled. “Sanaki does not need your _pity!_ ” There was a pause. “But you two are … truly interested?”

Leo smirked. “Palace intrigue always interests me, so maybe after this club meeting, we can all have a cup of tea together.”

“Yeah! We can invite others as well!”

“Nino...”

“I … I would not mind such a thing ...” Sanaki admitted. Micaiah smiled.

“Then it's settled! We shall have a gathering after the club meeting!” She said, lightly pulling up Sanaki. As they left the room, the doors seemed to shut on their own.

* * *

 

The rest of class was relatively uneventful. There were some demonstrations of magic from various people, including a hex-off with Henry and Tharja.

“Nyahaha! That 3rd level death hex somehow got through my counter-curse!” Henry said, “My whole body feels all tingly!”

Tharja's face darkened slightly. “Ugh, I just can't get the better of you, hmm?”

“Well, I prefer not to leave Olivia alone, so my counter-curse should've been enough!” Henry postulated, “But all my limbs are falling asleep, so I guess you got me!” Henry shrugged.

“Shouldn't we take him to the hospital wing?” Micaiah asked, concerned.

“I wouldn't worry about it.” Robin replied. “Tharja's already removing the hex.”

As if on cue, there was an “aww” from Henry as he got back up. “And it was just getting interesting...” He lamented. Lute began clapping very loudly.

“What a breathtaking performance from you two!” She said breathlessly. “Bravo!”

“Um, thanks, Lute.” Tharja replied. “I think we're done for this week.”

“Right. So next week, we'll be investigating the world of Physics! A brave new world for all of us!” Lute announced. The group dispersed, most of them heading in for dinner. Nino turned to Leo.

“Hey, you wanna know something, Leo?”

“Hmm?”

“You're not a complete jerk.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Sacred Stones characters. For a game with fewer support options, it's amazing how much character they got into their story. 
> 
> I also think Henry is the greatest FE character ever created, even if he's not my favorite character. He's weird without being annoyingly quirky, and I think he would get along great with Lute and some others, even if they didn't get along with him.


	4. Thursday Enters With a Bang and Exits With a Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lute meets a friend, Nino gets a new friend, Takumi doesn't make a friend, and Zephiel makes a few enemies.

**Thursday Enters With a Bang and Exits With a Roar**

* * *

 

Sanaki kept herself close to the roaring fireplace, keeping herself warm. Chattering voices echoed around the room, jovial and warm. She smiled to herself. She wasn't much of a conversationalist, it wasn't like small talk was normal in the royal court. But Micaiah seemed happy, talking to a plethora of new friends. If her sister was happy, who was she to complain? She had even gotten to share her story with that Leo fellow and his excitable friend Nino, so things were only looking up.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She slowly turned around to see a glass of deep red wine, sat in the hand of Lute. Sanaki frowned slightly; was this another attempt at mockery by this mage? An insult from a girl who couldn't even remember a simple name?

“I noticed you didn't have a drink.” A simple, awkward statement from Lute cleared the air. “Everyone else has already had at least two.”

“Even the child?” Sanaki motioned to Nino, who was sitting on a couch between Tharja and L'Arachel. Lute tapped her chin.

“I suppose not, but the rest of us are indulging.” Sanaki noticed that Lute was blinking repeatedly and had a wide grin, different from her normal inquisitive look. Realization struck Sanaki.

“A-are _you drunk_?” Lute giggled.

“Am I?” Lute answered. “I've never been, so I'm not sure. I feel warm and a little happier, is that normal?” Sanaki took the wine out of Lute's hand, in order to avoid a spill. “So I wanted to tell you that your tome is very, _very_ intriguing, Sanaki Empress of Begnion!”

“It's _San-_ you got it right?!”

“I know, I'm just that good.” came the smug reply. Sanaki was both amused and angered. What was with this woman? Lute sat cross-legged in front of the fire, scooting towards the Empress. “You certainly didn't do your tome justice. Fire and a miniature sun are quite different, you know?”

“Are you scolding me?”

“Should I not be?”

“I think not!” Sanaki replied angrily, “I'm the Empress of Begnion! Respect should follow me, no matter what world I'm in!” She didn't fully believe that, not anymore; but this little urchin kept insulting her!

Lute just smiled, much like she had discovered an interesting secret. “I think we have quite a bit of parity.  I, the best mage in all of Magvel, perhaps in any world; and you, the strong ruler of a country that I can't bother to name.” Sanaki hissed. “It would make me seethe with insecurity, normally. But I feel like we're kindred spirits or something.” Lute began looking into the fire. “I'm not … good at talking, am I?”

Sanaki paused, choosing to focus on the deep red of the wine given to her.

“You don't have to say anything, I see people's faces when I talk.” Lute smiled, though her eyes reflected her true feelings. “I never needed people before, so I thought I wouldn't care so much. But seeing everyone get along so well …” Lute took a deep breath. It rattled a little. “I feel a pang of something.”

“Something?”

“I'm not good with emotions, so something might be as good as it gets.” Lute admitted. “I just saw you here, and I thought we were pretty similar, so …”

“How so?”

Lute lifted one of her small twin-tails from her shoulder. “Purple hair?” She suggested. Sanaki involuntarily cracked a smile, earning a look of of hope from the other mage. “So can we be friends?”

“I suppose you have humored me...” Sanaki thought aloud.

“Great, the number one and two mages in this castle will be unstoppable!” Lute said, flashing a radiant smile, though it earned the ire of Sanaki once again.

“Wait, who is number one and who is number two?!”

* * *

 

A sharp thunderclap echoed throughout the castle. Kiran shot up out of the bed, facing Clarisse. The archer, ever diligent, was already looking out the window, bow in hand. Her face expressed annoyance, rather than alarm. Another flash of light illuminated her face, and Kiran looked out the window.

“Why are Lute and Sanaki shooting off spells like fireworks?”

* * *

 

**Dance Hall: 9:50 am**

“Oh no no no no …”

Olivia paced the floor, her petite frame racked with worry. It was nearing 10 am. She had overheard several people expressing interest in her dance class over breakfast, which only increased her worry tenfold. Where should she even start? A simple dance might be too much for a beginner, but there might be a few people who just want to enjoy some dancing, and teaching basics would be boring. And of course, she hadn't thought about music. She may have been content, dancing with just her thoughts, but she doubted everyone would be okay with that. As she paced and paced, there was a small knock on the door. Olivia jumped.

“C-c-come in!” She managed to stutter out. She was relieved to see Henry walk through the door. Well, until she saw the bag being dragged behind him. “Henry, what _is_ that?” Olivia asked, her tone gaining a scolding quality to it.

“Well, you did _say_ you wanted a musician for the first day of this class, right?”

“I d-don't like where this is going, Henry.”

“Relaaax,” Henry replied, “I got somebody that I'm _sure_ won't be angry at me!” He opened the bag, revealing a person, hexed to sleep. Olivia grew pale, looking at her husband with a mixture of fear and anger.

“You _hexed_ him?!” She nearly shouted. Robin was prone in the bag, snoring heavily.

“Nyahaha! Alright, lemme counter-hex him...” Henry knelt next to the tactician, muttering words into his ear. Robin shot up, shouting a mixture of swears at Henry and things from various dreams he had during his time asleep. Both made Olivia blush heavily. After his rant, Robin stood there, panting heavily.

“R-robin,” Olivia began, “I'm sorry that Henry hexed you, b-but this is an emergency!”

“Yeah, Henry filled me in before he knocked me out.” Robin said, scowling at the mage. Henry shrugged, grinning all the while. “I was going to help out _anyway_ , so don't worry.” Olivia's shoulders sagged as she sighed in relief. One thing down.

“Oh thank Naga.” She said breathlessly. “Thank you, Robin.” She turned to Henry, giving him a hug. “And thank you, Henry.”

“Nyahaha! It's no problem!” Henry replied. Robin rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

Nino walked out of Fir's room. She was really looking forward to learning to dance with her friend, but now she had a concussion. No excessive physical activity, which was a joy for both of them to hear. The mage scrunched her face in thought. If Fir couldn't spend time with her, she needed to find someone else …

A flash of inspiration struck as she passed by one of the many armories in the castle. She began running towards the training grounds. Sure enough, taking the normal place of Nino's newest friend, stood a woman with bright pink hair. Her face was emotionless as she struck down training dummy after training dummy. _What is her name?_ Nino thought desperately. _Melissa? Marzipan?_

“Marzipan?!” Nino shouted in a half-question, running towards the swordswoman. Marisa turned to face the green-haired mage, now panting and doubled over.

“Did you run all the way here?” Marisa asked, concerned. “Is there an attack?” She waited for a moment for Nino to respond. Nino shook her head. “Then why did you run here so fast?” She questioned.

“I – _haaa_ – wanted to – _haaa –_ see if you would go to the dancing class with me?”

Marisa's face was unreadable, a stark contrast to her flustered self when she knocked out Fir.

“Why?” was her only response.

Nino puffed out her cheeks in frustration. “Fir promised me she'd go dancing, but now she can't do anything for a week. So I figured maaaaaybe …”

“No.” Nino's face fell at Marisa's response. She began looking at her with puppy-dog eyes. “Stop, that won't work on me.”

“Why nooooot?” Nino whined.

“Because I'm not a dancer.” Marisa said simply.

Nino frowned. “But you look graceful when you fight.” she argued.

“Fighting and dancing are two separate things.”

“I bet you'd be great at dancing though!”

“I doubt that.” was Marisa's harsh reply. Nino pouted. Why was she being so difficult?

“Do you just not want to go dancing?” Nino asked sullenly. “It's alright if you don't, you know.” Marisa paused for a moment, before sheathing her sword.

“It's not that I'm not interested.” She explained plainly. “I'm just no good at that sort of stuff.” Marisa looked wistful.

Nino smiled at the swordswoman. "That's why I'm learning a bunch of new things! I'm not good at any of this!" Marisa cursed herself internally. What was up with this girl? There was something in her demeanor. A little spark that seemed to scream 'you can do it!' Marisa felt her will caving in to the eager, green-haired mage.

Marisa smiled back. “Alright, I'll go with you.” She relented. Nino squealed with delight, dragging Marisa behind her.

* * *

 

Olivia felt like her head was going to burn away. Her furious blush made her want to shrink into the floor. There were an astounding amount of people here. She looked at Henry pleadingly. Henry smiled calmly, holding the dancer's hand. It was surprisingly warm. She had already decided on a dance, a simple Valmese Waltz; it would be relatively easy to learn, and it's fast tempo would be fun for beginners. Robin also had learned a few different Waltzes, which made the decision even easier.

But still, to teach so many … Olivia was a little hesitant.

“Um, h-h-hello everyone.” She said shyly. “Welcome to the Dance Club. My name is Olivia, and my partner is Henry.” Henry waved enthusiastically.

“Hello!” He said jovially. Olivia grinned to herself. Henry might have been a little odd, to say the least; but his positive attitude was infectious.

“So … today I was thinking we could do a simple dance that anyone can learn! It's a simple waltz!” There was a murmur that rose among the crowd. Some of the fancier looking individuals looked delighted. Olivia was relieved. It seemed like some people were familiar with the type of dance. “Alright, I would like for all of you to get into pairs, and we can start from there.”

* * *

 

Hinoka squirmed a little bit. She had certainly felt bad for having to cancel on Leo earlier in the week, but her promise to make it up was already biting her in the butt. Here she was, a warrior, forced to learn how to dance. _I mean, it's with Leo, but …_ She felt her hand being taken gently. She turned to Leo, who was smiling in that cocky and slightly patronizing way that she still hated.

“Shall we go, _Princess?_ ” He asked with a grin. Hinoka glared at the prince, but moved with him nonetheless. Olivia began explaining the steps to the waltz. As she explained the distinctions of lead and follow, Hinoka began to grin in a sinister fashion. As the pairs began to get into position, Hinoka grabbed Leo's hand and wrapped her hand around his waist. The sorcerer began to stammer, his face red as the tomatoes he loved so much.

“W-w-w-what is the meaning of -”

“Oh relax, Prince Leo, I'm just taking the _lead_.” She said, smirking. As they moved around the room, she felt warmth reach her face as well. She lacked a lot of grace in her movement, but Leo seemed to take this as second nature. After a minute of silence, Hinoka spoke up again.

“You're – uh – surprisingly good at this.” She commented.

“I helped Xander learn several dances when Camilla and Elise were preoccupied.” He replied. “So I am … used to it.” Hinoka frowned.

“... I didn't mean to insult you, Prince Leo.” She finally said. “I'm not used to being a … lady in these situations.”

“You're quite a wonderful woman, Princess Hinoka.” Leo replied evenly. “I don't mind being the follower if that means I get to dance with a beautifu- OUCH!”

Hinoka had stepped on Leo's foot. Hinoka grimaced. What perfect timing.

“I'm so sorry, Leo!” She apologized, while the pair kept moving around the room. Leo attempted to smile through his pain.

“I forgot you're a novice at this, I apologize for my reaction.” He said reassuredly. “You're rather impressive, dancing this well with this little experience.” Hinoka furrowed her brow. Was that an insult or a compliment? She pulled the prince in closer, his blush deepening. If she couldn't decipher him today, the least she could do was make him uncomfortable.

“I'll show _you_ experienced.” She muttered.

* * *

 

“So... fancy a drink, Mr. Accompanist?”

Robin looked up from the piano. Standing over him, holding a glass of water, was Cordelia, smirking and attempting to look suave. Robin rolled his eyes, taking the glass from her hand. The pegasus knight leaned over the piano, closing the distance between the two of them. Her smirk grew even wider.

“Well, did that sate your thirst?” She asked seductively. Now it was Robin's turn to smirk.

“Dear, are you _attempting_ to seduce me?” He asked mockingly, “You're usually much more for- mmmph!” His lips and her lips collided. It was short but passionate kiss. Cordelia smiled triumphantly, as Robin was rendered speechless.

Cordelia paused for a moment, before stating haughtily “You're right, I do prefer this method more.”

“W-w-why did you?” Robin stammered. The pegasus knight flicked her head towards the door. Almost perfectly hidden was a seething Tharja, who disappeared into the shadows.

“I'm just making sure that Tharja and I reach an understanding about you.” She said, sounding a little harsher, “ _Nobody_ hexes you, especially her.”

“Um...”

“I mean, where does she get off?! Hexing someone out of their own bed, the nerve of -”

“Ummm... Tharja didn't hex me.”

“And then _you_ go out of _your_ way to defe-”

“Henry hexed me.” Cordelia crossed her arms, looking at Henry expectantly. The mage shrugged, earning a reproachful look. She then looked around the room, hyper-aware of every person staring at them in shock. Her face began to match her hair.

“Well, now I feel embarrassed.” She said, sighing. She looked at Robin with pleading eyes. “Was the kiss good at least?”

“It looked good from here!” Henry called out happily. Cordelia spun around to glare at him again. She found herself face to face with the glowering visage of the archer Clarisse.

Clarisse generally spent all her time with Kiran, so this was a surprise. Cordelia attempted to change her glare into a smile, which made the archer's face darken even more.

“Hey.” Clarisse snarled. “I saw you didn't have a partner earlier.”

“Well, y-yes,” Cordelia replied, “My usual partner is right here, as a matter of fact...”

“Good. Then you can help _me_ learn how to dance instead of fraternizing.” It wasn't a question. Robin opened his mouth to protest, but Clarisse shot him a look that gave him pause. Cordelia gave him a nervous smile, and walked with the archer to the dance floor. Hopefully she wouldn't get killed when she inevitably stepped on Clarisse's foot.

* * *

 

The dance class had gone off without a hitch; at least from Olivia's perspective. Despite some stomped feet, everyone seemed to be in bright spirits. She even had moments where she was a teacher and was sociable! She even saw Clarisse with a small smile on her face! Though she make a threatening gesture to her soon after.

“Well, hun, what did you think?” asked Henry. “Not too bad, would ya say?”

“Yes! It was very exhilarating, don't you think?”

“Nyahaha! If it made you excited, then I'm happy as well.” was his simple statement. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before running out of the room. Henry touched his cheek, smiling all the while. He looked at Robin, who was leaning on the piano. He stood up and walked over, clapping the mage's shoulder.

“Alright, I'm glad that I helped.” Robin admitted. “Just … don't hex me like that again, okay?”

Henry laughed. “No promises, friend-o!” he replied.

Robin sighed, pinching his nose. “Sometimes I really hate you, Henry.”

* * *

 

“So?”

“Hmm?” Marisa glanced over to Nino, who was skipping next to the swordswoman.

“I had a lot of fun! Didn't you?”

“Hmm.” Marisa responded, “I think that I showed my lack of dancing ability, if that's _fun._ ” She looked down at the sorceress, who was still walking with a bit of a limp. Still, Nino kept up an eager smile.

“I thought you got a lot better, though!” She exclaimed, to which Marisa snorted in response.

“Yeah, I only stepped on your feet three times in the second hour.” She retorted.

“You're even talking to me more! I say we've made a solid improvement!”

Marisa opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again. Nino was loud, flighty, and – in the one day that Marisa had gotten to know her – very demanding. But she was right; Marisa had talked to her almost as much as she had conversed with anyone. With the exception of Tana, Tethys, and Berik, she supposed. She was confused. Why would someone like this girl make her so social? As Nino ran off, Marisa ran to catch up.

She supposed that this kid was just too adorable to disappoint.

* * *

 

**Library – 1 PM**

It was raining. A large storm system had placed itself right over Askr Castle, and while she could hear the clamor people like Clair and Cherche, rushing to put steeds in shelter and such, Sonya simply flipped another page. The darkened skies meshed well with the musty smell of old books and ink, the pitter-patter of droplets accentuating the sounds of turning pages. Sonya had come to enjoy the rain over the past few years. It provided a sense of calm, and provided a soothing soundtrack to read to.

Which was what the History Club was doing; reading about various civilizations that were not their own, so that they could give presentations over the next few weeks. She had been spending her time reading about Hoshido. She smiled to herself, reading about various facts about the country. Why, perhaps she would ask that Oboro to make her something to wear …

“I thought I said you didn't have a chance with my sister, you Nohrian -”

“Ha ha! So it _does_ bother you that I went dancing with her!”

“I'm just surprised she felt that sorry for you, that's all!”

“Admit it, you are just fighting the inevitability of having another _big_ brother!”

The sounds of a scuffle, filled with half curses and insults, shrouded over the rain. Sonya sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. This was agony, listening to two grown men bicker like children. The shame being that the two were normally very intelligent; well, until they were in close proximity to each other. There was another sound, similar to a heavy thud, followed by an exclamation of pain. Sonya slowly turned around, and attempted to hide her amusement. Over the two now whimpering princes stood an aggravated Soren.

“Some of us are busy _learning,_ you imbeciles.” He said harshly. “Rather than listen to you two argue.”

Sonya chuckled to herself. Soren was prickly at best, but she was enjoying him put people in their place. It was then that she noticed three others approach her. She turned to face, to her surprise, Tana, Eirika, and Nephenee. Well, Nephenee was a surprise. Sonya had no recollection of hearing the woman talk at all, much less be friends with such distinguished company.

“Well, Princess Tana, Princess Eirika, and Lady Nephenee,” She began, “What a pleasant surprise! Are you here for the History Club?”

Eirika nodded. “Yes, we thought it would be a refreshing thing to learn about other cultures! What are we doing today?”

Sonya ran her right hand through her hair. “Well, there were only 6 of us initially, so we were planning on studying other kingdoms and giving a presentation each week.” She eyed Leo and Takumi, who were still getting berated by Soren. “I suppose we might be down to 4 if Soren kills those two, but …”

Tana clapped her hands in excitement. “Oh, this sounds like fun! Doesn't it, Nephenee?” Nephenee didn't respond, biting her lip instead. Sonya raised an eyebrow, but instead pulled out a small box with paper slips in them.

“Well, if you're interested, just take a name of a kingdom.” Tana pulled first, getting _Nohr_. She looked at Leo, who was now silently smirking at a furious Takumi.

“Maybe I'll ask Lady Camilla instead …” She muttered, moving towards the various bookshelves. Eirika was next, and she pulled out Zofia. Sonya smiled.

“Oh! I would tell you about Zofia, but Celica is the princess there, maybe she can tell you more!”

“Oh, wasn't she summoned this morning?”

“That would be correct.” Sonya replied, trying to hide her excitement, “She's an amazing leader, so I'm sure you two will get along well.”

Eirika smiled. “Well, if you hold her in such high regard, I'll make sure to talk to her.” As she followed Tana, Nephenee walked up to the box. She slowly pulled out the slip of paper and squinted at it.

“Yullise?” She parsed out. Sonya was only moderately surprised. Nephenee looked the part of a warrior, but a country girl? She decided not to pry. After all, she didn't want to scare away the girl.

“Yllise.” She corrected gently. “Quite of few of them here. Cordelia, Tharja, Chrom, Robin, and so forth.” Nephenee nodded, before hastily making her way to the labyrinth of bookshelves. Sonya settled back into her seat. She hadn't been aware of Celica's summoning. It was an exciting development, as she felt they were good friends, and she did miss her terribly. She giggled. Maybe the rain was a good omen.

“I thought I told you to stop tapping my shoulders!”

“Now, is that any way to address your soon to be _brother,_ Takumi?”

“I'LL KILL YOU!”

Not even legally related, and already acting like brothers. Sonya made a note of that in her parchment. Perhaps it was a Hoshidan thing.

* * *

 

**Dining Hall: 5:45 PM**

The storm had only intensified over the next few hours. As the dining hall was open for dinner until 9, the dinner crowd had not quite migrated in. There were a few occupied tables, mostly filled by the Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Riders, who had been spending the past few hours tending to their steeds.

“Who was the genius that invented hail?” whined Shanna, splayed out on a bench almost by herself. There were a few chuckles from the fliers, who were mostly eating soup and various breads.

“All jokes aside, this weather could affect our flight schedules for the next few days.” Cordelia commented. She had been pacing amongst the group for the past 10 minutes. “We'll have to look into changing everything regarding security.” Shanna groaned in response.

“Just get your husband to do iiiiit!” The remark caused Cordelia to blush slightly.

“Shanna's blunt, but she's right.” Cherche commented. “The tacticians all work well together. Let them figure this out.” She patted the bench next to her. “Your soup is getting cold while you pace.”

Cordelia accepted the seat, sipping on her soup. There was relative silence for a moment, before Camilla spoke up.

“Well, we all know who Lady Cordelia swoons over, but I propose we play a game.”

“Lady Camilla, all you want to do is gossip.” her retainer, Beruka, said with no emotion. Camilla rustled her hair, attempting to hide her irritation.

“Oh ho ho, Beruka, you always say such ridiculous things!” She said, attempting to laugh it off. “But I do think such a discussion could be quite fun, don't you think?”

One of the three males in the room, Subaki, leaned on the table. “I agree, it would facilitate an increased camaraderie among us, which is valuable.”

“I'm with Beruka on this. I don't feel like gossip is the most helpful thing for our group,” the green-haired knight, Palla, said quite nervously, “We should learn more about each other, though!” A few other knights agreed with her. Camilla smirked.

“Ah, then how about you, Lady Palla? What is _your_ story?” Palla stammered in her seat.

As if some faraway prayer was answered, the doors of the mess hall were shoved open, and in walked 8 rain soaked individuals. They were instantly recognizable. In the front stood the broad shoulders of Xander. He and seven others had been sent to the Askrian border on a two week patrol, and it looked like their arrival was poorly timed. Xander, however, seemed in good spirits.

“Alright, men! Let's get ourselves warm and make ourselves at home!” He was pushed out of way by two tall women with black and green hair, respectively.

“Yeah, yeah.” Replied Lyn playfully. “I'll make sure we don't break anything.” She ran over to the Fliers, waving all the while.

“Ah, welcome back, Lady Lyn!” The smallest flier, Florina, said eagerly. Lyn picked up the small woman, embracing her.

“Oh, I've missed you as well, Florina!” She said, laughing. The two girls, giggling all the while, caught the attention of the amused group.

Camilla turned to her brother, who gave her a knowing nod. Xander was as strong as he had ever been, but it was still nice to know he was back. He faced some of the other members of his group.

“I should meet with Kiran and give him our report.” He stated bluntly. Most of the members ignored him, with little Lissa giving a flippant “Have fun!”. Cordelia looked over the returnees. There was Lyn, still talking to Florina. Lissa and Felicia, the latter attempting to drink her tea cleanly without much success. Ayra was wolfing down food with a purpose, and she was joined by Ursula, who looked at her food with a disdain usually saved for an enemy. Cordelia also noted that Tana was staring down Ursula with a similar look. She knew that Ursula and Nino had a history, and considering Tana's feelings about the child, Cordelia could only imagine what that history was. Tana quickly and coldly excused herself from the room, passing by the last two members of the away team, Athena and Reinhardt.

“What was that about?” asked Shanna to nobody in particular. Athena and Reinhardt approached the group, holding a familiar piece of paper.

“Much excuses,” Athena said, “But what is 'Activities and Clubs' that is on paper here?” The foreign swords-woman pointed at the paper for emphasis.

“Ah, Kiran suggested that after several members of our Order kept injuring themselves.” Palla explained. “Though I don't think many of said offending party have actually participated...”

“Hmm, the idea is intriguing,” Reinhardt commented, “I imagine that mental stimulation would help with camaraderie in the group, without risking bodily harm.”

“Reinhardt, you make with the big words again.” Athena scolded.

“Ah yes, my apologies,” Reinhardt continued, “I think it's a good idea. Sometimes training gets tough on the body, and this could help.”

“I think it has,” Cherche commented, “People seem to have gotten closer to each other over the past week.”

“Closer is good thing,” Athena agreed, “Hard training is good too, but some are not yet ready.” Athena turned to the door. “Weather looks good for run, I'll ask Ayra and Fir to join. Any of you join?”

The group laughed in response. Well, until they realized she was serious. The sounds of heavy hail had stopped, but that was replaced with a heavy rain. She looked at Ayra, who nodded silently, getting up and walking towards the exit. Ursula followed them out.

“The loss is yours, I guess!” Athena said jovially. And with that, the duo had left as well. Reinhardt sighed, sitting next to Camilla and Lyn.

“You have no idea how tiring this past week has been,” he lamented, “I felt like I was trying to raise juvenile Wyverns the whole time.” Lyn laughed at the mage, clearly amused at his misery. There was a sound of several plates crashing to the floor in succession. The others turned to the noise, while Reinhardt groaned and Lyn laughed even harder. Felicia had dropped two plates, and Lissa had thrown one on the ground in an attempt to lift her spirits.

“You know, I actually forgot about that sound.” Shanna noted. There was a long silence surrounding the table after that, taking in the sounds of the rain. It was this moment that Cordelia thought about Reinhardt's strange analogy.

“On the subject of Wyverns,” She began, “How do Wyverns fare in rainstorms, Cherche?”

Cherche mused on the question for a minute. “Not too well, but Minerva is a level-headed Wyvern.”

“The other Wyverns are well trained as well,” Beruka stated, “I doubt they would be aggressive.”

“Still, perhaps I'll go check on them.” Cherche said. “Better to be safe than sorry.” She left her seat, excusing herself, and made for the exit. Beruka and Camilla followed, also concerned for their steeds. Lightning illuminated the dining hall, and another crashing sound echoed through the room.

“Oh no, I did it _again!_ ”

* * *

 

**5 Minutes Prior: Wyvern Pens**

“Are you _sure_ we should be in here?” A nervous Robin asked the bundled figure in front of him. Zephiel didn't look back or answer, instead staring at all the Wyverns sitting in their large pens.

“Truly a glorious sight,” he murmured, turning around to face his class, “Do you not agree?”

There was nervous muttering amongst the group. Robin had been dragged to the Dragon Appreciation class by Nowi, who had also managed to bring Tiki and Soren. There was Lute, Sanaki, and Henry, already eagerly visiting each pen with Fae, another Manakete. Takumi was standing aloofly, pretending not to be paying attention. Julia was conversing with the white haired Corrin and Ninian, and were being followed by Roy, who kept shooting glares at the king at the head of the group. The group was surprisingly large for what seemed like a limited subject, Robin noted. But then again, most everyone in the group seemed to be a dragon or related to a dragon in some way. It was partially why he didn't fight Nowi earlier. Well, that, and he wanted to avoid another trip with Nowi's dragon form.

“As you can see, Wyverns are not quite true Dragons,” Zephiel began lecturing, “We can see some similarities.”

“Wyverns have two legs while true dragons have four, for instance.” Lute interjected robotically.

“Quite, and Wyverns don't have the same intellect as Dragons.”

Nowi spoke up. “They're plenty smart, Zephy! They just can't talk like you and me.” Zephiel patted her head like an old man to his grandchild.

“Ah, my mistake, Nowi.” He said affectionately. “Would you care to explain some of the intricacies of the Wyverns here?”

“Sure!” Nowi jumped from pen to pen. “This one enjoys chicken more than pork, which is weird, cause pork is really good!” There was a snort from said Wyvern. As she kept going, Robin approached Roy and Takumi, who were both near the back of the room.

“So, what brings the two of you to this class?” He said, making an attempt at humor.

Roy answered first. “That Zephiel was always up to no good back home, so I wanted to make sure he wasn't planning anything …”

“He's a strange one. Prickly with everyone but Nowi and Tiki.” Robin noted. Roy nodded in agreement. The tactician turned to Takumi. “And you, Prince Takumi? What's your story?” Takumi muttered in response. Robin caught a 'rather not talk about' from there.

“Ah, the old 'dragon possession' story? Classic.” There was a small voice from behind the trio. They turned to see Gaius, hiding in a bale of hay. “Bubbles knows all about that one.”

“Gaius,” Robin hissed, “What are you doing in the hay?”

“Well, I was gonna watch my wife annihilate that Zephiel guy, but I figured I should at least give you warning, Bubbles.” Robin grew pale. Cherche wasn't going to like the idea of strangers in the Wyvern pens. Robin was remembering vivid memories of unexpected and unwanted Wyvern dental inspections.

“We need to leave.” He stated bluntly to the other two. Roy and Takumi looked at him with a mixture of dread and confusion.

“What about the others?” Roy asked.

“The best tactic to survive Cherche is to scatter and regroup.”

“I don't want to ruin your day, Bubbles, but it's her and those other two Wyvern riders. Takumi stiffened.

“If Princess Camilla is coming as well, we needed to be scarce minutes ago.” He said, fear etched in his voice.

“Quite an observation, Prince Takumi.” Came a sinister voice from the entrance to the stable. Three silhouettes stood in front of the only exit, lightning illuminated three large axes in their hands. Robin looked over to the haystack. Gaius was already gone.

“Princess Camilla!” Robin said, attempting to hide his fear. “Cherche! Lady Beruka!”

“Hello Sir Robin,” Camilla's voice was dripping with menace, “Might I ask _why_ there are a large group of people in the Wyvern stable?”

“I-uh … Zephiel brought us?” He responded meekly.

“Ah,” Cherche spoke up, eyeing the king. “I see.” The three wyvern riders passed by the trio. Takumi exhaled in the relief. As others began passing by them, Robin realized they were still in the stable.

“Go go go go gogogogogogo” Robin began saying over and over again, dragging the two princes behind him.

* * *

 

It had only been a week, and Lucius was already busy again. First it was Athena, bringing in Ayra, Marisa, and – to his chagrin – Fir again. They had gone running in the rain, and they had started feeling ill. True to form, the four all had the symptoms of a cold. He chastised Athena, and healed them, before another group walked into the medical room.

Standing before him was Zephiel, a giant lump forming on his head.

“What on earth happened to _you_?” Lucius shouted. Zephiel was attempting to look stoic, but he kept blinking. _Two concussions in two days, lovely._

“I am nothing more than a martyr for a beautiful future.” was all that Zephiel said.

Lucius sighed. Even organized activities couldn't account for stupidity.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a theory that all the villains, now that they're in Askr, have no real reason to keep doing villainous things. So they're mostly just bumbling people that are trying to get others to understand them. Zephiel and Arvis in particular have done some really bad stuff, but I imagine here they're just grumpy dudes who don't understand why everyone thinks they're weird and bad. 
> 
> Also, welcome to my favorite friendships that could never happen otherwise, the Lute-Sanaki friendtrain and the Nephenee-rich girl friendtrain. Nephenee seems so down to earth, and I can imagine Elincia bringing her to teatime with the other nobility.


	5. Frederick's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shipment of fruit has been stolen! Can Kagero find the fruit before her art class, and will Lute's Mystery Team help or hinder her? And what does the sinister Stahl and suspicious Elise have to do with the case?

**Frederick's Revenge**

* * *

 

**Parlor – 9:50 AM**

Kagero crossed her arms, looking over her latest attempt to set up the room. Over 15 easels were placed around a small pedestal. Each easel had it's own little workstation - procured by Anna at the expense of several consecutive promises – which would give each painter everything they should need.

Today would be working with watercolors, something on the simpler side. Though Kagero had seen a large shipment of various oil paints that excited her greatly. She looked at an old grandfather clock standing by the back wall. It was nearly 10, and she was waiting for Frederick to procure the subject of the first day. If you _had_ to put in basic rules, the classic still life needed either fruits, plants, or basic sculptures. Frederick had suggested fruits, as the plants Nephenee's group had planted were not quite ready for mass moving from the greenhouse, and sculptures could be hard to get. She looked at the room again. It just wasn't quite up to her standards of aesthetic. Then again, maybe that was for the best...

The sounds of armor clanging up the stairs caught the ninja's attention. She turned around as Frederick walked through the door. He looked steady and immaculate, as usual, but she caught a hint of distress in his face.

“Milady, we have an urgent situation!”

“Sir Frederick, I believe that I told you I'm no lady.” Kagero responded. “What's the matter?”

“The fruit that we procured has gone missing!” The ninja didn't show it outwardly, but she froze. _An entire shipment of fruit, gone?_

“How is that possible?” She asked. Frederick didn't answer right away. “Where have you checked?”

“I've only checked the storerooms, but I felt it prudent to notify you immediately.”

“I'll check the kitchen and surrounding area.” Kagero said coolly. “Can you find something suitable to replace the fruit if I'm unsuccessful?” Frederick nodded quickly, leaving the room and moving downstairs again. Kagero climbed out the window, scaling down the wall silently. The rain from the previous night had left the windowsills slightly slippery, but nothing new to the ninja.

“Hey there, Kagero!” Came a voice from the ground. Kagero placed herself carefully on a balcony, and looked down. Oboro was standing next to the Athena, who had apparently come back the previous night, and another recent summon, a purple haired swords-woman named Mia. The number of strong-willed swords-woman was increasing by the minute. _It was just Fir and Lucina for months before Ayra, Athena, Selena, Soleil, Marisa, Celica …_

“ _Kagero!_ Are you listening?” Oboro called up again. The ninja looked down on her friend.

“My apologies, Oboro,” She responded, “I'm just distracted, I think.”

“Is pretty unlike you, ninja woman!” Athena called out. “Is anything we can help with?”

“Our shipment of fruit for the painting class after lunch has gone missing. If you hear anything, let me or Sir Frederick know.”

Oboro saluted, a giant grin plastered on her face. “Aye-aye, ma'am!” She responded. “I hope you find your fruit!” Kagero smiled, and finished her descent. She reached the front gate and walked into the mess hall. Breakfast had just finished, so the cleanup crew had already disposed of most of the food left. Kagero looked into the compost bins that Kiran and Donnel had insisted installing. There were various fruit contents there, but she couldn't discern if the number was above average or not.

“Um, Lady Kagero?” Came a voice behind her, causing the ninja to jump around. Nephenee was looking at the ninja with some concern. “Why are ya rummaging through the compost?”

“Ah, Nephenee.” Kagero liked the lance user, but they hadn't spoken much. “I'm wondering if the shipment of fruits Frederick and I ordered were used as breakfast.” Nephenee stroked her chin in thought.

“Well, I bet Lady Cordelia would know _something_ about that. Why don't we check?” The two left the mess hall, walking down the corridor to the main storeroom.

“Nephenee, you can always just call me Kagero.” She mentioned.

“Ah- I can't do that!” she insisted, “Yer- _you are_ way too … refined!”

“I'm a ninja,” was Kagero's response, “and you can just talk like yourself around me. You do so with Princess Tana, Donnel, and Princess Hinoka, correct?”

“Y-yes...”

“If we could, I would like us to be friends. But that's only if you talk like yourself.”

“Alrigh', I'll try.” Nephenee looked earnest, which was all Kagero needed. That woman needed some positive reinforcement, and it seemed like this place was exactly something she needed. They entered the large storeroom, where a more frazzled than normal Cordelia was shouting over walls of crates that filled the room.

“Donnel, what about section 1B?”

“I ain't found them, Miss Cordelia!”

“Oscar?”

“Nothing out of place here, Miss Cordelia!”

“Titania?”

“As insane as it seems, everything in this section is in place.”

The redhead rubbed her temples. She turned to Kagero and Nephenee. “Ah, Kagero.” Cordelia began. “Frederick notified us of your missing fruit shipment. I have Lute, Arvis, and Robin checking the other storerooms as well.” She shook her head. “It just makes no sense.”

“You don't need to go through such trouble for my sake, Cordelia.”

“But if someone is stealing fruit, who knows what they might take next?” Cordelia responded, before rubbing her head.

“Do ya need some water, Lady Cordelia?” Nephenee asked. Cordelia shook her head, sighing. The door opened again, and Lute, Arvis, and Robin walked in. Robin was immediately by his wife's side. “Any sign of the crates in the other rooms?” She asked the three.

“Your accurate and detailed ledgers were correct, no fruit in my storeroom.” Lute answered.

“I'll keep a lookout for any fruit thieves, but they've eluded us thus far.” Arvis said with a menacing glare.

“Sorry, honey. Nothing was out of place in my room either.” Robin said apologetically. “Why don't we just relax for a little bit? There's still a chance of storms today, so no training.”

Cordelia sighed again, before walking out with Robin. Donnel, Titania, and Oscar joined the other 5 still in the storeroom. Arvis crossed his arms impatiently.

“Now isn't the time to relax. I'll tell Reinhardt and Ursula to remain vigilant.” The emperor turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

“That Arvis feller makes me nervous somethin' awful.” Donnel commented. “He's always plottin' and that Ursula is always plottin' too.”

“I know righ'?” Nephenee replied, “Two right bad apples.”

“I don't think an apple has the capability to think about morals.” Lute commented. Titania rolled her eyes and smiled.

“It's a figure of speech, Lute. I still can't tell when you're just messing with people or being sincere.”

“It's part of my natural charm, Miss Titania.”

“I'm sure.”

Kagero put her arms on her hips. “How would someone have the time to move several crates during the breakfast hours, and be undetected?” She mused.

“I'm fairly sure that's impossible.” Oscar surmised. “There are too many people out and about in this area in the morning, and I had checked the stores myself, and they weren't taken by the chefs.”

“So it's a _mystery..._ ” Lute had a mischievous grin on her face.

“I dunno if I like where this is goin' …”

“Oh hush, Nephenee, there's a mystery to solve.” Lute waved at her. “An all-girl mystery team is what we need!”

“I'm not sure if that's really gonna help.”

“So you don't want to be part of it? I was hoping you could be our skeptical street-smart member!” Nephenee blushed profusely.

“Ya-ya mean it?” Nephenee asked. Lute began dragging her by the hand.

“Of course, I could solve this all by myself, but it's so much more fun with friends!” They're discussion faded out as they walked down the hall. Titania pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I better follow them and make sure they don't cause any trouble.” She said bluntly. Kagero looked at Oscar, who merely shrugged.

“I hope you find your fruit, Kagero. I'll keep looking and let you know if I catch any sight of it.”

“I appreciate it.” Kagero turned to face the boxes as she heard the door shut behind her. The ninja stood in the darkness for a brief moment. Something in the air tasted … sweet. “What are you doing here, Gaius?” She called out. She heard a soft curse, and a smattering of footsteps. She descended upon him quickly, and held him still, a harsh and cold gaze fixed upon him. “Well?”

“Oh come on!” Gaius growled out. “Scarf, you know I'm not into fruit!”

“Fruit is sweet.” Kagero responded, ignoring Gaius's new nickname for her. “Candy is sweet.”

“But candy is better than fruit,” came the retort, “and Red had Cordelia and Bubbles order a huge shipment for the holidays.”

“So you admit you're stealing?”

“Come on, Scarf! I would never steal from _you_ , it just isn't a thing thieves do!”

“Steal from ninjas?”

“Steal from anyone that can catch them.”

Kagero eased her grip on the thief. “So you don't know who stole the fruit?”

“Sorry, Scarf, I'm just as stumped as you.” He answered. Kagero let him go, and stood up. “Thanks.”

“You better not be lying.”

“Oh trust me, I would _not attempt_ to lie to you.” and with that, Gaius moved into the shadows and left the room. Kagero grumbled to herself. Things were getting too weird.

* * *

 

**Lute's Room: 11 AM**

“Lute, where on earth did you get that?”

Lute was wearing a large brown coat. Surrounding her were Nephenee, Sanaki, Titania, and Setsuna. The room was cozy, the walls covered by large bookshelves, and a large comfy bed, which Lute used for both sleeping and reading.

“Oh, never mind that,” Lute said, clearly enjoying the attention, “I have gathered you all here today to solve … a _mystery!_ ” There was a palpable silence in the room. She cleared her throat. “That was supposed to sound intriguing.”

“Ohhhh.” came the response from Titania. “So why did you gather us in particular, Lute?”

“Well, Nephenee is our street-smart skeptic, and fills in the color of blue. Sanaki is my right hand man … girl … woman! - and she fills in the role of purple. You, Miss Titania, fill in the role of red, and I figure if you're going to follow us everywhere, you should just partake in our crime-solving,” Titania smirked, “And Setsuna is here because she is more than adequate (plus Clarisse and Ayra both told me no.)”

Setsuna put up a fist in mock victory. “Woo hoo,” she said in her even tone, “I'm beyond adequate.”

“So what's our first plan of action, Grand Leader?” asked Sanaki.

Lute flashed a smile. “I'm glad you asked, Empress, because it's time we searched for … clues.”

* * *

 

“Keep at it, Setsuna! Maybe there's a clue on that rope!”

“Well, I don't have much of a choice, huh?” the archer found herself hanging upside down on a laundry line, with the other 4 staring up at her. The group had various looks of amusement on their faces. Setsuna's poor luck was a legend around the castle, and it was certainly a treat to experience it firsthand.

“Hold on, Setsuna.” Titania called up. “We'll get you down from there.”

“I appreciate it.” She replied, still looking from side to side wistfully. Lute frowned. So far every lead had been a dead end. Cordelia had been a nervous wreck from the discovery of the crime, Robin claimed to know nothing. Frederick had tried being helpful, but he had no clue what had happened. Kagero was doing her own investigating, which made Lute even more focused on solving the mystery quickly. The only lead had been an orange rind that Setsuna had found in the flower beds – after she had tripped over three different pots, much to Nephenee's chagrin.

“Wow! Setsuna, are you alright?” came a small voice nearby. Sakura, Elise, and their faithful retainers Hana and Effie were all approaching the group of mystery solvers. Lute noticed a small bag in Effie's possession.

“I'm fine, Princess Sakura,” Setsuna said, “Nothing out of the ordinary for me.”

“Saaay, this is an interesting gathering.” Elise noted, putting her hands on her hips playfully. “What are _you_ five doing?”

“ _We're_ busy solving a crime of utmost importance.” Sanaki stated haughtily, “A rapscallion has gotten away with a shipment of fruit for Lady Kagero's Art Club.”

“Oh! Did you say fruit?"  Elise asked, "We have some fruit!  Do you want some? Stahl gave us some!”  Lute looked at the bag in Effie's hands with curiosity.

“Stahl, you say?” Lute muttered to herself. “The case grows curious... er.”

* * *

 

**Parlor: 12:45 pm**

Kagero was pacing in the room. There was no signs of any fruit anywhere, despite all the 'help' from Lute's Detective Agency, and the other various people that were searching. Frederick had left a few minutes ago, claiming he had a solution to the problem. It wasn't losing the fruit, or that now she might have to teach a class on the fly.

It was the idea that somebody had gotten the better of her, and stolen something from right under her nose. Again, she heard footsteps approach the door.

“Kagero, I believe I have solved our problem!” Frederick announced with unusual enthusiasm. Walking in front of him were Chrom and Robin. “Milord and Robin have agreed to assist us!”

Kagero looked at Frederick warily. “How so?”

“Yeah, Frederick,” Chrom asked, “I thought we were helping you with the still life display.”

“You are.”

“Where … is it?”

“Everything we need is in this room.” Frederick answered simply. Robin looked around quickly. There were nothing but easels and stools in the room. Kagero noted that the pedestal was much larger than before. She was slowly coming to a realization at the same time that Robin was.

“Robin, you don't see anything in this room, right?”

“No, Chrom.”

“Robin, wasn't Gaius behind us?”

“Yes, Chrom.”

“The doors are locked, huh?”

“Mmmmhm.”

A sinister shadow loomed over the two as they were overcome with dread.

* * *

 

**Kitchen: 12:50 PM**

There were times in Stahl's life where he wished he was somehow more forgettable.

He had always viewed himself as average, almost Kellam-like in memorability, but he still had a feature about him that was hard for anyone who met him to forget.

His cursed love of food.

It was how he met Chrom, it was how he met his fiancee, and it was _why_ he was now tied up in the kitchen with 5 people standing over him. Curse his need for an after-lunch snack. He made a cursory glance of the 5 women. Lute was standing over him, looking triumphant and more than a little smug. Sanaki and Nephenee looked equally nervous and humored, Titania seemed to just be enjoying the ride, and Setsuna looked … well, like Setsuna.

Lute began her interrogation.“A little bird told us that _you_ are in the possession of some ill-gotten fruit, Mr. Stahl.” She whipped her head down dramatically. “Would you like to explain how you got that fruit?”

“Um, wait, was that fruit not for eating or something? And w-why are you talking like that?”

“She's asking the questions, if you please!” Sanaki interrupted.

“Maybe he's 'Stahl'in' for time, right?” Nephenee offered, earning laughs from the group.

“That was pretty good, Nephenee.” Lute said, before turning back to Stahl. “So, are you going to reveal your supplier, or our we going to have to use … _extra_ measures to get you to talk?”

“Lute, the crate was just there. I have no clue how it got there!” The mage glared at the cavalier.

“I see we're not going to get to you through normal means.” She started rummaging through a cupboard. “Maybe this will entice you.” Lute pulled out a bag of croissants. Stahl gasped in horror.

“You wouldn't _dare._ ”

“You doubt my superior willpower, Mr. Stahl?” Lute asked, handing out a croissant to each member of the mystery team. “Are you having some second thoughts about not telling us the truth?”

Stahl began to sweat. “I … am a ROCK!” He shouted. Lute smiled wryly, before taking a slow bite. Titania began laughing hysterically. This was getting sillier by the second.

“Mmmmmmm the flakiness of this croissant is immaculate! I'm not surprised you enjoy partaking in this particular treat.” Lute said menacingly. “What do you think, Sanaki?”

“Fit for an Empress, to put it bluntly.” Sanaki said, before taking a large bite of hers. Stahl began squirming in his ropes.

“Yeah, it's pretty darn good, Stahl.” Nephenee added. Setsuna managed to mumble out something through the croissant in her mouth. Titania was too busy laughing to even eat her croissant.

As Stahl began to feel himself crack, there was a pitter patter of feet and the door opened. With a huge grin on his face, Gaius walked in. “Yo, Stahl! You gotta see what Freddie's making Bubbles and Blue do! It's … pretty … wild …” To anyone from the outside, what Gaius was seeing was bizarre to say the least. Titania was doubled over in hysterics, Nephenee and Sanaki were holding croissants in their hands and staring at the thief. Lute and Setsuna had almost a full croissant in each mouth. Setsuna kept chewing, while Lute attempted to swallow the whole thing; and in the center of it all sat Stahl, tied up with rope. Gaius took a step back. “Hey, Stahl? I'm not one to judge, but this seems really …”

“GAIUS, RUN!” Stahl shouted out, and the thief took no time to think it out. He was out of the room in a flash, with four others in pursuit. Before she left, Titania took the time to untie the ropes and hand him her croissant.

“Sorry that you got caught up in Lute's little adventure as well.” She said apologetically, before chasing after Gaius with the others. Stahl took a bite of the croissant.

“Hmm. Needs some chocolate.”

* * *

 

**Parlor: 1 PM**

“I'm sure you have a better solution than _this_.”

“Think of it as really serving the Order of Heroes, I'm sure you'll really help with the morale of the Order!”

“I really doubt that, Frederickson.”

Frederick hid a twitch of annoyance. Robin always used that nickname to irritate him, but he would not be daunted.

In front of him stood the tastefully nude Chrom and Robin, covered up by various pillows and other objects Frederick could find. Frederick would be lying if he said this wasn't more than a little amusing. Chrom was a good leader, but rash and sometimes would drive poor Frederick crazy.

Also, Lissa returning may have had a … poor influence on Frederick. “And besides, if you don't help, I'll tell Kiran about your latest pot-breaking shenanigans, Milord.”

“Don't worry, Robin, we just need to survive this for an hour or two.” Chrom quickly said, attempting to sound brave, “We can jump Frederick after we're clothed.”

Robin sighed. The whole nude thing wasn't embarrassing, he'd experienced worse. It was how smug Frederick was about this whole thing. “I can't believe you roped me into this. At least Severa isn't into paint-”

“OH GODS!”

“DAD!”

“FATHER?!”

“ALRIGHT SIR ROBIN! BRAVE DISPLAY!” came the reassuring voice of Odin amongst three other horrified voices. Definitely Lucina, Odin, Laslow … and Severa. Robin could hear the sounds of footsteps running down the hallway, but he was fairly sure he just died of embarrassment. Literally the only person that could do that to him, too. He could hear more footsteps, and groaned inwardly when he heard one of the voices speaking.

“Honestly, Tana, I have no clue what could've happened to that shipment,” came the voice as it passed through the door, “It just makes no – SWEET NAGA!”

Cordelia was staring at Robin and Chrom. Robin waved weakly.

“Hi honey.” He said meekly. Cordelia stared at Robin, then Frederick, then Kagero. She kept stammering, and her blush grew deeper by the second.

“Robin and Chrom _volunteered_ to assist us with today's art class.”

“Is that … true?” She asked, looking at Robin. The tactician could feel Chrom's pleading eyes boring into the back of head. It's true, some punishment would be in store for Chrom for breaking pots, and Robin didn't want _that_ to happen.

“Y-yeah.” He said. Cordelia looked suspicious, but chose to sit down. As people filed in, there were expressions of shock, but mostly of humor. There was Cordelia, Tharja, even Henry was there, acting like nothing was the matter. Tana and Eirika, Camilla and a _very_ embarrassed Oboro, a very amused Reinhardt, and Soren, who kept trying to convince Ike to join them, with no luck.

“Well, I wasn't expecting _this_ ,” Kagero noted, “but it seems like everyone is still interested.”

“Yes, I'm pleased as well.” Frederick responded.

“OH WOW!” Lissa's voice came from the door. “Freddie, is this what you meant when you said you had a prank that I would love?”

Frederick smiled. “Of course, milady. You deserve a good prank on your day back, would you not agree?”

“BWAHAHAH you really are amazing, Freddie!”

It dawned on Kagero what had happened. Frederick had been behind it all. He had somehow hidden the fruit crate somewhere she would never check or bother to look, and it had all been to …

“Ah, so that's how it is,” she heard Robin say, “So can we go now?”

“NO!” Cordelia shouted. The room turned to the furiously blushing redhead. “I mean … I'm not done painting you yet.”

“For once, she and I agree, Robin.” Tharja said, grinning widely. “Mmmmfufufufufu, You make quite a good model.”

“That's not giving me much comfort …” Robin said, sighing to himself. “At least it's tasteful, I suppose.”

“That's the spirit, Robbie!” Lissa called out. “Make that lemonade from those lemons!” Robin glared at the princess.

“I'll get you two back, just you wait!” He declared. Just then, the door burst open, and Gaius ran in.

“Freddie, we have a situation!” He managed to blurt out before he was tackled by Nephenee and Setsuna.

“Hey now, Gaius, Lute just wanted to ask … ya …” Nephenee could feel her face warm up slightly. She turned to Kagero, who merely shrugged. She and Setsuna let go of the thief.

“Ha … haaaaaaa … we caught you!” Lute and the other two had caught up. She pointed at Gaius accusingly. She looked up and saw Robin and Chrom, along with 10 painters, Frederick and Kagero. “Ah-HA!” She shouted. “Soooo... you took the fruits so that Frederick would be forced to make his friends strip for … some … reason …” She pondered this for a moment.

“I'm fairly sure that Frederick got Gaius to steal the fruit because he _wanted_ to try to embarrass us.” Robin said, his body slouched and defeated.

“Don't slouch, honey, I can't get a good … _reference_ of your heroic figure.” Cordelia said, smiling sweetly.

“Alright, so this is what happened,” Lute began, “Frederick wanted to prank Robin and Chrom, so he got Gaius and Stahl to steal the fruits, and he then coerced Robin and Chrom to be the models instead!”

“How ingenious.” Robin responded.

“Thank you, I am a prodigy after all! I'm glad I could help solve this mystery!”

“B-but you didn't solve _anything!_ Chrom and I are the ones that need help here!”

Lute ignored him, raising her hands in victory as she walked out the door. Sometimes, she was just _too_ good.

* * *

 

**Library: 4 PM**

“I'm sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable, Sir Robin.”

“Oh, I wasn't uncomfortable, Lady Eirika.” He responded, looking through a bookshelve stacked high with fiction books. “I was frustrated that Frederickson got the best of me.”

“Sir Frederick is more mischievous than I initially expected him to be.” Eirika commented. Her arms were full of books at this point.

“That would be Lissa's influence.” Robin grumbled. “I was getting used to the lack of pranks around here, too.”

“Well, at least this should be a relaxing evening, right?” Eirika offered. Robin nodded.

“Yeah, this week should be quiet, at least.” He agreed.

They reached the main foyer of the library, where a group was busy chatting with each other. For Eirika, there were two things that astonished her:

A. How many people were at the book club.

B. How friendly Lute had gotten to be with other people.

She remembered prickly Lute, who honestly believed she was above other people. But now, she at least viewed other people as worth her time, which was a huge leap for her.  And right now she was talking to several other people and actually listening to what they had to say!

The vast amount of people there was almost overwhelming. Eirika had counted about 25 people, all gathered around the foyer. Robin and Eirika carefully put the books down on a central table that the group had gathered around.

“Hello, everyone!” Eirika announced to the group, “Welcome to the Book Club! This is my assistant, Robin.” Robin waved awkwardly to the group, which was met with some chuckles. “Today is pretty simple, everyone will pick a book to read, and every week, we can discuss what we've read.”

“Sounds pretty simple.” Ephraim said. “We don't have to choose from these books, correct?”

“Yes, Ephraim, you can pick anything you want, this is just for reference.” Her brother nodded, before walking off into the aisles. Most of the club perused through the stuff on the table, while a few joined Ephraim in the rest of the library. Eirika sat down and began to read her book, a nice light romance novel, when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up from her seat to see both Nino and Lute. Nino looked eager, but Lute looked uncomfortable.

“Hello, Nino,” she greeted the mage, “Hello, Lute.”

“Hi, Eirika!” Nino replied, “I was hoping you could help me read today as well!” Eirika smiled widely.

“Of course!” Eirika replied, before turning her attention to Lute. “What can I do for you, Lute?”

“Umm … I don't know how to say this or even how to ask it.” Lute responded awkwardly. “I … don't know what exactly I'm looking for in a book.”

Eirika looked surprised. “But you read all the time.”

“I read encyclopedias, texts, even some lore, I suppose.” Lute answered, “I've never read a romance book or anything like that.” Eirika looked at the purple-haired mage with renewed purpose. She grabbed Lute's shoulder.

“Where I am about to take you, will be the point of no return.” Eirika said, attempting to sound menacing underneath her excitement. “Are you prepared for that?”

Lute nodded. “I wouldn't be a prodigy if I _wasn't_ prepared for this.”

* * *

 

“Oh wow, Eirika, you mean their love can never be?” Nino looked at the princess, who was softly sniffling to herself.

“Yes, and it's so painful because they're so obviously meant to be!”

“But why do they feel the need to be tied to archaic societal rules like this?” Lute asked, “He's the prince; he could easily just marry who he chooses, and he wouldn't suffer any major consequences.”

“But there's the curse tied to that. He can only marry a princess or his beloved is doomed to die.”

“Lies told by a superstitious religious leader that wants to hold control over the royal family?”

“Or dark magic.”

Lute looked impatient. “If it was dark magic, there's always a counter-curse.”

“Well, we're only at the halfway point of the book.”

“These two characters are obviously perfect for each other, and _I_ refuse to believe that there's no way they can get together.”

“Well, then finish the book.”

Lute looked at Eirika indignantly. “I will, thank you very much!” She snatched the book from Eirika's hands, and stormed off. Nino looked at her friend, worry etched on her face.

“Is Lute okay?” She asked. Eirika smiled to herself.

“Yes,” She answered, “Sometimes Lute needs a little push to do things she's afraid of.” She turned to Nino. “Now, what book were you interested in reading tonight?”

“Oh yeah! Leo gave me this one, he said it was too difficult for me!” Nino frowned. “I'll show him who's boss.” Eirika chuckled. The book was a volume of Advanced Magical Theory. Nino would at least understand the concepts in it, so maybe the difficult words would be easier to grasp.

“This one is tough, but let's do it.”

* * *

 

**Lute's Room: 8:30 PM**

“Um, Lute?” There was the sounds of sniffles coming from the other side of the door. “Lute, are you alright, can I come in?” Sanaki barely heard the 'yes' amongst her questions. She burst into the room, only to see the mage sitting on her bed, a book hanging limply from her hand. Sanaki rushed to her friend's side. “Are you alright? Can I get you anything? Can I-” She was interrupted by Lute hugging her tightly. She could feel the mage's shoulders heave while she cried. “What has made you weep so?”

“Colin just gave up his kingdom to save Maggie's life.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“It was _so_ beautiful, Sanaki!”  Sanaki noticed the title of the book.   _The Princess of Duma,_ an angst filled romance novel that she never would have expected to see in Lute's hands.

“Wait, is this romance novel what you are crying over?”

Lute frowned. “It's a beautiful story, Sanaki!” She argued, “Not one for the faint of heart!”

“So _this_ is what you stormed out with earlier today...” the Empress muttered to herself, before getting up. “Very well, I shall stay up with you until you feel better.”

“Sanaki...”

“What kind of tea would you like? I'll start the kettle.” Lute smiled at her friend.

“Whatever you would like.” She responded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my Awakening game, Lissa and Frederick got married. And in my head, there's no way that Owain and Lissa didn't have an effect on Frederick's behavior. Freddy is still good ol' Freddy, but now, in addition to helping his liege in any way he can, he's also creating complex and insane pranks to humor his wife. Turns out that nobody suspects the man who's never done anything wrong.


	6. Something is Wrong With Celica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HENRY DOES THINGS WITH BLOOD FOR A MOMENT, TW
> 
> Something is definitely off about Celica, who had been summoned on Thursday. Now it's Saturday and her behavior has gotten stranger. It's up to Henry, Kagero, Hector and a few others to figure out why.
> 
> Also Oboro and Cherche knit with friends.

**Something's Wrong With Celica**

* * *

 

**Dining Hall – 9 AM**

Stahl inhaled deeply. If you asked what the best part of the castle was, most of the Heroes would mention the large training area, or the limitless amount of rooms. However, this all paled in comparison to Stahl's preferred location.

Breakfast in Askr Castle was a sight to behold. Some forty dedicated chefs working tirelessly to host a small army with high-quality food? It was more than the cavalier could imagine. He wiped a small amount of drool from his mouth. He was usually first in line, but today, he was stuck behind 3 others. Oscar had beaten him to the dining hall, and gave Stahl a smug look every chance he could, even asking for extra bacon. To add to that, two people that Stahl didn't recognize were now in line in front of him as well.

One had long purple hair, a calm and kind demeanor, and called himself Lyon. He was apparently friends with Ephraim, considering how much he talked about him. The other was a smaller, red-headed woman. She spoke little, even to the chefs, and Stahl felt a shiver in his back. They had been summoned Thursday, and apparently were early risers.  And with the journey the royals of Askr were planning to the north, they would probably be the last new heroes for awhile; which Stahl took as a comfort.

 _More food for me_. He thought. Getting his food, a healthy plate of eggs, bacon, potatoes, and some bread with a greenish paste that Kiran had insisted was good. It was, but it seemed a bit too … high-class for Stahl. He sat next to Oscar, who was chatting with Gaius. Gaius usually opted out of the normal breakfast, stealing a sweet roll or some other sugary treat instead.

“So, you see the new units?” Gaius asked the duo.

“Lyon seems nice,” Oscar stated, “but that Celica, she gives me the creeps.” Stahl nodded, devouring his food all the while.

The thief nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Henry and I met them last night,” He looked around, before leaning in and whispering, “Celica seemed alright then, but something's definitely up.”

“Um... speaking of _that_ , guys, looks like Celica is up to something.” Gaius interrupted. The group turned to face a table near the center, where Celica was staring at her sword, which she had placed on the table next to her food. She seemed to be muttering something, before swallowing her piece of bread whole. She then repeated the ritual for each piece of food, only increasing the tension in the room. She stared at the group afterwards, before grabbing her sword and storming off.

“Oh Naga, something is definitely off about her.” Gaius remarked.

* * *

 

**Library – 1 PM**

Kagero looked around the room blankly. In two days, she had gotten more than she had bargained for. She and Priscilla sat in a circle with ten others. What surprised her was the varied group that sat with her. There was Lachesis and her liege Ryoma, who were the epitome of nobility. Micaiah sat with the broad-shouldered Black Knight, who had refused to remove his helmet, even at Kagero's request. He had been eerily polite, and she hadn't felt the need to press the issue. There was Nino, who had dragged along Marisa and Fir. The two swords-women didn't seem very upset, however. And then there were the three … outliers.

At first glance, Arvis and Celica didn't seem too out of place, but Kagero could sense it. With a glance, she could see that Priscilla felt the same way.

“Haha! Why is everyone so glum?” Came a boisterous voice from within the circle, “You would think we're in a funeral! Isn't this poetry class?!” Kagero sighed. The last person she thought she would see was here.

Lord Hector.

Besides participating in and probably instigating Chrom's infamous “Break-a-thon”, Hector wasn't really involving himself in any of the classes or clubs, so Kagero was morbidly curious as to why he chose this club in particular.

“Very observant, Lord Hector,” Priscilla said respectfully, “Do you have a poem you would wish to share with us?” Hector's face lit up.

“Oh ho! I certainly do, Lady Priscilla!” He pulled out a folded piece of paper. “I call this _Morning Hew_ -”

Marisa interrupted, before Hector could begin. “It isn't an ode to your axe, is it?”

 

“ahem-

_Twas but a cold eve in December_

_The fire left naught but an ember_

_With my armor and axe_

_We made a quick pass_

_To determine which foe to dismember!”_

 

Priscilla's face darkened, and Kagero had to hold in a snort of humor. Of course Hector had made a limerick about Armads, it was pretty much what she expected of him.

“Alright, that was pretty good.” Marisa conceded, while Fir was trying to hold back laughter.

“Does anyone _else_ have a bawdy lyric they would wish to share?” Priscilla asked, barely masking her disappointment. Arvis pulled out a pristine sheet of parchment, grinning at Hector all the while.

“I believe mine is more … _elegant,_ if I may.” Kagero nodded, as Priscilla was now engaged in silent warfare with Hector. “Mine is called _On a New Creation:_

_Neither cold nor unfeeling, Summer's warm embrace_

_A simple wretched curse thou used with no thought_

_I, driven to crazed flight, could only give chase_

 

_And given my thoughts, your choices hath brought_

_Me forth, a hot iron to strike all cold and dead_

_I would not wait for my hatred to rot_

 

_For you, a warm meal and some bread_

_Would be your last as I took your head”_

 

There was a long silence, before Kagero clapped respectfully.

“A very interesting rhyme scheme, Arvis,” she commented, “a chain rhyme?”

“Ah yes, Lady Kagero.” Arvis gave a small bow, “I'm glad you understand the finer points of poetry.”

“It seems a little short for it's rhyme scheme.”

“Alas, three lines was all I could fit in without it becoming too dark a poem.”

“On the contrary, I found it quite delightful.” Kagero looked around, and realized that her odd sense of style was probably on full display, considering the nervous looks from the rest of the people in the circle. She sighed.

“W-well, are there any others before we discuss some of our favorite poets?” Priscilla asked. Celica raised her hand, and slowly opened a small notebook. Kagero had no recollection of that notebook in her hand earlier. Before anyone could speak, Celica began.

Began something, but what, Kagero had no clue. For almost three whole minutes, Celica was speaking in various tongues, staring at her book intently. When she finished, she stood up and promptly left the room. Kagero stood up, and looked at the other 10 in the room.

“... We should go get checked by Henry and Tharja.”

* * *

 

“Nyahahah! Oh wow!” Henry exclaimed, “That is one strange curse!”

The group found themselves in the basement. Tharja sat at a large metal desk in the back, with several large cases of plants and other parts. Sometimes purple smoke would emit from behind her shadowy figure, but Kagero couldn't figure out what she was doing. Henry was observing the group, mainly Hector, who was willing to get poked and prodded more than the others.

“So we all got cursed after all.” Marisa noted. “Explains why I kept tripping on the way here.”

“Nope, this is a curse that would make you vomit an endless supply of whatever you ate after you got cursed.” Marisa blushed furiously. “But I have a curse that could make you never trip again!” Henry offered. “Though it might make your feet fall off, it's rather experimental.”

“So can you reverse it or not?” Lachesis asked impatiently. Henry laughed again.

“Tharja and I wouldn't be the premiere curse-breakers if we couldn't break this lil' guy!” He exclaimed, as he began bopping people on the noses. As he reached the Black Knight, he grabbed Henry's arm. “Aw, come on! We gotta take care of that curse before dinner!”

As he took off his helmet reluctantly, there was the sound of something slapping the ground. Several slices of bacon were now resting on the floor of the basement.

“Ah, that would explain it.” Henry commented, before bopping the general on the nose. “There you go!”

“My apologies, Lady Micaiah, I chose to eat something to regain some strength. I won't make that miscalculation again.” the Black Knight gasped out, finally being able to speak. Micaiah patted her protector on the back.

“It's quite alright, Zelgius.” She responded kindly. “I'm the one who insisted.” Henry leaned up against the wall.

“So, just professional curiosity, but who _cawsed_ this calamity?” At this bird pun, Kagero could hear Tharja groan loudly from across the room. She could also hear several birds caw in response. She wasn't sure what was funnier to her.

“That princess, Celica.” Arvis muttered. “She began speaking in a strange language, and ran off before we could figure out what happened.” Henry's eyes opened slightly, before grinning again.

“That sounds like a standard possession, don't ya think, Tharja?” Tharja nodded in response, never taking her eyes off of her work. “Alright! I need a couple of big guys and …” He pointed at Fir and Marisa, “Some slicer-dicers! We gotta go get a couple of others before this Celica gets out of control!”

* * *

 

**Main Hall – 3 PM**

“So she was possessed when we met her?”

“Extremely likely, Gaius,” Henry responded, “I gotta give her credit, she hid it extremely well!”

Standing in the main hall was a small group. Marisa and Fir were joined by Chrom, who looked rather nervous. Hector and Effie stood by the hall's entrance, providing a wall for the others. Lucius, Lissa, and Priscilla all stood by with Arvis, Robin, Kagero, and Nino.

“So why did you need all of us?” Lucius asked. Henry clapped his hands together excitedly.

“Right! Right.” The mage gathered his thoughts. “So, this Celica? She's probably possessed, and Tharja said she was too busy to help, so I need some mages and clerics with serious magical power.”

He pointed at Kagero and Gaius. “You two need to get Celica to chase you to the main hall, where,” Henry pointed to Marisa, Fir, and Chrom, “You three will toss a net on her! Hector and Effie will hold her down while you six prepare a magic circle and I de-possess her?”

“Why did you need us exactly?” Marisa asked, “You explicitly stated 'slicer dicers' or something of that nature.”

“Oh yeah.” Henry shrugged. “Well, if I can't de-possess her, we either accept life without her, or we paint the town red. Literally.” He paused, “We're gonna have to kill her.”

“That's actually not going to happen.” Robin reassured the others, “Henry's the best at this.”

“Even I can fail, Robby.” Henry replied, perhaps a little too gleefully.

“No you can't, Henry ol' buddy!”

"Hey! Let me go!" The sounds of Hector and Effie approaching interrupted their argument. In between the two was a diminutive figure, who seemed to have too much energy for her body. Her short black hair seemed to be out of control, and she had pegasus knight armor. Robin's eyes widened. He knew that face.

"Oh wow! Uncle Henry and Uncle Gaius are here too! And Aunt Lissa! And Uncle Chrom too!" Standing in front of them was Robin's other daughter, Morgan. "Hello father! Mother told me you were in here!"

Robin embraced his daughter, holding back tears. "Morgan, what are you doing here?" He managed to ask.

Morgan tapped her chin in thought. "Well, I started glowing, and there was this buzzy feeling in my gut, and then I was in this castle with that weird robed summoner and the royal family. They brought me to mother and Severa, and they sent me here, so I could see you!" Robin smiled, before hugging his daughter again. "I missed you too, father! But what are you guys doing with all these serious faces?" She turned to Henry. "Uncle Henry, you look like you're up to trouble again." Her voice took on a scolding quality, not unlike Cordelia.

Henry looked at Morgan, a smile creeping on his face. "Hey kiddo! Long time no see!" Robin faced the mage, glaring at him.

"Henry... no."

"Do you want to help us exorcise a gross thingamajig?"

She gasped in excitement. "Oh Naga do I ever! Father, can I please?" Morgan's eyes seemed to grow twice their size. Robin tried to look serious, but kept twitching. He let out a big sigh.

"Alright, but you need to stay close to us."

"So, Morgan's on the away team with Gaius and Kagero!" Henry exclaimed.

"Henry NO!"

* * *

 

**West Hall – 3:45 PM**

Kagero noted that the scenery had gotten quite gloomier. For her to note that, she figured that the other two might be shaking in their boots. Gaius was busy sucking on a butterscotch that he had swiped from Princess Lissa, and, to Kagero's surprise, Morgan was still the bouncing ball of energy.

“Wow, this area of the castle is really a dump, huh?” She noted, wiping a cobweb off of the wall.

“It wasn't like this in the morning.” Gaius commented. “Celica really got in a decorating mood.”

“You two seemed more at peace with this scenery than I would have expected,” Kagero noted, “The Ylisseans have all seemed a bit more … flighty than others.”

Morgan tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Well, I think that when you live with several black mages, a few cobwebs are to be expected.” She looked at Gaius and smirked. “Are you talking about Uncle Gaius and Uncle Stahl when they make Aunt Cherche mad?” Gaius frowned.

“Hey, Henry might like being called uncle; but I'm not technically your uncle, and it makes me feel old.” He said, attempting to sound callous. “ _And_ I _never_ make Cherche mad.”

“Even when you tried to use Minerva to steal candy?”

“That was for a noble purpose!”

Kagero put her hand up, silencing the two. Standing in front of them, facing a nearby window, stood Celica. She gave off a dark aura, but had not seemed to notice the three, as she was still muttering to herself. The ninja turned to the others.

“How will we get her to give chase?” She whispered, “She has no reason to follow us.”

“I thought you had a plan!” Gaius hissed. Morgan tapped her chin.

“I have an idea,” Morgan said, “it worked on Severa when she was mad at me.” She took a few steps forward and called out to the princess. “Hey! Demon monster thing! I'm a human and I'm celebrating the fact that I'm _alive!_ ” She began dancing awkwardly. Celica's head snapped towards them and she snarled. “Come and get me!” Morgan shouted, before running down the hall. Gaius and Kagero began chasing her as they heard an otherworldly howl come from Celica. A harsh swishing sound came from behind them, and Kagero felt a small gust of wind from behind her.

“Is she really swinging her sword at us?!” Gaius shouted. Kagero didn't respond, focusing on keeping pace with Morgan, who was surprisingly nimble.

“ _ **This world is impure. You must suffer.**_ ”

“Wow, that doesn't sound great!” The trio turned into the main hall, passing by Marisa and Chrom, who were holding a net with grim determination. Fir had her sword out, ready to strike. As Kagero and Gaius passed by, they could hear an inhuman shriek, followed by steel striking steel. The trio turned around. Celica had been disarmed by Fir, and Chrom and Marisa were attempting to hold her down. The sounds of Effie and Hector approaching the princess drowned out her angry howls. But only barely.

“ _ **Duma shall get his revenge on you lowly humans!”**_ She shrieked.

“Nyahahah! Oh wow, she's actually possessed by a dragon!” Henry and the mages had approached the writhing figure, held down by four others. “Alright everybody, circle around our little troublemaker!” The mages and clerics began holding hands, creating a circle around Celica. She spat curses at the group. Henry walked over to the princess, observing her much like an oddity at a zoo. “Hmmm … this is a pretty intense spell here.” He commented, frowning.

“You _can_ reverse it, right?” Robin asked. Henry shrugged.

“I'm gonna give it my best,” he replied, “but we never did get that dragon out of you without extreme measures.”

“ _ **You shall never be rid of me! I am a deity of myth and legend, and you are but a weak fleshling!”**_

“Nyahaha! You dragons always get me so well; it's a shame I gotta exorcise you!” Henry turned to Chrom. “Hey boss! Show off that flashy sword of yours!”

“Henry, I'm not about to execute a defenseless-”

“Ah ah ah! I just need you to show it to me!” Chrom acquiesced, pulling the blade from it's sheath. Celica hissed at the sight of the gleaming blade. Before anyone could prevent it, Henry grabbed the sword by the blade, cutting deeply into his palm. “There we go!” He said, completely unperturbed by the blood coming out of his new wound. He began covering a fingertip in the crimson liquid, and began attempting to paint something on Celica's forehead. The possessed began squirming, attempting to bite the mage. “Nyahaha! You have a lot of fight in you!” Henry was some renaissance artist in his moment of inspiration.  Celica's forehead was his canvas, and he was bound to create a true masterpiece in countercurses.  It was not a matter of if, but when he would be successful. After a minute of struggling, Henry stood.

Celica lay still for a brief moment, before slowly getting up. She looked confused. “Hello? W-where am I?” She asked, putting a hand on her forehead. At the sight of the blood, she looked even more distressed. “Did I hurt my head?”

“Nope!” Henry responded, waving at her with his injured hand. “That's mine! Pleased to meetcha!”

“I … I think I need to lie down.” She admitted. “And get out from under this net.”

“I'll carry her to the medical wing.” Hector offered. The others nodded in agreement. He grabbed the net, and slung her over his shoulder, much to the protests of the now exorcised princess.

“Oh! Father! I haven't seen the medical wing yet!” Morgan managed to blurt out in all the excitement. “We should go too!”

“I guess someone needs to take Henry over there as well,” Robin said, “but I was hoping that we could maybe spend time with your mother and sister right now.”

“Oh, I'm perfectly fine! Dizziness is the new normal, Robby!”

“Oh no you don't, Uncle Henry!” Morgan scolded. “You can get mother and Severa, father! I just need someone to help show me around, is all! Uncle Henry can do that!” From behind the three, Kagero spoke up.

“I don't trust Henry to show you the way to the medical wing. I will accompany you.”

Morgan's face lit up. “Oh wow, really? Thanks, Ka … um … Ka …” She began knocking his fist on the side of her head. “I'm sorry, I just tend to forget names sometimes …”

“I don't think we formally met yet,” the ninja responded, “I am Kagero, retainer of Lord Ryoma.”

Morgan nodded. “Kagero. Okay. It's locked up in my noggin now!” She looked at Robin. “Kagero can show me around, so you can get mother and Severa, okie dokie?”

Robin sighed, looking at Kagero. “Are you sure? You don't need to do that.” The ninja grinned.

“Us heroes need to look out for each other, and I'm more than happy to assist in any way I can,” was her blunt response. She began walking down the hall, and Morgan followed, towing Henry by his cleaner hand. Robin felt a hand clap on his shoulder. Arvis stood next to Robin, sporting a sympathetic face.

“Ah, to have your daughter be fully grown up.” He said dramatically. “It really is bittersweet.”

“ … Are you trying to comfort me?”

* * *

 

“So, Morgan.”

“Yes?”

“How did you know that was going to work?”

Kagero was standing in the medical wing, watching Sakura timidly patch up Henry. Next to her stood Robin's daughter; who, despite only being here for a few hours, had thrown herself into a dangerous situation for fun. She had done it with an eager smile, as if she had never experienced fear. Morgan looked up at the ninja.

“Honestly, I didn't!” She admitted, “I used to do that whenever I read Severa's diary, and that worked. And the first dragons usually don't like humans, so I figured that it was worth a shot.”

“Well, it was a better plan than nothing.”

“I know, but can I tell you something?” Her voice was quieter. Kagero nodded, gently smiling. “I'm frustrated that I couldn't figure out a better plan, like father could've.”

“You really admire him, huh?”

“He's amazing! I want to be just as good as him one day!” Kagero looked at the mage, smiling, “... Is there something on my face?”

“No, but I was impressed by your quick thinking,” Kagero admitted, “You aren't stealthy enough to be a ninja, but you make decisions like one.” Morgan's eyes widened.

“Am I an honorary ninja now?!” She asked. Kagero ruffled her hair, as Robin walked into the medical wing.

“Don't push it, but I have taken a liking to you.”

* * *

 

**East Parlor Room – 4:00 PM**

Oboro lived to sew. Her parents had been great tailors and designers, and she could only hope to match them. Askr had been both a boon and bane to her imagination. The intricate armor of the Magvellians was beautiful, and many of the mages had beautiful flowing robes. However, a lot of the armor reminded her of a certain country. A certain country that would go unnamed, because no matter what she did -

“Oboro, dear. You're making that face again,” Cherche's calm voice cut through the silence, “Would you like to talk about it?” She cringed. Cherche was one of the nicest people she had met in Askr, but she knew that that wasn't a request; and an impatient – or worse – angry Cherche was something to fear.

“I was just thinking of that night again.” She admitted. “I'm really trying, Cherche.”

“Oh, I know,” Cherche said kindly, “I really think you've improved immensely.”

“ … Thank you, Cherche.”

The two sat in silence for a moment. The sound of knocking on the door broke it for a moment.

“Please, come in!” Oboro called out. She caught the familiar purple and blonde hair of Elise before the girl's face peered into the room. “Ah, Princess Elise!”

“Ah, Lady Oboro!” Elise responded. “I wasn't sure if this was the right room …” She slowly walked in, taking in the room. Some candles were lit in the corner, despite several magical sconces lighting up the room. The scent was … comforting. A mixture of spices and clean cloth that felt safe. Elise sat at a pillow that had been laid on the floor. The room had baskets full of different types of cloth. It was truly a tailor's paradise. Elise's eyes lit up.

“Are we really just sewing and talking with each other?” She asked. “Sounds like heaven.”

Cherche smiled. “I thought that a Saturday afternoon should be relaxing,” she responded, “It's a custom in my homeland.”

“Can I look at patterns now? I want to make a blanket for cold nights.” Oboro nodded.

“There should be some different types of stuffing if you need them.” She offered. As Elise began tearing through the fabrics, the door opened again, a small contingent of heroes walking in. Shigure and Laslow were talking amongst themselves, with Odin tagging along. Elincia and Tana had once again dragged Nephenee to something. Lissa and Priscilla sat down, with the former heaving a massive sigh of relief as she sank into her pillow.

“Oh Naga, thank you for pillows.” she muttered.

“A rough day, Princess Lissa?” Cherche remarked.

“If helping Henry exorcising a possessed girl isn't the worst thing _ever_ , I'll eat bear meat for three whole days.”

“Sir Frederick would greatly enjoy that wager.”

“Hah! Freddy would never take me up on that!” Lissa exclaimed confidently, “Anyways, I'm just too precious.”

“Yes, mother! Father would never be cruel to someone as radiant as you!” Odin shouted from across the room. Oboro's face darkened.

“Odin, I would appreciate a lowered voice,” She said, “This is a quiet place.” Odin almost shoved his hand into his mouth. As Shigure and Laslow laughed at him, another 3 people entered the room.

“I apologize for my tardiness!” L'Arachel said fervently, “I'm still getting my bearings of this elaborate castle!” Standing behind her was the pair of Lucina and Selena, who quietly apologized to Cherche before sitting at pillows of their own. Elise chose to sit next to them, having already picked her fabric. After several minutes, everyone had picked various fabrics to test out. Oboro clapped her hands together.

“Well, I was hoping that we could share what we're planning to make, even if it's just to pique my curiosity.” Oboro looked around, before deciding to get the ball rolling. “I'm planning to create a yukata inspired by Magvellian armor designs.” L'Arachel began clapping excitedly.

“What an inspired idea!” She cried out.

Cherche decided to go next. “Poor Minerva needs a scarf for the coming winter months, so that's what I plan to make.” She turned to Lissa

“I … uh …” She began mumbling, “Wanted to make Freddy a couple of new shirts.”

“I wish to make a new cape for my dear brother!”

“I thought my mother could use a new dancing outfit.” Laslow admitted sheepishly.

“ … I was thinking the same thing.”

Odin was awkwardly silent for a moment. “I _was_ going to make a new heroic outfit for myself, but I think I'll make something for my mom instead!”

“You really don't have to, Owain!”

“I must create something for you, mother! Something that reflects your greatness!”

Lissa gave him a stern look. “I'd much rather you make something for _yourself_ , Owain.”

“... Yes mother.”

L'Arachel cleared her throat. “Well, I'm considering making a new set of riding gloves for myself!” She declared.

“I'm making a big coat for me and a big coat for Sakura!” Elise exclaimed, “Coats are only good if you have matching ones!” Everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

"I-uh-I dunno what ahm gonna make yet,"  Nephenee admitted, "But this seems like fun."  

"I think I'll make a new blouse,"  Tana pondered, "though it may not be appropriate for the cold weather."

"I think I'll make myself a hooded sweater,"  Elincia stated,  "Kiran had shown me several, and I think they're quite interesting!"  Oboro's eyes widened.  Why had she never seen something from Kiran's world?  A world like that was bound to have the epitome of fashion!

Selena smiled haughtily. “Well, I'm making a sundress!”

“I am as well!” Lucina almost shouted, trying to hide any nervousness. “Though … I'm not the best at sewing.” Her face held a strange mix of embarrassment and barely contained excitement.

Oboro flew into what Cherche began to call her 'helpful setting'. “I can definitely assist you there, princess!” She cried out, “You don't have to worry about a thing!” Lucina looked grateful.

“Ah, thank you, Lady Oboro.” She gave a small smile. “I promise not to be a burden.”

* * *

 

“So Morgan's been summoned here, Severa?” It was a simple question from Cherche, but it had many layered questions beneath it. _Why don't you seem excited? Why aren't you with her now? Don't you want to be with your family?_

“Yeah, but I promised Lucy I'd be here for this,” Selena retorted, “And Morgan wouldn't be happy if I ditched my best friend for her. Besides, Morgan probably wants alone time with dad and mom.” Severa looked at Lucina and smiled slightly. Lucina returned the smile, though it seemed to be tinged with guilt.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with various stories from the group. Laughter filled the room past the 6 o'clock hour. It was only when Elise's stomach growled that everyone realized how hungry they were.

“I propose we go eat some dinner,” L'Arachel stated, “And then we can reconvene for more tailoring!”

“While I appreciate the excitement,” Oboro stated, “I think we should put this on hold until next week.” There were some groans from the group, especially from Odin. Oboro smiled a little bit. “Fine,” she relented, “but don't feel like you _have_ to come back, please. I know some of you are busy.” As the group began to leave, Severa felt a hand on her shoulder. Lucina looked at her, eyes full of worry.

“Sev, I'm sorry if I-” Severa put a finger over her lips.

“Hush.” She ordered, “Who could've predicted that Morgan would appear today of all days? And anyways, the three of us can have dinner together. I'm sure your father is eating with mine, you know.” Lucina nodded.

“You've always been a good friend, Severa.” Severa rolled her eyes.

“Of course I have, silly.” Severa said, “It's easy to be a good friend when someone doesn't see your faults.”

Lucina opened her mouth to protest, but Severa's face said everything she needed to know. Lucina smiled back at her friend.

“Thanks.”

“Whatever.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now caught up with the one on fanfiction.net! I noticed a continuity error that I needed to fix here and will fix on the other site: I implied that Celica had been summoned on Friday rather than Thursday, and that needed to be made clear. 
> 
> Also wouldn't it make sense for Morgan to call all of Robin's friends 'Uncle' and 'Aunt'? They're basically family anyways!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, and I hope you all enjoy these five other chapters. More are on the way and as always, comments, critiques, requests and questions are appreciated, loved, and hopefully I can put a few in.


	7. Nephenee and the Greenhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blizzard has forced everyone to stay inside Castle Askr. Everyone except Nephenee, who wants to check in on her plants. Turns out she's not alone in her stay in the greenhouse.

**Nephenee and the Greenhouse**

* * *

Nephenee could feel her own breath, muffled against the furs wrapped around her face. The rainstorm from two nights ago had morphed into a large snowstorm by the time Sharena, Alphonse, Anna and Kiran had left for the north. While most everyone was huddled inside, using the break day to huddle around each other and tell stories, Nephenee had grown worried about the plants that the Botany Club had planted. The greenhouse was apparently magically protected, but Nephenee didn't trust much beyond her own hands and eyes. That was why, despite several protests from her newfound friends, she was now bundled up in the cold, making a small march to the greenhouse.

The greenhouse itself sat up on a small hill near the training grounds, just far enough from the archery range to avoid stray shots from shattering any windows. While many of the buildings were already under a blanket of snow, the greenhouse was somehow sitting there, pristine.  _I s'pose that magic works after all,_  she thought as she approached the structure. She could see some lights bouncing around inside the building, which set off small alarms in her head. She had assumed she would be alone, to have some minutes where she could let herself be 100 percent … her. And there only a few people with keys to the greenhouse anyways … Nephenee fumbled with the keys, before slowly unlocking and opening the front door. The cold air attempted to force it's way in, but Nephenee closed and locked the door, scanning the room carefully. The lights were from several bouncing orbs that moved around the back end of the greenhouse. As she took off her furs and cloak, Nephenee cursed herself for not bringing her lance with her. She began slowly walking towards the source of the orbs.

Tharja sat in front of her cactus, muttering words under her breath. Her head whipped around when she heard Nephenee, and her eyes widened.

"You're not Donnel." She stated. Nephenee was feeling a mixture of relief and curiosity.

"I ain't," Nephenee replied, "What're you doin' here, Miss Tharja?"

Tharja sniffed. Nephenee noted that she was wearing more layers than her, and she was still wearing them in here. "Checking on my plants, clearly." She responded harshly. Her voice sounded gravelly, more so than usual. Nephenee knelt by the mage and, without thinking, put her hand on Tharja's forehead. The scalding feeling on her hand was surprising. Tharja gave her a sinister glare, but starting coughing.

"How long were you out in that storm this mornin'?" Nephenee asked. Tharja snarled.

"Don't touch me without permission," she snapped, "and it's of no consequence to you."

"I'd rather not see ya die in this greenhouse."

"I already sent Donnel to fetch a healer, so you don't need to worry a hair on your pretty little head. You already do enough worrying as it is."

Nephenee frowned. She knew Tharja was prickly at best, so this didn't bother her, but to left here while feeling sick was worrisome at best. "Hell, you can't expect me to just ignore ya, Miss Tharja!" She said, harsher than even she expected. "Yer burnin' up! How'd ya even get so sick so fast?"

Tharja glowered at the soldier. "Well Miss Nephenee, perhaps this winter storm isn't natural, hmm? Perhaps it's something that was created to effect magic users?"

"How ya figure that?" Nephenee asked, though Tharja's assured voice made her nervous.

"I could feel the weight of a voice in the air," Tharja replied, "It was a voice of despair, of the death of life." Her voice grew raspy for a moment.

"That sounds like a fright."

"Heeheehee it was a delightful voice," Tharja said, then giggled, "But I must have gotten lost in it's sound. I was in that blasted cold for quite awhile." Nephenee stood up, and ran back to her furs. As she handed them to Tharja, she thought she heard a quiet 'thank you'. The mage looked over Nephenee, and sighed in annoyance. "You know, you irritate me more than most others."

"E-excuse me?"

"You heard me," Tharja glared again, "You have this knack of making friends with everyone, even when you don't want to. Then you proceed to act like you aren't anything special."

"Are ya tryin' to upset me or compliment me?"

Tharja didn't answer, as the windows began to rattle. The howling of the wind grew harsher and both Nephenee and Tharja grimaced. The storm was only getting worse, and it was unlikely that Donnel could get help to them in a timely manner. "Ugh, of course," Tharja commented. "Just my lucky day, I suppose."

"Well, if we're stuck in here, lessee what I can find for us to eat." Nephenee said. She got back up, noting Tharja's scowl as she turned away.

* * *

Kagero looked out the large mess hall window with worry. She had been one of the people to question Nephenee's trip to the greenhouse - even though she was admittedly worried about her own flower arrangement – due to the dangers of the weather. Now the storm was getting worse, with almost white out conditions.

"This storm isn't normal," noted Reinhardt, standing near the window, "It has a morose voice upon it."

"Hmm, I hear no voice, but the storm is worrying all the same." Kagero replied. Most of the heroes had chosen to take a respite in the dining hall. Morgan was challenging anyone she could to various games of strategy. She had already beaten Reinhardt and Innes, the former finding much amusement in the latter's disbelief. Felicia, with assistance from Frederick, Oscar, and Stahl, was serving hot chocolate to the large groups of people. The sewing group had reconvened, and Kagero felt an urge to join them. Anything to get her mind off this weather.

"What is that voice?" Lute and Sanaki had joined the duo, both of them equally transfixed on the storm as Reinhardt. "It sounds like weeping."

"I wish I could hear what all of you are hearing." Kagero muttered.

"I suppose one has to be deeply connected with magic to hear it," Reinhardt observed, "It's quite distant. I couldn't hear it until I got near this window."

"Likewise. Could it possibly be what the Summoner is searching for?" Sanaki asked. Lute nodded.

"It's plausible, the weather has taken a quick turn."

"We could barely get all the stables properly protected and warmed in time," Reinhardt chuckled at that, "I imagine the steeds will be more than a little upset at us." Kagero chuckled at the idea of Lady Hinoka's steed chasing a few unwitting passersby. Then she thought about the Wyverns, and frowned. Maybe it wasn't such a funny idea after all. There was a crashing sound, followed by fervent apologies from Felicia. Thankfully, it had just gotten on Robin's robe, and he played it off as a normal occurrence.

The howling wind seemed to suddenly increase in volume, as Kagero heard the front doors open and slowly close. Outside of a few people, everyone seemed unaware. The ninja stood quickly, and noticed Gaius, Ayra, Marisa, and a man she only knew by name – Lon'qu- were moving towards the door as well. As the five met in the hallway, she noted that Lon'qu purposely moved Gaius inbetween himself and the three women. She threw that thought into the back of her mind as she looked at the front door.

Standing at the door was the bundled-up body of Donnel, panting heavily and flush from the cold. He looked up at Lon'qu, and began stammering incoherently.

"Lonny – haa – the greenhou – haaaa – Tharja -" Ayra walked over to the country boy, and knelt beside him.

"Do not overexert yourself. Let's get you to a healer." She stated, lifting the exhausted boy up. As she walked into the mess hall, Kagero could hear the commotion from the other heroes. The ninja looked to the others. Marisa had relaxed, choosing to return to the mess hall, but Lon'qu had tensed up considerably, with Gaius attempting to talk to him.

"I know what you're thinking, man, and you really shouldn't."

"Would you leave a comrade to die in the cold?"

"You saw what happened to Donny after a minute or so. Y'know, guy most likely to survive in the wild for weeks?" Lon'qu didn't respond, instead walking over to a large room by the front door. He opened the door, pulling out furs and some coats.

"You do not need to come with me if you wish."

"... I -"

"I'll go with you." Kagero volunteered. "Nephenee went to the greenhouse as well. I'm beginning to worry about her." Lon'qu stiffened up.

"Absolutely not." He replied. Kagero grabbed several furs from his arms, beginning to bundle herself up.

"You don't have a choice in this matter." the ninja said harshly. Lon'qu scoffed, but began bundling up as well. As they finished up, Ayra returned with Donnel and Lachesis in tow.

"I cannot believe someone would go to the greenhouse in this weather!" Lachesis was scolding Donnel. "What were you two thinking?"

"Tharja just kept mutterin' 'bout her plants, and I decided to follow her, is all!" Donnel protested. As the healer and farmhand approached, Lon'qu shoved a coat and some furs into Lachesis's hands.

"Make sure you stay between me and Donnel," he ordered, "Our healer can't get lost in this weather."

"Simple enough orders to follow," she answered, "And who is leading our little expedition?"

Kagero spoke up. "I can move through the snow faster than any of you, so I'll lead."

"Ya also happen to know where the Greenhouse is." Donnel spoke up. She nodded in response. Lon'qu's face darkened with determination.

"Then let's move quickly."

* * *

"It ain't much, but I knew Lady Tana had snuck in some grub at some point." Nephenee handed Tharja a few pieces of jerky and dried fruits, which she quickly took and ate. "I hope this is enough to last us for awhile."

Tharja scoffed at that. "We don't have much of an alternative. It's warm in here, and we have some food and water. Just two people moving out there is a death wish, you idiot."

"Golly, I wasn't sayin' …"

"No, but you were implying it." Nephenee frowned. This whole time, Tharja was flipping between moderately thankful and completely scathing. Maybe it was some response to the fever she clearly had, but it was more grating than Nephenee felt comfortable admitting. "And stop frowning at me!"

"Ah- ahm sorry, Miss …" Tharja waved her off.

"I know, I know. You don't mean it. You really don't have a mean bone in your body, do you?"

"I'm really just a farmhand, nothin' to really get mad at out there, I suppose."

"Of course not. But plenty to get nervous about, apparently."

"Beg yer pardon?" Nephenee felt a pit in her gut. She didn't like where this was going, especially if Tharja was about to tear apart her flaws.

"I saw you on Wednesday, hiding behind that pillar. It was pathetic. And the way you hide yourself behind that helmet," Tharja looked up, and saw her helmet conspicuously missing, "Ah, you didn't even bring it today. Did you expect some alone time?" Nephenee didn't answer. She was hoping for some alone time, yes. Maybe that's why she decided to leave the helmet with Kagero when she was bundling up. She could feel something bubble up inside her. What right did Tharja have, attacking her like this?

"And you know something? You look rather pretty without the dumb thing." Tharja snapped, "And yet it's always 'oh ignore me' and ' oh look at all my friends'; it's infuriating, to say the least."

"I'm still not sure if yer insulting me or not."

"I'm not cursing you, so it should be obvious," was Tharja's flippant response, "By gods, even your 'aw shucks' routine is..." Something snapped in Nephenee. This woman was being a complete arse, and she wasn't taking it anymore.

"Ya think this is all some act?" Nephenee interrupted, "Ya think I just get up and just decide to be worried 'bout my voice? My general d'meanor? 'Specially around mah friends? A bunch of nobility that I got no business bein' with! An' yet they're always there for me, supportin' this country gal who has ..." Nephenee felt tears falling out of her eyes, and she sobbed for a moment, "I just wanna be like them, Miss Tharja," she whispered, "I just wanna be normal." There was a long silence, before Tharja coughed. She looked up at the farmhand.

"Why?" Tharja's eyes narrowed, "From my perspective, you're much more useful as you are. Proper etiquette wouldn't just be a waste, it would take away from what makes you interesting. Normal isn't just subjective; I doubt your friends even believe in the concept of normal."

"B-but..."

"But nothing. It always irritates me when people refuse to see themselves as they are." Tharja paused, before sighing. "I suppose that it's this fever that's making me more open about this. So don't tell anyone," She pointed at Nephenee, "Or I'll curse you to look as ugly as you think you are." Tharja scowled and turned her head quickly. Nephenee stared at the mage intently.

"Um, have you been tryin' to say I'm pretty?" Nephenee began blushing. Tharja grabbed the spearwoman's head.

"Want to make that a death curse?"

"I-I'm gonna stay quiet, I swear it!" Tharja relaxed.

"Good. I don't want you thinking we're friends now or something." Nephenee prepared a response, but heard the door open and close, seeing four shadows approach. As they entered the orb's light, she could see the faces of Donnel, Lachesis, Kagero, and Lon'qu. The swordsman immediately kneeled beside the mage, his face etched with worry. "Ah, Lon'qu," Tharja muttered, "You didn't need to come for me."

Lon'qu's face twisted a little. "I didn't want you to be alone," he responded, "I should've come with you."

Tharja glared, "Don't start pitying yourself, you're better than that. Besides, I wouldn't want you to come with me." The myrmidion picked up the mage, carefully wrapping her in a bundle of blankets. "You don't need to dote on me, I can handle myself."

"Just … let me take care of you for today." Lon'qu's response was pained, and for a moment, Tharja didn't respond. She then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He almost dropped her in his fluster.

"I almost forgot how infuriating you can be," she muttered, "I must have been too focused on my work."

Lon'qu blushed. "You can always … talk to me about it."

"Perhaps inside, this place is too crowded for my liking." Lachesis and Donnel escorted the duo out the door, and left Kagero and Nephenee alone in the greenhouse, the harsh winter winds whining overhead.

"Uh, Kagero?" Nephenee asked, "Did you know bout those two?"

"No, I didn't. I must say, for a man who never socializes, I'm surprised he's married to anyone." Kagero commented. She was now working on her flower arrangement, which was interesting, to say the least. Nephenee grimaced; the choice of flowers made for absolutely hellish arrangement, but she didn't want to insult her. "I'm sorry, by the way."

"Beggin' yer pardon?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't come with you earlier," Kagero stated emotionlessly, "You could have gotten lost in the cold."

"Well, it ain't no big thing, Kagero," Nephenee replied simply, "You were probably right to be worried. This storm is mighty bad."

"Still, I said that we were friends a couple days ago. Leaving a friend is not an honorable thing for a friend to do."

Nephenee stared at the ninja, and began to laugh. "I'll be honest, Kagero," she managed to get out, "I wasn't sure if you was messin' with me or whatnot."

"I'm not one to make jokes, if you haven't noticed."

Nephenee smiled. "Ya know, I'm glad ya decided to stick around, Kagero." Kagero gave the farmhand a quizzical look, inviting her to continue. "Well, I wanted ta be alone earlier, but being in a storm like this is better with friends, ain't it."

Kagero paused, gazing wistfully at her flower arrangement. "Yes, this is certainly preferable."

* * *

"-that was when Orochi convinced Kaze to wear a bell around his neck."

"Golly, that was what she meant by 'bein' a cat? I didn't know he'd be so literal!"

Kagero smiled. "I'm fairly sure Kaze had his own reasons for agreeing to such a request, but either way, we all found it quite humorous."

"I'll say! I reckon I don't have a story that far-fetched!" Nephenee looked at the ninja. They had been in the greenhouse for two hours now, but it felt like no time had passed. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Tharja's words probably had the intended effect. She had only felt this relaxed a few times in this castle.

"I wouldn't say that, the story you told of Jill and Lethe was very intriguing and uplifting."

"I don't think I'd ever call that story funny..."

"Trust me, I don't need any more fools in my life." Kagero said reassuredly. She paused, looking at her flowers intently. The ninja sighed heavily, someone clearly weighing on her mind. "Nephenee, I want you to tell me your opinion of my flower arrangement."

"Uh... what do ya mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Kagero replied bluntly, "My sense of style is not for everyone, and I'm well aware of that, but I'm still curious." She gave a genuine smile. "And besides, I know you'll give me good feedback."

"Aw dang it, yer gonna make me blush." Nephenee muttered. "Lemme see..." The arrangement itself was immaculate, a multitude of various flowers, which was impressive in it's own. "I thought you only grabbed a couple of plants." she noted.

"The lilies you let me have are the centerpiece," Kagero answered, "The orange tones spoke to me. I gathered the rest on my own."

"Hmmm." Nephenee looked closer at the piece. The color of the bouquet was a landscape of dark reds, purples, and bright oranges. From a distance, it had looked like a scene from some other, horrifying world. But up close, the bold colors reminded her of sunsets at home. "Golly, it's really pretty up close..."

"What?! You mean it?!" Nephenee looked up, to see Kagero on her knees, intently staring at her. The ninja was trying to hide a look of joy, but was failing rather miserably. "You aren't attempting some sort of joke?"

"That ain't really somethin' I'm liable to d-"

"What's your favorite part of the arrangement? I must know!" Kagero had transformed right before Nephenee's eyes, all of her energy focused on this moment, rather than being alert.

"I think it's the way the colors gradually change; it's like a sunset."

"Well, it's supposed to be reminiscent of a full moon, but I'm glad you like it!" Nephenee hid a look of shock at the ninja's revelation  _This is supposed ta be a full moon?!_  She thought. "Well, it looks like the storm has calmed down a little," Kagero said brightly, "We should make our way back to the castle."

* * *

Indeed, the blizzard had cleared up just enough for the duo to get back to the castle easily. As the two entered the main hall, they could hear a large commotion from the dining hall. As they entered the room itself, they were met with an unusual sight. Xander was leading a large group in a rousing drinking song. It seemed like only a few heroes had actually partaken in libations, but that wasn't stopping the large group from joining in the cheer.

"Even with the gloomy weather, it seems like spirits can't be dampened." Kagero noted with a smile. Nephenee was about to respond, when she was tackled by a sobbing Tana.

"Nepheeeeneeeee, we were so worrieeed about you!" She shouted out. "I swear I aged ten years while you were out in that storm!"

"Ahm sorry I made ya worry like that …" Nephenee looked at Kagero, then Tana, then Elincia, who had just joined them. Kagero seemed uncomfortable, like something was being taken from her. "Um … can I ask ya two a question?"

"You can ask us anything, dear!" Tana bawled.

"Do ya think there's enough room to have one more friend?" Kagero's eyes widened for a moment, but she still managed to keep her cool facade. Tana gave Nephenee a quizzical look, but Elincia answered before she could.

"I wasn't aware we had a limit to our friends, Nephenee."

Well, ya see... Kagero is a lot like us, and I think she'd be really fun to be around." Elincia looked at Kagero, then back to Nephenee.

"And why should we make that decision? Shouldn't she decide on her own?"

"Aw shoot, yer right!" Nephenee looked at the ninja apologetically, "I'm awful sorry!" Kagero shrugged.

"If you're offering to join your friends, I gladly accept." Tana's eyes welled up again. She embraced the ninja.

"Welcome to the family!" She said.

"Hey! Are you four gonna join us or what?!" Mia called out from the group. "Nephenee, you can't be my archenemy if you're not giving it your all!" Kagero looked at the country girl with amusement.

"Archenemy?"

"That's a story fer another time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short one, I think Tharja isn't always a pleasant person, but she would be the one unafraid to tell truths. Even if she's a little ... blunt about it.
> 
> Once again, thank you to everyone who has read this fic! I hope you're enjoying it, and the support you guys give me is awesome! As always, comments, questions, reviews, and requests are always welcome and loved!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. The Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino convinces Fir to play in the snow. However, it's all a ploy to get a team to face off against Team Morgan. Who else could be lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike the two snow forts when they least expect it? (It's Lute, it's always Lute).

**Monday: The Snowball Fight**

* * *

Fir stared out into the courtyard. The blizzard had calmed down overnight, and now everything had been covered in a significant layer of snow. Including the training grounds. She groaned, grabbing a shovel; the only way she'd be able to train is if she took things in her own hands. As Fir put on several layers, she heard laughter coming from down below her room. She opened the window, poking her head through the opening. Nino, Eirika, and Athena were standing in the snow, Eirika seemed to have snow layering her head. Nino had shaped more snow into a ball, and tossed it at Athena.

"Oh! Greetings, Fir!" Athena had spotted her and began waving up to her, "You should do the joining of us!"

"What … are you doing?"

"We are doing the snowball reflex training!" The foreign swords-woman exclaimed, "Is much fu

n and helpful." Fir scratched her chin thoughtfully.

"Alright, hold on!" she called back. As she closed the door, she began thinking about who else could benefit from such training. She noticed that they all had gloves, perhaps to decrease grip? She had only had a little experience with the snow, unlike Athena. And how cold would it be out there? She probably needed, say, six or so scarfs around her head. As she wrapped herself more, she noticed her ability to move was lessened.  _Perfect for training reflexes!_ She thought.

"Alright, all ready!" Fir said to herself, "Now to get some other people."

* * *

As Fir walk out of a small side entrance of the castle, she felt the impact of something cold hit her in the chest. She could hear Nino's squeal of laughter, and she attempted to glare through the multiple layers wrapped around her head.

"Now, now, Nino, let's let Fir at least get out into the snow first." Eirika reprimanded her lightly. It wasn't as cold as Fir had initially thought, and she began to remove the scarfs around her head, until only one scarf and a stocking cap were left.

"Are you sure this is for training?" Marisa asked, "It seems to be more like a game."

"Athena called it training, so it has to be training."

"Ah, if Athena said it, it must be true." Ayra stated sarcastically.

"H-hey! Let's just give it a try, okay?" Fir responded defensively. The trio walked out onto the field, where the other three were waiting. Athena greeted them warmly, but then looked around and frowned. She motioned for the other five to follow her behind the barrack walls. As Fir trailed behind and turned the corner, she felt a strong breeze behind her, followed by a distinct "Darn it!".

"Who was that, Nino?" Fir asked. Before she could answer, they heard someone calling them from across the field. Morgan was standing on a wall built of snow, a little flag with a blue emblem upon it was perched next to her. She held up a small tome, which amplified her voice to an almost painful level.

"Greetings, friends!" She called out, "Fort Morgan is still waiting for your response to a snowball war! We will give you half an hour to prepare your defenses and flag now that you have the proper number of participants!" Ayra and Marisa shot a look at Athena, who gave them a nervous grin.

"To be fairness, I did not know Fir would be the bringing of you both."

"... A battle simulation is a much better way to spend our time out here, anyways." Ayra replied, "Besides, I'm not about to run away from a challenge." Marisa and Fir nodded in agreement. Nino attempted to hug all three of them, not able to even reach around one of them.

"Thank you sooo much!" She cried out, "I know we can win, I just know it!"

* * *

"Hey, Morgan, I thought we were calling this Fort Ylisse." Selena looked at her sister grumpily.

"I know, I know; I got caught up in the moment." Morgan admitted. Sitting in the fort were Selena, Odin, Laslow, Gerome and Lucina. The 6 of them had created a surprisingly large fort, and had spent most of the morning preparing an arsenal to challenge anyone.

Unfortunately for Morgan, she had forgotten to announce her challenge to anyone, and the group was left with harassing people. Finally, they could have the snowball fight they were all looking forward to.

"Seriously, it's cold out out here, and we're not even throwing snowballs." Selena pouted, "What a waste of time."

"I'm just glad to be spending so much time with my friends." Lucina stated kindly. Selena scoffed, but didn't complain further.

Morgan had stated the rules earlier. Each group would have a flag that would eventually need to be captured. The ones who managed to get the opponent's flag would be the victor.

"Uh, guys..." Laslow had peered over the fort's eastern walls, "I don't think Nino's group is the only one that heard our challenge." Morgan nearly climbed over Gerome to peer over the same wall. The eastern wall was the least protected, facing a large field with several small trees poking through the snowcover. At first, she saw nothing, but she noticed a couple of pegasi flying over the area. Then Morgan saw it. A shock of green hair popped up from a large base towards the east.

"Damn, how did they mobilize so quickly?" Morgan asked aloud. "Who is that group anyways?" As if on cue, she caught something a little north of that group, east of the frantically building Nino's group. A flash of purple. "There's another fort a little north of that one, too!"

"Maybe they were already out here before us?" Odin asked hopefully. Selena moved over to the wall, looking at the two forts. Another pegasi was now flying to the other base.

"Isn't that mom's pegasus?" she commented. "And that's definitely Princess Elincia's..."

Morgan went pale. "You … don't think father is in another fort?" Selena patted her sister's head.

"Well, if they are, we'll just have to beat them!"

* * *

"Oh no, I think they saw me." Elincia said apologetically. Kagero shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, they spent so much time waiting for Nino to get a group together. We're practically over-prepared to annihilate them."

"I reckon they're plenty prepared as well," Nephenee replied, "We should definitely be careful."

"I think we have a good chance of catching them off-guard, especially with Kagero on our side!" Tana said cheerfully. The team looked at each other. Nephenee had not only convinced Kagero to join them, but also Donnel and, most surprisingly, Clarisse.

"What about the ones to the north of us?" Clarisse was glaring over the wall. "They seem well prepared as well."

"Outside of their smarts, they lack our strength and accuracy," Kagero answered, "We also have twice the pegasi as them."

"Anyway, Laslow and Odin are in the western fort, so I figur'd you'd want a shot at them?" Nephenee asked the archer.

Clarisse grinned, "Yeah, those perverts are gonna pay for what they asked Kiran."

* * *

"Distance to Princess Elincia's fort?"

"35.4 meters to our south."

"Distance to Nino's fort?"

"Approximately 42 meters west and 7 or so meters vertically."

"Alright, plenty of distance from all three forts, then … We'll just need to break their defenses before we try to take the flags."

Lute and Robin were both looking through spyglasses, staring over the wall. Cordelia, Sanaki, Lissa and Felicia all sat in the snow, preparing their arsenal. For once, it seemed like Felicia was not just competant, but actually proficient. Their snowball arsenal was larger than expected in such a short time.

"Wow, Felicia, you're really good at this!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Thanks!" the maid responded, "I'm not the best in my village, but I'm sure I can at least be helpful here!"

"What kind of flag design is that?" Lute asked, bemusedly. Nephenee's fort had raised a Purple flag with a turnip emblazoned on it. Robin began laughing.

"Looks like good ol' Donny is on a different team, Cordy!" Cordelia blushed at the tactician using one of his many pet names for her.

"Don't call me that! At least, not here!" She whined, before giving Lute her rushed flag design: A red flag with a yellow sun upon it. Lute nodded, seemingly ignorant of Cordelia's blustering.

"A perfect flag for Fort Sanaki!" Sanaki began stuttering in protest.

"I-I-I thought we were just going to be the Fort of the Sun!"

* * *

"They even have their flags ready, how absurd!" Ayra scoffed. "How could we be so woefully unprepared?"

"Oh, we're not!" Eirika noted, "I've been making our flag the whole time." She pulled out a bright teal flag with crossed swords upon it.

"Fitting for warriors like ourselves, no?" Athena asked. Marisa and Fir didn't respond, focused on the lack of motion from the closest fort. Morgan and Selena had retreated into the fort, and no motion had been caught by either swords-woman since. Nino and Athena had been busy making snowballs, and Ayra and Eirika had just finished a sizeable fort.

"I don't like this, Marisa."

"Yeah, me neither."

"They must be planning something. The other forts are too far away to present a threat to us."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Marisa gulped. "I thought you were nervous because you've never thrown a snowball before."

"Oh yeah," Fir responded, "That too."

Ayra looked over to Lute's fort. "That mage placed their fort at such a long distance from everyone else. I would guess 30 meters or so, while the rest of us are 10 meters or so."

"Lute's a little weird," Eirika said, shrugging, "I doubt they'll present an actual thr-"

There was a loud bang, followed by a snowball careening over Nephenee's fort. Nino's group could hear shouts of confusion from the other forts, followed by a barrage of snowballs hitting the sides of their fort.

"The first strike! To victory, my comrades!" Athena shouted.

* * *

"What in tarnation was that?" Donnel asked, attempting to toss a snowball towards Lute's fortress. A snowball whizzed by his ear, coming from a glowering Clarisse.

"I'll hit that fort, you get out of my way and hit the others." She said simply. "She flung another snowball with dangerous accuracy.

"Tana, do you think we could get a pegasi attack together?" Elincia asked. Tana nodded, prepping a bag to hold some snowballs.

"Nephenee, Clarisse, I require your assistance." Kagero stated, "I'll try to reach Lute's fortress, but I need you two to provide cover for me."

"Don't do anythin' too reckless, it's just a game, y'know." The ninja nodded.

"I still want to win."

"Morgan, I think dad-"

"I know! We're almost ready." Morgan insisted. She and Odin had been desperately constructing a rudimentary catapult. It might not match whatever Robin had helped constructed, but it would help them stand a chance. To make things worse, Nino's group was proving to be amazingly accurate, with Laslow suffering several snowballs to the face. Morgan was fairly sure she had heard a few jeers from that fort as well.

"Morgan, I think it's as ready as it'll be." Gerome observed.

"Alright, let's give it a test run," Morgan said nervously. Gerome and Lucina nodded. "Where do we need to aim, Sev?"

"You need to aim-"

* * *

"About 13 more degrees west." Cordelia noted to Robin and Lute. Felicia had created a large spiraling tube out of the snow, one that seemed to not be affected by heat. As such, Lissa, Lute and Sanaki could use their tomes to launch a volley of snowballs. It was rather heavy, though, and it had taken them a few minutes to move the contraption.

"Thanks, honey," Robin replied, "Alright, are we loaded?"

"We certainly are." Sanaki said. "Awaiting your orders."

"On three, then. 1, 2... 3!"

A large banging sound echoed as three tomes went off at the same time, launching a volley of snowballs directly at Nephenee's fort. Cordelia began laughing.

"A direct hit!" She cried out. As the group began celebrating, they found themselves suddenly hit by a barrage of their own. Snowballs struck the whole group with surprising accuracy. Robin had been hit the worst, his whole face covered with snow. As he wiped it off, he grinned wryly.

"Looks like Morgan and Severa are taking this seriously as well," he muttered, "Let's see who's better under pressure."

"Ah, Felicia, that explains everything." The members of Fort Sanaki all whipped their heads towards the source of the scorning voice. Kagero sat behind them, several snowballs in hand. "Ice powers are certainly not fair."

"Oh curses." Was all Lute could manage to say.

* * *

"How's the wall integrity?" Elincia asked Tana, attempting to reinforce their walls.

"Not pristine, Elincia." The barrage of snowballs had hit the walls and damaged them severely, something that the other forts would capitalize on soon. "Hopefully Kagero can keep them occupied long enough."

"It seems like that Morgan kid has a contraption of her own," Clarisse noted, "We should focus our attacks on her next."

"Alrigh', les do that." Nephenee responded. "Donny, yer with me."

"What're we doin'?"

"We're gonna flank 'em," Nephenee answered, "Clarisse can hit em from here, but I doubt we can break their defenses with just that."

"Alright, I'm with ya." Donnel said. Nephenee led the way, keeping herself just out of view of both forts within distance. The duo slowly followed the trajectory of Clarisse's snowball tosses, staying out of the way of any counter fire. There was another barrage from Morgan's Catapult, missing the fort by a few meters. "Yikes! That was too close!"

"Keep down, Donny." Nephenee whispered. She could hear Selena's voice over the small hill, yelling at Odin about something. "Let's wait until they're distracted by somethin' else." Donnel nodded, laying in the snow to camouflage himself.

"So, while we're waitin'," Donnel whispered, "You wanna talk about Kagero?" Nephenee shot him a quizzical look. "Well, I helped her gather her flowers, and she just didn't seem like somebody you'd particularly give googly eyes over, but ya are."

"She … just reminds me of somebody," she responded, "Someone I was awful sweet on."

"Ah, you think you're ever gonna tell her?"

"Nope, I don't plan on it." Nephenee responded. "I ain't in anybody's league here."

"Purty sure yer above everyone's league here," Donnel scolded, "Yer awful purty, and yer an agreeable person."

"I'm not purty, Donny. Don't start that sweet talk with me." Donnel stood up, his eyes glaring down at the farmer's daughter.

"Lemme tell ya somethin', Neph." Donnel said, a tone of seriousness unbeknownst to Nephenee was in his voice. "I used ta think the same thing, but you know what? People liked who I was, and I got married to a beautiful lady, who ended up bein' a Countess!" Nephenee blanched.

"You?! Married?! A-a countess?!" She practically shouted, "Don't ya ever worry about bein' looked down on?"

"Nah, my wife is a lil' too … intense fer the others, so don't really talk bout it."

Nephenee was quiet for a little bit. Her conversation with Tharja the previous day was stuck in her head. The mage was on the nose. Even after making so many new friends, she was too focused on what she was doing wrong. If Donny could do it, then what was stopping her?

Her inner monologue was interrupted by Donnel getting hit in the face with a snowball.

"Oh! Sorry, Uncle Donny!" Morgan cried out from over her fort wall. "I was aiming for your helmet!"

"Morgan, don't apologize to the enemy!" Selena yelled at her sister.

* * *

"Look, Nephenee and Donny are making a move!" Nino called out to the others in the fort. In a way, having the worst aim out of every team was a blessing. They had been largely ignored in counterattacks, the worst being Marisa and Nino getting hit by the same snowball that Clarisse had thrown.

Ayra grinned. "Finally, now we can make a move of our own."

"I couldn't agree more." Sitting on the wall, four tomes in hand, was Kagero. She was covered in the remnants of snowballs, but still managed her stoic exterior. "I have disarmed Lute's cannon, so it's time we took care of the catapult." A snowball to her face was the reply from Nino.

"We shall never work with the enemy!" She shouted with false bravado. Fir got in between the two, making peaceful gestures.

"Let's think this through," Eirika said calmly, "The other forts have been seriously damaged or disarmed, outside of Morgan's. It would make sense to make an alliance." Kagero nodded.

"Then let's stop wasting time." Marisa stated, her arms filled with snowballs. "I'm with Nino and Fir, they have better aim than me."

"Fine, Eirika and Athena are with me." Ayra stated, leaping over the wall. Athena chuckled to herself.

"For some, even game is battle." She muttered to herself before joining Eirika and Ayra over the wall. Fir looked over towards Kagero, to find she had also disappeared during that time, the tomes she had stolen still sitting on the wall.

"I wonder what happened to Lute's group?"

* * *

"Hahahahaha! Kagero got us good!" Lissa was doubled over in laughter, as Cordelia and Felicia were digging Robin and Lute out from their own predicament. Both had been buried up to their necks in the snow.

"I am just glad I did not have Cymbeline out today." Sanaki noted, "How rude of her to just take our tomes without permission!"

"To be fair, we might have had a teensy tiny advantage." Robin responded, "But I had really hoped ingenuity would win the day."

"All the best artists suffer." Lute said simply.

"Did she have to break my cannon?" Felicia lamented, accidentally throwing snow on Robin's face in her carelessness. "I was really proud of that." Lute, who finally had a free hand, rubbed Felicia's shoulder sympathetically.

"It was definitely adequate, Felicia."

"Thanks, I'll take adequate."

"What should we do now, you two?" Cordelia asked, freeing the duo. "There's no point in staying at the fort, should we move towards Elincia's Fort?"

"I think not," Lute said, "I suspect most everyone will be moving towards Morgan's fort."

Cordelia sighed. Of course, she was sure that Severa would be extra motivated to hit her with a snowball. Probably more than a few snowballs. "I suppose you're right, how should we approach them?"

"Flanking would be the only option I'd entertain," Robin responded, shaking powder from his hair, "Running across towards them is only asking for trouble." He pointed to the left. "Lute, Lissa, Sanaki, you head towards Elincia's Fort. Just remember that Clarisse is likely still there. Cordelia, Felicia, and I will take the right." Lissa stuck out her tongue.

"I'm surprised you two lovebirds would take a third person, Robby!"

"Don't push it, Lissa. I'm still mad about Friday," Robin shot back. "Is everyone ready to move out?" The two trios split up, moving towards the chaos in front of them.

"Sir Robin, you know I'm not much use on the ground," Felicia stated, "I'm just a little too clumsy."

Cordelia smiled back at her. "You aren't the only one. I have no stamina on the ground, I can't run very far." Robin nodded.

"The right path is shorter and doesn't have Clarisse and Kagero in the way," He observed, "So I figure it would be easier for you two." As they passed Nino's fort, the lack of people there was surprising. Robin noticed that the six members of the group were now huddled behind a set of shrubs, holding off a furious barrage from Selena and Lucina. Lucina couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, but Selena was more than sufficient in the accuracy department. That was when Lucina noticed Robin and Cordelia. The princess whispered in Selena's ear, and she looked at her parents. She put her hands to her mouth.

"Hey Mom! Dad! I hope you're ready to lose!" She called out. Cordelia stifled a giggle, and Robin smirked.

"Good luck, sweetie!" Cordelia called back, before lazily tossing a snowball over in her direction. Unfortunately, years of javelin training made even a lazy toss carry a distance. Lucina took the snowball to the forehead. Selena turned to her mother. "Sorry, I didn't mean it!"

* * *

_Of course, mom would get a perfect shot to hit the perfect place on th_ -  _Let's not finish that thought, Severa._

"Sev, don't get distracted, alright?" Lucina said, "That was just a pretty lucky shot!"

"R-right, We need to keep holding this group back until Morgan figures out how to stop that other fort." It wasn't looking great. Everyone else was mobilizing against them, probably because they were doing so well. For as good as that felt, having to deal with Clarisse's insane accuracy on one side and now mom and dad on the other... that wasn't looking good.

"Morgan, Severa," Gerome spoke up, "The two purple-haired women and Aunt Lissa have joined those two pegasus knights."

"Oh no, not Lute and Lissa." Outside of Robin and Henry, the only one with smarts and the willingness to do the dumbest thing possible not named Morgan was Lute. Odin had the same idea.

"Was mother with her the whole time?!" He shouted, before getting another Clarisse Special to the face. Severa clicked her tongue in disapproval. Laslow and Odin kept getting hit by Clarisse, and it clearly was no accident. One snowball that survived the trip even had several expletives written on it, followed by a signature.

At least she was enjoying herself.

"Morgan, how are you holding up?"

"Well, that scary blonde lady is focused on Inigo and Owain, so I'm doing fine!" She replied, "But Uncle Donny and that other girl are slowly getting closer."

"Those two are the least of your worries."

Morgan smirked, sidearming a snowball at the waiting Kagero. "I knew a ninja would attack from behind! I thought it would be a ninja thing to do!"

Kagero dove out of the snowball's way, and flung her own at a stunned Selena. Selena felt a body collide with her own. When she opened her eyes after the impact, she saw Lucina with fresh powder covering the back of her head.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Selena cried out, a little louder than she intended. Lucina smiled at her friend weakly.

"Sorry, old habits, I suppose." Selena frowned.

"Ugh, you idiot! I can't believe I thought you were hurt!" Selena attempted to push Lucina off of her, unsuccessfully at first. Morgan looked around the fort curiously, an uncharacteristic frown on her face.

"Uh, guys, where did our flag go?"

* * *

"Alright, I managed to take it!" Fir had barely managed to use Kagero's assault as a distraction, and ripped Morgan's flag from it's frosty perch.

"Awesome, you're the best, Fir!" Nino gave her friend a hug. "Now we need to get the other two flags."

"Easier said than done," Marisa answered, "Especially from Tana's fort."

Eirika looked at Ayra and Athena. "Do you think the two of you could get the flag?"

Ayra smiled wryly. "I would never admit it if I couldn't."

"And Lute's fort has been abandoned, so somebody from that group probably took the flag." Eirika noted. "What do you think, Nino?"

Nino pondered this question for a moment, then pointed to Cordelia, who, along with Robin and Felicia, had passed by them and were preoccupied with attacking Morgan's fort. How Fir got by those three made her sprint even more impressive. "I think Lady Cordelia!"

"Hmmm? What makes you think that?" Eirika asked.

"Cause her hair is the same color of their flag! So she could just tie it to her armor or something."

"Works for me. Fir and I can grab it." Marisa volunteered. "Nino, you and Lady Eirika provide cover for Ayra and Athena." Nino gave the myrmidion a thumbs up.

"Gotcha, Marisa!" Fir and Marisa began cautiously sneaking towards the crimson haired pegasus knight, while Ayra and Athena began a mad dash towards the last fort.

"You and Athena were right, this is fun!" Nino said, smiling at Eirika. Eirika laughed.

"I don't remember our snowball fights reaching this level of intensity, but it has been fun, hasn't it?"

* * *

"Are … you signing each of your snowballs?" Tana asked Clarisse incredulously. The archer glared at the princesses, who were now attempting to hold off an approaching Ayra and Athena.

"I want those idiots to know who's hitting them in their dumb faces." Clarisse answered, flinging another snowball at the retreating form of Odin. His squeal made the archer smile cruelly.

"Well, we might have another problem entirely." Tana pointed to the two swordswomen approaching them at a rapid pace.

"I should say you have a problem!" Lute, Lissa, and Sanaki stood over the opposing trio triumphantly. "Your flag has just been commandeered by the incredible Lute!" Several snowballs pelted the mages almost immediately. As they fell, a large portion of the wall crumbled onto Clarisse, Elincia and Tana. The three stood there, covered from head to toe. As they gathered themselves, they barely heard Ayra and Athena run by, nab the flag from a flailing Lute's hands, and run off.

"Thanks for the winning from you!" Athena called back. Clarisse shrugged, before pitching another snowball at a helpless Laslow. She honestly couldn't wait to tell Kiran about this.

* * *

Fir leaned over towards Cordelia, reaching out her arm carefully. The redhead was still focused on Selena and Morgan, somehow unaware of both Marisa and Fir right behind her. Amongst the long mane that was Cordelia's hair, Fir caught sight of a flash of yellow. Nino had been right with her guess. She reached out, feeling the cloth on her fingertips.

"What are you doing?"

Fir looked up slowly, staring into the crimson eyes of Cordelia. Her expression was a mixture of amusement and disappointment. Fir just smiled slowly, before ripping the flag from where it was being hidden.

"Marisa! I got the flag!"

"Robin! They found the flag!"

"Really? That hiding spot was perfe-" Robin was cut off by a snowball hitting him in the back of the head.

"Gotcha dad!" Selena called out mockingly. Fir and Marisa sprinted, seemingly with the wind's aid, as Cordelia and Felicia struggled to keep up. They could see Ayra and Athena jumping over the walls of the fort.

"We're almost there!" Marisa called out. Fir turned around, just for a moment.

Kagero was behind the both of them, preparing to pounce upon them. Fir shouted in surprise, closing her eyes to prepare for impact.

There was an 'oof', and no impact came. Fir opened her eyes, to see Kagero face down in the snow.

"Oh gosh, ahm sorry!" Nephenee cried out from behind the shrubs. "I was aimin' for …"

Fir felt herself being dragged over the wall of the fort. She gave the last remaining flag to Nino, who held all four triumphantly.

"WE WIN!"

* * *

"How is it that even simple games become dangerous trials of combat with you people?" Lachesis and several other healers were handing out hot cocoa and tea to everyone who had engaged in the great snowball battle. While there weren't any serious injuries, Laslow and Odin were sporting some serious welts, which Clarisse seemed very happy to point out to everyone else. Kagero had also gotten a bloody nose from a solid impact with not-so-fresh powder. Thankfully, the nose wasn't broken, though that was small comfort for Nephenee, who was attempting not to burst into tears while apologizing incessantly to the ninja. "I am at a loss for words at how absurdly dangerous things get around here."

"Yeah, I guess we were all a little too excited about winning." Cordelia admitted. Selena and Morgan were busy regaling their father with their own versions of the fight itself.

"What would you have won?" the cleric asked. Cordelia thought about that for a moment, and began to laugh.

"You know something? I have no clue!" She answered, "I think we all just wanted an excuse to play a little bit."

"Honestly, Cordelia; sometimes you're impossible," Lachesis said in a huff, "If you had hurt yourself, we may have had to cancel music club tomorrow!"

"Oh, you can handle them without me!"

"Oh, if you say so," she replied, "But I must say, I'm disappointed that you didn't even ask me."

"Next time."

"Go spend time with your family, Cordelia." Lachesis gave her a quick hug. "I'll join you soon, if I may?"

"Of course, Lady Lachesis."

* * *

"Oh criminy, I'm so sorry, Kagero!" Nephenee gave the ninja another handkerchief, though Kagero's bloody nose had long since healed. Kagero kept pretending to use them, for Nephenee's sake.

"I already told you I'm fine, Nephenee," she responded calmly, "See, it's no longer bleeding."

"Yer the only one that got hurt, though!"

"I was too focused on the mission at hand, I should've communicated with you."

"B-but-"

"No buts," Kagero said harshly, "I had fun, and getting a bloody nose doesn't change that." She smiled at the teal-haired woman. "Besides, it was a good throw. You should be proud of that." The ninja stood from her seat. "I'm going to get some more tea. Would you like a cup of cocoa?"

"Y-yes'm."

As Kagero left, Nephenee saw Donnel out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting with Gaius, Gerome and Cherche. Gaius and Donnel both gave her thumbs up. She attempted to cover her face with her helmet, which she had once again left in her room.

"Cripes, ah gads..." She muttered to herself, "Ahm such a mess."

"I'll say!" Tana practically shouted from next to her. "Nephy, you gotta go for it!" Nephenee put her head on the table, covering it with her hands. "Don't you ignore me!"

"But ya can't even confess to Lord Ephraim, so why should I listen to ya?"

"T-t-that's different!" Tana looked equally embarrassed and taken aback. "Do you want to end up heartbroken twice?"

"Heather was different," Nephenee muttered, "She was too much of a free spirit, ya know?"

"No, I do not know," was the scolding answer, "Nephy, you just spent three hours with her yesterday, and she enjoyed it! At least give it a try!"

"Nooo..."

"If you don't tell her by Friday, I'm telling her myself!"

Nephenee's face grew stern. "Fine, but if ya do that, Ahm telling Ephraim as well."

Tana's face grew four different shades of red. "You wouldn't dare." she hissed.

"Try me."

"What are you two arguing about?" Elincia asked, her and Eirika returning with new cups of tea. Tana laughed nervously.

"N-nothing! Haaaa – everything is perfectly agreeable!"

"If she doesn't confess by the end of the week, I'm gonna tell Lord Ephraim about Princess Tana's crush on him." Nephenee muttered, looking right at Tana. Eirika clapped her hands in delight.

"Ooh! I've been trying to convince her for almost a year!" She whispered, as she noticed others looking at her.

"W-well, if Nephenee doesn't tell Kagero how she feels, then I'm doing the same!" She hissed back.

"I heard my name. What are you two talking about?" Kagero stood over Nephenee and Tana, handing the former a new mug of cocoa.

"We... were talking about your flower arrangement!" Elincia explained, "Nephenee was really praising it!"

"You … were?" The ninja raised an eyebrow.

"I mean … I did like it." Nephenee answered. Kagero didn't look convinced, but didn't press further. As the group sat in silence, snow began falling outside.

"The snow is rather calming, don't you think?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'll draw a portrait of today." Kagero said, rather aimlessly.

"Don't ya draw one every day?"

"Yes, but this day was rather special."

"Honestly, I feel like everyday here is crazy like this." Kagero chuckled at this.

"I suppose you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a fast paced chapter that featured as many people as possible. I love how Heather and Nephenee are in PoR, but I also feel like they would never be more than a fleeting thing. Heather's a little too flighty, in my opinion.
> 
> Tangentially, I just replayed Sacred Stones, and Ephraim might be the greatest big brother to Myrrh.
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading! If you have any requests, comments, questions, reviews, etc... I love reading them, even if I don't respond to them directly at times! I'm weird about that, but I do read them and take them to heart!
> 
> Thank you guys!


	9. How Does One Design an Opera?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia struggles with the opera, when she gets help from a ... surprising source. Lute attempts to summon, and Kagero attempts to be good friends.

**How Does One Design an Opera?**

 

“Owain, I would prefer if we did something with already established music and story...”

Cordelia sat upon a tall stool, a podium in front of her. Odin stood next to her, hands held behind his back. He looked uncomfortable, which was relatively normal to Cordelia. Lissa's son always seemed nervous around Severa and herself. She sighed audibly,  _We're probably too intimidating,_ she thought.

“Well, um … Lady Cordelia,” Odin responded, “It's not exactly something I've written.” The pegasus knight raised an eyebrow in curiosity. The mage pulled out what looked like a recently binded set of papers. While most of the papers were yellowed slightly with age, some stuck out as brand new. From a glance, Cordelia could see a separate section that housed the various musical parts, for both musicians and singers alike. It was immaculately put together, with bindings not unlike what her and Robin had done with the royal library back in Ylisse.

In fact, there was something rather familiar about the handwriting in the pages. Cordelia squinted. It  _was_ her handwriting. Even the annoying little cut in the e's that she had hated for most of her life. She looked at Odin, who seemed to shrink to half his size.

“I'm not angry, but where did you get this?”

“I... that is – we... found it on an excursion to the greatest depths of danger! A-a veritable jewel in a sea of darkn-”

“Owain.”

“Uh, yes?”

“Where did you get this? I know for a fact I haven't finished this, and I told nobody about this... Who would know such a ...” Cordelia looked towards the doorway. A familiar glare was switching between Odin and herself. Selena let out an exasperated sigh.

“I figured you had taken it,” She said harshly, “Thanks for that, Odin.”

“N-no worries, Selena! Oh lady of-”

“I wasn't actually complimenting you. I need to speak with mother now.”

Odin nodded stiffly, bowed to Cordelia, and almost tripped over himself to get out of the room. Selena shut the door behind him, and turned to face her mother. There was a familiar mixture of emotions on both of their faces. A volatile cocktail of love, jealousy, self-loathing; all just sitting there waiting to mix again. Cordelia pulled the folder to her chest. She sighed again.

“This isn't mine, is it?” She asked, “I mean, the one I'm working on now.”

“... No.”

“... Did I ever finish it?”

It was Selena's turn to sigh now, though it was more exasperated that her mother's. “No mother, the other you didn't get to ...” her voice cracked a little. She looked tired, and Cordelia noted a look of worry. Cordelia flipped through the manuscript, specifically to the pages that looked newer. There were pages that looked partially damaged, followed by a newer looking sheet. The whole last 20 pages were new pages. The unwavering script was still present, meticulous as her own. But the e's looked clean, and the page numbers had a harsh italic to them that were not present in her own writing. “... You didn't even tell dad or Morgan about it. Only me.” Severa's fists were shaking. “Like some burden I had to carry. Mother's unfinished biography or something.”

“Severa...”

“I really tried to make it something you would be proud of, but I can't write the way you do. Your melodies just sound so natural, and my lyrics all came out as sappy as can be,” Selena laughed, “It's alright if you think it's-”

“Severa.” Cordelia's voice broke when she spoke. She began pouring over the manuscript even more. If the paper didn't give it away, Cordelia wouldn't have noticed many differences. As she read through the story, she began to tear up. The soldier in love with a princess; a great battle where the soldier fails, his captain dies and the princess shuts herself away in her grief. The soldier meeting a servant girl who treats him with kindness, but nothing more. The princess marrying another. The servant girl becoming secret friends with the princess and her brother, which leads to the soldier believing that the girl is in love with another. Cordelia giggled. But as she reached the end of the written story, she felt the tears coming back. Where Cordelia had failed over and over, Severa had succeeded.

There was an ending.

To be fair, it wasn't like the ending wasn't obvious to Cordelia. The servant girl would, despite everything, come back to the soldier, who would wed her and all would live happily ever after. She would be lying if she said the story wasn't autobiographical in nature; and Robin, despite Cordelia being convinced that he loved another, came back to her and proposed. It made sense to finish the story in such a way. But most Opera she had seen ended tragically. Wouldn't it make more sense for things to end horribly? And would such an ending give away what the story was truly about?

“You hate it, don't you?” Cordelia looked up at Selena. Her eyes were also wet with tears. “I just can't compare to you. Gawds, I wish Owain didn't steal i-”

“You wrote the ending.”

“So what, mother? So what?” Selena snarled, “It's an awful ending! Just awfu-” Selena stopped when she noticed her mother hugging the folder, sobbing her eyes out. “Oh no, mother,” she paused, “I didn't mean to make you cry.”

“It's perfect.”

“What?”

Cordelia looked up, her crimson eyes still watering. “It's perfect. I never felt like I could finish it the way I wanted to. Finish it like this.”

“Mom …”

“I know, it's so stupid,” she continued, “The way things ended up just seemed too perfect, and we can't have th-”

“Mom!”

“What?!” Cordelia shouted. Severa stepped back, and Cordelia covered her mouth. “... I'm sorry, sweetie. I just got lost in my thoughts.”

“... Did you really like it?”

“Of course I did! It was certainly better than some depressing drivel I would've written,” Cordelia responded, “I'm sorry my other self burdened you with it, it really is childish.”

“You … that is, the other you – she gave it to me the day before … you know …” Cordelia reached over to her daughter, putting a hand gently on her shoulder. “I didn't read it for years, and when I started, I was so angry. You were still pining over Chrom, or at least I had thought so.” Selena latched on to the hand, squeezing it gently. “When I read up to where you were stuck, I understood, and I felt like … I needed to finish it. For both of us,” her breath rattled, “So when we defeated Grima, I left for Nohr, and finished it.”

“Come here, honey,” Cordelia beckoned. Severa complied, almost jumping into her arms, “I'm so proud of you,” she whispered into her daughter's ear, “You're quite the musical talent, you know.”

Selena rolled her eyes. “Puh-leese, I only got it from the best parents around.”

“Oh, don't start trying to butter up your mother.”

“I believe she's talking more about me, honey.” Robin was opening the door, but it was clear that he had been listening for at least a little while. Cordelia sniffed, but gave him a wicked smile.

“Oh shush,” she said jokingly, “I thought you had called my playing the finest in the realm? Are you implying our daughter isn't the finest?”

Robin put up his hands in mock surrender. “Alright, that's fair,” he paused for a moment, thinking to himself, “Uh... so Lachesis was wondering if you were ready to take the beginners?”

“I suppose I'm as ready as I can be.” Cordelia sighed, before looking at Selena. “Can you tell Lachesis that the beginners can come in now? I need to talk to your father for a moment.” Selena nodded, gave her a quick hug, then ran off. Robin smirked, standing next to his wife.

“Tough conversation?”

“I honestly thought we had figured everything out, but I suppose there was still a little … tension.”

“Like mother like daughter, I always say.” Robin earned a punch to his arm, even though Cordelia still laughed.

“You jerk.” She said, still smiling. She waited a moment, then handed him the folder of music. “It's Severa's; I think we should play it.” Robin raised an eyebrow, and began skimming over the music.

“I can tell you and Severa wrote this,” Robin responded, “Your 'e's are different than her's, you know.” Cordelia rolled her eyes.

“Don't remind me.”

“I like them.”

“Gods, you would!” she couldn't help but smile.

Robin smiled. “You want me to run this by Lachesis?” Cordelia nodded. As Robin turned to leave, he smirked. “I like Severa's ending, but don't you think it's a little corny?” He felt Cordelia huff as he walked out the door. “Ah, well I suppose real life is sometimes a little silly.” Robin said to himself.

* * *

 

“Yes, it is an excellent score...”

“I'm sensing a 'but' in this.”

“Sir Robin, did Lady Cordelia want us to play this?” Lachesis asked, “I do not want her to be alarmed if we perform her opera.” Robin nodded.

“I understand that,” he replied, “But she seemed eager to share this moment with Severa.” Lachesis nodded.

“There are only eight characters and the chorus, so all of it should be relatively simple,” she muttered, “We will need to figure out roles right now, however.” The healer slowly ran down the list of music club members that had showed up last week, as they filed in. Lachesis frowned as she saw a few new faces as well. Reinhardt, Tana, Leo, and Sanaki had followed Elincia in, and Nowi had dragged Princess Lissa and Lucina with her. She decided to speak up.

“How many of you are familiar with instruments or singing?” She had asked the whole group, but it was very much directed at the newcomers. Most of them had raised their hands, but Nowi and Lucina did not. Lachesis gave them a sweet smile. “Lady Cordelia is teaching the less experienced in the next room over, I feel like that would be a more comfortable experience.” Lucina looked at Selena, who shrugged and gave her a sympathetic grin. Nowi just skipped out of the room.

There were quite a few people in the room with Lachesis, which wasn't too surprising. With the exception of Stahl and Robin, most of the people were from noble houses or at least respectability. She began looking through the instrumentation of Cordelia's piece. Twelve viols of various sizes, four brass, which would be the trickiest part. One harpsichord, one piano, and a harp. Along with a ten person chorus and eight named characters added to thirty-six members. She frowned. They only had twenty-seven, counting the newcomers. Nine people short was significant, but perhaps she could convince some others to join them.

“What I have in front of me is an opera written by Lady Cordelia,” she spoke to the group, “I have been given the assurance that it is alright for us to perform it, and I have enjoyed what I have seen to this point.” She looked through the crowed. Most of them seemed to be open to the idea, and nobody seemed against it. “Do I have any objections?” Silence. “Good, then we need to discuss casting and instrumentation.”

“How many characters are there?” Leo asked, fiddling with his collar. Lachesis cleared her throat.

“Only Eight, and nineteen instrumentalists,” she answered, “We have the love-stricken soldier, the princess, the servant girl, the prince, the king, the queen, the evil witch, and the cruel king.” Lachesis looked over the group, before clapping her hands harshly.

“Any volunteers?”

 

Cordelia looked around the room. Camilla, Nowi, and Lucina all sat in front of her. Only three people were with her in the beginners class, which was partially discouraging. It wasn't surprising, no. Most of the heroes that would be interested in music were already likely proficient. But she had hoped that more might give it a try...

“See? I told you there would be room for us!” A cheerful voice called out from the doorway. There stood a flash of green hair, standing between four others. Cordelia looked confused at best. Nino had dragged in Marisa, Nephenee, Ephraim, and someone she had never met before. Her great green wings flapped hesitantly, but Ephraim whispered something in her ear, which seemed to calm her down. “Hello Miss Cordelia!” Nino called out.

“Nino, are you roping people into your little schemes again?”

Nino put her hands behind her back, her eyes shimmering with fake innocence. “Why would I do such a thing? I had to tell L'Arachel and Celica about this class, with them not being summoned and all.” So L'Arachel and Celica were in the other room. That was a positive development. Lachesis had probably noted what she had already been afraid of, that they didn't have enough people. They would technically still be short, but a smaller chorus wasn't the end of the world.

“Lord Ephraim, Nephenee, Marisa, is she telling the truth?”

Ephraim shrugged, mentioning Tana and Eirika before attending to the new arrival. Marisa nodded, but didn't seem annoyed, and Nephenee just muttered something about “tryin' somethin' new”. Cordelia had noticed that Nephenee had been 'tryin' quite a few new things. She suspected that if she tried any more, the country girl might burst.

“Nephenee, Marisa; are you two certain you want to be here?” Cordelia didn't want them to feel unwelcome, but she had to know.

“Eh, might as well.” Marisa said, shrugging. “Nino drags me around a lot, but I've enjoyed myself so far.”

“I … I have mah own reas'ns, she just gave me the push.”

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. “Alright, if you're both sure.” She turned her attention to the rest of the group, beckoning the 5 newcomers to sit with them.

“So our first lesson is a simple one,” Cordelia explained, “I'm going to demonstrate several instruments, and each of you can try them out individually.”

 

 

The discussion for casting had taken most of the time allotted, much to Lachesis's disappointment. She was hoping that they could at least take a look at the music itself, but it was not to be. The main issue came from the two main roles. Shigure had been coerced by Laslow and Odin to be the prince, as his voice range was perfect, and the hardest aria belonged to the Prince. Azura had refused the roles of both the Princess and the Servant Girl, choosing to take the role of the Queen. Lachesis let the role of the Witch be empty for the moment, as to avoid any bruised egos. Leo practically burst out of his seat to be the villainous king, something that humored most of the people in the room.

All this led to the major problem with the main roles: Despite being two female roles and a male lead, the male lead was written as a contralto. Selena had shrugged when Lachesis questioned this, calling it a stylistic choice. Style or not, even Shigure could not sing in the contralto range. The cleric sighed; it had become obvious that the prince would have to be a woman.

The princess was also difficult. Most of the actual princesses had refused the role, much to her confusion. Sakura was too shy, and Elise wanted to spend time rehearsing with her friends. Tana and Sanaki both confessed to not being great singers and Elincia was, once again, too shy. Lissa had also refused, saying that she wasn't very princess-like in the first place. The spot remained open.

Then there was the role of the servant girl, who would get her happy ending in the end. Once again, most everyone refused the role, with the exception of Selena. Selena had helped write the music, and initially didn't want to involve herself. She eventually relented to the begging of Laslow and Odin.

_I suppose at least that role is settled._  Lachesis thought to herself. As she kept wracking her brain, Cordelia came in with the new students. There was a gasp from Odin, which made both teachers cringe. A stroke of inspiration from him never meant anything good.

“Ah! There is someone who could play-” He yelped in pain as somebody stomped on his foot. Selena glared at the mage, who frantically whispered something in her ear. Her face softened a little, and she had a thoughtful look on her face. Lachesis turned to the pegasus knight.

“Lady Cordelia, what can we do to help?”

“Lady Lachesis,” Cordelia responded, “I just wanted to know what we were planning to do for next week.”

“Hmmm, I think we shall stay in the same rooms for the time being,” she answered, “Am I correct in assuming that the newcomers are not quite ready to join us?”

Cordelia inadvertently giggled, before looking at the new students apologetically. Most of them just shrugged or laughed with her, which was reassuring. “No, we still have a ways to go, I believe.”

“I suppose we will use the same rooms for next week, then.” Lachesis clapped her hands harshly, causing many to jump in their seats. “We're dismissed for this week! Lady Cordelia and I will communicate with you shortly about the remaining three roles!” As everyone shuffled out, Lachesis motioned to Selena. “Could we speak to you for a moment, Selena?” She asked. The girl nodded hesitantly, approaching the duo. Cordelia looked at the cleric with confusion, as Lachesis's face softened.

“What's up?” Selena asked, attempting to sound nonchalant.

“Odin was about to say something interesting, what was it?” Lachesis's voice was softer, but retained a snappy quality to it.

“Uh, well...” Selena looked at the ground. “I know we need a girl that can play a convincing boy...” Cordelia felt like an idiot. Of course she was talking about that. She began to intervene.

“Lachesis, I believe I know what she's talking about, let's let her go for the time being.” Lachesis acquiesced, and Selena bolted from the room, presumably to find Lucina.

“Well, Cordelia?”

Cordelia sighed. “Those two are referring to Lucina,” she answered, “She once disguised herself as a man.”

“... was it convincing?”

“It had us fooled, so I suppose it was.” Lachesis nodded in response, before asking the question that Cordelia dreaded.

“How is her singing, though?”

“I … honestly don't know,” the pegasus knight admitted, “She never sang or played music while I've known her, and with the childhood she had ...” her voice trailed off, “... well, let us just say that she may have never received such an education.”

“Your daughter seems to be just fine.”

“Even the Robin and I from my daughter's past focused on her education,” Cordelia replied harshly, “We merely kept up from where they left off.”

Lachesis looked unperturbed, sipping on her tea. “You really need to tell me the complete story of your family, Lady Cordelia. It is rather riveting.” She took another sip. “Let us talk to Princess Lucina tonight. I would like to talk to a couple of the other newcomers, if that's alright.”

“Who did you have in mind?”

“Those two women that were with Nino. Who were they?”

“Marisa and Nephenee?” Cordelia raised an eyebrow. “Nephenee has been here quite awhile.”

“Forgive me, I do not tend to spend time with people I'm not introduced to. Nephenee and … Marisa, did you say?”

“Yes, they were …” Cordelia paused, “Well, Nino has a way with people.”

Lachesis giggled. “Ah, so that is what happened. They are both rather … fetching, despite their obvious lowborn status.”

“It's that obvious they're commoners, huh?”

“Of course, dear. It is no real trouble, but one can tell by the way they carry themselves. But the two of them carry themselves well enough, do they not?”

“I really couldn't tell you, to be honest.”

“Well, they do, but with a little instruction,” Lachesis smiled at that word, “They could make a fine princess.”

“A princess, you say?” Cordelia said, trying not to choke in her surprise. Of all the things that Lachesis could've said, that one was the last thing on her mind.

“Why not?”

“I can think of a few reasons.”

“Well, I believe we should visit them as well, if you would do me the honor of accompanying me.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes, walking towards the door. “It would be my pleasure, Lady Lachesis.”

 

 

Equestrian Class had been canceled due to the inclement weather, and that had left Nino with little to do. After she parted ways with Marisa, she caught a glimpse of maroon fabric going up a nearby staircase. Nino knew where that led; she had been there a few times. The summoning chambers were up those stairs, somewhere that wouldn't be visited if Kiran wasn't here. While she was hoping she could spend some time with Fir, if somebody was attempting to do something with the chamber …

Nino decided to take action. She attempted to slink up the stairs, almost getting caught up in her cape along the way. As she reached the door, she heard two voices arguing with each other. Nino decided to peek through the door. Lute was arguing with Clarisse, who stood between the mage and Bridablik.  _Why would Kiran leave that behind?_  Nino thought.

“Clarinet, I know the Summoner told you to guard Bridablik...”

“It's Clarisse, and if you get it wrong I'm taking your tongue before I kill you.”

“... duly noted.”

“You're not supposed to be here, and I'm supposed to guard this with my life.”

“Surely the summoner didn't say 'with your life'.”

“...” Clarisse growled. “No, that wasn't said.”

“And anyways, I just want to see if I can summon someone. It would benefit the army, and perhaps ease the load on Kiran?”

There was a sigh of resignation. “Perhaps you're right, but if you try anything funny, you'll-”

“Oh, yes yes, you'll kill me.” Lute waved it off, moving towards the divine weapon. “Now, this thing uses several magic principles I'm quite familiar with...” she began muttering to herself. Nino attempted to get a closer look, but when she leaned forward, the door let out an unmistakable creak. Clarisse notched an arrow at a blinding speed, and aimed for Nino's face.

“Open the door,” Clarisse commanded, “slowly.” Nino complied, and when the duo saw her face, they both calmed down considerably. “Oh, good. I was afraid you were an actual spy.” The archer said. “Close the door behind you, Nino.” The mage did as ordered.

“What are you two doing?” She asked.

Clarisse shrugged, “Just trying to help our summoner out, maybe we can... uh... make some new friends, or something.”

Nino's eyes brightened up. That was a option she hadn't considered. “New friends are always good!” Clarisse gingerly patted the mage's head.

“Good, so let's keep quiet about it, okay?” Nino nodded enthusiastically in response. Just then, Lute shouted out in triumph.

“I believe I got it now!” She cried out, “Okay, so if I hold it this way, and insert this here orb...” The divine weapon sprung to life, thought not quite in the way Nino remembered it. “Alright, let us see...” There was a bright light from the summoning platform, and a bright gust of wind blew Nino's hair back. The trio squinted through the light, hoping to make out what they had summoned.

Kagero stood before them, wearing a rather … suggestive outfit. She seemed unperturbed by this, staring at the three wannabe summoners. “What are you three doing?”

“Nevermind that,” Clarisse said, “What's up with your outfit?”

“Princess Tana gave it to me, said I would look 'radiant' in it,” Kagero offered emotionlessly, “It does remind me of the spring. Perhaps such an outfit could bring us warmer weather?”

“I think you look great!” Nino exclaimed. Kagero smiled at her.

“Thank you Nino, you are very kind,” she faced the other two, “Lute, what are you doing?”

“Attempting to summon a hero, thank you very much.” Lute said, annoyance in her voice, “And you are just dressed differently.”

“That would be the correct assessment.”

“So I could teleport a hero, but not summon one.”

“Perhaps that is for the best, correct?” Kagero asked pointedly. Lute mumbled something, and continued staring at Bridablik. She placed another orb in the weapon, and looked at Kagero.

“I would recommend moving from your spot.” She stated. The ninja complied, moving to shield Nino from the bright lights. There was another gust of wind, and Lute began to laugh.

“I have done it!” She cried out. Standing there on the summoning podium was a small girl, roughly Nino's age. Her chestnut hair was put up in a ponytail, and she had golden armor. “Lute has proven her superiority!”

“Where am I, and why is somebody already annoying me here?” The girl, obviously a mage, asked. Clarisse spoke up.

“Welcome to the kingdom of Askr. You were summoned by Lute over here,” she motioned to the mage, who waved shyly, “because you're a hero of vast skill that we need.” That seemed to get the mage's attention, as she looked more than a little smug after that. “May we ask of you your name?”

“I'm glad you asked! I'm Delthea, probably the best mage you've got here, to be honest.” Lute stood up, looking at the young girl with an uncharacteristically dour expression.

“Well, we will see about tha-”

“Welcome, Lady Delthea,” Kagero bowed, “I am Kagero, and these three are Nino, Clarisse and Lute. The summoner is out on a mission, but we were tasked with summoning instead. I hope you'll forgive us.”

Delthea grinned, “Of course I will! I was stuck in a boring ol' village, I could use a good adventure!”

“Very good. Nino, see to it that our newest hero gets a full tour of the castle, would you?” Nino nodded, before grabbing the other mage by the hand.

“Come on, Delta!”

“Uh, it's Delthea...”

 

**Mess Hall – Noon**

 

“So, how's the food?”

Delthea could barely speak through the food in her mouth. The lunch today was, like all days, a cornucopia of various options. Some of it was native to Askr, some was native to other worlds. Nino had a portion of what was called a chicken risotto, something from Kiran's world. Delthea had chosen another food from that same world, a hamburger. Nino had never tried it, but it was certainly strange looking.

“Ith relly gorf.” Delthea replied. She quickly swallowed the morsel of food, looking through the crowd. “Soooo...” she started, “Any noble, handsome men walking around these parts?”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, never mind. I can look for myself.” After a few minutes, Delthea pointed to someone. “How about him?” Nino grimaced. There was Leo, chatting with Reinhardt and Odin.

“Which one?”

“The one with that really fancy black armor! He looks dashing!”

“Oh,” Nino replied, “I was hoping you'd say the man in the riding coat.”

“Nah, he looks boooring.”

“That's Leo. He's a giant nerd and kinda stuffy.” Nino paused. “He seems to be interested in someone else, anyways.”

Delthea rolled her eyes. “Ugh, that figures. What's his type?” Nino pointed towards Hinoka, who was beginning to make her way from the pegasus knights towards Leo.

“Princess Hinoka, I think.”

“Oh, _Hinoka,_ ” Delthea replied, voice dripping with sarcasm, “Sounds like Honkers, more like.”

“I wouldn't be saying stuff about the Hoshidan royalty,” Fir had approached the duo with Marisa and Tana in tow. “You know Kagero could be listening in.”

“Oh, hey Fir!” Nino exclaimed. “Delthea, these are my friends Fir and Marisa! Fir, Marisa; this is Delthea.” Fir and Marisa both bowed slightly in greeting, before sitting down.

“So, Delthea, was it?” Marisa asked, “I'm pretty new myself. How're you enjoying the food?”

“Better than at home, let me tell you,” the mage exclaimed, “Isn't Kagero that um … curvy woman I saw when I got transported here? She doesn't look too threatening...”

“Is that so? I find that statement amusing.” The ninja was standing behind Delthea, smirking. The mage yelled out in shock before glaring at her elder. “Maybe it is best not to cause trouble on your first day.”

“Hello, Kagero,” Fir said, “I saw Nephenee and Tana a minute ago, they were in line.”

“Yes, I think I may have upset Nephenee, though. She saw me and ran off, rather flustered.”

“It might have something to do with how you're dressed.” Fir noted.

“Tana said that Nephenee would like it...”

“It's a little … revealing.”

Kagero shrugged, “I see. Why that would upset her is beyond me, but I shall apologize for wearing this garb.”

“I mean, don't you feel embarrassed?” Delthea pointed out. “Are you happy wearing that?” Kagero cocked her head to the side.

“Should I be embarrassed?” she asked, “It's rather … festive, and I enjoy that.” The others looked at each other, before continuing their meal. Kagero sat next to Marisa, and they began to eat in silence. As they ate, Nino heard the sound of feet stomping on the tile floor. She looked up to see Tana, fuming as she approached the group.

“What are you doing, Kagero?!” She hissed at the ninja.

“I'm eating,” Kagero replied, “Would you like to join me?”

“Why ye- wait, that's not the problem here!” Tana shook her head in disappointment. “You're supposed to chase after Nephenee!”

“Ah, you are right. She didn't get food,” Kagero observed, “I shall rectify that immediately.”

“Are you just messing with me?” Tana asked. The ninja turned and winked at the pegasus knight, before disappearing before their eyes. Tana sighed and sat herself in Kagero's old seat, and began eating. Nino and Fir looked at the princess smugly.

“So … Kagero and Nephenee, huh?” Fir asked, “What made you think those two?”

“I just think they get along well,” Tana observed, “That's all. Nothing else to it.”

“Nobody dresses up in a bunny suit for someone if they 'get along well'.” Delthea pointed out, earning a glare from the princess.  "Hey, I'm just saying."

“Well, why don't you just convince Kagero to do cooking club tonight or something?” Nino asked.

“Yeah, but who would work with Elincia?” Tana asked. Delthea raised her hand.

“Uh, clubs?” She asked, “What're you guys talking about?”

The four others looked at each other, then looked back at Delthea.

“Um … guys?”

 

**Mess Hall – 4 pm**

 

“NIIIINOOO! How's my besty westy fwiend?!” Peri hugged the mage tightly, not even acknowledging Delthea and Elincia next to her.

“You're reminding me that every breath is a gift, Peri!” Nino tried to reply through the crushing grip. Peri loosened her grip, smiling awkwardly.

“Sorry, Nino! Who're your friends?”

“Ah, this is Elincia and Delthea.”

“Ooh, those are hard names to remember …” the cavalier muttered, “How about Elin and … Delthy!”

Delthea smirked, while Elincia curtsied. “I hope you don't mind us using the spot next to you

Tana had explained everything to Elincia, who had agreed to work with the newest mage. With Hinoka now working with Leo, Oboro had the opportunity – with Tana's encouragement - to work with Prince Takumi.

The result - exactly to the princesses' machinations - was that Kagero and Nephenee would be without partners for the evening. Elincia could feel the farmer girl's glare digging into the back of her head, but she tried to ignore it. She could also see Kagero's emotionless face turn towards her. That … was a little more frightening.

* * *

 

 

Nephenee kept glancing at the front door. Elincia had told her this was only for a week, but … why had she been encouraged to come if they weren't even going to stand close to each other? She could feel her cheeks burn with an unknown anger. Tana kept messing with her, and now Elincia?

“Are you feeling quite alright? You look rather infuriated.” Nephenee felt a chill down her spine as someone lightly touched her shoulder. Kagero was now standing next to her, concern reflecting in her eyes.

“Yeah, I'm alrigh',” Nephenee replied, “Just don't have a partner. I'm thinkin' of leaving for the day.”

“Well, Oboro is working with her liege for today,” there was a short pause, “If you would not mind, perhaps we could work together?”

Nephenee turned her head just a little. Kagero was no longer wearing … whatever that was, which was a relief. Now things were clear. Nephenee would get back at Tana for this … “Ah, that'd be swell.” she replied instinctively. She looked through the ingredients that were on the workspace. Stahl had mentioned that they were working on some variations on pancakes, which Nephenee was quite familiar with.

“Nephenee, could you make the two batters? I'll deal with the sauces and syrups.” It wasn't so much a question as it was a request, and Nephenee was more than happy to comply. They both turned to their own sides of the workstations and worked in silence.

 

 

“Stahl, you came through for me!” Gaius had nearly launched himself into the cavalier, who had expected such a reaction. “Chocolate-Chip Pancakes? You beautiful man!”

“It's just a variation, Gaius,” he replied, “but I'm glad you're excited about it.”

“Quite,” a venomously sweet voice interjected, “It would be nice if Gaius was excited enough to help me make the batter.” Cherche had a bowl in her hand, expertly whisking what looked to be the lemon ricotta pancake batter. Gaius sheepishly let go of his friend, and joined his wife at the counter.

“Sorry, babe,” Gaius apologized, “Just got a little too excited.”

“I know how you get, honey,” Cherche replied, “But don't you think you should be a better example for Gerome?” Stahl chose to move to a different group, before he got caught up in another Gaius Family Picnic Scandal. The next group was Elise and Effie, much to Stahl's chagrin. Not that anything was wrong with either of them, it was just …

“Lady Elise, I think we've eaten all the blueberries.”

… that.

“Waahhh? That's can't be, Effie!” Elise cried out, her hands and mouth tinged a dark purple, “I could've sworn we had two bags of them!”

“I think we ate through two bags of blueberries, milady.”

“Aw man!” Elise looked defeated. “I guess I got too excited.” Stahl decided to interrupt.

“Do you two need more blueberries?” He asked, “We always have extra.”

Elise tried to look indignant. “I won't say no, but insinuating that we ate all the blueberries already is rude!”

“Um...” Stahl pointed at the blueberry stains that littered both women's faces and fingers. “I also heard you, you know.” Elise blushed, looking away.

“Could we just get the blueberries, please?”

Stahl sighed, handing them another bag of blueberries. “Try not to eat these, please.”

“No promises, right Effie?”

“Right, Lady Elise.”

* * *

 

“Whoa, Prince Leo, you're quite good at whisking.”

“Why, thank you, Princess Hinoka,” Leo replied, ego inflated, “I learned this from a Nohrian pastry chef.”

“Not from one of your books?” Hinoka raised an eyebrow. Leo had been Hinoka's instructor for much of this evening, teaching her how to create the tricky blueberry sauce amongst other things. “I never would've taken you as one to learn anything practically.” Leo scowled, while his face grew red from embarrassment.

“I-it's just because Elise likes sweets, that's all!” He practically shouted, his voice rising in pitch as he spoke. Hinoka giggled.

“You don't have to try to rationalize stuff, Prince Leo,” she assured him, “I think it's cuuuuuoool.”

“...You think it's what?” Leo was smirking.

“Cool! I think it's cool!” Hinoka squeaked out, before furiously whisking the blueberry sauce. Leo kept grinning, turning to face Takumi. Both Takumi and Oboro shook their heads disapprovingly, synchronized in their distaste. Leo grinned even wider. Nothing against Oboro, but making Takumi squirm while spending time with Hinoka was a definite bonus.

* * *

 

“Oboro, I know I have been discouraged from hurting others...”

“Lord Takumi, I know you don't like Leo...”

“I mean, you clearly don't like him either! You have that face again!”

“I do?” Oboro touched her face, “I guess I do. To be fair, if you had to pick someone to define the word 'Nohrian', who would you-”

“Leo.”

“Yeah, so it makes sense that I'd still … you know … scowl at him?”

“He looks so smug,” Takumi growled, “He's such a prick.”

“You know, others have said as much about you.” This voice belonged to Selena, who was standing next to Robin. Cordelia and Morgan were in the workspace across from them, the trio staring at the eldest daughter with a mixture of parental pride, incredulity, and embarrassment. “What? Don't judge a book by it's cover and all that!” She said defensively.

“But he's trying to woo my sister!” Takumi argued, hissing as to not be heard by the others.

“I may be new here,” Morgan intervened, “But Hinoka doesn't look like someone who needs protecting.”

“I mean, she doesn't, but...”

“How about we cook some delicious pancakes, and worry about matters of love after?” Cordelia offered sweetly, though Robin menacingly putting batter on the greased griddle made it clear that neither of them had any interest in continuing the discussion. Takumi scowled for a moment, before focusing on his strawberry syrup he was making.

“Well, if I can't beat him, I can make a better pancake than him!”

“That's the spirit, Lord Takumi!” Oboro shouted out, whisking with newfound intensity.

 

 

“So, how goes it, you two?” Oscar approached Nephenee and Kagero. The duo had been working in silence, and Nephenee was seemingly avoiding the ninja's gaze. Oscar frowned. Elincia had warned him of this possibility. It seemed like Nephenee was going back into her shell, probably because of all the goading from everyone.

“It is going well, thank you for asking.” Kagero answered respectfully. Oscar noticed a quick glance at Nephenee, but only for a moment. “I believe we shall be done momentarily.”

“Well, don't rush things,” Oscar joked, “Cooking is about the journey  _and_  the destination, after all!”

“I see, we shall take our time, then.” Oscar winced, but moved on nonetheless. This was their problem to solve, after all.

Kagero turned to face Nephenee. “Nephenee, is something the matter?” She asked, “You have been quieter than usual.”

“Have I?” Nephenee squeaked out, “I can't say Ah noticed.” She tried to avoid Kagero's gaze. It was piercing, and Nephenee had just noticed how pretty-  _What on earth's wrong with me?_  She thought grumpily.

“Have I upset you in any way?” Kagero asked, “I must ask for your forgiveness if that's the case.”

“It's not that, truly!” Nephenee insisted, turning to face the ninja, “Ah just have somethin' to sort out, is all.” Kagero looked relieved, as much as she would allow.

“I am thankful for that, then.” The was a pause as she checked on the rum and nut sauce she was making for the banana pancakes. She turned to face Nephenee again. “It would be rather remiss of me to not notice me upsetting you.”

“Um... but, speakin' of upsettin' me...”

“Oh?”

“What were you wearin' earlier?”

“Oh,” Kagero remembered her conversation with Fir and the others, and blushed a little, “Tana said you would enjoy it, and it reminded me of spring.” She paused. “Spring is a rather beautiful time in Hoshido, and I just meant to share that with you. I didn't mean to upset-”

“Oh no!” Nephenee interrupted, “I told ya! Ya didn't upset me none! It's just … that outfit really showed yer … features?” Nephenee closed her eyes in frustration.  _Now you've done it, Nephenee. Real smooth-like._

“Ah, I see,” Kagero responded, “I suppose I would look rather threatening and more mobile with that outfit.

“W-what?”

“I can only assume you meant my ninja features, which would be accentuated by the sleek look of that spring outfit. I shall keep that in mind in battle.”

“Y-yeah, it was rather … intimidatin',” Nephenee answered, relief coming over her in waves, “But I like ya in yer normal clothes, ya know.”

“That is kind of you to say, Nephenee.” Kagero turned to face the spearwoman. Without warning, she swiped her finger lightly across Nephenee's cheek, who responded with stuttering and general embarrassment. “You had some batter on your face.” Kagero explained.

Nephenee looked at her, wide-eyed, then smiled. “Thanks fer that.”

* * *

 

“Awww, that's sweet,” Delthea commented, “Maybe you guys should help me get a swell guy next, how about that?”

Elincia smiled at the mage. “I think those two are a special case, but it is nice to see them talking after lunch today.”

“Speaking of food, how's your guys' pancakes coming along?” Nino asked. “Our Banana Nut and Blueberry pancakes are looking good!”

“Mhm! Blue and yellow and sweet sweet sweeeet!” Peri nearly purred out as she plated the two pancakes for eating. “You were making those lemony pancakes and the chocolatey ones, right?”

“Yes!” Elincia answered, “I believe we're done as well.” The two groups exchanged their delectable delights, and they began feasting upon their creations.

“Um...” Delthea noted, “How many pancakes did we make?”

 

 

**Lute's Room, 7 pm**

 

Sanaki knocked on the door for a third time. Dinner had started, and Lute hadn't been seen since breakfast. This worried the empress, for multiple reasons.

“Lute, are you coming to dinner or not?!”

No answer, but Sanaki heard something akin to scuffling. She glared, and prepared to blow the door down. The door cracked open, and Nino, her face covered in what seemed to be chocolate, peeked out. The door slammed shut, and there were hushed voices from the other side. The door opened again, and Sanaki was dragged in quickly.

“I guess you were right after all, glad I don't have to use my bow.”

Sanaki found herself surrounded by several people, all seated on pillows and on Lute's bed. Lute, Nino, Elincia, Eirika, Clarisse, Peri, Fir, Marisa, and some little brunette Sanaki was not familiar with were all seated around several large platters of some sort of food.

“See, I told you that Empress Sanaki would approach my door at 7 pm sharp,” Lute noted, “I'm never wrong about these things.”

“You can't be too careful, though,” Marisa argued, food in her mouth, “I can think of quite a few people who would want some of these.”

“First of all, do not talk with your mouth full,” Sanaki said harshly, “Second of all, what are 'these'?”

“Yummy delicious pancakes, silly!” Peri exclaimed. “We made too many, so we wanted to share!” A plate of pancakes was nearly shoved into the empress's hands, and she took a bite. It was sweet, with a distinct citrus flavor. Lemon? And there was something else to it, something she couldn't quite place. It was sweet, almost to a ridiculous degree. It was wonderful. “See?! A face like that says 'yummy yummy' all over it!”

Sanaki turned to Lute. “That pancake was delicious,” she said, “You really do know me better than most.”

“Better than most?  I'm so sorry to hear that.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, angst-city over here! I think there's no way that Sumia and Cordelia didn't at least discuss writing a love story at some point, so it felt in character to have her working on an opera. 
> 
> (Also, maybe I'll get Spring Kagero now that I've written about her.)
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading! I'm sorry about the slow update, things should speed up now. I love all your comments, and I'll take any requests, questions, concerns, etc.
> 
> We go from Nephenee and Kagero-centric to Fir-centric next chapter! The next chapter is:
> 
> Brave Blizzard Training!


	10. Brave Blizzard Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fir finally gets to train again, but in this weather? Are you crazy? 
> 
> Also, Tharja gets prepped for the Magic and Science Club, but where's Lute?

**Brave Blizzard Training**

**Fir's Room: 7:00 am**

Fir awoke to her window open, a frigid winter wind cutting through her sheets. Shivering, the swords-woman attempted to cocoon herself in. Another whistling wind sheared through the room, the window banging against the wall. Fir groaned loudly. She slowly dragged herself towards the window, her sheets creating a protective igloo. She slammed the window shut, locking the latch with incredible force. "Ughhhh..." Fir groaned, looking around the room sluggishly. Scanning across her small quarters, she found herself looking into bright yellow cat-like eyes. Fir shouted in surprise, flinging herself backwards towards her bed.

"Fir! Time for the morning greetings!" Athena yelled out with unbound intensity, "I hope you are ready for the training today!"

"Training? What're you talking about?" Fir asked through her protective shell. "It's still snowing."

Athena nodded, "Yes, is actually perfect for brave blizzard training!"

"Brave blizzard training." Fir responded, annoyance laced in her voice, "This isn't like your  _other_  training, is it?"

Athena waved her arms frantically. "No no no! That was just game! This is useful!"

Fir looked skeptical, but slowly unwrapped herself from her sheets. "This better be worth it." She muttered, as she began to change. Fir shivered as she wrapped a coat over her normal myrmidon garb.  _What's the point of training outside in this weather?_  She asked herself. The swords-woman felt a strong hand pat her on the back.

"Ready, yes?" Athena asked. Fir nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be," She answered, "How did you get in here, anyway? Through the window?"

Athena giggled, "No, I went through door. It was stuffy, so I open window for you."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome!" Fir decided to guide Athena out of her room, lest she decide to do more impromptu 'good deeds'. The duo headed down the stairs towards the main hall, the chill of winter still permeating the stairwells and halls. A small group had gathered in the hall, talking amongst each other and putting on extra coats. The usual faces of Marisa, Ayra, Lucina, Selena, and Hinoka were there, as well as Nephenee, who was bookended by Kagero and Mia, the former of whom looked irritated. Standing by the door, already prepped for the winter weather, was Titania, Shanna, Chrom and Ephraim. Fir wouldn't call herself familiar with most of them. At most, she was friends with Marisa; and acquaintances with Nephenee, Kagero, and Hinoka. She stood next to the desert mercenary, who gave her an amused look.

"Hello, Fir," Marisa greeted, "You look rather warm already." Fir groaned in response.

"If this is warm, I'd hate to see what cold feels like." She replied bluntly. Marisa smiled wryly.

"Yes, this is something I'm not used to as well," Marisa said, "I think this weather holds value to our growth, though."

"As long as I'm training with the best, I won't complain anymore." Fir stated, giving the mercenary a nod and smile.

"What's taking so looong?!" Shanna shouted from the door, "It's not that hard to put on layers, you lazy-butts!" Selena shot a quick glare to the pegasus knight.

"You come over here and put on our coats, then!" She snapped back. Lucina placed a calming hand on her shoulder, as Shanna stuck her tongue out jokingly.

"Alright!" Athena shouted, clapping her gloved hands aggressively. "Let us get on the coats and get with the going, please!" As the group finally got everything together, Athena led them to the front door. A harsh wind brought with it a layer of snow, which assaulted the group's faces as the door was opened.

"Man! Just like home!" Shanna yelled into the frigid air, "I could get used to this!" She ran out into the pathway, giggling with childish wonder. "Come on! Training's gotta start sometime!" As she ran forward, Titania chuckled.

"She has lots of spunk, that one." She noted, before she joined her in the bitter cold.

* * *

 

_ping_

Nephenee shifted her lance, and another metal disk bounced off the weapon. Kagero was sitting on the remnants of one of the snow forts, flinging the training shurikens lazily at her friend. Nephenee weaved through the incoming attack, deftly maneuvering towards the ninja. She felt an object hit her leg, and she winced.

"You would have lost mobility in your leg in that moment," Kagero stated, "I thought you said you would focus better today."

"Ahm tryin'," Nephenee insisted, swinging her lance casually, "Hard ta focus in this cold."

_ping_

"The point of this training is to maximize your strengths in all types of weather, Nephenee." There was another swing, and Kagero finally left her perch, rolling in the snow. "And on a positive note, I can finally spar with you." Another swing caught the ninja off-guard, and she tumbled, barely avoiding the strike. Nephenee gave her a cheeky grin.

"I thought you told me ta be focused." She taunted. The spearwoman felt another object strike her gut, and she grimaced.

"I did," Kagero answered simply, "Two points to me." Nephenee scowled.

"I gotcha off yer perch, so don't get cocky!"

* * *

 

"Your daughter is quite an impressive swordwielder, Prince Chrom."

"Thank you," Chrom responded as he parried a swipe away, "Honestly, It feels like she's surpassed me at this point!"

The brittle and dry sound of clashing wood echoed in the frozen air. Long black hair made a sharp contrast with the ground, as Ayra came in for another attack against the Exalt. Chrom parried the vicious assault, grunting at the surprising force behind the her attack. It felt like sparring with Lon'qu.

Except that Ayra was faster. Chrom barely deflected a short thrust aimed at his shoulder, before rolling away from another thrust. He heard a dark chuckle come from his sparring partner.

"If this is the best the Exalt of Ylisse has to offer, I'll just make this quick." Ayra commented, moving forward in the snow. Chrom grinned. She held herself in the same way as the myrmidon, which meant...

Ayra shielded her face as a handful of snow was flung towards her. She saw the training blade of Chrom slice through the powder, and managed to block it. Another slash struck the blade, knocking Ayra off balance. She tumbled into the snow, and Chrom moved to strike her side. Arya growled, and pushed both feet into the Exalt's stomach. As he fell backwards, Ayra flung herself at the man, holding the blade against his neck. "That … is my … victory!" She said between gasps.

Chrom chuckled, "So it is." Ayra helped up the Exalt, patting his back. "You're quite an impressive fighter yourself."

"Flattery doesn't work on me, I'll have you know," Ayra replied, smirking, "But you are not so bad yourself." She turned, staring at Lucina and Selena as they sparred. "I would be proud."

* * *

 

"Lucy, come on!" Selena whined, "You can do better than this!" Lucina was on her side in the snow, panting heavily. As Selena watched her get back up, she felt a tinge of guilt. She hadn't expected to be much better than her friend. In fact, Selena was fairly confident that Lucina would still be better than her.

"... Sorry Sev," Lucina gasped, "I guess you got a step faster."

"N-no way! Maybe you're just not 100 percent!" Lucina shook her head.

"Your training in Nohr must have been fantastic. Your attacks are much harder to defend against than before."

"You're just saying that," Selena muttered in response, "I bet it's the cold, I'm used to cold weather and you're not. Yeah, I bet that's …" She kept muttering on as Lucina slowly got up. The princess put a gloved hand over her friend's mouth, smiling brightly.

"Sev, I don't need you to make excuses for me," Lucina pulled her hand away, and put out her training sword in front of her. "Let's make up for my lack of training instead."

Selena smirked. "Don't expect me to slow down, then!" She shouted into the frigid air, before launching herself forwards.

* * *

 

The winter sky looked an unfriendly, unyielding gray. The dense cloud cover lay above the field, much like a blanket.

At least, this was what Nephenee saw. Mia had taken over sparring with Kagero, claiming that she could 'best the foe her nemesis could not'; or some sort of crap like that. Nephenee had nothing against Mia; in fact, she found the girl's energy infectious. But the whole nemesis thing was confusing and honestly, not something Nephenee was interested in. After three different people fell flat – including Ilyana, who Nephenee couldn't see opposing anything – Mia was now focused on the country girl. And that, at least to her, was a little stressful.

Apparently Kagero had been thinking the same thing, as she was fighting Mia with a renewed vigor. Her face remained expressionless, but her movements were a step quicker, her throws a little more punishing; and even with her seemingly boundless energy, Mia looked to be tiring out. Nephenee decided to sit up. Five minutes of panting on the cold ground was probably enough to regain some stamina. As she stood up, Mia dropped to one knee. She grimaced, attempting to pull herself up.

"Stay," Kagero ordered, "It looks like Nephenee has regained her strength. Regain your's" Mia didn't answer, just nodded and lay down in the snow. The ninja turned to face Nephenee, giving her a small smile. It must've been just her imagination, but Kagero looked … kinder, softer, than she did with Mia. "Come, Nephenee," she said kindly, "Let's continue."

* * *

 

"Your movements are quite quick."

"Wow, that's saying something, coming from you!" Fir and Marisa thrust and parried, creating a rhythmic clacking sound. The speed of which had attracted both the duos of Hinoka and Titania and Shanna and Ephraim. Even Athena had backed away from training with the two of them to allow the spar. It was musical, in a way. "Your nickname is appropriate as well!"

"I'm not comfortable with that nickname," Marisa responded, blocking another slash, "It's too flashy for me."

"I imagine," Fir ducked under a slice before attempting a thrust, "that sort of thing is good for business though."

_crack_

"Yeah, it really gets customers lining up." Marisa remarked blithely. She unwrapped her scarf, which she had worn over her coat, and tossed it at Fir. As the article of clothing got tangled with Fir's sword, Marisa quickly tapped the girl's ribs with the training sword.

"Point!" came from five separate voices, Shanna's being the loudest. Fir gave Marisa a dirty look.

"That's cheating!" She protested. Marisa shrugged.

"You wear extra clothing too," she answered, "Take advantage of anything you have at your disposal." Fir bowed her head in reverence.

"I spoke out of turn, I apologize," Fir said, "May we spar another round?" Athena got up, moving towards the duo.

"You two have gone no stopping since we started," she interjected, "I believe is time for training to end."

"What?!" Fir exclaimed, "It's only been an hour or two!"

"In cold, you must take what you can," Athena said, "But too much take, cold take away from you. Get inside, drink something warm, share stories, get on with day. That is also important part of Blizzard Training." Fir groaned in response, but accepted Athena's words. The group once again headed inside, exhausted but perhaps stronger than before.

* * *

 

**Mess Hall 10 am**

"You guys have a death wish, you know that?"

"Training mind and body is important, Lady Tana," Kagero replied, "Perhaps training outside would benefit you as well."

"No thank you!" Tana replied, "I'll leave that to you two!" She motioned to Nephenee, who was speaking to Fir, Nino, and Marisa. Tana had a mischievous grin on her face. "Sooo …" She whispered to the ninja, "How goes it?"

"How goes what?"

"You know," Tana motioned to Nephenee, " _that._ " Kagero raised an eyebrow, then continued eating her breakfast.

"Her training is quite commendable, though she's still not used to getting hit." The ninja stated. Tana rolled her eyes in frustration. "Not what you wanted to hear, I assume?"

"Just forget it." Tana muttered, "I was going to see if you had anybody you were eyeing. Romantically."

"Ah," Kagero replied, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm not the kind of person that feels particularly romantic towards anyone." As she paused to sip her tea, there was an grating sound that came from her left. Nephenee had quickly backed the bench out, and was hiding her face with her helmet.

"Hey, Nephenee! Let me at least go with you to the greenhouse!" Fir spoke up as the spearwoman stood up abruptly, and walked out of the mess hall. Fir began bundling up, and quickly followed her out. As Kagero stood to follow as well, Tana shook her head. The ninja tilted her head.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

 

"Hey, wait up!" Fir called out. Nephenee had briskly walked through the main hall, just keeping in touch with the myrmidon. They both walked through the main entrance, back up the hill towards the greenhouse. Nephenee paused as she reached the door, staring at the key in her hand. Her helmet still obscured her face, preventing Fir from gaining any insight into her emotional state. Fir heard a heavy sigh before Nephenee opened the door and walked in. She followed close behind.

Hinoka and Tharja were already in the greenhouse, sitting amongst the overgrowth. Hinoka was carefully tending to her Hibiscus, sporting the bruises from her spar with Titania only an hour prior. Tharja was attempting to camouflage herself behind the ferns, but her muttering could be heard from the doorway. Her cactus was already twice as big as before, and it seemed to pulsate to her rhythmic voice. Fir made a note to keep avoiding Tharja. The myrmidon paused, looking at Nephenee. She had stopped in front of a selection of yellow tulips, and she began murmuring to them.

"Nephenee? Are you..." Fir tapped her shoulder. Nephenee shivered, before slowly turning her head.

Honestly, Fir expected worse. She had a deep frown, and her eyes reflected worry, but Fir had expected worse. "Ah, sorry, Fir," Nephenee answered. She sounded exhausted, more than she looked. She kept working on her tulips. "I just wanted ta work on my flowers before everyone else showed up."

Fir didn't press the issue, but she seriously doubted that statement. She moved to her orchid. Fir smiled; she had few memories of her mother, as she was sickly by the time Fir was old enough to really remember anything. She always remembered that she looked radiant in white; and that, despite her reputation as one of the demon swords, she was always soft-spoken and gentle with her daughter. Fir saw a droplet of water hit an orchid petal. She smiled reflexively.  _I suppose you never really get over it,_  she thought. She looked around for the fertilizer that Nephenee had given her last week. She had watered the orchid two days ago, and the soil was finally dry again, but she wanted to give the plant some needed food. As she lightly mixed in the fertilizer and prepared a water pail, she heard the others in the botany club walk in. Tana walked in with Nino, Kagero, and Clair in tow. The mage sat down next to the myrmidon, as Tana whispered something in Nephenee's ear. The duo walked to the back of the greenhouse.

"What's that about?" Fir asked Nino, already fairly certain she knew."

Nino frowned, "Something about 'clearing the air'," She crossed her arms, "I'm glad I'm not in love."

"Preaching to the choir."

Eirika and Elincia walked in and immediately moved to the back with Nephenee and Tana. Kagero was now working on her flower arrangement, occasionally asking Tharja for her opinions. Fir shivered involuntarily. Of course Tharja would like Kagero's art. Cordelia, Julia, and Donnel walked in, with Sanaki following them closely.

"- That's when Mari says, 'It's  _whom_  did you piss off?' I swear I ain't ever laughed that hard ever!"

"Knowing Maribelle, I imagine you met the end of her parasol for that one."

"Well, it was worth it."

"Oh, hiya, Tharja! How's that cactus?"

Tharja looked up from Kagero's flower arrangement, shadows covering half her sinister smile. "It's almost ready to harvest," she said sweetly, "Thank you for the newts you procured for me."

"Gosh, no trouble at all!" Donnel replied. Julia looked at the sorceress.

"What hex are you preparing?" she asked. Tharja's grin widened.

"Hee hee hee …" Fir could feel the room grow slightly colder. "It's a curse of good health for everyone in the castle." Nino and Fir looked at each other with a quizzical expression.

"Always helpin' everyone out, Tharja!" Donnel proclaimed, "Always happy to help ya!" The group passed by the seated duo, and Tharja moved back to her cactus. Fir sneezed, and noticed that the sorceress smiled.

"Hey Kagero!" Hinoka called out to the ninja, "Could you possibly help me out?" Kagero nodded, making her way towards the princess.

"What seems to be the problem, milady?" she asked, looking at her Hibiscus. The flower seemed fine, but Hinoka still looked extremely nervous.

"Well," Hinoka frowned before continuing, "Nephenee told me to water this every day when it was warm outside, but I've been watering it every day since it got cold." Kagero's face shifted slightly, which caused Hinoka to cringe. "Your face says I shouldn't do that, huh?" Kagero stuck a finger in the soil, and looked up at her.

"You shouldn't water it today," the ninja said, "Wait until the soil dries, or else you'll drown the plant."

"Yowch, that wouldn't be good."

"If you are growing this plant for Prince Leo, then yes, this would not be ideal." She looked the plant over. "You're lucky, though. The plant will be fine."

"Thanks, Kagero." When the ninja didn't leave, Hinoka turned to her. She saw the ninja, with an uncharacteristically nervous look on her face. "Uh … is everything okay?" Kagero leaned in, and shook her head.

"I'm having some trouble, but I don't feel comfortable explaining it here." She whispered, "Can we talk about it afterwards?" Hinoka nodded.

"I'm not the greatest person to talk to, but I'll listen and help."

Kagero nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

 

Nephenee hadn't spoken since Tana had taken her to the back. The princess was apologizing profusely, but Nephenee remained silent. It wasn't like she was mad at Tana, anyways. She was upset, but she wasn't sure why. She thought back to what Kagero said. She felt her chest tighten.

"Nephy, I shouldn't have pushed so hard," Tana continued, trying not to raise her voice, "We can stop our little wager, okay?" Nephenee hid her face from the princess.

"I dunno, I don't want ta end our wager," she answered, "I just … I feel tired, ya know? I think I'm gonna go take a rest." Nephenee started putting on her coat. "I ain't mad at you or nothin', Tana, I just got some things to think about." With a slump in her step, she walked out the door. Tana looked at Elincia and Eirika miserably, but said nothing more.

The rest of the club meeting was awkwardly silent, with just the intermittent mumbling of Tharja breaking the silence.

"Ahhh, yellow tulips," she muttered, "Maybe she should have chosen a different color."

* * *

 

**West Hall: 4:00 pm**

Tharja stalked the hallways, eyeing a nearby stairwell. She had been looking for Lute since lunchtime, but the mage had been aggravatingly absent. While moving about the castle, she felt a strong magical aura coming from this hallway. She looked from side to side, hoping to catch a glimpse of her maroon dress.

"Hiya, Tharja!" The obnoxiously positive voice of Nino echoed through the hall. "What're you doing?"

The dark mage smiled sweetly. "Hello, little Nino," she began, "I'm looking for Lute. Have you seen her?"

"No …" Nino looked around quickly, before looking back at Tharja, "But I bet I know where she is!" Tharja's smile widened.

"Why don't you show me?" Nino nodded quickly, before grabbing her hand and dragging her towards another set of stairs. Tharja groaned in irritation. She should've realized earlier that Lute would be here. As they passed through a small doorway into the large cylindrical room, they saw the mage, gritting her teeth. Lute's hair was unkempt, her eyes bloodshot, as she kept fiddling with Bridablik in the center of the room. While Tharja entered with her usual silence, Nino couldn't match, and Lute stared at the two with a look of confusion.

"I'm sorry, but no visitors at this hour." She mumbled, before turning her attention back to the divine weapon. Lute grumbled, placing another orb into Bridablik. Nino looked back at the pedestal. Unlike yesterday, there were no lights or bursts of air. After a few seconds, Lute cursed softly, before attempting to grab another orb. Tharja quickly intervened, touching the mage on the forehead. Lute's eyes rolled backwards, and she collapsed onto the floor. Tharja groaned audibly, and began to carry the mage out of the room.

"Finally, I thought she'd never leave." Clarisse was leaning casually against the doorway, staring down the now-sleeping Lute. Nino noticed that she didn't have an angry expression, so much as a pitying look. "She's been working at this since we left her room last night."

"So she hasn't slept yet," Tharja confirmed, "It would explain why my hex was so effective." She handed the mage to the archer, who grumbled in protest. "How many orbs did she use?"

"About 40."

"Heehee, that's got to sting. Kiran will be upset." Clarisse bristled at that, glaring at Tharja, "I'm guessing she didn't summon a single person?"

"No."

Nino spoke up. "That's weird, she managed to summon Delthea the other day." Clarisse shrugged.

"Sometimes weird stuff happens," she answered, dragging Lute behind her as she left the room, "I don't worry about it too much."

As the trio left the room, Lute in tow, Nino turned to Tharja. "Hey, I heard you mention that Nephenee should have grown different tulips," she asked, "Why?" Tharja attempted to look like her normal, scary self, but her face darkened in a different way.

"Well, Nino," she explained, "Yellow tulips are certainly pretty. Tulips usually represent love, much like other flowers and useless trinkets; but in my line of … work, yellow tulips have a bittersweet meaning to them."

"Which is?"

Tharja paused, looking down at the young mage. She affectionately ruffled her green hair, and began walking down the hallway. "It's hard to explain, little one." Nino pouted.

"I can't read good, but I'm not an idiot." she grumbled, following the sorceress into the lower levels of the castle. Clarisse turned, looking at the rapidly retreating mages, then at Lute, peacefully napping over her shoulders. She rolled her eyes.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with you?"

* * *

 

**Basement: 4:30 pm**

"I thought we were studying science tonight?" Leo asked, casually biting into a whole tomato. His collar seemed to be attempting to fold itself into a paper crane or other form of origami, which amused Nino and the others greatly. Even Tharja's sinister grin seemed a little lighter and perkier than before.

"Lute overworked herself the past two days, so I gave her a hex for a good night's rest." Was Tharja's simple response, before turning her attention to the rest of the group. "So today, instead of the planned lesson in science, let's talk about something I enjoy deeply." Her eyes began to glow a deep purple, and a chill entered the air. "Hexes." Nino heard Robin sigh, and Henry clapped his hands in delight.

"Hexes? Aren't those dangerous?" Micaiah asked. Tharja rolled her eyes.

"Any type of magic is dangerous," she retorted, "Hexes have a multitude of uses, and only some are … deadly."

Henry raised his hand eagerly, waving it about. "Are we doing death hexes today?" He asked, "We gotta do some death hexes!"

"Be quiet or you'll be receiving one for yourself." Tharja cleared her throat, and pulled out a jar filled with small black orbs. "These are eye of newt, one of the more common ingredients in your average hex." Julia raised her hand nervously. Tharja sighed. "... Yes?"

"Are those … real newt eyes?"

"No. Eye of Newt is a term for mustard seeds," Tharja replied, "The frog slime and dragon teeth are real, though."

" … What kind of hex are we preparing?" asked L'Arachel, looking slightly perturbed.

"Oh relax, it's nothing you goody-two-shoes can't handle," Tharja snapped, "It's a simple hex to keep your clothes warm in the cold weather. More utility than a fire spell, at the very least."

Henry frowned. "Aww, I wanted death hexes..." he whispered to Robin. The tactician patted his friend's back sympathetically.

"Oh Henry, sometimes you just don't get everything you want."

* * *

 

Lute felt extremely warm. Her eyes snapped open and darted from side to side. She was in her bed, wrapped up in a blanket that she was unfamiliar with. The blanket seemed to be emitting it's own heat, which initially worried the mage. That was when she noticed Sanaki, sitting at her desk, meticulously organizing her notes.

"You should put the notes on Askrian herbs with the fauna and flora primers," Lute said, "It'll be easier for me to get out later."

"So you can mess up your desk again?" The empress asked, "Forget it. I am taking these notes to get bound tomorrow, considering the immense amount of pages already here."

"342 pages of fauna, flora, magic, and notes on Bridablik." Lute proclaimed proudly. She opened her eyes and saw Sanaki staring her down.

"I noticed," She replied sharply, "Be glad you have friends like Tharja and I who are willing to help you when you refuse to help yourself."

Lute furrowed her brow. She vaguely remembered something happening before she fell asleep, but decided it wasn't that important. "Did you imbue this with fire magic?"

Sanaki puffed out her chest and smiled haughtily. "Ha! I used a warmth hex! For someone like me, it was no trouble!"

"So … five tries?"

"Seven attempts over two blankets." Sanaki quietly admitted.

Lute smiled. "This is a good gift," she replied, "I'll use it frequently."

"Well, of course you will! It's a gift from the apost-" Sanaki giggled, "I'm glad you like it."

* * *

 

"Ah, so you're up here."

Nephenee was sitting on the library balcony, holding her knees to her chest. Her helmet lay next to her, her aqua hair covering her face. She had come up here after lunch, figuring she had already embarrassed herself enough for the day.

"Yeah, Ahm here." She replied weakly. Nephenee was surprised at how bad she sounded. She had been crying for the first time in a long time, and she supposed it shouldn't be too shocking.

"You have been crying." It wasn't a question. Nephenee couldn't look up, though she knew who was talking to her. After a moment, she heard Kagero sit next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Nephenee shook her head.

"It's stupid," she replied, "I'm just overreactin'."

"You're not prone to overreaction," Kagero replied, "I'm willing to listen if you want."

Nephenee bit her lip. "I dunno how ta explain it. I just, ya know, we've gotten to be real good friends over the past few days..."

"Yes, this past week has been among my favorites."

"... Yeah," Nephenee squeezed herself tighter, "Me too." She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't think that I don't know about that wager Tana forced you into," Kagero's hand tightened, "I am … not pleased with her toying with your feelings like that." Nephenee finally looked at Kagero. The ninja's face was slightly contorted with anger. She took a deep breath, and loosened her grip. "My apologies, it is not your fault."

"Ya think I'm crying because of Tana?" She asked. Kagero shook her head.

"I know that you're … attracted to me," she admitted, her face growing a rare shade of red, "And I'm sorry that I have made you cry." Nephenee wiped her eyes, looking at the ninja. She smiled.

"Don't be, Ahm just bein' a numbskull," she replied, "I should've figured..." Kagero tightened her grip again.

"I'm sorry," Kagero said quietly, "I'm not exactly the type of person you deserve." Nephenee frowned, tilting her head. "You deserve somebody that can settle down, somebody from your own world, who is not … well … only good at killing." The spearwoman got up, and stared down Kagero.

"What're ya sayin'?" She asked, "Yer good at so many things!" She slapped Kagero's hand off her shoulder. "And how dare ya say who I deserve! Ah can't think straight when yer 'round! I've only known ya for a week, but I can't imagine never knowing ya! Yer so graceful and nice, and ..." She grew quieter, "Yer purty..." Kagero blushed again. "Ya don't have to accept how I feel, maybe it's jus' a passin' thang; but I need ta know how you feel!"

Kagero was silent for what felt like forever. She was staring through Nephenee, biting her lip out of nervousness. The ninja slowly put her hands in Nephenee's. "I'm … not used to affection," she admitted, "So I hope you are okay with that."

Nephenee smiled, "Gosh, even when yer embarrassed, yer rather beautiful."

Kagero snorted in surprise, "What happened to the embarrassed Nephenee I've grown fond of?" She asked playfully, moving the hair from Nephenee's face. She began blushing and stuttering in response. "There she is." The ninja continued.

"S-so," Nephenee began, "Should we tell Tana and Elin?" Kagero shook her head.

"I'm not done with Tana yet." Kagero said darkly. Despite her normally quick reflexes, she didn't react as Nephenee moved in. She felt a peck on her lips, and Kagero's mouth opened in shock. Nephenee smiled triumphantly.

"That's what I like 'bout ya." she said. She moved in to whisper in Kagero's ear. "And thassa point ta me." Nephenee picked up her helmet and skipped back into the room. Kagero shook her head and smiled to herself.

"What on earth am I going to tell Lord Ryoma?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one took a little longer than I would've thought! Thank you all for your patience! I appreciate all of your kudos and as always, I love comments, questions, requests, etc. I might not respond to everything, but I am reading all of them!
> 
> And if you don't want to kudos or comment, and you're still reading, I still appreciate ya! Thank you so much for reading!


	11. Friendship (Goddess of Lightning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishtar has arrived at the castle! So have some other heroes, but Lute and Sanaki are rather focused on Ishtar. Also, Nowi has lost her dragonstone and Kagero has lost Nephenee! And throughout all of this Kiran is a little worse for wear, much to Clarisse's annoyance. Who will suffer the most in these troubling times? Probably Stahl and Gaius.

**Main Hall – Midnight**

Clarisse had not slept well in five days. She wouldn't admit it outright, but she had gotten used to Kiran's bizarre sleep habits. Sleeptalking, snoring, and various other sounds that were now absent created a gaping void that was filled with a lot of thinking.

The archer hissed in frustration. Of course, she shouldn't even be in the summoner's room.  _I should be out with him, but he wanted me to keep tabs on these idiots!_ Clarisse paused. Over the last few days, she had started to respect some of the other people in the castle. Sure, there were eccentric people, and that Lute character could be a pain. But in the big picture, she was starting to enjoy the company of a few people. Marisa, Kagero, and Nephenee seemed to understand her best, and it was very hard to dislike people like Nino, Fir, and Donnel. Even Robin and Reinhardt had stopped by on her rounds to check on her, even if it was clearly at Kiran's bequest before he left.

So Clarisse had kept awake; bound by her fears for the summoner, and attempting to understand the kindness towards her. Donnel had said he treated everyone this way, but she found that hard to believe. Who would have the energy for that?

A knock on the door pushed all her thoughts to the back, and Clarisse cautiously got up from her bedroll on the ground. She quietly picked up her bow, and began sneaking towards the door.

"Clarisse, it's Kagero. Open up." The ninja's voice was muffled, but it was unmistakable. The archer pulled open the door and glared, perhaps more than she intended to. "My apologies if I woke you up." She bowed deeply, before facing Clarisse again. Clearly she had sleeping as well, if the state of her hair and dress had anything to say about it.

"What do you want?" Clarisse asked, attempting to sound professional, not curt.

"There's an unidentified group headed towards the castle," Kagero stated, "Saizo notified me and is telling Robin and Xander at the moment." Clarisse looked into the hall. A familiar strand of green hair whipped around the corner, and she heard a small "eep!"

"Any reason why you told Nephenee before me?" Clarisse asked, sporting a large grin. Kagero remained stone-faced, and the archer sighed, "Nevermind. Let me get ready. You two can go back to bed." The ninja nodded, and motioned towards the poorly hidden Nephenee. The spearwoman mumbled a "Clarisse" and both of them were heading down the hall. Clarisse sighed, and closed the door. As she buckled her armor on, she held down hope in her throat. It had only been 5 days, and Kiran had said two weeks was more likely.

* * *

Xander, Robin, and Lucius were already standing in the great hall when Clarisse arrived. She could also feel the watchful eyes of at least one ninja; though how many, she could not tell. She turned to the tactician. "So, we parlaying with them or not?" She asked. Robin touched his chin in thought.

"It's tricky." He answered. "We can't let them in the castle if it's a trap. So I suggest we get bundled up."

"Yes, let's die in the cold," the archer's voice dripped with sarcasm, "It could only get better if it was raining." Robin looked at Xander, and smiled nervously. Clarisse's eye twitched. She could already hear the pitter-patter of raindrops on the mess hall windows next to the main entry. "Whatever," She spat dismissively, and swung the large castle door open.

The group was bundled-up from head to toe, and were moving gingerly. Clarisse could tell they were carrying something. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a makeshift stretcher. The archer pulled out an arrow, but let Xander and Robin approach the group. As the duo reached the group, they motioned rapidly towards Clarisse.  _No way. It's way too soon, and the group is way too big._ She thought. Despite these thoughts, she began running through the harsh rain. Freezing droplets pelted her skin, but she ignored them. It was indeed Kiran, and the summoner looked awful. Dark rings sat around his eyes, and he clearly hadn't shaved in a few days. He was giving instruction to Xander, who was now carrying the stretcher with a strange man with long red hair."

"Robin, I need you to set up some temporary quarters for these guys," Kiran told the tactician, "We're all a little tired." Robin nodded, and began herding the new group in. The hoods protecting their heads from the rain obscured Clarisse's vision of them, but she was already focused on the person in her charge. She grabbed the summoner, and glared at him.

"You haven't slept a damn wink, you bastard." She snarled at him. The sniper began dragging Kiran back towards the castle. "You promised, didn't you?" He didn't respond, nor did he resist. Clarisse felt a pang of guilt. Keeping Kiran protected and healthy was supposed to be her job; and through not being there, she had essentially failed. She practically threw him into his room, and shouted something vaguely incoherent, though the intent was clear. Clarisse turned around, and almost ran over the small form of Princess Sharena. She looked equally tired, but she was attempting to put on a brave face. Sharena glared at Clarisse, who responded in kind.

"Hey, you!" She yelled, before awkwardly pausing. "I … I know you care about Kiran, but you gotta take it easy on him!"

"He didn't take care of himself." Clarisse said shortly.

"Things … have gotten complicated," Sharena confessed, "We've been invaded by Muspell, and we found Nifl's princess in the ice; and it turns out her mother died. Now we might be going to find a mind reading magic woman or somethi-" Clarisse put a hand over Sharena's mouth, and glowered at her.

"That was a collection of half-thoughts," the archer explained, "and when I take my hand away, I expect those to make sense. I also need things like Nifl and Muspell to be explained as well. Sound good?" Sharena nodded. "Good, take a deep breath, and explain everything." Sharena's breath rattled a little, but she managed to get everything out. Clarisse wasn't a tactician by any means, but she quickly came to a grim realization. There was a good chance they would have to abandon the castle or prepare for siege. She looked at the princess, and nodded. "Thank you, I'll make sure to notify the others in the morning." Clarisse patted Sharena's shoulders awkwardly. "Now, you get some rest as well, no need for everyone to drop dead from exhaustion." Sharena nodded, and shambled off to her personal room. Servants from the castle began to crowd her as she reached the end of the hall, and nearly carried her off. Clarisse smirked in spite of herself, before turning towards Kiran's door. She hadn't heard anything coming from the room the whole time Sharena talked at her. The archer rolled her eyes. No doubt the summoner already fell asleep, or he was still working, despite Clarisse's wishes.

The latter thought got her riled up. That possibility was the closest thing to reality, and Clarisse was seriously debating knocking him out if that was the case. She carefully opened the door, and sneaked a peek inside. Kiran was lying in bed, but slowly lifted his head to face the now open door. Clarisse cursed to herself. The one time he had to listen to her.

"Sorry, I'll just get ou-"

"Clarisse." His voice was raspy, and tired. "Come in, please." She closed the door behind her, and blew out the one lantern still lit over the summoner's desk. There was a faint sliver of moonlight peeking through the rainclouds, but the room was still pitch black. After a minute of adjusting, Clarisse turned to the summoner. He patted the spot next to him on the bed. "I know this might seem weird, but I just …"

"You don't need to explain yourself." The archer said, a rare moment of open kindness. "I understand." She carefully laid herself next to the summoner, who immediately relaxed.

"It's much warmer here." He said contently The statement was simple, and probably meant nothing. But it would prevent Clarisse from sleeping through most of the night.

* * *

 

**Library – 6 am**

Robin, Soren, and Nino looked over the newcomers among them. Some of them were grumbling still; a victim of a late night, early morning, and a strange new place to sleep. That was why Robin and Soren decided to bring Nino along. Her chipper attitude was infectious, to say the least.

"So, we have Joshua, Camus, Soleil, Lene, Sheena, Katarina, aaaand Ishtar!" Robin said in one long breath. "Is that correct?" There were some vacant nods, while Joshua let out a long, drawn out yawn. Soren gave the swordsman a look of disapproval, but Robin quickly intervened. "Alright, it'll take a little bit to get your rooms together, but while you're waiting, Nino and I can give you a tour of the castle." Robin turned to Soren. "Can you get the rooms together?"

"I'm the only one who will do it right, anyways." Soren responded, and walked away. Robin turned back to the new group and clapped his hands together.

"Alright, let's get a move on!"

* * *

"And here are the cellars!" Robin announced. They had made it through almost everything at this point, passing the stables, dining hall, various rooms, the training area, and the greenhouse, to name a few places. Now the group found themselves in the basement corridors, and they could hear a sinister laugh echo through the hallway. "Now, don't worry about the laughing," Robin reassured them, "That's just Tharja. She's relatively harmless."

"Mmmm hmm hmm," came a sultry voice from behind the group, "You always know what to say to get my heart racing, Robin." Tharja slinked past the others, sizing up Robin; the feeling was similar to watching a bored cat. "And Nino! What a pleasant surprise." She gave the young mage a kind smile, which gave Robin chills. "What dark forces would conspire to bring two of my faaaavorite people to me?"

Nino smiled back. "Hiya, Tharja! We're just showing these new folks around!" Tharja raised an eyebrow, and looked past the duo.

"Folks?" Tharja asked, "You've been spending too much time with Nepehenee and Donnel." She seemingly floated towards the small group, and eyed each one individually. Her gaze lingered on Katarina and Ishtar. She turned to face Robin again. "As long as you don't touch anything, you can look wherever you like. But if you do, I hope you enjoy vomiting cockroaches." The dark mage turned and strutted back into her room. The tactician gave the others a sheepish look.

"See? Mostly harmless."

* * *

**Mess Hall: 8 am**

"How did it go?" A cascade of crimson hair surrounded Robin's hunched form. He felt a peck on his cheek, and he smiled.

"It was alright. Only a couple of them were responsive, and that Katarina girl really wants to study with me." He chuckled to himself.

"That's good, is it not?" Cordelia asked playfully, "Morgan could use someone to work with."

"She has Severa and Lucina, though."

"Yes, and Inigo, Owain, and Gerome," Cordelia confirmed, "But her usual friends aren't here, like Nah and Cynthia. She could use a new friend." Robin stroked his chin.

"So I should take her in as a protege, is what you're suggesting." Robin grabbed a forkful of eggs, aiming for his mouth. He felt Cordelia's hand lightly guide the fork away from him, as she took the bite. She smiled wryly.

"It would be a wise choice."

"That would be a first, Red." The couple looked over to Gaius, who had approached with Cherche in tow. The wyvern rider gave a wide smile.

"Do you mind if we sit with you? We haven't eaten together in forever!" Cordelia began chatting with her friend, and Robin turned to Gaius. The thief raised an eyebrow, which was code for 'don't ask any questions'.

"So …" Robin began, "How's life with Gerome here?" Gaius sighed, but smirked.

"Feels like home, you know?" He responded, "Sure, Gerome talks to Cherche more, but we've hung out."

"Oh?" Robin chuckled in response, "Becoming a family man, are you? Color me surprised!"

"Har har, Bubbles." The thief nicked a piece of toast off of the tactician's plate. "It's not like you don't have kids." He paused for a moment. "How are they, by the way?" he asked.

Robin shifted a little. "Severa … spends a lot of time with Camilla and Lucina. Morgan … well …" Gaius patted Robin's shoulder in a comforting manner. "She doesn't spend every second of time with us, but I don't think she has a lot of friends here."

"I guess so, she always gravitated to Lil' Dragon and Stumbles Junior, didn't she?" The thief asked. Robin nodded in response. "Is that why you're thinking of taking in an assistant?" Cordelia leaned over and responded for him.

"We just think that another tactician would be beneficial to the army. Right, sweetie?"

"R-right." Robin and Gaius stared at each other. The message was clear. Maybe some other form of small talk was necessary.

Mercifully, a meek voice interrupted the group. "Excuse me … can I sit here?" The petite figure of Katarina stood behind Gaius. Cordelia gave her a broad smile.

"Of course you can!" She replied, "We were just talking about you!"

"O-oh." Katarina mumbled, but sat down.

"Don't fret, it's all positive." Cherche reassured her. "My name's Cherche, and this man here is my husband, Gaius." She motioned to the thief, who smiled quickly and waved. Robin picked up from where Cherche left off.

"And you've met me," he said, to which Katarina nodded, "This is my wife, Cordelia."

"Actually, he's more my husband." Cordelia responded, giving Robin a good-natured punch on the shoulder. "Katarina, we were talking about your request earlier."

"Y-you don't need to trouble yourself with me!" the mage insisted, "I know that request was strange and sudden, and I don't want to be a burden …"

"Whoa! Calm down, Chatterbox!" Gaius interrupted. "Let Red and Bubbles finish before you act like a sad sack, alright?" Katarina nodded quickly.

"Well …" Cordelia looked at Gaius and Robin, and continued, "We think it's a great idea." The mage looked up in surprise. "Our daughter is also attempting to become a tactician, so we think it would be good for the both of you to work together." She looked at Katarina. "Would that be agreeable to you?"

Katarina nodded her head vigorously, but didn't answer; the words felt stuck in her throat. Gaius patted the girl's shoulder.

"Welcome to the family, kiddo."

* * *

Delthea peeked down the table. Nino had invited two more people to their table; a mage named Ishtar and a swordsman named Joshua. Joshua was charming, a real ladies man. Which made it all the more frustrating that he wasn't really hitting on anybody.  _Especially me!_ Delthea thought. And this Ishtar woman … she wasn't sure what bothered her more; the fact that Ishtar wouldn't divulge any information on her clearly checkered past, or that she was equally talented in the field of magic. So there they sat – Fir and Eirika talking to Joshua, Nino and L'Arachel talking to Ishtar, and Delthea, Ephraim, and Myrrh all eating in relative silence. Delthea grumbled to herself.

"Is there a problem, Delthea?" Ephraim asked while cutting Myrrh's pancakes, much to her protest, "You have been grumbling to yourself all morning. Is there something we can help with?"

Delthea sighed. "No, it's nothing..." she responded, "It's just … what's a girl gotta do to get noticed around here?!" The mage covered her mouth, as she had spoken much louder than she had intended.

"Love is quite overrated, you know," Joshua answered, "It tends to be fickle, more prone to chance than even a roll of the dice." Delthea snorted.

"Easy for you to say," she replied, "I would like to at least experience love before I'm an old maid!"

"You're a bit young to be worrying about such things," L'Arachel stated, "You'll have your admirers in due time."

"I tend to agree with Joshua." Ishtar, who had been soft-spoken, seemed to command the attention of the table. "Love is a wonderous feeling, but the reality is that that feeling can lead to horrible situations. Be careful of who you love, and take your time getting there." The silence after her statement was tangible.

"Usually the mood dies when I arrive, not before." Marisa approached the table, sporting a rare smirk. "And is that a foolish gambler I see?" Joshua gave her a roguish grin, and winked at her.

"I knew the Crimson Flash wouldn't be able to stay away from her partner."

"A one time deal. I just enjoy watching you make an idiot of yourself." Marisa took a seat next to Fir. "What were we discussing?"

Eirika spoke up. "Well, I don't know if you have met Ishtar, she's new." The myrmidon nodded politely, which was reciprocated. "Ishtar was giving Delthea a personal lesson on not seeking out love."

Marisa nodded. "Love dulls your blade, Delthea. You must not seek such a frivolous thing." Joshua laughed at this.

"Wise words! The only thing you should seek is more coin! And maybe some other enticing vices …" Ephraim smacked the gambler on the back of the head.

"Not in front of Myrrh, if you please." Myrrh was too engrossed in her pancakes to respond. Joshua turned to the lord and smirked.

"O-ho?" He replied, "What of you, Ephraim? Surely some maiden has caught your eye?" Delthea groaned.

"Why are you talking like that?" Joshua ignored her, and continued badgering the lord. After a few minutes, Delthea noticed L'Arachel and Eirika motioning to somebody. She saw Princess Tana, Elincia, Micaiah, Sanaki and Lute all approach the table.

"Oh joy, Joshua is here." Lute stated dryly. Tana looked at the red face of Ephraim, and the pleading looks of L'Arachel and Eirika, and began to blush herself.

"Ah, Lute! Would a lovely face such as yours be interested in a game of-"

"Games of chance have little to do with chance, especially with someone such as you – commonly referred to as a shark – involved." Lute interrupted, "I'm only here to help Tana talk to Ephraim." The princess shot her a look.

"Lute, you're not helping!"

"I aim to please!"

Tana muttered to herself, and turned to Ephraim. "Lord Ephraim, I-I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk to the greenhouse with me? I mean-" She blinked twice, "If you be so willing as to accompany me to the greenhouse?" Ephraim snatched her hand, and smiled; both from relief and something more.

"I would love to!" He answered, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, and he practically dragged her away from both groups. Lute sighed with relief, and took his seat. Sanaki sat inbetween her and Myrrh, with Elincia sitting across, next to Delthea. Micaiah created a sister sandwich, almost snuggling the small dragon girl.

"You must be Delthea," Micaiah offered, "and you must be Myrrh! I can see why Sanaki called both of you adorable." Sanaki stiffened in consternation.

"You must be mistaken, sister!" She practically shouted, "I merely said I found them charming new additions to this castle, and not with such a childish term as 'adorable'!" Almost as if on cue, Myrrh laid her head on Sanaki's lap.

"I'm going to take a nap now." Sanaki's eyes widened as she mumbled 'cute' over and over. She began stroking the dragon's hair lightly. Delthea rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Dance Hall: 9 am**

Henry looked forward to these mornings.

He wasn't normally the most romantic person, but when he was dancing with Olivia … What would you say? He never felt more alive. Something about pushing himself to the limit, something about moving at intense speeds … something about how Olivia looked with the morning sun coming through the open windows …

_Huh._ "Guess I'm becoming a romantic sap." Henry noted to himself. Olivia twirled gracefully, then faced the dark mage.

"Did you say something?" She asked. Henry shook his head. The dancer gave him a quick smile, the returned to her practice. There was a small knocking on the door only a few moments later. "Oh, that must be Robin and Cordelia," Olivia said, "Can you get the door for me?"

"My pleasure! Nyahaha!" Henry nearly stumbled over himself to reach the door. The familiar red, white, and purple of Robin and Cordelia stood at the door, eyeing Henry with more than a little interest.

"Stumbling around? How's the, uh, death curse Tharja gave you?" Robin asked, concern outlining his voice. "It's been a week." Henry waved his arm sheepishly.

"Aw, you know!" he replied, "Sometimes my fingers get tingly for a moment, but it's pretty much past." Henry could hear Olivia clear her throat, and turned to face her. He knew her relationship with Tharja was rocky, to say the least.

"You know how I feel about you being a test subject." She began, and Henry frowned.

"Yeah, maybe I've been a little too risk-takey recently," He conceded, "I'll be more careful from now on." Robin and Cordelia looked at each other in surprise.

"I never thought I'd see the day." The pegasus knight remarked, chuckling to herself. She showed Olivia her small harp. "Robin and I thought we could provide music like last week."

"Perhaps with no cursing this time." Robin added. Olivia nodded in response.

"Well, I really appreciate you two helping me!" she exclaimed, "It really helps me out!" The couple began setting up, as they looked over the songs Olivia wanted prepared. "I know that a Feroxan Waltz is similar to a normal Waltz, but I think it'll provide a good challenge." Cordelia looked at the dancer and smirked.

"Well, be thankful my two left feet won't be out there!" She called out, joining Robin, who was already looking through a stack of manuscript he had brought with him. Olivia turned to Henry, who had been speaking to somebody new.

A wide spectrum of emotions ran through her in a moment. She felt nervous, as this was someone she was unfamiliar with, which only worsened when she noticed the obvious garb of a dancer on her body. Olivia gave her a quick look. Olivia worked hard for her body, and it was something she was secretly proud of, but this girl seemed to be both muscular and svelte. Yes, upon closer inspection, she seemed to have the physique of both Tharja and herself, if such a thing were possible. And she was enthusiastically talking to Henry.  _Her_ Henry. She began to move her way towards the two, attempting to prepare for whatever conflict would take place.

"You must be Olivia!" She heard her cry out, before the new girl grabbed Olivia's hand and shook it violently. "I'm Lene! Oh my goodness, I can't believe there's another dancer in this castle!" The girl took a look at Olivia and frowned. "How on earth do you manage to look so good?" She asked, sighing afterwards.

"H-h-huh?!" Olivia attempted to hide her face, while blushing furiously.

"Your hair is so pretty!" Lene lamented. "I can't even get this idiotic shrub to work with half the time!" She tugged on her ponytail. Olivia peeked past her hands, taking a look. She immediately loosed the ponytail a little bit.

"You know, you could just be straining your hair by pulling it too tight. It can also affect the scalp." Olivia offered, "I can tell you brush it quite a bit, so I don't have to lecture you about hair care …" She could feel Henry's grin pierce into her back, but she ignored it. "And I quite like your hair. It reminds me of the fields in Roseanne."

"Really?" Lene was quieter than before. Olivia nodded confidently, and continued.

"Yes! And I'm glad there's another dancer here as well!" She confirmed, "My son also dances, though he's not likely to be here today." Olivia paused, looking at Henry for support. He nodded in approval. "W-would you like to assist me in the dance class this morning? We're doing a variation on a waltz, maybe you'll be familiar with it!" Lene nodded her head frantically.

"There's nothing I would love more!"

* * *

**10:30 am**

To Olivia, the group seemed smaller than last week. Henry had counted three separate times, and had confirmed that, yes, the group was actually larger. Much to her surprise, Inigo had shown up, with that strange cavalier in tow. Henry insisted she was a keeper, which only worried her more. Robin seemed to be in good spirits after seeing Inigo with someone who were not his daughters, though. Leo and Hinoka had returned, and the pegasus knight was already finding a new way to tease the mage; namely, she kept attempting to undo his cape.

"Prince Leo, I'm telling you, your collar is inside-out again!" She exclaimed, trying to stifle her laughter.

"As I told you after the third time, I know it isn't!" Leo grumbled.

"No, it-it seriously is," she responded, "How do you keep doing that?" Leo frowned and rolled his eyes. "Come on, let me actually fix it this time."

" … Fine." The prince stood still has he felt cloth being adjusted around his neck.

"There, now it looks good," Hinoka stepped back to admire her work, "Really, I don't understand how you manage to do that."

"If I knew, I would attempt to avoid it entirely." Leo held his hand out, attempting to hide his face. "Now can we please just work on dancing? I'm supposed to be helping you out, remember?" Hinoka took the hand, and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Oh, of course, Prince Leo! I'll even let you take the lead this time!"

* * *

"Tell me, Reinhardt, how do you like your current liege?"

"Milady?" Reinhardt asked with more than a hint of anxiety. Ishtar seemed to be staring through the mage knight, though her voice maintained it's normal, even tone. Even though he was glad to see his former commander and lady, her summoning had some implications he would rather avoid.

"I've been around him for nearly a week, and know next to nothing," she replied, "How is he compared to, say … Julius?"

_There it is._  Reinhardt desperately searched through his brain, looking for a way to avoid this route of conversation. He felt Ishtar's nails sink into his hand.

"Reinhardt, I know how you feel about Julius," she said cautiously, "But I want you to answer me honestly."

"Milady, you know how much I respect y-" Ishtar glared at him, silencing him for a moment. Reinhardt looked at the floor. " … To put it plainly - Kiran tends to think about every colleague and ally; and, well …"

"Speak freely, I respect your opinion."

"Kiran is a lot more approachable, and he …" Reinhardt paused again, "No, I won't speak ill about someone you care about, milady."

"But-"

"No matter my opinions about Julius, I know how you feel," he interrupted, "So I cannot continue." Ishtar was silent, as the duo continued to dance across the floor.

"Even if you are attempting to spare my feelings, I still appreciate your honesty." Ishtar finally said, "I'm sorry I pressured you."

"That is no trouble," Reinhardt said, "I apologize if I've hurt you in any way." The dance continued on for a few minutes, until Ishtar spoke up again.

"Would there … possibly be a way to meet the summoner discreetly? There's a question in my mind I think they can answer." Reinhardt looked at the mage. Ishtar's eyes looked troubled, and she seemed to be lost in thought.

"It may be difficult, there is one who is … rather attached to him." Reinhardt looked for a reaction. Ishtar's lips tightened, but otherwise didn't react.

"Yes, I noticed the archer this morning," she responded, "Do you know what relationship the two share?"

"I do not," Reinhardt shuffled inadvertently, "Why do you ask?" Ishtar chuckled.

"To be quite honest, I am not sure," she answered, "Everyone speaks so highly of the summoner, and I guess I feel the need to understand why."

Reinhardt hesitated for a brief moment, mulling over all the questions he had. "If I may," he responded, "The summoner is likely to insist that you make friends with others here."

"Oh, I plan to," she replied simply, "But there's no harm in a polite conversation."

"Surely there are some heroes that have piqued your interest as well? The last thing milady needs is a woman like Clarisse after her." Ishtar glared at the mage knight, her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Are you implying that I can't take care of myself?" She asked accusingly, "I thought you wiser than that." There was a long silence, as Reinhardt knew he had trapped himself. He cursed himself, as he knew Ishtar had grown this sharp tongue from his own teachings. As if she had read his mind, the princess smirked. "After all, didn't you advise me to be the best leader I can be?"

"Yes, among other things."

Ishtar sighed in response, but she began looking around the room. "Well, may I ask about some of the heroes in this room?" She pointed at Marisa and Nino, who were clumsily dancing around the room. "I met those two this morning, what can you tell me about them?"

"Ah, Nino is quite a sweet child," Reinhardt began, "She has a habit of greeting everyone she can."

"How naive," Ishtar replied, "No one is protecting her?"

"I didn't say that," Reinhardt chuckled, "I'm certain that more than a few people would lay their lives down to protect her. Marisa, Ephraim, Lyn and Tharja, for instance." Ishtar gave him a look of confusion. "Ah, Marisa is the one dancing with Nino, and if you have met them, I'm sure you have met Lord Ephraim."

"Seafoam hair, a little brash and overbearing?" Ishtar answered. Reinhardt chuckled in confirmation. "Then yes, I've met him and his harem." Reinhardt chuckled even more at that. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad to see you again, milady." Ishtar smiled slightly.

"I did miss you, Reinhardt, for whatever that is worth."

"It's worth a lot, milady," Reinhardt replied, "I'm always here if you need assistance."

* * *

"Do you see her, Sanaki?"

"Yes, she is with Lord Reinhardt."

"What?" Lute practically screamed in her friend's ear. The empress and prodigy had been tailing Ishtar since breakfast, when Lute had sensed a massive pool of magic within the princess. "Sanaki, this is very troubling!"

"They seem to be quite congenial with each other," Sanaki responded, "How is that a bad thing?"

"Because," Lute hissed, "Reinhardt is one of the few that hasn't proven himself inferior to me, and if those two are socializing with each other …" Sanaki sighed loudly, and looked around the door again. "... What?"

"Is it too difficult to admit you want to befriend her?" The empress asked, "There is no need to be difficult, Lute."

Lute puffed her cheeks in frustration. Sanaki was one of the few that could get her this riled up. "Sanaki, this is a serious matter! Reinhardt and this woman, together, could very well threaten our natural superiority!"

"What are you two blabbing about?" A harsh voice called out behind them. The gloomy countenance of Tharja greeted both of them. "Actually, don't tell me, I'm sure I don't want to hear-"

"The new mage is quite distressing, Tharja!" Lute insisted. Tharja muttered something under her breath, and looked over Sanaki's head. The dark mage's face seemed to mix with frustration and glee.

"Heeheehee, Robin's fingertips are quite deft and precise, are they not?" She was lost in her own world, and Lute and Sanaki looked at each other in disgust. "Hmmmm, and that new woman has such potential..."

"That is who we were investigating, Lady Tharja." Sanaki said, attempting to steer the conversation into clear waters. Tharja merely muttered again, and the trio looked into the room. After a minute, Lute huffed in frustration.

"This is getting us nowhere," she lamented, "We need to somehow get closer to the duo." The mage rubbed her temples for a minute, then turned to Sanaki. "Alright, I have a plan." She grabbed the Empress's hand, and began to drag her into the room, much to Sanaki's surprise. Tharja turned to look at Robin and Cordelia. Her face grew gloomier. At this point, she didn't truly care that Robin wasn't hers, or that someone like Cordelia had beaten her. But to watch the two smile at each other, with faces that were disgustingly bright …

* * *

"Hmm, watch yourself, Nino." Marisa carefully shepherded the young mage away from Leo and Hinoka, then Ishtar and Reinhardt. Nino grew nervous. Marisa's face was hard to read, even moreso than Jaffar, and it made her antsy. The mercenary had insisted on dancing with Nino, saying that Fir should train with Ayra instead, but now it felt like she wasn't enjoying herself.

"Okay! Let's take a five minute break and get some water please!" Olivia clapped her hands and spoke without her usual meekness. Pairs of people began congregating to large jugs of water. Marisa turned to Nino.

"I'll go get us some water, just wait here." Though not an order, it was not too different from one. She sat down, looking slightly downcast. _I feel like a burden._  It had been some time since the last time Nino felt like that. Back when she first met Lloyd … and Linus … and Jaffar. She felt tears well in her eyes as a shadow covered her face. Nino looked up into vibrant purple eyes. Ishtar stood above her, tilting her head slightly.

"Hello," she began, "You are Nino, correct?" Nino nodded her head. "May I sit next to you?" Another nod, and Ishtar slowly sat next to the child. "Reinhardt told me you were an endless well of happiness, but I see that isn't true. What troubles you?" Nino sniffed and shook her head. "Well, do you need an embrace?" The mage faced Ishtar, who smiled hesitantly, "I know that I've needed a few in my life." As Ishtar opened her arms, she was met with the full force of Nino accepting the embrace. After a few seconds, Nino pulled away.

"Sorry," She said quietly, "I barely know you."

"Yes, but Reinhardt has told me a lot about you," Ishtar replied, "If he says you have a kind soul that is worth knowing, then I know it to be true." The princess shifted a little. "Besides, there have been times where I've needed such a thing and didn't get it. Those were the worst moments, and you do not deserve that."

"Thank you, Ishtar," replied Nino. The princess raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I remember names really good now, and I couldn't forget someone like you. You're mem … memable …"

"Memorable?"

"Yeah!" Nino exclaimed, "I'm still learning how to read, so big words are a little tough."

"Learning? I didn't think you that young …"

"Ah, I never learned when I was really young," the mage answered, "But I've learning a lot while I'm here!"

"Do you have a tutor in magic?" Ishtar wasn't sure what was coming out of her mouth, but the question was out before she could stop herself. She could feel immense magic coming from the youth.

"No, most of the mages here are really lost in their own work."

Ishtar looked at Nino, her face not giving anything away. "Then I shall be your tutor." The child's eyes lit up.

"Seriously?!"

"You'll find I'm rarely not." However, at saying this, Ishtar smiled at Nino. The princess saw Reinhardt and Marisa approach the two. Ishtar noticed that Marisa's face had the same qualities as her own. It gave away nothing, emotionless and calculating when it needed to be. From her musculature, she could see that she needed to be calculating quite frequently.

"Nino, you've been crying." Marisa noted, then turned to Ishtar. There was a quiet fury practically reaching out to attack her. Nino grabbed Marisa's hand.

"Yeah, but Ishtar made it better," she answered. Marisa's gaze moved from Ishtar to Nino. "Marisa, am I a burden to you?"

"Hardly," the mercenary responded, "What would make you think that?"

"You kept moving me away from others, like I was getting in the way …" Nino felt a hand on her head. Marisa looked at her, and tilted her head.

"I was practicing protecting others from harm," she answered, "Would you like to protect me when we begin dancing again?" Nino nodded her head vigorously. Marisa lifted her up from her seated position, and they began walking towards the dance floor.

"Oh! And Ishtar is gonna teach me magic!"

"Ah, is that a fact."

Reinhardt turned to Ishtar, who was smiling to herself. Reinhardt couldn't help but smile as well.

* * *

"You seemed cold."

"I never asked for your help." Tharja snapped back. The large Feroxi coat of Lon'qu was now draped over her shoulders.

"Don't be so difficult, woman." Lon'qu replied, "You've already gotten sick once."

"And I would've been just fine without you!" Tharja glared at him, "It's always 'woman this' and 'woman that' with you!" Lon'qu took a step back, anticipating Tharja pointing a finger at him. "Robin never calls Cordelia 'woman'!" She moved a hand back to strike him. As she swung, she felt his hand catch her arm.

Lon'qu never looked perturbed by her outburst. "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm no Robin."

"I know that!"

"I will never be a good man for you, Tharja," Lon'qu continued. He felt the other hand strike his face. It stung more than he expected. The dark mage had tears streaming down her normally vacant expression.

"You shut up," She snarled, "Don't you dare take the blame for this." Lon'qu felt her other hand shake. "D-don't you ever blame yourself for uh-uh-uh..." She threw herself into his arms. The myrmidon held onto her, though he was surprised.

"What has happened?" Tharja didn't answer immediately, squeezing him tighter. "Did Henry curse you?"

"Do you think I'm that incompetent?" Tharja answered. Lon'qu didn't respond, and eventually Tharja continued. "I've never been a good wife or mother, and despite you having your fears, you became the husband I needed and the father that N-N-Noire wanted." She took a rattled breath. "Oh, Lon'qu. When I saw Lucina and Severa, I didn't care. But after Inigo, Owain, Gerome, Morgan …"

"Noire will come to us, I know it." Tharja grabbed onto him tightly.

"What if I scared her away? I don't think I could bear it -" another rattling breath, "- I'm so cruel to both you and her, why do you even … how do you even … why?" Tharja buried her head into Lon'qu's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Nyahaha! Look at the happy couple!" Henry peeked around into the hallway. Lon'qu gave Henry a deathly glare. "Oh, I can check in later, then."

"What do you want, Henry?" Tharja seemed to be back to her normal self, though her eyes were slightly puffy. Henry's face seemed to emanate glee as he gained a wider understanding of the situation. The coat on Tharja's back, Lon'qu's surprised expression, and Tharja crying, all pointed to one thing …

"No way, my truth hex worked? I didn't think that one would get you!"

Lon'qu's eyes widened, and looked down at his wife. Tharja was shaking, though it was definitely from rage.

"You …" She hissed, before Lon'qu lifted her up, and began carrying her away. "Lon'qu! Put me down this instant! I will curse both of you to oblivion!"

The myrmidon turned to Henry. "I can't guarantee you more than an hour head start, Henry. Make use of that time." He carried out the screaming Tharja, into other distant halls. Henry grinned, and leaned against the door.

"Well shucks," he said, "I should do weaker hexes more often, I guess!"

* * *

"Have you never danced in your life?"

"... I've read about it a few times."

Lute clumsily rotated Sanaki, which the empress attempted to pass off as normal. While she was enjoying herself, Sanaki was a little irritated by Lute's frequent stopping to try and observe Ishtar. Honestly, what was special about that woman? Sure, she seemed to be rather talented and carried herself in a manner that Sanaki herself had been trying to imitate for years, but otherwise …

"Hmmm... quite interesting."

"What?"

"Your face darkens every time we stop for observation," Lute stated, "If I didn't know better, I would say you're getting impatient."

"You are not too far off the mark," Sanaki grumbled, "I feel like we are running in circles."

"Well technically I think you'll find that-"

"-figuratively."

"Oh." Lute was silent for a moment, then perked up. "Oh! We just need a new approach!" She looked at Reinhardt and Ishtar, then back to Sanaki. "Okay, new plan, we just need to somehow switch partners."

Sanaki nodded. "I'll dance with Reinhardt and you can talk to Ishtar, I assume?"

"I think that makes the most sense." Lute replied, then confidently walked towards the duo. When the two got in Reinhardt's sight, the mage knight seemed to say something to Ishtar. In one fluid motion, he intercepted Lute and began dancing away with her, much to the mage's protests. Sanaki and Ishtar looked at each other, the latter in shock. After a moment, Ishtar held out her hand, which the empress tentatively took.

"So which one of us will lead, then?" Ishtar asked.

"Um, I've never taken lead before, so..." Sanaki meekly admitted. Ishtar didn't show any reaction to this, instead pulling the empress closer.

"I suppose that settles that, then," The princess stated, "I am Ishtar, princess of Friege. And you are?"

"I am Sanaki, the Empress of Begnion." Ishtar seemed to brighten up slightly.

"Ah, an empress! I must apologize for my uncouth behavior!" Sanaki shook her head.

"You do not need to apologize, most heroes here do not care for such decorum, and I am used to it."

"Ah, I see." There was an uncomfortable silence, but Ishtar attempted to cut through it. "Your … friend, seemed interesting." Sanaki giggled.

"Interesting is a good word to describe Lute," she agreed, "She was born a scholar, but she lacks in tact, to say the least. She can be blunt and harsh, but Lute is … kind, with a good heart." Sanaki shook her head, "Maybe you should meet her yourself, though! That usually does more good than anything I could say." Ishtar nodded.

"Yes, I believe you're right," she responded, "How about you?"

"Hmm?"

"We've only just been acquainted," Ishtar said, "and I would like to know the Empress a little better."

* * *

"Reinhardt, how dare you?" Lute never read about _not_ leading a dance. She had barely read about dancing at all, and now the biggest threat to her position in the Order of Heroes – if not in the whole outrealms – was attempting to teach her? "This is utterly humiliating!"

"Consider it a different form of learning?" Reinhardt suggested, twirling Lute with ease. The mage barely had to do anything, it felt. "You seem to dislike me, but I've never been your enemy."

"You know nearly as much as I do, and are talented in a number of things that I have rarely touched." Lute admitted, before attempting to trip up the mage knight. Reinhardt seemed to turn this into a beautiful sidestep, while still continuing the dance.

"You're already improving at this." Reinhardt said encouragingly, acting oblivious to Lute's frustration. "And I thank you for the compliments, but that does not explain why you're targeting milady Ishtar."

"Uhh, isn't it obvious?" Reinhardt raised an eyebrow, inviting Lute to explain herself. "Well, this Ishtar seems rather talented at magic, which threatens my natural placement in this order."

"I don't follow."

"Who's the smartest person in the Order of Heroes?"

"Well, I do find Robin has an expert knowledge of many things, and good common sense …"

"W-well, out of the female mages, who is the smartest?"

" … Well, I'm rather partial to Ishtar -"

"Who just arrived, so she doesn't count!"

"Why not?"

"She just doesn't! Answer the question already!"

"I suppose that would be you, then?" Lute gave him a cheeky grin, as if she had scored a decisive victory.

"Quite the astute answer!" she replied, "But even with your bias, this 'Ishtar' may surpass me, and I can't have that." Reinhardt sighed, and muttered something under his breath. "So I'm going to slowly get her to join my group, and by the time she can threaten me, she'll be too enamored with my vast intelligence to do so!"

"So you are planning to befriend her?" Reinhardt asked.

"Of course not, you nincompoop!" she stated harshly, "She's going to befriend us!"

"Ah, but of course," he answered, "Well, who am I to stop you?"

* * *

As the class finally winded down, Robin stretched out his arms. Playing a selection of fast waltzes for an hour and a half didn't hurt, per se, but it did make his hands a little tired. He couldn't imagine what Cordelia was feeling. He gently placed her hands in his and began massaging them. She sighed contentedly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're especially good at this?" Cordelia asked.

"You, quite frequently." Robin said with a wink. Cordelia blushed and attempted to pull away.

"You're awful," Cordelia said with a smile, "You do know that, right?" The tactician shrugged, but continued massaging his wife's hands. "I'll need to stretch out my hands." She observed.

"Oh Naga, thank you two again!" Olivia had approached the couple, looking absolutely gleeful. "I owe you two so much!"

"I agree; sticking me with this ruffian for more than an hour is more than I can take!" Cordelia ruffled Robin's hair and stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"You don't owe us anything." Cordelia reassured Olivia, "I'm just glad we could help." The dancer nodded her head quickly.

"I'll figure out something, but I insist!" Cordelia rolled her eyes, but smiled at Olivia.

"Alright, since you insist, we'll think of something." The sound of several pairs of boots approaching grabbed the group's attention. Reinhardt and Sanaki were accompanying Ishtar, and Cordelia noticed Lute straggling behind. "You must be one of the new heroes," Cordelia offered, "My name is Cordelia, this is my friend Olivia, and this is my husband, Robin." Ishtar nodded kindly.

"Hello," she replied, "I am Ishtar, princess of Friege. I believe Robin and I met this morning."

"Ah, yes!" Robin nearly jumped from his seat, "How are you enjoying the castle so far?"

"It is refreshing, to say the least," Ishtar said, "It's a lively place, and Reinhardt has already introduced me to other people."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it!" Robin responded, "If things get too hectic, come see me and I can get you a key to the library."

"Oh? Well, thank you for the offer! I'm sure I will be needing that key shortly." Ishtar gave Robin a disarming smile, then turned to Cordelia. "You look like a pegasus knight, Lady Cordelia; I would enjoy learning how to ride a pegasus while I'm here." Cordelia looked Ishtar up and down.

"O-okay." Cordelia seemed hesitant, "We can start as soon as the weather clears, if that's alright for you?"

"I find that agreeable." Ishtar replied, "I'm looking forward to it." She turned to Reinhardt. "What else did you plan to show me today?"

"Well, there's the History Club today, as well as the Dragon Appreciation Club …" Reinhardt began.

"Ah, the History Club sounds fascinating," Ishtar remarked, "Though the Dragon Club sounds like something I'd rather pass on." Her face darkened a bit, though it still held that same stoic quality. It caught Robin's attention.

"Well, Sonya's apparently lecturing today, so the History Club should be informative, at the very least." Reinhardt stated.

"And the Dragon Appreciation Club should be entertaining as long as you keep a safe distance from the teachers." Robin interjected. Cordelia gave Robin a disapproving look, and Lute snickered.

"Hey! That's rude, Robinnnn!" Nowi was standing at the doorway, scowling. Robin blanched, and scrambled to recover.

"Ah, Nowi," Lute looked at the manakete, "You are sweating and you are frowning; are you perhaps distressed?"

"Distressed?!" Nowi shouted into the room, "Yeah, you could say I'm distressed!" She ran to Robin and hugged him. She began crying into his robe. "Ohhh Robin, it's terrible!" Nowi professed, "Zephy is still too hurt to do the class today and I'm gonna have to do it myself!"

Robin turned to Cordelia and Olivia, who just shrugged. The other four didn't seem to offer anything else, and Henry was now conspicuously absent. He slowly patted Nowi's back.

"It'll be okay, Nowi," he reassured her, "If anything, things should run smoothly with you in the lead."

"But I don't know what to teach!"

"Well, how about you talk about Manaketes? Like your dragonstone!" Cordelia suggested.

"Oh yeah, my dragonstone!" Nowi began rummaging through her pockets. Her eyes grew wide with alarm, and began to tear up. "Roooobin! I think somebody took my dragonstone!" She began wailing again. Lute and Sanaki looked at each other, and the empress bobbed her head excitedly.

"Lute, I am assuming we're thinking of the same thing." Lute nodded in affirmation, and placed a hand on Nowi's head, attempting to look as cool as possible. The mage placed a hand on her forehead and posed.

"Don't worry, little girl," she said, "We'll get your magic rock back." Robin's face had a grim expression upon it at this statement. "Sanaki! We must reform the mystery team!"

"Oh no," Robin interjected, "No no no no no no no! After what happened last week? I'm not letting you maniacs-" A hand clapped over Robin's mouth, and Cordelia peeked over her husband's shoulder.

"I hope you can solve this mystery like you solved the last one!" She said cheerfully.

"Yes ma'am, we will do our utmost!" Lute replied smartly, before turning to Ishtar. "Ishtar, despite my knowledge of many things, Sanaki and I have decided to invite you into our mystery solving team!" The princess raised an eyebrow, but smiled all the same.

"Oh?" Ishtar retorted, "I suppose I'm deeply honored, then!" As she joined the other two mages, she turned to Reinhardt. "Shall we reconvene for dinner, Reinhardt?"

"Yes, milady. Should I invite others to join us?"

"That would be agreeable." And she was gone. Reinhardt turned to Lene, Cordelia, Olivia, and Robin, who was now pale as a sheet.

"Cordy, why did you let them go?" Robin lamented, "I'd rather not end up in the nude again …"

"Oh dear, that's my mistake, dear!" Cordelia responded, "I'll make sure to help you the next time." Reinhardt noted the not-so-subtle blush on the pegasus rider's face.

"Ugh, whatever," Robin was now sulking, "Let's just hope they don't assault someone again."

* * *

**Library – 1 pm**

Sonya looked out the window for what felt like the thousandth time. The skies were finally beginning to clear up slightly, and sunbeams stabbed through holes in the clouds. It was still raining, but the change in lighting lifted her spirits slightly. Well, unlike -

"Will you wear your damned collar correctly?! How dare you dance with my sister in such a lowly state?"

"Get off of me, you barbarian!"

"You idiotic Nohrian scum!"

"Hoshidan bilgerat!"

"Boys, you're both smart!" Sonya spoke over the bookshelves. Leo and Takumi were fighting again, for what also felt like the thousandth time. It had been so bad, that she hadn't been able to even set up her lecture for the day, which only soured Sonya's mood. "How about you kiss and make up or something?"

"As if I could forgive a Nohrian trying to steal away my precious sister!"

"Your sister doesn't need to be protected by such a fool as yourself."

"She doesn't, because someone as scrawny as you is incapable of even putting a scratch on her!"

There was silence for a moment, before Takumi yelled out, "What was that grin for, you lunatic!", followed by the sounds of a scuffle. Sonya covered her eyes with her hand.

"Alright, you two. You're bothering everyone here." Came a voice from the same aisle. There was a sound of a struggle, that seemed to move towards the front door. "Let's try to get along before you come back, alright?" The origin of the voice moved towards Sonya.

"Ah, Ike?" Sonya had worked with Ike on occasion, though he was generally quieter than most of the other heroes. However, it was surprising to see him in the library of all places. "What brings you to this place?" The mercenary pointed to another bookshelf nearby.

Soren had perched himself on a movable ladder, where he was picking up more books to study. Sonya couldn't see his face, but was fairly certain he had the same grumpy expression as he always had.

"Soren forgot to eat lunch," Ike explained, "So I'm just making sure he at least eats something."

"I'm busy." Soren snapped back. "Though, I appreciate you worrying about me."

"As soon as you get down from there, we're going to the mess hall."

"Ugh … Alright."

Sonya looked at the duo and grinned. "Ever the odd couple, I see." She remarked. Soren spluttered something incomprehensible, but Ike just laughed softly.

"I suppose so, Sonya." he responded. Soren appeared from his hiding spot, several books in tow. "Ah, all done?" The mage nodded, "Then let's go. Have a good day, Sonya."

"Ah, same to you, Ike." And things were silent, finally. She knew that Eirika and Tana were somewhere in the library, but they were keeping to themselves. Nephenee was not with them; apparently they couldn't find the halberdier since yesterday, and Tana was more than a little worried. Sonya reassured the princess; after all, Nephenee was a resourceful and hardy woman. It would certainly take a lot for her to be in any true danger. That seemed to calm Tana's nerves a bit, but she seemed … guilty?

"Um, Miss Sonya …"

"Well, speak of Duma and he shall appear." Sonya remarked. Nephenee stood in front of her, but she was conspicuously missing her armor. The mage noted how pretty she looked. "How are you, Nephenee?"

"Oh, I'm doin' swell," she responded, a bounce added to her normal drawl, "I had a couple'a questions, if it's no trouble …"

"Of course not," Sonya said, "I don't bite. What do you need?"

"You've been studying Hoshido, right?"

"Yes, what would like to know?"

"Do ya … know anythang about …" Nephenee leaned in to whisper, "romantic stuff, like gifts n' traditions?" Sonya raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be honest, I didn't expect you to take a lover," she answered, "Unfortunately, I haven't reached that point in my studies. How about you ask Oboro? She's always excited to share her culture."

"Hmmm …" Nephenee looked lost in thought, "Yep, I s'pose I could ask her."

"May I ask who's the lucky man?" Nephenee seemed to stiffen at the thought. "You don't have to answer, I'm just curious."

"Well, uh,  _well,_ " the halberdier stumbled through her words, "I kinda promised to keep this thang quiet, ya know?" Sonya smiled.

"Say no more," she said sweetly, "I'll try to help in any way I can." Nephenee blushed, and took Sonya's hands.

"Oh, thank you kindly!" Nephenee exclaimed, "I'm gonna go find Oboro right quick."

"I'm afraid that will have to wait, Agent Blue."

Lute, Sanaki, and Ishtar were standing behind Nephenee.

"Hello, Lute," Sonya offered as a greeting, "who's your new friend?"

Lute puffed out her chest. "What an astute observation! Yes, this is our new friend! She is, of course, without parallel; as are all my frien-"

"I am Ishtar," Ishtar interrupted, giving a small curtsy, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, lady-"

"Sonya, and this is Nephenee." Nephenee mumbled a greeting. "It's truly a pleasure."

Ishtar nodded, and looked at Nephenee. "Nephenee, was it? Lute and Sanaki said that we needed to recruit you again."

"Yes! Nephenee, a poor child manakete has had her dragonstone stolen, and we must venture forth to solve this mystery!" Lute declared. Sonya rolled her eyes, but Nephenee seemed worried.

"Oh no!" She cried, "Thas- that is a disaster!" Nephenee looked determined, "Do we have any leads?" Her words were more robotic than before, Sonya noted.

"Yes, we do! We believe that the same thief has struck before, and we know where to find them!"

"Ya-you don't mean!"

Sanaki nodded and answered for Lute, "Yes, we believe so."

"And there's no time to lose!" Lute declared, "We must get Agent Green and Agent Lucky and go forth!"

"If you're referring to Titania," Sonya said dryly, "She's out exercising the horses with Seth and Frederick." Lute looked crushed, so she continued. "If you don't object, I'd like to tag along. Titania had some good stories about last week."

"W-well, of course you would be intrigued as to how someone as brilliant as me could solve crimes!" Lute exclaimed, "I'll allow it!"

"How magnanimous of you," Sonya remarked, before getting up. "So, four mages, a halberdier with no armor, and I'm assuming Setsuna?" Lute thought about it for a moment, then frowned.

"We probably need some more muscle, now that you mention it." She muttered.

"Well, how about that Marisa woman? She's strong and seemed familiar with you." Ishtar suggested.

"She'll only do something for pay, not out of the kindness of her heart." Lute said dismissively.

"You won't know until you try."

Lute thought about it for another moment. "Well, I suppose one of us could perhaps speak to her heart," she said, "It can't hurt to try."

* * *

"No."

The group stood inside a nearly empty supply room. Sandbags hung down from the rafters, where Marisa was striking at one with a wooden sword.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Lute asked.

"I mean no, Lute," Marisa replied, "Somehow you've gotten even more reckless than you ever were back home, and I have no interest in assisting you."

"B-b-but …"

Ishtar intervened, "I know that Lute may seem a little reckless," she said, "But she really is trying to do good here. Somebody had a very precious object of theirs stolen, and we need your help." She looked directly into Marisa's eyes. "What do you think Nino would say if you didn't help a person in need?" That got the myrmidon's attention, and she glared at the princess.

"Don't use that child's name so lightly." Marisa threatened. She stood there for a moment, then sighed, "Fine. I'll help, if only so I can fulfill my promise to Nino to take a break now and again."

Lute looked smug, "Of course! Breaks are essential to learning! That's what I read in Deschamps Book of Higher Magic and Theory, Volume 2, Chapte-"

"Is she always like this?" Ishtar whispered to Nephenee and Setsuna.

"Sometimes she recites the whole page from memory, so this is a pretty tame Lute." the archer remarked. "Also, we didn't quite get a chance to meet. I'm Setsuna, retainer of Princess Hinoka."

"Ishtar, princess of the kingdom of Friege." She then looked down at Setsuna's feet. "If I may," she began, "you seem to have a loop of rope around your ankle."

The archer looked down. "Well, how about that?" She remarked. In an instant, the archer was upside down, hanging just above the floor. "Never fails," Setsuna said dryly, "Just another day."

* * *

**Mess Hall – 1:30 pm**

Stahl leaned over a large pot and took a deep sniff. He was making a broth for a strange dish that Kiran had introduced months before. Clarisse had come by, basically threatening Stahl to make the dish for the recently returned summoner.

As he placed shrimp in the pot, he took in the aroma. Stahl smiled to himself. He was glad that he was assigned to cooking duty in the Order of Heroes, if only because he avoided the strange happenings that happened on a daily basis.

"What's up, buddy?"

Well, most of them.

Gaius was chewing on some saltwater taffy, looking over the pot. "Gumbo, huh?" he remarked, "Not my first choice, but I won't complain."

"This is a personal request of Clarisse."

"The grump? Are you sure it was a request?"

Stahl shrugged, "As much of a request as it could be."

"Yikes."

"So what brings you here, Gaius? Stahl asked, "It's usually time for your fourth dessert."

"I just wanted to give my good buddy a little warning," Gaius replied, "That Prodigy girl is looking for you." Stahl frowned.

"Lute? Not again." He looked around and sighed. It was likely that she had already brought others to help her. "What does she want this time?"

"Uh, I think she wants me," Gaius answered, "I think."

"And you're not going to just give yourself up?"

"Nah, there's no reason to do that. I'll just let them run in circl- wha?!" Stahl had tackled the thief, and was holding him down.

"Sorry, Gaius, but I'm not gonna take the fall twice in a row!" He shouted. As the two struggled, Stahl felt a hand on his collar, and he was slowly lifted up. He found himself face to face with the emotionless face of Marisa. Gaius was being held by Nephenee, and Sanaki and Setsuna were pulling up chairs. The cavalier stared off into space as he once again felt ropes being tied around him and Gaius. Nephenee took the pot off the heat and put out the fire, giving Stahl a thumbs up.

"Thanks for doing that, at least." He said dryly.

"So, I bet you're wondering why you're being interrogated again, Sir Stahl." Lute looked at him with a self-assured face.

"Yeah, that did cross my mind."

"You know about dragonstones?"

"Sure, Nowi and Tiki use them to transform." Stahl squinted at the mage and her friends. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I have my reasons to suspect that you and Gaius have taken Nowi's dragonstone for your own personal gain!" Lute pointed at Stahl emphatically as she said this. Stahl was unamused.

"Why on earth would we do that?"

"Why indeed?" Lute asked, "May I present the evidence: Sanaki?" The empress pulled out a small piece of parchment, and read aloud from it.

"Charge number one! Theft of food from the ninja Kagero!"

"Hey, Frederick hired me to do that!" Gaius protested. Sanaki cleared her throat and continued.

"Charge number two! Concocting a scheme to smuggle in sugar and chocolate underneath Alphonse and Sharena's noses!"

Stahl squinted at the empress, then turned to Gaius. The thief turned away from the cavalier, attempting to hide his face.

"Charge number three! Stealing from my private selection of bon-bons!" Sanaki's hands clenched at this.

"Gaius!" Stahl shouted, "Come on!"

"You don't understand!" he replied, "They were so delectable and enticing!"

"When we get out of this, I swear …"

Lute yawned, "When is the important word here," she noted, "Well, maybe you can use this time to reflect on your misdeeds." The mage glared at Gaius in particular. "Let's not waste any more time," Lute continued, "I've figured out where the dragonstone is!"

The group then left Stahl and Gaius to their own devices. After a few minutes, the thief finally spoke up.

"At least Nephenee turned off the stove and covered your pot, right?"

"Gaius, please don't."

"Right. Sorry."

"Hmm," a voice spoke up from above them, "It seems like Lute was here." Kagero was hanging off a rafter, staring down at the wrapped up duo. "Is Nephenee with her?"

"She tied me up." Gaius responded. Kagero began cutting through Stahl's ropes. "Are you following them?"

"Yes," she replied, "Nephenee forgot her armor, but I …" Kagero paused, and her face tightened in annoyance.

"You have?"

"I have failed to find her so far." She grumbled.

" _You've_  failed to catch up to her?" Gaius asked incredulously, "What, she knows your scent or something?" Kagero blushed.

"It feels a little early to say that," she muttered, "At least right at this moment." Gaius grinned and stared at the ninja.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that!" He exclaimed, "What did you say about being a little ear- oof!" Kagero had struck the back of Gaius's head, knocking him out. She turned to Stahl. Who gave her an apologetic smile.

"He might be an idiot, but go easy on him."

"I have no intention of having Cherche mad at me." Stahl laughed at that. Kagero raised an eyebrow, inviting him to explain himself.

"Trust me," he finally got out, "Cherche will immediately know what happened."

"Ah, that's good." Kagero looked in the kitchen, then bowed to the horse knight. "I'll be taking my leave, then."

Stahl reached out with a hand. "Hold on!" he exclaimed, before rummaging through a nearby cupboard. He pulled out a small box. "I pulled a favor that Kiran owed me recently, and got several boxes of these chocolates. I don't want to assume stuff, but …" He rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I'm just saying that I won Panne over with food, and you can't go wrong with chocolates …"

Kagero looked at the box, then back at Stahl. For as average as he seemed, his intuition seemed second-to-none. She snatched the box from his hands, and looked back at the cavalier.

"Nobody can know yet, is that understood?" Stahl nodded in response.

"My lips are sealed!" The ninja bowed once again, and exited the room. Stahl turned to Gaius, still tied up and unconscious. He sighed to himself. "And what on earth am I going to do with you?"

* * *

**Mess Hall – 3 pm**

"Nowi," Lute had approached the manakete, who had been playing with her hair nervously. "I have good news."

"You found my dragonstone?!" Nowi nearly jumped onto the mage in her excitement. Lute pulled out the small blue stone, and handed it to the manakete. "Oh my gosh! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She squeezed Lute tightly. The mage could barely breathe, but her victory made it all the more bearable.

"O-of course!" She gasped out through shallow breaths, "All of this is simple for someone as superior as me!" Lute turned to her friends. "Oh, and I had some help." She muttered as an aside. Nowi turned her attention to the others.

"Thank you soooo much for your help!" She exclaimed, waving her arms dramatically, "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to fly around and go 'whooosh' and 'fwooosh' ever again!" Nowi began hugging the nearest person, a shocked Ishtar. The manakete had tears in her eyes, and Ishtar began stroking her hair. Sonya leaned in towards Nephenee.

"So when do we tell her that we found her dragonstone on the table where she ate breakfast?"

"You guys are the best!" Nowi shouted, clamping onto Nephenee's leg. She briefly looked up, and her eyes widened. "Oh wow, Nephenee! You have hair like Lady Tiki's!"

Nephenee touched the top of her head, and grimaced. "Oh no … where's my helmet?"

"I was wondering if you had just forgotten about it," Sonya remarked, "You must have been rather distracted to forget your armor of all things." Nephenee looked down at the floor, only to meet the eyes of Nowi. The manakete smiled.

"Well, I like how you look!"

"You are quite a beautiful woman, though …" she looked at the clearly embarrassed Nephenee, "If you don't _feel_ beautiful, perhaps we can look for your armor?" The halberdier shook her head.

"Nah, I know where it is – I think." She responded, before making her way out of the mess hall. Sonya noticed a shadow follow behind, but thought nothing of it.

Nowi sighed with relief. "Well, I think I'll start preparing for class," she said, "Maybe I can just show what a Manakete can do!"

"Now that could be an intriguing lesson," Sonya replied, "Would you like help preparing for today?" Nowi nodded.

"You know, for someone who can look scary, you're really pretty and nice!"

"Ah," Sonya responded, "So lesson 1 is that Manakete's don't have social graces."

* * *

"Lute."

"Ishtar."

"Did you really need to question those two in the kitchen?"

Lute was momentarily silent, and turned away. "So you've figured me out." She stated. Ishtar smirked.

"This was a ploy to get me more involved in the castle, wasn't it?"

"... partially."

"Oh?" Ishtar sat on a bench near Lute, and looked at the mage. "Please elaborate, then."

"That Gaius keeps stealing Sanaki's sweets, and it would be rude of a prodigy such as myself to not offer my help."

"So you wanted to get back at Gaius, then." Lute scoffed at this, and turned away again.

"Blast, figured out again!" She lamented, "Yes, I care about my friends. I know that should be beneath mages of our caliber, but-" Ishtar placed her hand in front of Lute, signaling her to stop.

"It was only meant to be a compliment," she replied, "I find it admirable, despite your … odd demeanor." Lute looked like she wanted to respond, but thought better of it. Ishtar continued. "In my past, I had few friends. Reinhardt wishes for me to make some here, perhaps out of concern of my past choices." She looked at Lute, who was trying to play it cool. "I had a lot of fun today, despite the childish nature of this wild goose chase; I would like to do this again."

"Ah ha! I knew my plan would work flawlessly!" Lute jumped from her seat, holding her head high. "Yes, Ishtar, you can join us in our friendship!"

"Thank you, Lute." Ishtar had a rather large smile on her face. "I hope our friendship will be fruitful."

"Ah yes, fruit is good for the human body, much like friendship."

"You're still as observant as ever, I see." Marisa said sarcastically.

"Thank you, Marisa!" Lute replied sweetly.

"I don't think that was meant to be a compliment …" Sanaki finally groaned out.

* * *

**Mess Hall – 6 pm**

"So, how did Dragon Appreciation Class go?" Titania and Seth looked over an exhausted Sonya, who looked up at them and sighed. "Ah, poorly I would assume?"

"Yes," she responded, "It went about as well as you'd imagine."

"That's unfortunate." Titania sat next to the mage.

"On the bright side, I learned a lot about Manaketes today."

"Such as?"

"For one, Ninian and Tiki are the calmer manaketes."

"And that's important, why?" Seth asked.

"Because they won't want to play."

"Ah, you experienced dragon playtime, then." Sonya groaned in response.

"Everything hurts."

Titania laughed at this. "You'll grow stronger from this, trust me." The two knights turned their attention to their food. Sonya groaned in pain.

_Live and learn, I guess._ She thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**Kagero's Room**

"K-kagero! What're ya doin' here?!" Nephenee was leaning against the end of the bed, as the ninja looked down on her from the front door.

"This is my room," she replied, "I'm assuming you're here for your armor."

"Uh … yeah, I was just grabbin' it real quick …" Kagero moved in quickly, her face uncomfortably close to the halberdier.

"I have something for you, Nephenee," she whispered, "Please don't leave yet."

"O-o-okay." Nephenee stammered. She sat on the bed, nervously wringing her hands. Kagero sat next to her, pulling out a small box. The halberdier gasped. "Ain't this moving a little fast?" She sputtered out, covering her face with her hands.

"Hold out your hands, Nephenee." Kagero ordered. She complied, and felt the small box in her hands. It was suspiciously light, which only caused her to be even more nervous. "Don't you want to look at it?"

"Ah don't think my heart is prepared," she responded, "W-what should I do?" Nephenee heard the ninja sigh before responding.

"Open your mouth."

"W-what?"

"Open your mouth, Nephenee." Nephenee felt Kagero's hands pull open the box, and then proceed to hold one of the halberdier's hands. She opened her mouth, not sure what to expect. What was placed there was soft and chewy, kind of like -

"Chocolate?" Nephenee exclaimed. Kagero nodded.

"Stahl gave it to me; he said that chocolate could woo the heart of another, amongst other properties."

"Well, ain't he a peach!" Nephenee hugged the ninja tightly, "And so are you! Chocolate was a luxury we could barely afford back home!"

"So you like it?"

"I love it, Kagero!" She replied, "But, why would ya need ta woo me? You already have me." Kagero blushed at this question, and turned away.

"I was hoping … with the chocolates … I would like another kiss, if possible." she muttered, hoping that the lance wielder would not hear her. She felt a strong hand grab her waist and pull her towards her, which essentially killed that idea.

"You just have ta ask, y'know." Nephenee replied, looking like she was finally in control. Kagero placed a fingertip on Nephenee's lips. She began rummaging under the bed.

"Before that, I borrowed something from Kiran," Kagero pulled out a small rectangular cube, "This can play music, and I have already investigated what music he had on there …" A couple of presses later, and sound came from the small box. It was an odd mixture of sounds, a melancholy tune. Nephenee looked at Kagero. The ninja looked away from the lance wielder, blushing. "I'm sure the music is too grim, perhaps this was a bad-" She was interrupted by an intense kiss that she briefly returned. Nephenee looked at her lovingly.

"It's very you."

"Ah … um …"

Kagero remembered that Nephenee's hair was seafoam green, and Kagero began to feel herself ride the current. She didn't make any attempts to change course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! This was a tough chapter to get through, and it's length kinda shows. I'm trying to keep it at "chapter covers a whole weekday", but that might have to change at some point. 
> 
> As always, thank you for the comments, kudos, and just for plain reading! It really helps me out and keeps me going.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the next chapter: Kiran and Clarisse go Tech Hunting


	12. Kiran and Clarisse Go Tech Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran is missing his phone! Clarisse may have let too much slip about her feelings! And why on earth is Oboro looking so grouchy?
> 
> None of these questions will be answered and more!

“Open up, Kiran!” Clarisse shouted, slamming her fist against the door. Since he had come back, Clarisse had made it her mission to take care of the summoner, considering the state he had been the past day. She knocked on the door again. “If you don't open up, I'm gonna drag you out, dammit!”

The door opened slightly, and Kiran peered out into the hallway. He looked haggard and unshaven, his eyes bloodshot despite the sleep he had gotten the night before. He stared at the archer for a moment, then opened the door. Clarisse looked around the room, slightly perturbed by what she saw. While Kiran was not normally highly organized, the desk and area around it resembled a warzone. Papers and books littered the floor, and Kiran was frantically searching through the piles. Clarisse entered the room, scanning for anything else that may be amiss.

“What are you looking for?” She asked, leaning over the summoner. Kiran looked up and sighed.

“You know my phone? The glowing box that sometimes makes noise?”

“Oh yeah, that thing,” Clarisse replied. “What about it?”

“It's disappeared on me!” Kiran exclaimed in frustration, “I know I left it on the desk, but now I can't find it!” He began tearing through another pile of papers. Clarisse picked up the summoner and turned him around to face her. Her eyes bored a hole through Kiran.

“How long have you been up?” She asked.

“Since you left.” she glared at him in response. She had left around midnight, when she was sure he was asleep.

“Okay … first of all, you and I need to get breakfast,” she stated evenly, “Then we can work on finding your phone, okay?” He nodded in response, shuffling towards the door. Clarisse rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Come on, you mope, we can get you some extra bacon.”

“Yeah, extra bacon sounds good.” Kiran mumbled. Clarisse grinned.

“I bet it does.” She replied.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagero felt a heaviness on her chest. Light sliced through her tightly drawn curtains, clearly indicating that she had slept in. The ninja looked down, gazing upon a sea of aqua hair. She attempted to shake the woman off, but gave up after a few seconds. 

“Nephenee,” Kagero whispered. The cloud of hair just squeezed tighter. “ _Nephenee._ ”

“Wazzat?” A voice muttered through the fluff.

“I believe it's time to wake.” Kagero felt a face dig into her chest, shaking it's head furiously. “Nephenee, this is … quite inappropriate!”

“Not gonna get up,” Nephenee muttered, “I don't wanna.” Kagero pulled at the halberdier's shoulder.

It only succeeded in getting the two even more tangled up. The ninja growled in frustration. Who would've guessed that laid back Nephenee would get this possessive in private? Or this stubborn.

“This can't happen every morning, you know.” This got Nephenee's attention, as her head popped out of the mass of hair.

“An' why not?” She argued, pouting, “Mebbe I enjoy snugglin'.”

“Are you not a farmhand?”

“Farmer's daughter.”

“Early mornings should be normal for you.”

“Ya, but there was no snugglin' back home!” Nephenee hid in her hair again. Kagero sighed in defeat. The only ways she could get free would be rather painful for her bunkmate. Probably not the best way to start a relationship.

“Oh … What to do now …”

 

* * *

 

 

**Mess Hall – 11 am**

 

“So, what's the deal with that phone thing?"

Kiran looked up from his breakfast. Clarisse was staring through the summoner, raising an eyebrow in interest.

“What do you mean?”

“Why does that little box mean so much to you?” Kiran sighed in response, but pondered for a moment.

“Well, I don't think there's a deep reason behind it.” He finally responded.

“What.”

“I mean, this has been a really rough time,” Kiran explained, “I think just not having that one last thing was the last straw, you know?” Clarisse's lips tightened.

“But why would this little thing matter so much?” The summoner was silent. “Well?”

“It … has multiple uses.” Kiran admitted. “I can play music on it, which usually helps me work …”

“Wait … is that why I usually have to repeat myself when I'm talking to you in your office?” Clarisse interrupted, glaring daggers across the table.

“ … Maybe.” Kiran muttered. Clarisse leaned over the table, towards the summoner.

 “Okay, keep explaining.”

 "Well … I also keep notes on heroes. Strengths and weaknesses and such …” Kiran shrugged, “Plus the camera …”

 “Camera?” The archer asked, “What in Archanea is a camera?”

“So … imagine a portrait, but you can make the portrait instantaneously.”

 “You're just messing with me now.” Clarisse replied, smiling, “You should definitely show me _that._ ”

 “I'm not!” Kiran argued playfully, “I'll show you when we find it.”

 The duo sat in silence for a brief moment, before the archer spoke up again.

 “This really isn't about the phone, is it?” Kiran looked at his eggs and bacon, sullenly, “Look, we don't have to talk about it, but I'm … um … worried about you.” The summoner looked up at Clarisse. She was giving him an unsure smile. Kiran blinked a few times, and looked again. Yep, that's a new expression.

 “I … no, it isn't about the phone,” he admitted, “There's a lot going on, and I'm trying to wrap my head around it.” Kiran began explaining everything. How the girl in the infirmary was a Princess who had just lost her sister, and how Askr was slowly being invaded by a country by the name of Muspell. As he spoke, Clarisse noticed that Kiran was favoring one arm. His left arm had barely moved since they began eating, and it was very purposely hidden within the summoner's robes. The archer moved her hand slowly towards his hand. Kiran moved it under the table, wincing slightly. Clarisse's lips tightened, but she let him continue. “ … The phone itself is inconsequential, but I do wish I knew where it was.”

 “Well, how about this?” the archer began, “I'll look for your phone, and you can go to the infirmary for whatever is wrong with your arm?” Kiran twitched, and began to protest. Clarisse grabbed the summoner's robe, and calmly lifted him up. “Nope, no arguments. Get to the infirmary. Now.” Kiran nodded, getting up from the table and leaving the room. Clarisse finished her breakfast in silence, mulling over her deal. “Where the hell do I even start?”

* * *

  

**Art Room: 12:30 pm**

 

“Good afternoon, Lady Kagero; you look well rested.” Frederick was setting up the art room, carefully placing several still-life settings on various pedestals.

The ninja yawned in response, “Is that sarcasm I detect in your voice?” she asked.

“Ah, forgive me,” he replied, “Lady Lissa's influence, no doubt.” Kagero smiled, and passed the knight a helmet. Frederick raised an eyebrow. “This is Lady Nephenee's, is it not?”

“Quite,” she responded, tending to a bowl of fruit. “I received her permission to borrow it.”

“This … _is_ the same Nephenee we are speaking of?”

“We made an agreement.” Frederick recognized that tone, and didn't pry any more. He heard the door open again, and felt a hand on his back.

“Freddie! Ol' buddy ol' pal!” Robin said in an overtly friendly manner, “I hope all the things you needed for this week are here! They are here, right?” Cordelia was standing a few steps behind her husband, looking slightly disappointed.

“If you're volunteering, Robin, we could always use the help.” Kagero offered from across the room.

“NO” Robin shouted before clearing his throat, “No. I just wanted to make sure everything was in tip-top shape, that's all.”

“That's very kind of you, Robin.” Frederick answered, “And I think we are doing fine for now. Thank you for showing concern.” He saw Cordelia glaring at the bowl of fruit, and an aura that could only be Tharja seeped from the hallway. At this he gave the tactician a wry smile. “It would be a shame if such an incident happened again next week, though.”

“Way ahead of you, Freddie!” Robin remarked, “I'm working on a system to prevent thefts from ever happening again! It's foolproof!”

“Well, I wish you luck.” Frederick replied, smiling to himself. The tactician nodded in response, and began to leave the room. Cordelia was pouting slightly, but remained silent. Frederick noticed that Tharja's aura seemed to follow the two of them, relaxing Frederick slightly.

“Perhaps you have gained more from Lady Lissa than I expected.” Kagero observed.

“Hmmm?” Frederick responded, smiling slightly, “I haven't a clue what you are referring to.”

The ninja decided not to comment further. Lissa had a reputation that preceded her, and her working with an eager Frederick was a frightful thought indeed.

“So this is the art room.” The duo of teachers looked towards the door again. Ishtar was standing near the entryway, looking around the room with a slight smile. “It is cozier than I expected.” The mage looked at Kagero and Frederick. “Ah, I apologize, I don't think we have properly met.”

“Indeed we have not, milady,” Frederick announced franctically, “I am Frederick, retainer of the Exalt Chrom of Ylisse.”

“I am Kagero, retainer of Prince Ryoma of Hoshido.” Kagero bowed to Ishtar respectfully.

“Ishtar, Princess of Friege,” she replied, giving an awkward curtsy, “It is a pleasure to meet you.” Ishtar surveyed the room again, motioning to a seat near a canvas. “May I?”

“Of course.” Frederick answered kindly, “Would you like anything?” Ishtar laughed quietly.

“You have other things to do, do you not?” She said, “As much as I appreciate the offer, I'm just here to try as many things as I can.”

“I see.” Frederick replied, moving his attention to Nephenee's helmet.

“So, have you found the castle to your liking?” Kagero asked the mage. Ishtar smiled warmly.

“Why, yes!” She answered, “The atmosphere is so unique. And having Reinhardt here has been a great help.”

“Ah, you know Reinhardt?” Frederick asked.

“Quite, he has been my retainer since childhood. He's taught me nearly everything I know.” Ishtar seemed to frown slightly at mention of this, but didn't continue. Kagero frowned as well, but kept silent. “... He mentioned that this class was rather interesting last time around!”

“... I don't know about interesting …” Frederick answered cautiously.

“I found it quite interesting,” Kagero said bluntly, “Just a word of advice, Lady Ishtar; don't let Sir Frederick keep inventory if he's working with his wife. He might seem very noble, but he tends to be quite mischievous.”

“L-Lady Kagero …” He replied weakly, to which the Ninja chuckled to herself. Ishtar laughed quietly.

“I'll keep that in mind.” She said sweetly. As Frederick attempted to explain himself, other heroes began to shuffle in. Cordelia, Tana, and Eirika walked in together; Cordelia looking particularly crestfallen. Reinhardt moved towards Ishtar, but Kagero noticed her smile and shake her head. Reinhardt hesistated, before taking a seat next to Soren. The ninja furrowed her brow.

 _I may need to investigate this woman._ She thought. 

* * *

 

“Excuse me, may I sit here?”

Ishtar looked up from her canvas. Someone was standing at the easel next to her. “Of course!” She responded, “And you are?”

“Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Oboro!” Oboro bowed very quickly. “I'm the retainer for Prince Takumi of Hoshido!"

“Ishtar of Friege,” came the kind reply, “There are quite a few retainers from Hoshido, aren't there?” 

Oboro sat down and began looking through her brushes. “Tell me about it,” she responded, “Sometimes it feels a little over the top!” The spearwoman looked at the helmet placed in front of her easel. “Do you not have retainers in … um … Fridge? Friege?”

“Oh yes, my retainer was Reinhardt,” Ishtar stated. Oboro spluttered for a moment.

“Reinhardt?!” She practically shouted, before leaning in. “You don't mean Reinhardt Reinhardt?” Oboro whispered, “The Reinhardt that blasts away training dummies like it's nothing?”

Ishtar chuckled, “The very same.”

“Wait, and he's _your_ retainer?” The spearwoman covered her face. “I have been much too casual with you, milady!” Ishtar smiled, holding back another giggle.

“It's quite alright,” she replied, “I'm not exactly a noble anymore, so I'd rather we be equals, if that's okay.”

Oboro gave Ishtar a quizzical look, but didn't question. “Alright, if you're sure.”

“Very much so.”

 

* * *

 

**Medical Wing – 1:20 pm**

Kiran sat in a chair, uncomfortably holding a jar of salve while Elise admonished him.

“Your health is really important, Kiran!”

“I know.”

“Don't just say 'I know'! Say 'I'm sorry' or 'Thanks for your concern'! Sheesh!” Elise bopped the summoner on the head, “I know you worry about everyone else, but if you don't take care of yourself, who knows what will happen?” 

Kiran pouted. “You didn't have to hit me, y'know …” He whined. Elise didn't respond, instead tapping her feet impatiently. “... I'm sorry.”

“Thank you!” Elise responded eagerly, preparing some bandages, “And don't worry, just make sure you take care of yourself in the future!”

Kiran nodded. “And how's the other patient?” Elise frowned slightly.

“Well, she's recovered fully, so I sent her off with Sharena …” She began, “But what happened?” Kiran flinched as the bandages touched his injuries, a series of cuts and minor burns on his arms.

“You don't want to know, just trust me on this.” He winced again.

“Sorry!” Elise exclaimed, “I should've warned you that that would hurt.” She finished up quickly, making sure to be extra careful. “There! Try to use that arm as little as possible for a couple of days, we'll change the bandages daily and put some more salve on it, okay?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Kiran replied. Truth be told, he wasn't looking forward to it, but Elise had a point. _What good is a summoner if he can't summon anything?_ He thought to himself as he left the room.

“So how are you feeling?” Kiran was knocked out of his thoughts by Clarisse, who was standing by the door. The archer gave him a slight smile before continuing, “Not sure if I like the bandaged look, but I'm glad you're not hiding it anymore.”

Kiran didn't answer right away, but smiled back. Clarisse turned away, for what reasons, the summoner wasn't sure. “So is the summoning room ready?”

“Huh?”

“I was thinking of having a summoning session,” Kiran said, “I had to summon all those new heroes in an emergency, and it looks like we'll need to bolster our army.”

Clarisse looked nervously to the wall, “Why don't we just wait until tomorrow? I think it would be better if you got some rest.”

The summoner chuckled. “Nah, I feel pretty good right now! We should get everything set up, so we can have the session after art club.” He started walking through the hallways, towards the summoning hall.

 _Oh crap oh crap oh crap._ Clarisse thought to herself. _Lute's probably in there, and when he sees the missing orbs he's gonna lose his mind!_ Other various negative thoughts entered her mind, as she hurried to keep up.

“You alright?” Kiran asked, “You look really pale.”

“It's been … um …” The sniper struggled to answer, “Cold! And you're moving too damn fast!”

“My apologies,” came the reply, “I didn't realize I was moving so quickly.” Kiran slowed his speed a little, and Clarisse moved in front of him. As the duo reached the door, Clarisse quickly put herself inbetween the summoner and the entrance.

“Do you happen to have the keys?” She practically shouted, hoping that Lute could hear her and hide. She heard a small pitter patter of footsteps, confirming her fears. Now Clarisse had to figure out how to distract Kiran to let her out. The archer had one idea, but...

“Yeah I have the extra set,” the summoner replied, “Did you leave yours somewhere?” He chuckled at the thought. “It's not like you to be forgettable.” Clarisse cursed to herself. She had to stall somehow, but Kiran was way too prepared. _What does a girl have to do?_ She thought to herself, groaning in frustration.

The idea came to Clarisse in waves; it wasn't even fully formulated as Kiran began opening the door. Frantically apologizing in her head, the archer grabbed the summoner by the shoulders, pulling him away from the door. She slammed him against the wall, staying close to him to block his view of the door.

“Clarisse!” Kiran exclaimed, “W-w-what on-”

It was then that Clarisse noticed the distance between the two of them. Her face grew flushed. “Damn it all,” she muttered, “Might as well go for it.” She had read those romance books Lute rented out for 'research', she had dreamed of this. Well, not quite _this;_ but it was a decent approximation. The archer carefully cradled the summoner's head, and kissed him.

To call Clarisse a bad kisser would be an insult to bad kissers; the veritable train-wreck of emotions smashing through her head were definitely not helping either. She heard the sounds of Lute scurrying away, though they seemed to stop. After what felt like an eternity, she pulled away from Kiran, face bright crimson.

“What was that?” Kiran asked, his face not faring much better.

“It's not like I know what I'm doing!” Clarisse squeaked out, stomping her foot in frustration, “Did you expect 'Clarisse, Master Kisser'?” She turned to look at the door. Lute was standing near the threshold, her face portraying a mixture of delight, curiosity, and disgust that really sent the message home. “What?” Clarisse growled at the mage, “Was it that bad?”

Kiran touched Clarisse's cheek. “Clarisse, where did that come from?” He asked meekly.

“Months of frustration and desire, no doubt,” Lute observed, “I read something about that recently, in-”

“Thank. You. Lute. For. Your. _Interesting._ Contribution.” Clarisse snarled pointedly. Lute shied away, running around the corner. She turned back around; Kiran was staring at the archer, wide-eyed. Clarisse stared back for a moment, her face heating up from embarrassment. She turned away, muttering “What?” under her breath.

“S-so …” Kiran began, “Does this mean what -”

“What does _what_ mean?!” Clarisse shouted, “Don't we have work to do?” As she turned to leave, she felt his hand grip her own. She hesitated. “Let's talk about it later, okay?” She quietly responded, “It's embarrassing.”

Kiran was quiet for a minute. “Alright.” He finally whispered, letting her go. The silence was unbearable as they began setting up Breidablik. As Kiran looked into his orb crate, Clarisse let out a sharp inhale. The summoner chuckled. “So, Lute's been messing with Breidablik?”

“W-what?” Clarisse stammered, “Why would you think that?”

“Well, I'm missing some orbs …” Kiran began with a teasing inflection, “And you were clearly trying to distract me so she could leave.” He turned to the archer, who was bright red. “If she didn't make that comment earlier, that plan would've worked too!”

“D-did …” Clarisse had a moment of realization, and she flashed with anger, “Did you know the entire damn time?!” She began shaking with fury. “I was nervous as hell!”

“I didn't know _who_ was messing with Breidablik,” Kiran quickly explained, “I just felt like something was up, you know?”

“You just _felt_ it?” Clarisse asked accusingly, “That doesn't sound fishy at all.”

“Y-yeah,” he replied nervously. The eyes glaring daggers into his back made Kiran rethink his explanation, and he hesitated. “Okay, so Breidablik sends out orders on a particular frequency.”

“Frequency.” Clarisse answered, nonplussed.

“Yes, it's like sound,” Kiran replied lamely, “Or something like that, it's not exactly my forte.”

“Uh huh,” she said, “So this frequency does what, exactly?”

“Um …” He hesitated, “It can connect to my phone.”

“Your phone.”

“Yep.” 

“The one that you lost.”

Kiran clicked his tongue. “Yep.”

“That feels a little more significant than just a little music player.” Clarisse responded, glowering at the summoner. “Do you not trust me or something?”

“No!” Kiran shouted, almost by reflex. “No. It has nothing to do with that.”

“Well, whatever.” Breidablik began to glow, and Clarisse walked towards the entrance of the room. “I'll go gather a crowd, just sit tight.” The summoner didn't get to respond, as she was out of the room in a flash of anger. Kiran touched his lips, and frowned.

“I absolutely screwed up, didn't I?” he muttered to himself.

 

* * *

 

Ishtar was taken out of her artistic flow by an extremely loud bell echoing through the castle. Frederick looked moderately annoyed, but Kagero merely clapped her hands together.

“Everyone, it seems like the summoner is well enough to summon some heroes! You can stay here if you'd like.” She turned to Frederick, “Did you want to go?” Frederick shook his head.

“You may be needed if the hero is unruly. I can clean up and watch over the others.” The ninja nodded in response.

“If anyone wishes to join me, you are quite welcome to,” Kagero announced, “Otherwise Frederick will be here to help you out.” As she walked towards the door, Cordelia followed her out as well.

“Hey, you wanna go?” Oboro asked the sorceress.

“I must say I am intrigued,” Ishtar confessed, “I was the last one Kiran summoned before we arrived here, so I have never actually seen the process.” Oboro nodded.

“Alright then, let's go!” Oboro nearly dragged Ishtar out of the door into the hallway. The two caught up with Kagero and Cordelia rather quickly. The ninja turned her head slightly at the sound of two people running down the hallway.

“Ah, Oboro; still studying clothes from other realms?”

Oboro pumped her fists excitedly. “Of course!” she replied, “If I'm gonna be the greatest seamstress in all the realms, I need to see and understand as many outfits as possible!”

“Ah, you're a seamstress as well?” Ishtar asked.

“She made my outfit, as well as a yukata for seasonal events. She is truly a talent.” Kagero replied. Ishtar looked over the ninja. Her clothes were functional, but had some individuality to them. It was quite impressive work for someone who was a soldier first.

“I see.” Ishtar began looking at her own clothes. A Friegian dress of the highest quality, along with her flowing cape. It was nice, but there was another dress she preferred. Her black dress was likely still in her closet in the castle. This caused her to frown. “It's very impressive.” She finally said.

“Oh, it isn't anything impressive,” Oboro said, attempting to hide her smile. “Just keeping the family tradition alive!” Ishtar opened her mouth to inquire to her meaning, but Kagero eyed her and shook her head. The sorceress shut her mouth, preferring not to open that can of worms. “Hey, I'll make you something if you want! I'd guess you're a size … Kagero?”

“She really is, isn't she?” Cordelia spoke up. Ishtar had only had one real interaction with the knight, but she seemed rather friendly, if only a bit blunt. Cordelia sighed, but said nothing more.

“Still sighing, Lady Cordelia?” The breathy voice of Camilla came from around a corner. She was flanked by Severa, Beruka, and Owain.

“Ah, good day, Lady Camilla,” The redhead muttered. Ishtar glanced at the new additions to their group. The one that Cordelia had called Camilla had a predatory air about her, eyeing everyone in the corridor. The shorter silver-haired girl was cautious, though she hid it rather well. Her eyes darted from place to place. The blonde-haired boy was loud and boisterous, not at all like the other three. Then there was the last one, with red pigtails and a scowl like Ishtore's. Upon closer inspection, this girl had very similar hair to Lady Cordelia …

“ … Hello?” Ishtar looked up to see Camilla leaning over towards her. “I hope I'm not interrupting anything?”

“Ah!” Ishtar uncharacteristically moved defensively. “N-no, I was just lost in my thoughts …”

“Lady Camilla, you may be crossing your boundries again.” The short silver-haired girl stated. The wyvern rider pulled away from Ishtar, giggling to herself.

“I apologize, I do enjoy teasing; and Oboro makes the greatest faces when I start teasing her friends!” The others turned to face Oboro.

“Ah, we've been here for months and you still make that face, Oboro?” Kagero asked.

“So that's the 'demon king' face I've heard so much about.” Cordelia noted. Camilla chuckled, while Owain and Severa looked more than slightly perturbed.

“I CAN'T HELP HOW MY FACE MOVES!” Oboro shouted. Ishtar made a mental note: Never be the reason Oboro makes that face.

  

* * *

 

“Everyone's here that's gonna be here.” Clarisse's voice was rough and terse.

“Um … Right.” Kiran replied. His head was spinning; It was like he was a high school again, oozing horrible puberty and covered in nervous sweat. He thought Clarisse had made her intentions clear, but now she was treating him like a slime mold. _She did promise to talk to me afterwards, though._ He thought to himself. _We can clear it up then._ “I guess I'll start then.” He turned to the small group that had gathered. “Hey everyone, I wasn't sure if anyone would be interested, but I thought that today was as good a time as any to summon some new heroes!”

As Kiran continued talking, Kagero focused on the summoning zone. She, Gaius, and one of the many mages in the castle were oftentimes tasked with keeping the room secure, just in case a not-so-friendly hero was to appear. The ninja had one hand on her weapons, sitting on a hair trigger …

“Kagero, I need ya help!” Came a desperate whisper behind her. Kagero turned to see a familiar curtain of turquoise hair, and pleading eyes. Nephenee was holding a small metal rectangle. As she looked a second longer, she recognized the rectangle as the phone that she had borrowed from Kiran's room. But it wasn't glowing like before.

“Uh oh.”

“Alright,” the duo heard Kiran say below, “Let's get this show on the road!” There was a flash of light, and 5 colored orbs appeared in front of him. Two blue orbs, a colorless orb, and two colored a bright red. The orbs glimmered and seemed to sing in the hushed silence of the room. Kagero looked around the room quickly. She could see Lady Camilla, Lady Ishtar, Oboro, as well as Robin, Cordelia, and Chrom. Lute and Sanaki were sitting in the corner, eyeing the situation as well. Nephenee whimpered behind her.

“What're we gonna do?” She whispered. Kagero swept away some of the spearwoman's hair as she gave her a cocky smile.

“Don't worry,” She answered, “I'm not going to let anyone harm a hair on your head.”

* * *

 

“Chrom, why are you always so nervous during the summoning ritual?” The lord felt a heavy pat on his back. Robin and Cordelia were looking at him, friendly concern emanating from their bodies. “You look like you've been through hell and back!”

Chrom never felt a pang of jealousy for Robin in his life. Both of them were great friends, who had great relationships and great kids. But he would be lying if he said he didn't feel a little grouchy over the fact that Robin and Cordelia had a whole family, and he and Lucina were still

“Oh, don't worry about me, my friend.” He finally said, shakily. “I'm just...” Robin put a hand on his shoulder, 

“I know, but have some faith, friend.” came the response. “We're here for you."

“Gawds, you guys are gross as all heck.” Severa muttered nearby. Her face betrayed her emotions though, as she and Morgan were staring at a very tense Lucina. “Lucy,” she whispered, “It'll be okay.”

“I know that.” Lucina was cold, her chin crumpled to dam up whatever emotions were bound to come out either way. Severa looked down, ashamedly. It was clear to her why Lucy and her dad would be so upset. Gerome had his mom and dad, so did Inigo, Owain, and now herself. Lucina had her father for so long, and that was it. To watch everyone else she knew get full families, it was probably taking a toll.

* * *

 

“Alright, here goes nothing.” Kiran said, as he touched Breidablik to the orbs. White light filled the room, blinding most everyone. As the light faded, Kiran was standing next to four figures, all sitting on the ground, dazed.

“I apologize for the drastic change in scenary,” Kiran began, “I am Kiran, a summoner for the kingdom of Askr. We desperately need the help of heroes such as yourselv-” The summoner was quickly interrupted by a quick slap to the face. An extremely angry young woman stood in front of him, her furious eyes framed by blonde hair and two pink bows.

“'Drastic change in scenery?'” She proclaimed in a haughty tone, “Are you daft or just pretending to be a brain-dead troglodyte? ”

“Jeez, that hurt!” Kiran complained, “What on earth is wrong with you?!”

“What is the matter with _you_ , you uncultured imbecile!” She screamed, “Taking young ladies from their homes is essentially kidnapping! You will not get a ransom from me so easily, you cur!”

Robin had a small grin on his face. “Well, at least Donnel and Lissa will be pleased.” He commented.

“And you have the audacity to kidnap royalty?” Another slap echoed through the room. Clarisse stood over the summoner, trying to hide a cruel smile.

“Um, please help me, Clarisse.”

“I don't know, I think she has a valid point.” Clarisse replied slyly.

“Noooooooo!” Kiran whined, as the verbal assault continued. 

* * *

 

Chrom was still reeling from the bright flash of light when it hit him. Literally. There was a loud bright sound of armor clanging on the ground, and a muttering woman. Chrom recognized that voice.

“I am so sorry, I just kept walking even though I couldn't see where I was going … Oh what is wrong with-” She paused as she regained her eyesight. “Oh! Um …”

Chrom stared at the familiar heather eyes in front of him. The awkward smile that always felt so pure. The grayish brown hair that seemed to curl in just the right way. The … awkward vertical kneeling pose she would manage to find herself in at least twice a day.

“S-Sumia?” He managed to blurt out.

“Well, who else would manage to fly into you so quickly?” She responded with an awkward grin. “Not that you would want that, but – Oh! Not to assume what you would or wouldn't wan-” An embrace from Chrom shut her up momentarily.

“I missed you.” He finally said.

“Missed me?” Sumia asked, “You and Lucina have only been gone a day.”

“Well, time doesn't quite work the same here, then.” Robin spoke up, as he helped Chrom up from the floor. “We've been here for almost a year now.” Cordelia helped Sumia up as well, and embraced her.

“Oh, how I've missed you, my friend!” She exclaimed, hugging the queen of Ylisse tightly.

Sumia laughed, “Okay then! I missed you too!” She said.

Cordelia gave her friend a small smile. “I think that somebody else has been waiting for you for a long time.” She motioned to Lucina, who was unsuccessfully holding back tears. Sumia approached her, sweeping some stray blue hairs from her face.

“You haven't seen me for a whole year?” Sumia asked quietly. “I don't think I could bear that.” Lucina let out a strangled cry of happiness before hugging her mother tightly. “Shhhh, it's okay now, honey.”

Robin and Cordelia turned to Severa, who was wiping away tears of her own next to a beaming Morgan. She looked at him, and tried to frown.

It was much too difficult for her.

* * *

 

Owain didn't know why he was here. He had promised Elise he would join her in book club. She said she had urgent business to speak to him about, and he knew Leo would guilt trip him if he didn't go. Plus, he always had a soft spot for his liege's sister. But Leo also asked him to report back on the new heroes and their capabilities. Owain was always a sucker for important tasks. _If this continues at this rate, I may actually be late._ He thought to himself. 

“Worried about something, Odin Dark?” Camilla noted slyly.

“Not one bit, milady!” Owain shouted, “Prince Leo gave me an important task, after all! One that only the great Odin Dark can fulfill!”

“Of course,” came the reply, “But don't forget to take time for yourself as well.”

Beruka tapped on Camilla's armor. “Milady, one of the new heroes is approaching.” A small, thin girl with wild blonde hair was walking towards the group with an unmistakable swagger. Owain felt a sense of familiarity. Or maybe it was the skimpy clothes that he just wanted to cover up with a sweater.

Why was he acting like father would?

“Excuse me, I believe I heard the name Odin Dark?” She asked. Owain flashed his trademark grin instinctively.

“Well, count yourself lucky, as you have found him!” He cried out. The girl clasped her hands together in excitement. “Who, may I ask, are you?” The girl's face immediately shifted to one of confusion.

“I'm Ophelia!” She replied, “Ophelia Dusk? Your daughter?”

“Ophelia Dusk, that is a wonderful name for an aspiring legend! I'll be glad to take you under my-” Owain paused, his eye's growing exponentially. “What?” He asked lamely.

“Do you not remember your own daughter?!” She yelled at the dark mage.

“I-I don't recall having a daughter …” He began to explain frantically. Ophelia began to pout, tears welling in her eyes. “N-no! Please don't cry …”

Camilla giggled. “Oh my,” She stated to herself, “Things are much more interesting than I thought they would be.”

“Hey Ophelia,” A pink haired girl that had been orbiting the group had finally joined them. Owain had seen her once before, yesterday when Robin was showing some new heroes around. “I'll beat up uncle Odin for you, if you'd like.”

“Wait … Uncle Odin?!” Owain cried out. “And why do you want to beat me up?”

“You're making a cute girl cry!” She proclaimed, “An unforgivable offense!” Owain's expression flattened.

“Ah, you must be Laslow's daughter.” He stated flatly.

“The name is Soleil!” She screeched. “And how did you figure that out so quickly when you don't even recognize Ophelia?!”

“I guessed,” Owain responded, before turning to a crying Ophelia. He patted her head gently. “And I may not know you now, but I can tell you're my daughter.” Ophelia sniffed in response. “If you want to forgive me, I'd like to get to know you better.”

“O-okay.” She conceded, before hugging Owain tightly. He smiled softly, and returned the gesture. 

* * *

 

Robin felt a chill run down his spine. Cordelia touched his shoulder, concern showing on her face.

“Everything alright, darling?” She asked.

“I think so,” he replied, “I just got that feeling _you_ get whenever your dad comes around.” Cordelia scowled.

“You're the one who gets drunk with him,” she stated, “It's weird.”

“Well, the only time I feel this way is when -”

“OH! It's Auntie Aversa!” He heard Morgan cry. Robin closed his eyes in resignation.

“When Aversa comes to visit?” Cordelia asked smugly.

“When the old hag comes to visit.” Robin grumbled. He felt a hand smack the back of his head.

“You mean 'sweet younger sister', don't you?” The tan, white-haired witch stood tall over the hunched Robin. “I would expect a better greeting from my big brother!”

The tactician whipped his head around. “Not a chance, you ol-” A pair of fingers pinched Robin's left cheek. “ _Sweet_ l-little sister!” Aversa wrapped her arms around Robin.

“I missed you too, Robin.” She turned her attention to Cordelia. “And how is my wonderful sister-in-law?” Cordelia crossed her arms. Aversa and Cordelia had reconciled during the war, mostly for the sake of Severa and Morgan, but to call them friends was more than just a stretch.

“I'm doing perfectly fine!” She proclaimed, “Robin and I are extremely happy.”

“Oh? I'm glad to hear it.” Aversa gave her a dark smile. “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

“Well, Aversa, I suppose we can give you a tour.” Robin said, rubbing his pinched cheek. Aversa clapped her hands together.

“Ah, yes! I would adore that.” She cast a look in the direction of Chrom, Lucina and Sumia. “I suppose we should wait for your friends, though?” It wasn't an unpleasant sounding question, much to Robin's surprise.

“Yeah, and Maribelle as well.” He finally said. Aversa nodded, before Morgan pulled on her cape.

“Aunt Aversa! You're gonna love this place!” She exclaimed. “There are so many places where you can pull awesome pranks on dad!”

“Now that is exciting!” Aversa's voice took on a completely different tone, “You have to promise to show your aunt around too, okay?”

“You got it! Severa and I will show you around, right?” Severa could only mutter something before being locked into an embrace of her own.

Robin looked at Cordelia, only to see a slight smile on his wife's face. “What're you smiling for? Now Aversa and Morgan are going to get into trouble.”

“I know,” she answered simply, “She might've been our enemy once, but she really is family, isn't she?”

The expression on Robin's face was indescribable. “Did Aversa hex you?”

“Not at all.” Cordelia giggled at the insinuation. “I don't know if we'll ever tell her, but she is good with the kids, and she's not all unpleasant.”

“I suppose not,” Robin reluctantly agreed, “I suppose not.” 

* * *

 

Kiran now sported two lumps on his head from Maribelle's aggressive attacks. Who knew a parasol could do so much damage?

“Thank goodness that's over,” he lamented, “And it looks like the others have taken the initiative and started showing the new heroes around on their own.”

“I told you it was a bad idea.” Clarisse noted smugly. Kiran kept note of this.

“Ugh, so we summoned Aversa, Maribelle, Sumia, Ophelia, and …” The summoner paused, looking at his notepad. “Who is the fifth?”

“Maybe you didn't pull a fifth?”

“No no no,” Kiran replied dismissively, “I specifically did a 5 person summon, and there were no feathers or a book, so we're missing someone.”

“Not exactly 'missing', chief.” Clarisse and Kiran heard from above. Gaius and Saizo were above the duo, holding a wrapped up figure, who was struggling. “We had a runner!”

Clarisse noticed immediately that Kiran's breathing had quickened. His fists tightened, and his expression was a mixture of fear and anger. Wrapped up above them was a tall figure wearing black armor and a cape seemingly made of fire itself. Her face was defiant, her red eyes shockingly cold, and her hair clashing shades of teal and orange.

“H-h-h-how did you get in here?” Kiran asked in an accusatory tone, “How the _hell_ -”

“I was about to ask you the same thing, _Summoner_.” Her voice was cold, calculating.

“Who is this?” Clarisse asked. The woman from above spoke first.

“I am Laegjarn, eldest of the House of Muspell,” She replied, “Daughter of Surtr, Bringer of Flame.”

“Well that doesn't sound good.” The archer noted. “What do we do with her? Kiran?” He didn't respond. “ … Kiran?”

Kiran was petrified, unable to speak, just staring at the Princess of Muspell. Clarisse turned to her again, and spoke up.

“Take her away for now, we'll figure something out.” Gaius and Saizo nodded, and the three were gone in a flash.

“This is bad.” Kiran finally said. “There's no way this isn't bad news.” Clarisse didn't reply, but her face showed her worry.

 

* * *

 

 

**Book Club – 4:30 pm**

 

“Cordeliaaaaaa!” Sumia clutched onto the pegasus knight tightly, squealing with delight. “This library is huge!” 

“Wait until you see the romance section,” Cordelia whispered, “There are shelves upon shelves of everything you can imagine.” Sumia's expression instantly grew serious, and she nodded.

“My purpose is clear now.” She said, attempting to hide her giddiness. Sumia and Cordelia practically skipped into the library, arm in arm, singing the entire time. A loud 'shhh' from Soren was heard throughout the area.

“Mom is so immature.” Severa grumbled. Lucina nodded her head in agreement. “Well we're off, dad; let us know when you guys are done.” The duo walked out of the room, though after a few seconds, Robin could've sword he heard singing as well.

“Dad! I want to show Aunt Aversa around the castle.” Morgan was bouncing up and down uncontrollably, giving her father puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, yeah,” Robin replied, “Just don't overdo it, you know how people have less energy when they get olde-OW!” He had earned another smack to the back of the head from his adopted sibling.

“Let's go, Morgan,” Aversa said sweetly, “Your father has a lot to attend to.”

Robin sighed to himself, “I can't believe what I'm saying,” He muttered, “But I would've rather dealt with Cynthia and three Owains than her.” 

* * *

 

“Maribelleeee!”

“Lissa, darling!”

“You two have been screaming that for five minutes!” They heard Leo shout, “Give it a rest already!” Lissa stuck out her tongue, which caused Maribelle to laugh reflexively.

“Oh, it feels like I haven't seen you in ages!” Maribelle said, “Though it has only been a day or so.”

“Wait, only a day?!” Lissa cried out, earning another 'shhh!' from Soren, “We've been here for almost a whole year!” Maribelle grabbed Lissa's hand.

“A whole year? Without me? However did you make it?”

“Well, there are a lot of nice people around here. They make it bearable!” Lissa replied brightly. Maribelle covered her face.

“As always, you glisten like the sun.” She muttered through her hands. “Wait, does that mean Donnel has not seen me in a year?!” She shouted.

“Yeah, but he's taken to it rather well,” Lissa replied quickly, attempting to calm Maribelle, “He does a lot of gardening!”

“Gardening?” Maribelle's head snapped up, “Gardening with _whom?_ ”

“Well, mostly Nephenee … but I don't think it matters …”

“Nephenee,” She replied, “Is that the name of some harlot?”

“Well, not exactly …”

“Has Donnel found another woman while he was wasting away here?”

“Again, I don't think you unders-”

“Lissa, you must take me to Donnel right away!” Maribelle's voice was shaky, “I must wrest his heart away from this 'Nephenee'!” Lissa groaned.

“You could just listen to me for four seconds.”

* * *

 

“You're late, Odin!” Elise was pouting in an exaggerated fashion. Owain rubbed his head bashfully. 

“I'm sorry, milady, Leo wanted me to observe the summoning ritual!” Elise sulked even more.

“Of course my brother would,” she replied, “Never worries for his dearest sister though!” She looked at Odin. “Was there anyone interesting, at least?”

“Y-yeah. You could say that.” Owain's face grew redder by the second. There was a loud thunderous sound behind him, and Ophelia stood tall upon a table.

“Ophelia Dusk is here!” She proclaimed. “Never fear!” As she continued to monologue, Elise crept up to Owain and whispered in his ear.

“She reminds me of you, just a little bit.”

“She's supposedly my daughter.”

“Who's the mom?”

“Ummm, I'm not sure yet.” Owain had a hope, but he didn't want to voice it. He didn't want to be disappointed. Ophelia was taken out of her soliloquy and looked at the two people in front of her.

“Oh. Hey mom.” She said casually.

* * *

 

Kiran sat at the library, taking in all the chaos. Clarisse had been approached by Kagero and Nephenee, so she had left him alone to think. That's all he had been doing; think think think. Clarisse had kissed him, then completely did a 180 and wouldn't even talk to him. It was giving him a headache. He wasn't even sure if he liked Clarisse in that way, but the option was never there in his mind. 

“That furrowed brow of yours could crush the strongest plate.” Came a bemused voice in front of him. Kiran looked up and squeaked in surprise. Laegjarn stood in front of him, her harsh gaze piercing through his body. “I suppose it suits you.”

“W-w-w-w-w-what on _earth_ are you doing here?” He cried out. The princess smiled.

“Your dear friend Alphonse welcomed me as a guest.” She replied. “While I'm in this castle, I can do you no harm, both from your ritual and just common courtesy.” She pulled up a chair, and sat down. A book entitled _A History of Askran War_ curled in her clawed gauntlets.

“You can't read that!”

“Will you stop me?” Laegjarn asked wryly, “I'm under the assumption you won't.”

“Of course I won't, but what about common courtesy?”

“Common courtesy also dictates that you don't hold secrets from people whom you hold dear.” She looked up from her book, staring straight at Kiran. “That archer, for example.”

“How do you know that?” He hissed back. Laegjarn chuckled.

“I've seen that look before,” she replied, “I'm fairly certain I've held that look before, when I was first engaged.”

“ … What happened?”

“My father had him executed for treason.” came the short reply.

“Oh. He's a real charmer, huh?” She didn't respond, choosing to instead flip through her book. Kiran looked at the princess. She had an air of nobility he hadn't seen yet, in the way she sat and flipped through the book. Why she brought up Clarisse, he had no idea. Perhaps to throw him off? Make him feel even more nervous? Well, two could play at that game. “I still don't understand how I summoned you,” Kiran finally said, “I've never summoned an enemy before."

“Perhaps I'm not an enemy, then.”

“You conquered another country.”

“We are at war, Kiran. You know this much.”

“You led your father straight to Gunnthra, where he tortured her to death; or did you forget that?” He saw Laegjarn tighten her fingers against the book. “In my eyes you are an accomplice to murder.”

“I did nothing of the sort,” She growled, “How dare you say such a thing?”

“Then how did Surtr get there? How did he happen to know where to go?”

“I haven't the slightest clue!” She hissed, “Do you think I _wanted_ her to die in such a way? I have lost siblings and friends to my father's wrath, I have seen enough!”

“Then why are you still with your father?” Kiran pleaded. Laegjarn hid her face behind the book.

“Laevatain,” She replied, “She's all I have left, and I need to protect her." 

Kiran was silent for a moment. “I see.” He said quietly. The summoner mulled over this new information for quite a few minutes, before speaking again. “Pardon my rude behavior, it was not right to accuse you of such things.”

“It's quite alright, I understand why you would feel that way.”

“We should help each other out, then.” Laegjarn looked at the summoner, intrigued, “We can stop your dad, save your sister, and end this war, I think. We just need a good plan."

“A plan?” Laegjarn looked at Kiran's face again. It lacked all the weakness it had before. It was determined and hopeful.

“Meet me in the war room in two hours.” He said, “We will release you as a sign of good faith afterwards.”

“Father will only consider it a showing of weakness and poor planning.” Laegjarn responded.

“That's what I'm counting on.”

She smiled. “Well, keep your secrets.”

“I'm still wondering if you're even you, and not Loki in disguise.” Kiran admitted.

“She knows that if she came back as me, I'd lop off her head where she stood.” Laegjarn's face was stony and cold, “I know that's not much, but it is something.”

“I'll bet on it.”

She chuckled. “You are more interesting than you let on, Summoner of Askr.”

“You are much kinder than you let on, Princess of Muspell.” Laegjarn smiled slightly at that, as Kiran took his leave of her. When she was certain he was gone, she called out to a bookshelf behind her. “He's gone now, you can come out of hiding.” Clarisse peeked from behind the shelf, glowering at the princess. She carefully took the seat that Kiran had been in.

“So what do you want?” Clarisse asked menacingly, “Why did you bring me up earlier?”

“Perhaps I knew you were hiding,” Laegjarn answered smugly, “Perhaps you two were so painfully awkward that I felt a need to help. Or,” she closed her book and stared into the archer's eyes, “The summoner has intrigued me so that I want to be your rival.”

“Don't play games with me,” Clarisse growled, “I'll put you in the ground.” Laegjarn frowned again.

“I'm telling you the truth,” She answered, “He is rather interesting.”

“Yeah.”

“I imagine that he's fun to talk to when he isn't working himself to death.”

“Yeah.” They were silent for a minute or two, eyeing each other carefully. “Kiran mentioned that shapeshifter. You sure you aren't her?” Laegjarn thought about it for a second, then removed her right gauntlet. In a flash, she cut one of her fingers on a page of the book she held. Laegjarn hissed in pain for a brief moment, but then showed Clarisse the scratch. A small droplet of blood was pooling from the cut.

“Whenever Loki is injured in a form, she has to change back.”

“Gods, I didn't mean you had to hurt yourself!” Clarisse shouted, “What is wrong with you?!”

“If I am to help you, you must know I'm fighting earnestly!”

“Are you still going on about that?! You don't even know me!”

“Well, somebody has to push you!” Laegjarn yelled, “I've barely known both of you and that was more painful than a thousand of these cuts!”

“I already kissed him,” Clarisse grunted, “So I don't need help.”

“And yet you two looked like children, barely able to speak to each other.”

Clarisse sighed. “So what's the deal, then?” She asked.

“It's simple,” She stated, “You have until tomorrow to confess your feelings for your summoner.”

“Or else?”

“Or else I get free reign to try to woo him as well.”

“That's … not a lot of time.” Clarisse thought about the phone, lodged in the pouch on her belt. Just the sight of his phone would've been enough, if Nephenee and Kagero hadn't broken it.

“You did have a head start.”

“Why are you so interested in him?” Clarisse insisted. “You don't even know him.” Laegjarn smiled.

“I'll tell you tonight, if it matters so much to you.” With that, she stood up, and walked out of the library. Clarisse shouted in exasperation, it wasn't as if she was already dealing with her own feelings, now she had _this_ to worry about!

“What is wrong with you idiots today?!!” She heard Soren scream from across the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIIIIVE!
> 
> Thanks to all of you for your patience, these past few months have been insane! But I'm back and rejuvenated! 
> 
> As always, I love reviews, questions, comments, and complaints, so send them in if you want! I promise I'll answer! Eventually!
> 
> Thank you all!


	13. Tech Hunter Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Kiran's phone? What will Laegjarn do? Who will Maribelle smack?

**Art Room 4:45 pm**

"Please be gentler."

"Ahm sorry! Oh, this is the worst thang!"

Nephenee lightly pressed ice, wrapped in a cloth, on Kagero's head. Clarisse had smacked the ninja on the head, likely because they broke Kiran's phone. With Clarisse, you could never be a hundred percent sure.

"It's not like we didn't deserve that, though," Kagero noted, "We really should've returned that thing, huh?"

"I could've taken that hit, y'know!" Nephenee said, her voice a little gravelly. "I have a strong noggin." The ninja softly ran her hand through Nephenee's hair.

"I apologize, I'm rather stubborn," she replied, "I promised that no one would harm a hair on your he- agh!" Nephenee hid her face with her hands, peeking through her hands. "Did I say something untoward?" Kagero asked. The spearwoman shook her head.

"Yer just r-r-really cool," She said through her hands, "Really cool." She felt Kagero move her hands away from her face.

"And where did the bold Nephenee I've seen recently go?" She whispered huskily. Nephenee felt herself move closer to the ninja's face. She didn't remember her eyes being such a deep mahogany-

"Neph, ya'll in here?" The door was swept open, as Donnel walked in. "I was gonna check on the greenho- Oh!" There was a short silence, and Kagero nearly threw herself off of Nephenee. "Well, I uh … knew you two got along, but ain't the art room kinda -"

"You were goin' to the greenhouse, ya say?" Nephenee interrupted loudly, quickly getting up. "Come on, Kagero! Let's get going!" She jumped from her seat, and was out the door before Donnel could say any more. He looked at Kagero. Her murderous gaze cut through him faster than his own mother's.

"Say a word of this, and your suffering shall be told in folklore."

"Mah lips are sealed, Ms. Kagero!" Donnel said nervously, "No talkin' from ol' Donny!"

"Good," Kagero replied, "Then let's catch up to Nephenee, hmm?"

* * *

"Maribelle, I've told you over and over …"

"And I have been telling you that you are too naive, Lissa!" Maribelle interrupted, "Pardon me, that was boorish; but if you leave someone on their own for two long, they will get restless."

"I'm pretty sure that's why Donnel took up gardening …"

"Ah yes, 'gardening' with some craven strumpet, no doubt," the troubadour muttered, "I shall set things right, Lissa! I will make him forget all about this 'Nephenee'!"

"I don't think you need to worry about that …" But Maribelle was already long gone. Someone had seen Donnel go to the greenhouse with two others, so this was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey mom!" Lissa and Maribelle turned around. Owain was running towards them, Elise and that new girl in tow. "Can we talk to you for a minute?" She turned to Maribelle, who nodded in response.

"I can handle myself, my dear." She said.

"I'm more worried about Donnel." Lissa admitted.

"He should be worried as well!" Maribelle replied, before storming off. Lissa sighed heavily.

"What's up, Owa- Odin?" She corrected herself, looking at Elise cautiously. She knew her son had kept his identity a secret for a reason.

"Don't worry, Lady Lissa," Elisa replied nonchalantly, "I know already." She gave Lissa a nervous smile and put her hands behind her back. Lissa and Elise got along great, and oftentimes would raid the pantry with Effie. So to see her look this … anxious was off-putting.

"Ah, so …"

"Yes, mother!" Owain continued, "We came here to humbly request of yo-"

"Just spit it out, Owain." Lissa said flatly.

"S-sorry mom." He said lamely. "To keep it simple, Elise and I have been considering starting a relationship for some time."

"Lady Lissa, we've actually been in a relationship for some time," Elise bowed frantically, "I'm so sorry for not telling you!"

"I-I see," Lissa stammered, "And why are you telling me now?" The two looked at each other nervously, then stepped aside to reveal the other girl. Upon closer inspection, she had the same unruly hair that the whole family seemed to have, almost the same length as Emmeryn's. Of course, Emmeryn took the time to straighten hers, something Lissa and this girl obviously didn't have patience for. Lissa looked into her eyes. They were the same grayish-blue as hers. "Ah, I see." The princess said, trying to process the information put out in front of her. "What's your name?" She asked softly.

"O-Ophelia."

"Do you …" Lissa hesitated, "Have a weird birthmark somewhere?" Ophelia looked at her blankly for a second, but then pulled out her right arm. On the inside sat a small Mark of Ylisse. Lissa sighed in relief, and embraced the young girl. "Thank goodness." She started tearing up.

"Mom!" Owain protested, "I have the birthmark too!"

"And imagine how Ophelia would feel if she didn't?" Lissa replied calmly, pulling away to look at the mage. Tears were welling in her eyes.

"Nana …" She whispered. Lissa frowned slightly.

"I'm a little too young for  _that_ , honestly," she replied, "But I  _am_  gonna spoil the heck outta you!"

* * *

Clarisse was pacing through the mess hall. A dark cloud seemed to hover over her.

"Yo!" Clarisse narrowed her eyes. Anna was approaching her, grinning widely. The commander was a good leader in battle, but she had a proclivity for less desirable things. "How's Kiran's favorite archer?"

"What did you want, Commander?" She asked harshly.

"You've been wearing a trench into the floor," Anna replied, "And you're messing with Kiran's phone. Did something happen to it?" Clarisse froze. She had seen her? "Is it not turning on?"

"Hold on, you know about?" Anna laughed, and held out her hand.

"Look, just for you, I'll take care of this," She said, "Kiran can get really upset about his phone, so I'll take the blame."

Clarisse squinted at her. "What's the catch?" She asked.

"No catch!" Anna insisted, "I'll take care of it for you!" Clarisse hesitated, but dropped the phone into the Commander's hand. Anna smiled. "Don't worry about a thing, Clarisse." And she walked away.

Clarisse practically melted into one of the benches, and exhaled. She was certain that Anna would try to do something idiotic, but she doubted that the Commander could actually do anything. The archer was worried about what she would say to Kiran later. There was a lot to unpack, and she was still uncertain about how she really felt.

"Clarisse?" Her heart dropped. She knew that voice, and it was only bound to complicate things.

" … Reese?"

* * *

"So, there's really no other option, then."

"I'm afraid not, Alphonse," Kiran answered, "It looks like a small assault will be the only real option."

"And what about you, Laegjarn?" Alphonse looked pointedly at the Muspellan princess.

"I cannot promise to stay out of your way," she answered, "But I will do what I can." The summoner nodded. It was the best they could do, given the timeframe they had.

"A team of twenty or so, with the map Laegjarn has provided, could get Veronica and Ylgr out and depose Surtr."

"By depose I assume you mean kill." Laegjarn's eyes flashed.

"If we have to we will." Alphonse answered simply. Laegjarn slumped in her seat.

"As long as Laevatein is unharmed, I couldn't care less." She muttered. The meeting was adjourned, and she stalked out, followed by Gaius and Saizo. Kiran and A;phonse looked at each other.

"You don't think this is a trap?" The prince asked. Kiran shook his head.

"I'm not 100% confident, but she seems to be genuine," he responded, "It's not like we have much of a choice, anyways."

"This  _is_ the best chance we have had." Alphonse admitted. "Speaking of, people are telling me that Clarisse has been very ornery today. Did something happen?" Kiran spluttered. "I'm assuming that that is a yes?"

"She, like, kissed me, dude!" Kiran broke his calm facade and put his head in his hands.

"Really?" Alphonse asked, "And then what?"

"And then nothing!" came the response, "I don't know what to do!"

"Do you like her?"

"I dunno!"

"Do you  _like_ her?"

Kiran paused. "I've never thought of her that way," he admitted, "She's always been my friend, but …"

"But?"

"I never considered us as a thing that could work." Alphonse laughed.

"Yeah, you're both much too temperamental," he said, "So what are you going to do?" The summoner shrugged.

"I'm gonna hear her out," he said, "She's my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend."

"You're co-best friends." Kiran rectified quickly.

* * *

"DONNEL!" An unholy shriek echoed throughout the greenhouse.

"What the hell?" Nephenee whipped her head around. A dark silhouette was standing at the greenhouse's doorway, her shadow obscuring her face. She was holding something in her hand, which, at first glance, looked like a …

"Get behind me." Kagero ordered. The ninja rubbed her head lightly, but maintained a fighting stance.

"Wait a minute, I know that voice." Donnel protested, but it was too late. Kagero rushed the shadow, looking to disarm them. In a flash, Kagero lost sight of the weapon, and felt a sharp impact on the crown of her head.

Nephenee watched as Kagero clutched at her head, moaning in agony. "What on earth did you do?" She asked, approaching the figure. She felt something strike the side of her head, just as she remembered that her helmet was still in the art room.

"So … these are the strumpets that you are socializing with, Donnel?" The voice asked menacingly, Nephenee and Kagero at her feet. "Did you already forget about your loving -" She paused for a moment. Donnel was holding out a potted flower, eyes glistening with tears. "Donnel, why are you crying? And why did you plant Peonies? You know those are my favorites …"

"Yer finally here," Donnel croaked, "I can't believe -" An embrace cut him off, and Kagero and Nephenee heard muffled sobs.

"DONNYYYY!" There was that unearthly shriek again. "I'M SORRY I DOUBTED YOUUU!"

"All's well that ends well, huh?" Nephenee asked Kagero, who was still nursing her head. The ninja smiled at her girlfriend.

"I love how you can be positive for both of us."

* * *

Ishtar flipped through one of the books that sat on her desk. She had asked Oboro about how each hero could get their own room; the answer was essentially to not worry about it. And she wouldn't. After all, the room was cozy, and it gave her everything she needed. There was even a small stove to make tea with! All in all, a pretty wonderful setup.

Her tea was nearly done when she heard a light knock on her door. Nino and Eirika were standing outside, the latter smiling apologetically.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, Lady Ishtar," she began, "Nino has been insisting you read to her today."

"I'm sorry?" Ishtar asked politely. She knew she had promised to teach her magic, but … "I'm not sure I'm the best person for that."

"See Nino? How about we wait until next week, when she's actually settled in?"

"No! It has to be Ishtar tonight!" Nino said firmly. Ishtar raised an eyebrow.

"Nino likes to rotate around, and Marisa still doesn't like reading to her." Eirika explained, "You don't have to, though. We just thought we could ask." Ishtar looked at Nino, who's eyes seemed to be exponentially growing.

"No, I can read to her tonight," She replied nervously, "I just have never done it before." Nino ran into Ishtar's room and plopped onto her bed.

"Don't worry!" the young mage said, "I bet you're a … a …" She scratched her head, thinking about the word, "A nature girl!"

"A natural." Eirika corrected, before turning to Ishtar, "And don't worry, Nino wouldn't want you to read to her if she didn't feel like you could." Ishtar smiled a little bit at that.

"It seems I don't have a choice," She replied, though her manner was rather positive, "Have a good night, Lady Eirika."

Eirika smiled, and gave a small curtsy before leaving. Ishtar turned to Nino, who was blankly looking around the room. She turned to the Friegian and started kicking her legs excitedly.

"What book are you gonna read, Ishtar?" She asked, bouncing up and down. Ishtar looked at all the books she had picked. Magical technical manuals, local nature almanacs, and one romance novel. The novel itself was innocuous, if the discussion Cordelia and that new hero Sumia was anything to go by. She had flipped through it and found nothing objectionable. "Is it that romance novel?"

Ishtar quickly covered it with her arms, pulling it to her chest. "Have you read it?" She asked, "Is it inappropriate?"

"I dunno!" Nino replied, "Tana read that one awhile ago, and she was sighing a lot. That usually means it's a romantic book."

" … I see." She opened the book, nervously checking the pages for any clues to the novel's contents. "Do you have any objections to this book?"

"Nope!" Nino said, "As long as you're reading it!" Ishtar cleared her throat, and found the first page.

"Well, then," She began, "Are you comfortable?"

"Almost!" Nino leaned into Ishtar's shoulder. "Okay, ready!" She said.

* * *

Laegjarn walked through the main castle gate, towards the wyvern stalls. Apparently her wyvern would just be there, as if compelled by an unseen force.  _Breidablik is truly a force beyond comprehension._ She thought to herself. The Muspellan took in the Askr castle. While she bore little ill will towards her father and her people, she found herself wishing that this wouldn't end. For it would end soon, in all likelihood.

She hoped she could see that archer, and apologize for her earlier words, at least. She had no real interest in the summoner, and her words were just to ignite a flame under the girl.

She turned the corner, and heard the chatter of two girls. A petite purple haired girl was holding hands tightly with a familiar blonde woman. She couldn't help but smile. "Ah, this is quite a sight!" She proclaimed. Clarisse whipped her head around, and sneered when she saw who was speaking to her. "I assume you haven't forgotten our little wager?"

The archer whispered something to Katerina, and the girl was off into the castle. Clarisse approached Laegjarn, and stared her down. "Let's take a walk." She said gruffly.

"Of course," came the reply, "I expect we'll have a good amount to talk about, yes?"

Clarisse only grunted in reply.

"You don't get to make fun of me for this."

"I have no intention to," Laegjarn replied, "This is quite the conundrum you have found yourself in."

Clarisse hugged her knees tightly. "You said it."

"So, you've loved this Reese girl for a long time, but you hardly ever expected to see her again?"

"In retrospect, it feels like our paths crossing would be inevitable," Clarisse admitted, "But come on, who expects that?" Laegjarn nodded sagely.

"It's always hard to think that way."

"But I just kissed Kiran," she continued, "And I don't know I'm in love with  _him_."

"You don't know?"

"Yes, I think!" Clarisse exclaimed, "Or I thought? I don't know anymore."

"So now what?" Laegjarn asked. The archer clenched your fists.

"That's what I'm asking  _you_  for!" She shouted, "How do I go to my best friend and say, 'Hey, my other lover showed up, so that kiss really meant nothing!' It was a kiss, Laegjarn! A full blown kiss that can only mean one thing!"

"So tell him the truth."

"It just feels like a quick turnaround, don't you think?"

"It will only harm everyone more if you don't get it over with." Clarisse was quiet and mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?"

"I don't want to lose my friend just because of a stupid mistake I made!" She shouted. Laegjarn smiled, and patted the archer's head.

"I will not pretend to know something you don't," she said, "But if you're honest and kind about it, you can salvage almost anything. The truth is painful, but it's sturdier than a life-long lie." She pulled her cape around her neck. "I have to take my leave now," She said, "I hope our next meeting is in equitably kind circumstances."

"Wait," Clarisse said, "You aren't going to tell me why you thought Kiran was intriguing?"

Laegjarn shrugged. "He's clever, and he talked to me when I was first held prisoner by the Askrans."

"That's the reason why you like him?"

"Ah, that was just an exaggeration." Clarisse sat there, open-mouthed as the Muspellan Wyvern launched itself from the stable.

"Goddammit, that didn't help at all!" she screamed into the air.

* * *

Ishtar had only made it to chapter 4 when Nino started wobbling. By chapter 5, the girl was clutched to her arm, snoring slightly.

"I agree," Ishtar said softly, "This _is_ a rather dry novel. Would you like me to help you to your room?" Nino didn't answer, now completely conked out. Ishtar sighed. Well, she could always order Reinhardt out of his bed if she wanted to sleep. She carefully lifted Nino into her bed, and tucked her in. Ishtar felt the girl tug at her hand.

"Mama."

Ishtar felt her heart pinball in her chest. She thought about all the children. The one's she couldn't save. How many of them were like Nino, and how many of them had families that knew they would never come back. As soon as the child let go, Ishtar took her lantern and left the room. She could feel the tears moving down her cheeks, rivulets of her past sin. "Just have to take a walk," She repeated to herself, "Just get outside and everything will be fine."

"Everything will be fine."

* * *

"Hey, Kiran."

Clarisse stood glumly by the mess hall doorway. Kiran was holding an apple, probably a snack before some late-night workload.

"Clarisse, that's perfect timing," he remarked, "I was about to come looking for you. Would you like to take a walk?" Clarisse sighed.

"Honestly? Probably the only way to talk about this, huh?" She replied. "Let's go."

The walk around the grounds was silent, both people mulling over what to say.

"Clarisse," Kiran began, "I don't know what was with the kiss earlier, but -" There was a long pause.

"But what?" Clarisse grumbled.

"I was giving you an opportunity to explain yourself, or express yourself, or whatever!" Kiran explained loudly.

"Yeah, that was real clear, genius!" she retorted, "Do you need a knock on the head too?" Kiran stopped for a second, than began laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"You don't actually love me, do you?" He asked.

"W-what?!"

"Like, romantically," Kiran explained, "You don't see me as some sort of romantic figure, right?"

"Of course I don't!" She blurted out, covering her mouth as soon as the words came out. "I-I don't?" She paused for a moment, then looked at the summoner. "I guess I really don't." She admitted, before frowning. "I really messed up today."

"The kiss was interesting," Kiran commented, "But honestly, I was looking for a way to let you down gently." Clarisse grew red with anger and embarrassment.

"What's  _that_  supposed to mean?" She inquired, "You're too good for me?" Kiran laughed again.

"No, but imagine us as a domestic couple." The summoner looked at her and continued. "Clarisse, did you wash the dishes?" Clarisse snorted.

"No, that's your job, ain't it?" Kiran rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"I stand in that room, summoning all day! Alphonse is a slave driver, and you won't even clean some dishes for me?"

"I hunted fourteen boar for the feast in two days," Clarisse continued the charade, "And this is the thanks I get?!" The two began laughing hysterically, before Clarisse hugged the summoner and began crying. "Thank the gods," She said, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Kiran said softly, "I'm just glad we didn't go further than the worst kiss in the world." He ruffled her hair.

"It wasn't  _that_  bad, right?" Clarisse asked.

"It was pretty bad," he answered, "But at least you have an excuse."

"Trying to kiss my best friend, right." She agreed lamely. "I was just worried."

"You're still worried."

"Yeah, you still don't take care of yourself." Clarisse pointed out. And the two continued their walk. After about a minute, Kiran continued.

"So who are you really into?" He asked.

"Huh?" Clarisse spluttered out.

"I can't imagine you would feel this guilty if there wasn't somebody else."

"There doesn't have to be someone else, Kiran."

"But is there?"

Clarisse sighed after a few seconds. " …  _yes."_

"Ha! I knew it," Kiran said smugly, "Who is it?"

"Reese."

"We don't have a Reese here, I don't think."

"Short, purple hair?" Clarisse described Katarina to the best of her ability. "Really meek."

"Katarina?"

"She's Reese to me."

"That's a shame." Kiran lamented.

"What?" Clarisse hissed, "Why?"

"Oh, she's just such a nice girl." Kiran commented, earning a smack to the back of his head.

"Okay, walk is over. I'm heading in." Clarisse started heading to a side entrance of the castle.

"Clarisse?" Kiran called out. The archer turned her head.

"What?"

" … I'm glad we're still friends."

"Of course we are, you idiot," Clarisse replied, "You're one of the few friends here worth having."

Kiran watched the archer enter the castle, before continuing on his path. It was a fleeting feeling, but it wasn't something easily taken away. For as relieved as he was, Kiran still felt a little sad.

The path wound around the castle for another hundred feet or so before he saw someone sitting on the bench, hunched over. The cloak they wore hid their features, but Kiran approached either way.

"Are you alright?" he asked. The figure lifted their head, revealing Ishtar. Her face red and wet with tears. "Ishtar? What happened?"

"I can't …" She croaked out, before breaking down again. Kiran was on the bench next to her in a flash, and put his cloak around her. He doubted she needed it for warmth, but it was something he could do. She sat there, crying awhile. "I can't tell you, of all people." She finally said, her voice cracked and broken.

"That's fine," Kiran replied, "Do I need to get someone you _can_  talk to?" Ishtar shook her head, but remained silent. They sat there for some time, before she spoke again.

"Have you ever done something so unspeakable, that you felt permanently tainted by it?"

"Honestly, I can't say I have …" Kiran admitted, "But I have been responsible for a lot of deaths. That weighs down on me occasionally."

"By now you know about what happened across the continent during Julius's rule," Ishtar said, " … during  _my_ rule?" Kiran frowned. He was afraid this would come up eventually, but as more of a protest from other heroes, who would've found the child-hunts to be unforgivable.

"I do." He said bluntly. "The child-hunts?"

"They couldn't even fight b-back," She said between sobs, "I saved who I could, but I could've saved more if … if I had just stood up to them!" Kiran was silent, mulling over his thoughts. "Why couldn't I stand up to them, summoner?!"

"I … I don't know," Kiran admitted, "I don't know what I would've done in that situation, either."

"I don't deserve to be here," Ishtar said harshly, "I don't deserve to be allowed to read to Nino, to have friends that care about me."

"Do you think those people think you don't deserve it?"

"They would if they knew the truth." she answered.

"If you had stood up to them, what would've happened?"

"Manfroy would've likely had me killed," Ishtar admitted, "But that doesn't excuse my weakness."

Kiran nodded, "I don't like the child-hunts either, and yeah, it doesn't excuse your weakness."

"So I'm right." Ishtar said despairingly.

"Well, at the end of the day, you're part right." He said, "If you're still alive, then you should live for all the lives you helped take; take care of the children you can save, and the people you can help. That's just my opinion though. You can take it or leave it." He began walking towards the side entrance Clarisse had entered an hour prior. "I'm glad to have you among our heroes, if that's worth anything."

"What?" Ishtar asked, "You are facing away from me, you know." Kiran stiffly turned around to face her. "What were you trying to accomplish?"

"I-I thought it would look cool," Kiran admitted. Ishtar giggled between her tears. "I said that I'm glad you're here with us, if that matters." He stated. The sorceress stood up and approached the summoner.

"It does, thank you." She said. Ishtar smiled slightly. "It seems we have a visitor."

Clarisse was panted as the reached the two. "Kiran, it's Anna." She said.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah," she answered, "That's the probl … Hey, what the hell is going on here?" She grinned slyly, "Already on the hunt, huh?"

"That is  _not_ what is happening here." Kiran said with finality. "What did Anna do this time?"

"See for yourself, she's in the mess hall." The summoner rolled his eyes in exasperation. Ishtar looked at both of them.

"The commander? What would she do that is  _this_ upsetting?" She asked.

"Anna is a-" Kiran began.

"Money-grubbing double crosser." Clarisse finished angrily.

" … Not the phrase I was going for, but fair enough."

" _Would you believe in a love at first sight …_ " The trio heard a chorus of drunken heroes around the corner to the mess hall. Kiran paused.

"I know that melody …" He noted, before gaining a realization. "She didn't."

The mess hall was covered in gaudy displays, with random words etched above piles of tomes. Anna was sitting at one table, taking in orders. Kiran looked around the room, horrified. Each display was a display of a  _band_ , and each tome was one of her awful sound-tomes.

"Oh, this is so embarrassing." Kiran muttered. "I've gotta put a stop to this!" He started moving through the heroes to Anna.

Ishtar giggled to herself. Who would've thought the summoner would be embarrassed by music, of all things.

"Hey." A gruff voice beside her said. Clarisse was glaring at her. "You're not trying to do anything funny with Kiran?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" The archer rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Look, I've had a really emotionally rough day, but I'm still trying to keep him safe."

"Are you implying I'm unsafe?"

"Every hero here is unsafe, technically." came the answer. Ishtar smiled. What an accurate statement.

"I have no intentions," Ishtar said, "He came to me when I was reliving my worst days, so I'm thankful for that."

"Yeah, he's annoyingly kind like that."

"You've done some bad things, I take it?"

"Oh sure," Clarisse replied, "I was an assassin by trade, killed a lot of people who probably didn't deserve it. What'd you do?"

"Um … helped my fiance enslave children to sacrifice to a dark god." Clarisse frowned.

"Damn, I only killed a man," she replied, "A … a few men." She began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just seem so damn … nice, y'know? Your fiance must've been a real piece of work to have that plan cooking up." Ishtar stared at Clarisse for a moment, before laughing herself.

"You do not know the  _half_  of it." She replied.

"Hey, do you want to look through that 'pop punk' section?" She pointed at a section of black and red tomes labeled as such. "Kiran seemed especially wary of that one."

"Ishtar! Clarisse!" Lute and Sanaki waved at the duo as they entered the room. Ishtar looked at the sniper.

"I think I would." She replied.

"You too, Reese," Clarisse called out, "Don't think I can't see you over there!" A squeaked emanated from under a nearby table, and Katarina peeped out from underneath. "I want to make fun of Kiran for a little bit!"

* * *

"Anna, why?"

"Oh hey, Kiran!" Anna replied jovially, "Isn't this great? We've made so much bank from this."

"It's embarrassing."

"Nothing embarrassing about sharing some fine art, bucko!" Anna said, sporting a wide grin.

"It's not your life choices being put out in public." Kiran argued.

"Oh, by the way, here's your phone back." Anna passed him the little electronic brick. It was nearly fully charged. "Apparently Nephenee and Kagero had borrowed it, so I gave them sweeping duty for the next three days, if that's okay."

Kiran sighed in relief. "That's not necessary, though I appreciate the thought."

"Thank Clarisse, she's the one who gave it to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's dependable like that. Though I bet she'd actually kill you if you married her."

Kiran sighed, "Well, thank the gods that wasn't on the cards anyways." Anna put her finger on her chin.

"Well, anyways, were you planning on buying anything?"

"I am," came a voice behind them. Ishtar had loaded up on a large stack of 'albums'. Kiran blanched at the selection, but couldn't find the words. "How much is this selection?"

"Hmmm …" Anna calculated in her head, "Looks like 54 gold."

"Surely I can part with 40 gold." Ishtar said flatly.

"No haggling," Anna said firmly, "I set my prices and those will stick."

Kiran sighed. "Look, I'll buy them. Take the gold from my paycheck." He said. Anna thought about it for a second.

"Alright, I'll take it!" Ishtar looked satisfied, and tried to lift all the tomes in her arms. The stack wobbled a bit.

"Would you like some help?" Kiran asked.

"I would appreciate it, if it's no bother." Ishtar replied. Kiran nodded, and took a sizable chunk of the pile into his arms. He could feel Clarisse's mocking gaze the moment he grabbed the tomes.

"Ooooooo," She called out, "Helping a young maiden with her studies, Kiran?" The summoner mouthed 'shut up' at her twice, before quickly leaving the room. "Man, I like this so much better!" She said aloud.

"Is she your lover?" Ishtar asked casually. Kiran snorted.

"She was for maybe five minutes," he replied, "She's more like an older friend who likes to tease you."

"You seem like interesting friends." Ishtar remarked.

"I'm glad we still are."

"Hmmm? Referring to the time you were lovers?"

"That was around lunchtime today, she kissed me out of nowhere."

"Ah? That seems rather unambiguous."

"Right? But apparently she's just been worried about me," He sighed, "It's been a really long day." The summoner admitted. "We actually rebuffed each other right before I ran into you."

"I see." As they reached Ishtar's room, she took the tomes from Kiran. "Well, I'm not one to judge, but I think she made a major miscalculation when she rebuffed you."

"What?"

"You're a kindhearted man, Kiran," Ishtar said, "Thank you for everything tonight."

"It's just … my job, you know?"

"Say that all you want, but you didn't have to go that far for me; so I'm grateful."

"You're welcome, then." Ishtar smiled.

"I should see if Nino's still sleeping," She continued, "Please get some rest; if not for Clarisse's sake, for mine?"

"Okay, I can try." Kiran replied.

"Good night."

"Good night, Lady Ishtar."

As the door closed, Kiran found himself clutching his head. What on earth was going on today?

* * *

Ishtar felt her face. It was burning and she imagined it had to have been crimson. What was she thinking? This was no time for flirting, and with a man who had just been refused!

"Ishtar? Izzat you?" Came a sleepy voice from the bed. Ishtar didn't even notice the four steps she took to the bed, or how she sat delicately and took the girl's hand.

"I'm here, Nino." She said kindly.

"You look happy," Nino said, "Did somethin' happen?"

"I just really enjoyed this story," Ishtar replied, "I think it may have a happy ending."

"Oh good," came the reply, "I love happy endings."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this chapter had a quick turnaround! It was really just a continuation of the previous chapter, so it was mostly done. I feel the need to explain the quick walkback on the Clarisse - Kiran moment. I really like Clarisse and Kiran being best friends, and I initially thought that a relationship would just be a natural continuation of it. After a couple of days, I realized that I couldn't see the two having a good relationship at all. I know it may feel a little jarring, but I didn't want to change the past chapter, and I didn't want to spend multiple chapters feeling forced to include the two, even if only on the back-burner.
> 
> As always, comments, questions, critiques are loved and appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter!
> 
> The next chapter is Chapter 14: Cherche's Ultimate Sewing Challenge!


	14. Cherche's Sewing Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishtar is attempting to fit in with the heroes, but still feels her past deeds following her. 
> 
> Just kidding, turns out that was Morgan and Aversa, looking for Robin.
> 
> Also Lilina gets harassed by her parents, and Nino makes fine art.

The stone floor was freezing.

Noire didn't particularly mind. She had slept on colder floors, and anyways, she was in bed; this was probably just a dream. She had gotten sick yesterday, and slept through the whole thing. She could hear mom, arguing with somebody. Maybe dad?

"You couldn't wait until she was better?"

"I don't choose what Breidblik summons, Tharja." The voice wasn't dad's, there were way too many words being spoken between them. Noire felt a blanket cover her body. She hadn't even noticed she was shivering. She felt a strong hand touch her forehead.

"Hmmm …" That was definitely father's voice, "She has a fever."

"Get her off the floor then," There was a desperation in Tharja's voice that was nearly imperceptible, "Take her to our room."

"Hm." Noire felt herself be lifted into the air, and carried away. She could make out her dad's worried face, and the castle hallways. They were warmer than the ones in Ferox, and brighter than the ones in Ylisse.

"I'm sorry, she's not feeling well," She heard father say, "You can visit her in a little bit." There was that nervous growl of his when he talked to women.

"Gawds, sick again?"

"S-Severa?" Noire managed to croak it out.  _Yes!_ A lucid dream! Maybe she could just feel better! She closed her eyes tightly and thought healthy thoughts. Nothing happened. She still felt bad.

"Yeah, it's me," she heard in response, "Lucy's here too. You better feel better, okay? We'll come visit when you're feeling better."

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a lucid dream. She felt herself moving again. After a few minutes, she was shifted, and a door was opened. Noire was gently placed into a bed, and tucked in. It was comfy. The door opened again, and there was a clattering of shoes on the floor.

"How is she?" Ah, mom again.

"Just a fever, I think, but I can grab Lucius or -"  _Lucius?_

"Maribelle," Tharja interrupted, "Please be quick." Noire heard her father leave, and felt a colder, smaller hand touch her head.

"Sweet child," Tharja said quietly, "What happened to my protective hex?" Noire shivered. "No matter, I'm just glad you're here." Noire opened her eyes. Mom was sitting above her, actually smiling. And there were tears in her eyes.

"This is a good dream." Noire said in her ruined voice, before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Tharja touched her daughter's cheek. Perhaps it was time to have a healthy relationship with Noire. After all, you never understand what you're missing until it's gone.

* * *

**Dining Hall – 11 am**

Clarisse kept her distance from Kiran, keeping her body between the summoner and Katarina. He didn't seem to notice, as he was preoccupied. His nose kept running, and his eyes looked like little red globes.

"A-are you okay?" The sniper finally asked. Kiran looked up and tried to give a confident smile.

"I don't think he's okay." Katarina whispered, holding Clarisse tightly.

"Wow, chief! You look awful!" The always chipper Shanna noted as she passed by, "You gotta hydrate and stay warm!"

"Danks." Kiran replied, giving her a unenthusiastic thumbs up. "I'll keeb dat in mind."

There were more than a few of these interactions through his late breakfast. Lyn had offered some Sacaean herbal remedy, Lucius had tried, and failed, to fix it, much to his confusion. Lissa had laughed at him, that was a good one. Clarisse and Katarina tried to lift his mood, but to no avail.

"Kiran, are you alright?" Kiran looked up to see Ishtar, Oboro, Lute, and Sanaki all stood in front of the summoner. Lute immediately began prodding the summoner.

"Hmm, sinus inflammation, running nose, bloodshot eyes …" Lute tapped her chin, "I've read of those symptoms somewhere."

"And Ib sure dere indictaib ub somebing horribying," Kiran replied, "Dharja hexed me."

"I believe you mean Tharja," Lute replied helpfully, "Ah, I remember. Those are symptoms of Magvellian Death Cough!"

"The summoner does not have Magvellian Death Cough," Sanaki scoffed, "Some sort of flu or cold is much more likely."

"But if it's MDC – the new acronym I just invented, by the way – it could already be too late!" the mage poked Kiran again.

"Maybe you four should just keep poking him until you figure it out." Clarisse noted sarcastically. "Hey! Maybe I can poke you four  _back_ if you keep it up." She added with a more threatening intonation. Lute slowly retracted her finger, and the quartet made their way to the mess line.

"I hope you feel better, summoner." Ishtar commented, before joining with her friends. Kiran attempted to wave good-bye, but started sneezing instead.

"Seriously, I hope that hex is a short one," Clarisse commented, "You look awful."

"I-I agree," Katarina squeaked out, "Maybe you should visit the infirmary?"

"No danks," he replied darkly, "Lissa hab godden enub enterdainmen oudda-"

"- Yeah, you're definitely going back to the infirmary," Clarisse interrupted, grabbing the summoner and dragging him out of the mess hall. "Coming, Reese?"

"Y-yeah!" The duo left a mass of onlookers as the summoner tried, unsuccessfully, to break his hold.

"Why are you dill doing dhis?" Kiran cried out. Clarisse unceremoniously dropped him onto the stone floor.

"Because we're friends, you idiot." She hissed, "You never take care of yourself, and I bet this hex shouldn't be half this bad if you actually took care of yourself!"

"I slebbed last night!" he protested.

"Oh right, Ishtar got through to you," Clarisse said, sarcasm dripped from her voice like venom, "So how much do you normally sleep?"

"... Bree hours."

"And how much did you sleep last night?"

" … Four hours." Clarisse just sighed heavily.

"You better double that," She grumbled, "Or I swear I will …" Katarina pulled on her skirt. "What's up, Reese?"

"You shouldn't threaten the summoner," She scolded. "At this point I'm sure he thinks it's just a tactic, and therefore a waste of time."

"Dank you, Katarina."

"You  _should_ threaten him with Ishtar, since he kept giving her the puppy dog eyes when Lute was poking him." She reasoned.

"Katarina, you traitoooooor…" Clarisse smiled devilishly, and gave the petite mage a hug.

"Reese, you are a genius." She announced. Kiran could barely hold in his sobs.

* * *

**Library – 1 pm**

"Lady Priscilla, you are much too tense." Kagero noted, as she carefully looked through pages of her poetry. Today, the duo planned to look into visual poetry, and have the group create some of their own.

"Well," Priscilla began, "While most of our group is rather agreeable, there are a few that …" She faded off after that, shifting nervously.

"Ah, you mean Lord Hector?" She asked. Priscilla scowled.

"Yes, I can only imagine what vulgarities will come from his mind today." She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Kagero started massaging the noble's shoulders. Priscilla instantly relaxed, but still frowned.

"It will only be worse if you think about it," she replied, "Just focus on the people you want to teach. I'll handle the others." Priscilla gently held the ninja's hand.

"Oh, you are such a comfort, Lady Kagero!"

Kagero chuckled, "Do not thank me quite yet; I'm assuming we will have new guests."

"New guests?" Priscilla asked, "Whomever do you mean?"

"Perhaps she's referring to me, Lady Priscilla." Lyn was standing by the doorway, bemused look on her face. "Though I may not be much better than Lord Hector."

"Lady Lyndis!" Priscilla looked horrified, "I did not mean to insult-" Lyn put her hand up.

"It's alright," she replied, "I know how my husband can be. That's why I came up with a … um … contingency plan." She motioned to the door, where a red garbed girl was standing. "I presume you have met Lilina before?"

"Oh my," Priscilla said, looking over the mage, "Using your daughter to keep Lord Hector in line? That seems a little underhanded."

"If you want father to behave himself, he needs direction sometimes!" Lilina said strongly. Kagero was surprised. The girl, despite her feminine looks and demeanor, had a very strong air about her. Lyn hugged Lilina from behind, her falcon-like eyes beaming with pride.

"See? She has her mother's sharpness, if anything." Lyn stated. Lilina blushed furiously.

"Mother, you're embarrassing me!" She yelled. Lyn merely laughed at this, and hugged the girl tightly. Kagero looked between the two of them. Lilina never truly kept to herself, but she never ran through the same circles.

"Lilina," The ninja said, "Have you enjoyed your time here?"

"Ah, yes!" came the reply, "I didn't go to any clubs last week, but I went to Lady Tharja's class, and Sir Frederick's art class!"

"I don't recall seeing you there," She remarked, "Were you late?"

Lilina stammered, "W-well, yes … My apologies!" She frantically apologized, which caused Kagero to chuckle.

"No harm no foul, I believe the saying goes." She replied.

"So, what does the honorable Lady Priscilla have prepared for us?" Lyn asked playfully, "I've never been one for poetry."

"W-well, we're trying something new, something that Kiran had mentioned doing once when he was younger."

Kagero spread out papers, ink, and various other objects on the floor of the library. "It is called 'visual poetry', and it will facilitate a more creative experience."

"Those are some big words I hear!" A booming voice from outside stated. Hector had arrived at the entrance, looking rather excitable. He was standing with Nino, who had also dragged Marisa and Fir along. "I'm looking forward to sharing some more poetry with all of you!" The Marquis lifted Lilina into the air, to which she loudly protested. "Especially my precious daughter."

"Well, Lilina," Fir grinned, "I never expected to see you in this situation." Lilina grew flushed with embarrassment.

"Father!" She cried out. Hector chortled with joy.

"Sorry! I can't help but embarrass you!" He replied. Lyn laughed as well, pinching her daughter's cheeks.

"Do you want some help?" Kagero offered. Lilina shook her head. At this point, there was little the duo could do to embarrass her further.

* * *

**Infirmary – 2 pm**

Lissa had now been laughing for nearly two hours.

"I failub to see da hubor ob dis situation." Kiran sat there, arms crossed and a pout on his face. This only caused Lissa to laugh even harder.

"I gonna die, oh gods!" She cried out in hysterics. Even Lucius cracked a smile and chuckled.

"Nob you doo." Kiran groaned, blowing his nose. A trumpeting sound could be heard across the infirmary. Lissa took several deep gasps of air.

"Okay, I'm okay now," She finally said, "But you're gonna need to not talk for a little bit." Kiran frowned, but kept silent. "So there's no way to get rid of a Tharja hex, unless you're Henry. And that is likely to backfire horribly." She pulled out a small piece of parchment and started scribbling on it. "I recommend some bedrest, and the hex will dissolve on it's own."

"Bedbest?"

"It's the best I can do, buddy!" Lissa poked at the summoner. "Besides, everyone knows you don't get enough sleep. Sleep this off, for everyone's sakes."

"Bid Claribse ged to you too?" Kiran asked. Lissa took another deep breath, genuinely attempting to hold it in.

"Yes, she has expressed concern about this multiple times," she admitted, "And I'm going to have her check on you as well." Kiran groaned. "What? Be thankful you have people who care about you." She pinned the parchment to Kiran's cloak. "Now go get some sleep, or should I say, sleeb." Kiran thought about giving her an obscene gesture, but chose to skulk away instead. The sounds of her laughter reverberated throughout the castle.

* * *

Noire woke up from an extremely pleasant dream. Mother was crying over her, holding her hand and saying things she had never recalled hearing her say before. She kept threatening to curse someone named Kiran, and she swore she could hear Aunt Maribelle talking her down …

"Cursing people here could have great consequences, Tharja! Are you sure you're thinking properly?" The hand was still around Noire's own, and it tightened it's grip. Noire squinted, and snuck a peek at the outside surroundings. Tharja and Maribelle were having a reserved argument, exchanging terse words.

"If Brady was in similar shape, you would be in no mood for holier-than-thou speeches." Tharja said harshly. Noire could sense a raspy quality to her voice.

"Do not," Maribelle growled, "bring Brady into this. You and I have known each other for quite awhile now; you do not need to be hostile to me." The two were quiet for awhile, before Tharja spoke.

"I apologize," She replied, "Out of all of you, you're the only one who understands." She shook a little. "I was so worried, that out of everyone, I would be the one who had no child in Askr."

"Why would you worry about that?" Maribelle asked.

"You and I both know the type of mother I am," Tharja muttered, "Or was. Whatever." Noire closed her eyes before her mother could look down. It may have been slightly dishonest, but she wanted to hear more. She had long forgiven this version of her mother; she had only attempted to hex her once, and ceased when she realized the extent of the damage her future self had done. Noire knew all this, but she still wanted to hear it. "She deserved so much better than me, I was always worried she would rather … be away from her mother. Her … tormentor." Maybe she was still asleep, mother would never be this self-depreciating. "When Lon'qu arrived, I held out hope for months, thinking that Noire would be right around the corner, with her ridiculous smile. Her strange sentimentalities."

Maribelle's reply was cautious. "But she's here now."

Noire felt her hand become free as something heavier rested on her stomach. She peeked again. Tharja was resting her head on her stomach, looking towards Maribelle. The troubadour's expression was one of surprise. Noire could feel the uneven rhythm of sobbing, even though no sound came from her mother. "Do I have the right to feel so happy, Maribelle?" Noire instinctively started combing her fingers through her mother's hair. It used to calm her down when she had nightmares, so maybe …

Tharja let out a rattled sigh, and there was silence for a few minutes. Noire didn't speak, and neither did Maribelle, who was looking at the archer with intrigue. Perhaps there was a moment of revelation, as Tharja quickly sat up and looked into her daughter's eyes. Noire had never seen her mother cry, her eyes rimmed red. "Hey, mom," She said weakly, "I'm here." Tharja wrapped her arms around the daughter's shoulders. Noire could've been mistaken, but she swore she saw a smile.

The same goofy grin she tended to sport.

* * *

**Library – 2 pm**

"Father, what  _is_ that, exactly?" Hector was kneeling over a cornucopia of ink-stained paper. He was now working on a picture of three people, created by various words. One was holding a large axe triumphantly, while the other two were holding hands. "Obviously you are the one holding Armads, but is this mother and I?" Hector rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, I couldn't really think of something for you two to do." He admitted. Lyn smirked, and crossed her arms.

"Oh? An accomplished mage and a skilled swords-woman, and you couldn't think of a  _thing_ for us to do?" She asked mockingly. She pecked him on the cheek and looked lovingly at the picture. "Lilina's sharp mind certainly came from my side of the family."

"I never argued that." Hector muttered. He leaned over and looked at Lilina's visual poem. "What is  _that?!_ " He cried out, pointing to her work. A strange cubic shape in which the words were barely coherent.

Lilina gave him a look of confusion. "It's just a magic spell placed into a cubic structure," she said, "There is not much to it." She turned to her father, who was now tearing up. "... Did I say something strange?" The Marquis wrapped her in an immense bear hug.

"My daughter is a genius!" He cried out. Lyn moved in for a hug of her own.

"You don't get to hog her, you know!" She said sweetly, as Lilina protested loudly.

"Do I need to separate you three?" They could hear Kagero say.

"Lilina's parent's sure are affectionate, aren't they?"

"Fir, how do you spell 'affectionate'?" Fir turned to face Nino and Marisa. The trio had decided to collaborate on a visual poem of their own, which was becoming quite the project. Nino knew what she wanted, but it was up to Marisa and Fir to do most of the spelling.

"A-f-f-e-c-t-i-o-n-a-t-e." Fir said slowly but precisely, before looking at the picture they had constructed. It was a lot of people doing various things. "So, who do we have here, Nino?"

Nino scratched her chin, before pointing at people one at a time. "So, this is Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector, because they saved me. This is Jaffar, because I like him a lot." She pointed to the person near the bottom. "That's me, because I have a ton of friends now, and I needed the room." She pointed to the two people beside her. "These two are you guys, because you're always there for me!" Fir turned to Marisa, who would hiding her face from both of them. "And these are the rest of our friends. Lute, Sanaki, Athena, Kagero, Nephenee …" She pointed from person to person. " … Oboro made me a scarf when I was cold, and Cordelia and Robin helped me dance! Peri cooked with me, and Ishtar is my magic tutor!"

"You certainly have a lot of friends." Marisa noted.

"Yeah," Nino replied, "But you guys are always there when the others can't be, so that's why you're next to me!"

"I-I see." Fir looked at Marisa's embarrassed face, and made a note of it. After all, it wasn't often that your rival showed weakness that easily.

* * *

**East Hall – 4 pm**

"So, the first thing we need to do to design a new dress is to get your measurements."

"That is a concept I'm aware of." Ishtar replied. She and Oboro had spent a large amount of the day together. Most of the time was spent getting to know each other; but Ishtar had the feeling that neither of them had really told each other much of anything. "I am excited to see the process though."

"Why stop there?" A kind voice seemed to intercept their conversation with falcon-like precision. "I think you should really take part in the process." The tall visage of Cherche stepped into stride, her dull pink hair whipping behind her like a maelstrom. Ishtar had seen her around frequently, but had never made an attempt to talk to her. She seemed … intense, to say the least.

"I have never sewed in my life." Ishtar noted. The aura around the wyvern knight seemed to darken.

"You don't look down on the craft, I assume." It was phrased as a question, but Ishtar knew better. She had been on the receiving end of such statements, and issued a few of her own.

"Not at all," she replied calmly. How, in the goddess's name, was she this calm? "I just know nothing of it."

"I-I can help with that!" Oboro nearly shouted. Cherche shook her head, wearing a slight smile on her face.

"No, no," she said calmly, "You promised to help Lucina, remember? I'll help …"

" … Ishtar."

" Lady Ishtar," Cherche continued, "I'm Cherche, please call upon me whenever you need assistanc-" The three of them turned a corner to see an interesting sight.

Someone had found themselves ensnared in a net that was conspicuously set up in the middle of the hall. There were two people, likely the trap-setters, standing next to them, chatting casually to the victim. Upon closer inspection, Ishtar recognized the victim as Robin, who she had met just a day or two prior. A good man, so why would he -

"I never thought this would be the trap to get you, father!" The excitable voice of the smaller trapper could be heard from where they were. Ishtar could also hear the chuckling of the taller woman next to the little girl. Everything about the duo screamed 'odd couple' - the little girl who was wearing Robin's coat, called him 'father', and bounced around incessantly; and the tall woman, covered in strange tattoos and … a surprising lack of clothing.

Robin grimaced, and began to scold the girl. "Morgan, that was really dangerous! What if you had trapped …" He looked around, seeing the trio of women staring at their scene. "Cherche! Would that have been fun?" Morgan tapped her chin, looking between Cherche and Robin. The wyvern rider gave Morgan a bright smile, and she turned to face the tactician.

"Sorry, father," she said bashfully, "I just thought this would be the best shot to capture you!" The taller woman wrapped her hands around Morgan's shoulders.

"Oh, your father is just upset he got bested."

"That's not what this is about you ha-aaaaaaaagh!" Robins cheek stretched comically as the woman pinched and pulled it. "Wooonderful little sister! Could you please let goooooo! Ow!" She turned to Cherche. "Good day, Lady Cherche; how goes your day?"

"Very well, Lady Aversa," came the reply, "I assume you're well, considering you're teasing Robin again." Ishtar couldn't quite place it, but there seemed to be unseen tensions between the two. They seemed standoffish, and Aversa seemed to be slightly defensive, but that was the most she could parse.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest little bean?!" Oboro gave her trademark smile, and approached Morgan. "You're Robin's daughter?"

Morgan beamed in response, "Yes ma'am!" she said, "I'm Morgan, the sweet yet rambunctious tactician-in-training!"

"Rambunctious is not exactly a word I would describe myself with …" Ishtar muttered, but left it alone. The girl had a rather infectious personality, seemingly making friends with Oboro instantaneously. Cherche also seemed to enjoy her company, asking her about 'Gerome'.

"You know, your advice was really good!" She stated, "Gerome really enjoyed those cookies!" Cherche chuckled. Ishtar attempted to gather information via osmosis. Perhaps Gerome was Cherche's son? The Ylisseans all seemed to have children, so the possibility was rather likely. "So wait, who are  _you_?" Ishtar looked down. The child was taller than she expected, and had vibrant red hair, similar to that pegasus knight …  _Cordelia_ , she recollected.

"I am Ishtar, mage of Friege," she responded, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Morgan." Morgan made a bashful face, and laughed awkwardly.

"Lady? Please, I'm just your humble everyday tactician." She mumbled to herself.

"Morgan, why don't you go find your mother?" Aversa suggested, "I'll take care of your father." Morgan turned to protest, but the dark mage whispered something in her ear.

"Okay, but don't try to talk yourself out of this one!" She said eagerly, before running down the corridor. Aversa chortled, before turning her attention to Robin.

"I really do enjoy being her aunt, big brother," She teased the tactician as he was pulled down. "She reminds me a lot of myself." Robin thought of several snappy retorts, but held them in. "Ah, no mean comments now?"

"She's definitely a less annoying version of yooooooou!"

"My my! Your cheeks really do that wonderfully rubbery thing Lissa always talks about!"

Ishtar decided that now would be a good time to interject. "Sir Robin, thank you for showing me around the castle a few days back." Robin rubbed his cheek, and he and Aversa stuck their tongues out at each other before he turned his attention to the Friegian.

"It was no trouble at all, Lady Ishtar," he replied, "I'm pleased you have made some friends already." Ishtar noticed that he was purposefully trying to avoid eye contact with Cherche.

"Morgan is so adorable, Robin!" Oboro started gushing, "Just imagining her and Selena in matching yukata … I could die!"

"Add that to your growing list of projects." Robin joked, before he was approached by the wyvern rider. "Uh … yes, Cherche?"

"I'm assuming you and Gaius have not discussed what Cordelia and I had brought to your attention?" Ishtar had only known Cherche for a few minutes, but was already recognizing the subtle shift in her voice. Out of anyone she had ever met, she was the closest to the beast she rode. "You two  _did_  promise."

"Y-yeah." He replied lamely.

"Cordelia and I are interested to hear your opinions on that matter."

"Right."

"Can I trust you to talk to him?"

"Ye … Yes." Robin seemed to slump forward, defeated in every way imaginable. Aversa let out a dry laugh.

"You and I must converse over tea at some point, Lady Cherche," She said, "I nearly forgot how fun you are." With that, the dark mage was off, taking long strides down the corridor Morgan had left minutes before. Robin muttered something of his own, and took off in the opposite direction.

"Cherche, you are absolutely incredible." Oboro stated. Ishtar could only nod in agreement.

* * *

**Tharja's Room: 4:15 pm**

"Alright, you two; you're aware of Noire's food preferences, correct?"

"Of course!"

"Allergies?"

"Yes."

"You can trust us, Aunt Tharja."

Tharja's eyes narrowed at Lucina, but she said nothing. Of course these two were the most trustworthy when it came to Noire; that was without question.

"Mother, you can trust them." She heard her daughter say, most of the weakness in her voice completely gone. "We're only going to sew and relax." Tharja sighed, then smiled weakly.

"Alright then," she said, "If there are any problems, I'll …" The three were out of the room like a whirlwind.

"Ok thanks mom!" Tharja could hear Noire say. She sighed, and sat on the bed.

"You aren't going to follow them?" she looked up at Lon'qu, who was standing by the door. "I can tell you want to."

Tharja's shoulders slumped, and she seemed to be moping. "In a minute, I think we've had plenty of excitement for a day." She beckoned him over, which he heeded. The myrmidon sat next to her on the bed, and only shivered for a moment when she laid her head on his shoulder. "You're getting much better at the whole woman thing." She sounded displeased, which Lon'qu picked up on. "Yes, I'm annoyed. You won't have a reason to spend as much time with me if you get too comfortable."

"I'm your husband." She chuckled at that.

"I'm glad you know who's the dominant one in our relationship." Lon'qu sputtered at that. Tharja got up, and kissed him deeply. "That makes us even." He didn't answer past a syllable or two, and the mage whisked herself away.

It took her no time at all to reach the eastern wing of the castle. As she reached the door that she was certain held the sewing class, she saw two familiar faces. Sumia and Cordelia held up their fingers in a 'shush'-ing motion, to which Tharja glared in response. Still, she said nothing, and took a peek inside. Severa, Lucina, and Noire sat on large pillows, chatting while working on what looked like dresses. That seamstress, Oboro, seemed to be frantically helping them. There were others there, including Maribelle and Lissa.  _I should probably thank her later._ She thought.

"Aren't they just perfect?" The mage heard Sumia squeak out. While Tharja concurred, she was loathe to admit such a thing, even to her queen.

"Oh, they get along so wonderfully!" Cordelia breathed. Tharja rolled her eyes. Even Robin's wife could be idiotic if she tried, it seemed. "You think so as well, hmmm, Tharja?"

"Hmmm, sure." She really wasn't paying attention. She was looking at her daughter. Despite being ill, despite her childhood, she still had her head up, and she was smiling.

"Are you alright, Tharja?" She heard Sumia ask. "Your face …"

Cordelia smiled brightly. Tharja felt her face heat up. She hadn't. They  _didn't_. "Tharja," she teased, "Is that a smile I see?"

Sumia nearly squealed with delight. Tharja attempted to shrink into her cape.  _Curse this small cape_. "You look just like Noire! You're so beautif-mmph!" Tharja's hands covered both women's mouths.

"Don't you two _dare_ say anymore." She hissed. As she removed her hands, her heart sank as Sumia gave her a rare smirk.

"You would order about  _your queen,_ Tharja?" She asked mockingly, as Tharja scowled. She had once made the assumption that Sumia was an airheaded fool. And while she was a klutz, and sometimes forgetful, she was terrifying when she wanted to be. "And don't you think about hexing me."

" … I had no plans to do that."

"Good," was the prompt response, "So that means we can dote on you as much as we want!"

Tharja was perplexed. What on earth did she mean by that? "What?" She finally asked. It was all she could manage. Sumia looked at Cordelia, and the two of them nodded in affirmation.

"If our girls can get along that well, we should try too!" Cordelia said confidently. Tharja snorted, but didn't turn away.

"Good luck with that," She stated, "I'm not as agreeable as Noire."

"Oh, don't be that way," Cordelia replied, "Come on, I bet we can get Stahl to make us some cakes as well." Tharja muttered something under her breath, but walked along with the two pegasus knights. She had a hard time finding a place to enter their conversation, which had now shifted to some sappy novels that Sumia had borrowed from the library. Still, Tharja found herself listening in, like she was some child. Maybe this was how Noire felt when she was with those two. "I'm sorry, Tharja." She was brought back to earth by Cordelia, who was looking at her apologetically. "I know you're not interested in romance novels or the like. We just said we'd include you."

Tharja huffed and turned her head. "Do what you like." She said harshly, but she hid her face again. She could feel the stares of the duo stabbing through her. "What?"

"Nothing." Sumia giggled, "Let's get something sweet."

The trio was startled by a door flinging open. Lute was staring at them, her mouth covered in chocolate. Tharja looked inside. The room was a sitting room of some sort, and in the center sat a pot with liquid chocolate. Sanaki, Kagero, Delthea and the pair of Clarisse and Katarina were resting around the pot, putting random fruit inside. Cordelia's eyes seemed to reflect the fondue pot like some ancient treasure.

"Ah, Tharja," Lute stated, unaware of the chocolate on her face. "Your timing is impeccable. Stahl gave us too much for this dessert."

Sumia, by some miracle, navigated the room without incident. Cordelia and Tharja followed suit, the latter hesitantly, as Lute closed the door behind them.

"Okay," Delthea said the moment the door shut, "Now we can continue with our talk."

"What were you talking about?" Sumia asked. Delthea blushed, and muttered something. Tharja blanched. Oh gods, please not -

"I'm fairly certain we were 'gossiping'," Lute replied, sitting next to Sanaki and grabbing her stick. "Let us continue."

"Oh gods." Tharja muttered. What on earth had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**East Parlor Room**  – **6 pm**

To say that Ishtar was exhausted would be an understatement of the year. Cherche was relentless, teaching her how to measure, design, and picking appropriate fabric and planning out a design. She hadn't even started on the actual sewing yet. Ishtar attempted to hide her frustration, but apparently she wasn't doing a good job of it. Cherche had approached her again, and tapped her shoulder. "That's a good design," she commented, "You're improving considerably."

"Hardly," Ishtar replied, "I knew sewing was difficult, but I never realized it was  _this_ challenging." The wyvern rider looked pleased with herself, but surprisingly didn't rub it in.

"It is, but you have already done so much in one session." Ishtar was surprised. Cherche seemed to completely change her tune, even if it was subtle. "I'm glad you're taking this seriously."

The Friegian frowned. "It would be completely beneath my station to not take something seriously." She stated, "Even if it's something I have never done before." She got a hearty laugh in response. "I did not think that was humorous."

"You should never meet my husband," Cherche replied, "I don't think you two would see eye to eye on anything." She carefully folded the cloth that Ishtar had chosen, placing it in a small compartment on a large shelf. Everyone had their name scrawled on one of the compartment doors, making it clear whose was whose. Cherche handed her a quill. "It feels more personal when you write your own name." She explained. Ishtar smiled slightly, and wrote her name carefully.

"Ah, your handwriting is so dignified!" She heard Oboro gush from behind her. The seamstress was bouncing up and down, holding vast amounts of cloth.

"That is … quite an amount of cloth." Ishtar noted, "What project are you working on?"

"Projects," Oboro corrected, "I have a yukata design for Cherche, Nephenee, and now you!"

"Me?" she asked, "We've only just met." Oboro nodded with all her being, eyes brimming with excitement.

"This is just what friends do for each other!" She stated simply. "And it's almost time for dinner! Were you planning on eating with anybody?" Ishtar was taken aback. Most people in Friege tended to avoid her, fearing some sort of reprisal from her father, or mother, or Julius … But here, everyone was so … friendly.

"I had no plans." She admitted. Pondering for a moment, Ishtar recollected all the people she met in just a couple of days. It was not an unpleasant feeling, being around new faces. She had barely had time to reminisce about home. Besides, most of the remembering was not pleasant anymore. Ishtar felt herself get dragged by the hand. Cherche looked at her and gave that enigmatic smile.

"You were not with us for a moment. Is everything alright?" She asked. They were already out in the hallway, Oboro leading the way with Cherche, Tana, Elincia, and Nephenee following in stride.

"I'm alright, thank you for your concern."

Tana was the first one to speak up. "Have you enjoyed what the castle has to offer, Lady Ishtar?"

"Yes, I have," she replied, "Very much so. Everyone has been very cordial to me." This seemed to open the group up, as everyone began to converse, much to Ishtar's relief. As much as she appreciated the attention, it was a little overwhelming to have everyone fretting over her.

Around a bend in the hall, Ishtar could've sworn she heard several voices behind one door. Before she could determine who could be in the room, she received her answer in the form of Clarisse swinging the door open. Her face was flushed, and she paused as she looked at Ishtar. "You!" She shouted, pointing at the mage. The archer started laughing. "Perfect timing; we were just gonna start looking for you!" Ishtar could tell she was tipsy. She was plenty experienced with alcohol as well.

"What could you possibly need with Ish-" Tana looked into the room, seeing the fondue fountain. She stood silent for a moment.

"Tana, yer alright?" Nephenee peeked in as well. She was immediately met with the image of Kagero stuffing a whole marshmallow into her mouth. The ninja looked at Nephenee, then the fondue, then back to Nephenee. Her face grew a rare shade of scarlet.

"Nerpherner, whert a surpurz." She attempted to say through her stuffed mouth. Oboro and Nephenee both snapped mental pictures of it, for very different reasons.

"What's the occasion?" Elincia asked. Clarisse looked up and down the hallway, then beckoned the group in. As soon as the door closed, seemingly everyone began peppering Ishtar with questions. The verbal assault came over the mage like a riptide, until Tharja cleared her throat. Everyone grew silent.

"Are we all children?" She asked brusquely, "How do you expect her to answer 5 questions at the same time?" Nobody responded. Ishtar made a note to thank the slightly disagreeable woman sometime later. "Why don't we ask her 5 questions, and leave it at that?"

"5 questions?" Delthea groaned, "That's barely anything!"

"Then think about your question; we could act like infants if you would rather do that. Also, let our new guests get seated!"

Cherche took a spot next to Cordelia, while Tana and Elincia sat near Sanaki and Lute. Nephenee chose the spot next to Kagero, where she was already fidgeting and playing with her hair. Clarisse sat back down next to Katarina, who rested her head on the archer's shoulder. She grew red and tried to hide her face behind her blonde hair.

"I'm just letting you do this because you look tired!" Clarisse hissed. It was hardly convincing.

That left Ishtar and Oboro. Oboro took a seat next to Nephenee, and Ishtar followed suit. Almost immediately after she was seated, she heard an excited voice speak up.

"So, rumor is that you like the summoner!" Ishtar raised an eyebrow. Cordelia was looking at the mage eagerly. Her friend was equally engaged; at least Tharja and Cherche didn't seem to care. Ishtar thought about the statement for a moment. While she did appreciate the summoner's help the night prior, that was hardly a reason to harbor romantic feelings. True, she had revealed an awful truth to him, something that was hard to do. True, she really did appreciate him going out of his way to help her later, even though he could have spent that time dealing with Commander Anna. But to call that appreciation 'love' was an insult to the idea of love and the love she had held for so long.

"He is very kind, but I can hardly call my appreciation of his help anything romantic." She finally said. Delthea groaned again.

"That's such a boooooring answer!" She cried out.

"Unfortunately, it is the only answer I have," Ishtar replied apologetically, "My heart belongs to another, so I have not the time for childish romances." The others seemed disappointed, and the room fell silent for a minute. But Clarisse frowned for a moment.

"Wait … you don't mean the guy who made you do all that awful child-slavery stuff, do you?" Ishtar frowned. When framed that way, it was hardly a fair question. "Didn't you hate that?"

"O-of course I did, but he was not himself during that time …" Ishtar argued.

"Wait, he made you do what?" Oboro piped in. Ishtar felt her heart sank. This was what she was afraid of. Her fresh start, stained by her past.

"I didn't want to," she argued, "But I couldn't just disobey him!" Ishtar closed her eyes. She could see their judging faces in her head anyways. "I didn't want to -"

"Ishtar …" That was Sanaki's voice. She was certain the Empress would hate her now. How could she not?

"I couldn't just  _leave_ him alone!"

" … I thought that once." Ishtar vaguely recognized the meek voice as Katarina's. "That leaving what I knew would end up with me being alone. But you can break fr-" Ishtar had had enough. She stood up abruptly.

"I apologize for my intrusion," she said in a cracked voice, "I will take my leave now." And with that, she stormed off.

She almost slammed into a small metal cart, being steered by a green haired man in similarly colored armor. After apologizing profusely, she started off again. After a couple seconds, Cordelia and Sumia walked out the room, looking worried. Tharja was right behind them.

"Sumia, why don't we have Oboro or Lute help?" Cordelia asked, "They know her a little better." The Queen looked determined, and shook her head.

"I want to help her," she explained, "She's new like me, and she thinks that she's a bad person! I can't leave someone like that." Cordelia and Tharja both sighed.

"I think Robin might be right about you and Chrom after all." Cordelia muttered as they walked away.

Oscar stood there for a second, taking in the situation, before opening the door. Some eleven women were muttering amongst themselves with worried expressions.  _Out of all the days to be stuck with kitchen duty._  He thought.

"Um … You did request dinner to be served here, right?" Oscar asked.

"Oh perfect, that was me." Lute perked up, and walked over to the cavalier.

"Yeesh, Lute," Delthea responded, "Read the room." Lute laughed at this.

"There are no pages on the walls, Delthea; what a silly notion."

* * *

**Lucina's Balcony – 7 pm**

"BLOOD AND THUNDER!"

"Sev, why did you give her that drink?"

"I didn't  _give_  it to her, Lucy," Severa corrected, "She took it from me." Noire was now screaming into the night, hurling not-so-empty threats to any wildlife that could hear her. Severa had saved a bottle of wine for the off-chance that Noire would join them; and now was that time.

What a mistake.

"I WILL ANNIHILATE ANYONE THAT DARES OPPOSE ME!"

"Noire, you're not possessed," Severa declared, annoyed at how far this had gone already. Noire paused for a moment.

"R-really?" she responded.

"You're just really drunk."

Noire looked slightly crestfallen. "Oh." She finally squeaked out. Lucina approached her.

"Don't fret," she said, "You're still strong, even when you aren't … you know." Noire grinned.

"Yeah, I get it." The archer looked out over the balcony. "Do you remember the promise we made each other? We'd all end up living five minutes from each other, and always do things together?"

Severa nodded, "Sure, why bring it up now?" Noire smiled.

"I don't like fighting, and I was never one for adventuring," She admitted, "I was always afraid I would get left behind." Noire started tearing up. "Y-you two saved this wine for meeeee!" The trio hugged each other.

"Of course, you idiot." Severa whispered.

"We'll never leave you behind."

The three chatted for awhile after that, watching the guards and making poor jokes. It was after the fourth attempt to bother Inigo as he made his rounds that they saw her. Ishtar was pacing the outside of the castle grounds, looking rather bothered. The three hid behind the large stone columns that made the balcony fencing.

"Should we go talk to her?" Noire whispered. Severa and Lucina shook their heads. "But she looks so sad!"

"We have no clue what's going on,  _and_ she looked really upset." Severa argued, "We'd likely make things worse."

"So we're just going to watch?"

"No, we're going to get someone who can probably help." Lucina replied. That was when she saw three figures approach from the castle gate. "Or not."

* * *

Ishtar turned towards the small entrance of the castle she had just used. Tharja, Cordelia, and one of the new heroes stood in front of her. The brown haired girl approached the mage. She awkwardly bowed, before almost magically slamming into the ground. Cordelia helped her up as she muttered in frustration. Something about first impressions, Ishtar was much too distracted to hear beyond that.

"H-hi!" She stammered. "I'm Sumia! We haven't properly met yet!"

" … Ishtar." came the curt yet confused reply. Sumia seemed to be pumping herself up with every word she said.

"Ishtar, that's a beautiful name." She stated, before continuing. "I don't know what happened, and I'm not going to pretend I know …"

"Stop." Ishtar croaked. She didn't need any more self-reflection tonight. Just being in this situation was increasing the tension in her head.

Sumia would not take this answer, however. Her face darkened, and she continued. "My husband recruited a lot of people into his armies. People that most others would turn their nose up to and drive away."

"Your point?"

"W-well, he says that most people have a lot of good in them, and that it's always worth trying to talk it out." Ishtar sighed, and walked to a nearby bench. As she sat, the weight of her past seemed to pull her down even further, though her proper upbringing kept her posture straight. "I know it sounds corny, but he has a knack about finding good people."

"That would explain why he has yet to meet me."

"I've met you, though," Sumia replied, "And I think you're a good person." Ishtar shook her head. "The others believe so, too."

"Oh, they probably hate me by now," Ishtar said coldly, "All I wanted was an escape. A new start."

It was Cordelia's turn to speak. "Believe me, you can't run away from the past. You need to face it and accept what it meant and be better from it." She touched Ishtar's shoulder, "You've been here two days and already have friends who rely on you. That's not something a bad person does for other people."

"Oh, you underestimate people," Tharja interjected, "But she has a point. You'll always be some amalgamation of your regrets and fears in your head until you accept them for what they are." Cordelia and Sumia stared at the dark mage. " … What?"

"That was just … kind of insightful, Tharja." Cordelia noted.

"Don't get used to it." She turned to Ishtar. "Well, are you going to mope here, or are you gonna come back with us, eat dinner, and have everyone apologize to you for their idiotic questions?" Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly how I would phrase it, but okay." She mumbled. Ishtar stood up. She looked unsure, and was shivering slightly.

"I don't think cordiality is possible once people know what I've done." She said quietly.

"I don't abide what you did," Cordelia stated harshly, "But if I can forgive my friend's killer, I can easily forgive you and help you repent."

Sumia nodded, "I'm willing to help you, in any way I can."

Tharja was quiet, but helped pull the Friegian up from the bench. She nodded, and made her way back to the entrance. "Well?" She shouted, "Don't just gawk there like three griffons. Let's get inside!"

Ishtar was still nervous, and her soul still felt heavy, but maybe … Just maybe …

Her fresh start wasn't completely ruined.

* * *

"Oh my gawds, our moms are sooo cool!" Severa nearly rolled on the ground, her face flush with drunkenness. She looked at Lucina and Noire. "You two better not tell them, but they are so cool!"

The rest of the fondue party passed without incident. Delthea, Clarisse, and Ishtar all apologized to each other, and outside of everyone promising to help Ishtar out, the rest of the night revolved around silly gossip and rumors. Well, until Kagero kissed Nephenee to show everyone how cute she could be. Tana squealed for almost five straight minutes. After another hour or so, the group eventually started to disperse.

"Hey, hey Ishtar." Clarisse's words were slurred. Oscar had left the cart in the room, and within a few minutes of Kagero's kiss, somebody found the alcohol. "Issshtar. You gotta check on Kiran."

Ishtar was taken aback. "Why do  _I_  need to do that?"

"Because if I go I'm gonna chuck on Kiran." Clarisse laughed at that, and wobbled. Katarina barely held her up, but she held. "Get it? Like throw up. Ha ha ha … that would be gross." Ishtar made a face.

"I concur." she replied, "But why me?"

"Are you kidding? You got him two extra hours of sleep! He'd probably throw himself offa bridge for you..." she slumped a little bit, before Katarina turned her around.

"Sorry, I'm gonna get her into bed before she finds her bow." The tactician said apologetically. Ishtar nodded, and began making her way towards the summoner's room. Tharja had mentioned hexing him, so she might as well make sure the the center of the wheel was holding up properly. Besides, she owed him a favor or two.

_At this point, three_. She thought, before she heard some footsteps behind her. Kagero was standing behind her, though she could've sworn she had left to take Nephenee to her room.

"Y-yes?" Ishtar stuttered subconsciously. She could feel a sinister aura eminate from the ninja. Kagero was now only a few feet from the mage.

"I want you to know," She said, "I don't like what you did, and I don't trust you like the others."

"Oh." Ishtar sighed. She supposed at least one person would actually feel like that. Deservedly so.

"Answer me this: What was your fiance like before the child-hunts started?"

Ishtar was taken aback; where did this come from? "H-he was always so kind to me, and gentle. Julius had a slightly bratty personality; he always wanted me to have the best things."

Kagero chuckled at that, but shifted back quickly. "You did unspeakable things due to your devotion to a man who either only existed for a brief moment, or never existed at all." Ishtar opened her mouth to protest, but found herself not talking. "I can understand that. I have killed many people due to my devotion to my liege." Kagero turned away from Ishtar. "But you regret not fighting back. You were weak and afraid." Ishtar was slightly insulted, but Kagero was right on the money. The ninja faced the mage again. Her face hidden in shadow. "If you really want to grow, you will not back away the next time you're faced with such a choice."

" … So what will it take?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know you heard me. What will it take to earn your trust? And what will it take for me to cast this aside?"

Kagero pondered the question for a moment. "First of all, it isn't that simple. Secondly, one person's opinion is irrelevant in this situation."

"Yours is the only one that matches my own," Ishtar retorted, "Therefore I hold it in high esteem."

" … If we ever meet your fiance, and he is not a changed man … you must disavow him and his principles." Ishtar took a sharp intake of breath. She wasn't sure she could disavow him now, while he wasn't here. What could she do if she had to face Julius? "You may never have to do such a thing, but those are my conditions. If you truly regret what you have done, you must have the integrity to cast aside those who would pull you back under."

"Why do you care so much?" Ishtar asked. She had to know. What did she gain from this?

Kagero shrugged. "Nephenee mentioned that you looked like a caged animal. She wants to help you, so I'll assist her in any way possible." And with a puff of smoke, she was gone. Ishtar stared at the blank wall for a minute or so, before pressing on. Two days of fun and two emotionally exhausting nights; at least there was no way for it to intensify -

Ishtar walked into Kiran's room, only to find the summoner being pinned to his bed by Lute, Sanaki and Delthea. The four stared at Ishtar, who started blankly back.

"Ishtar! We need your assistance!" Lute finally cried out, "He definitively has Magvellan Death Disease; the last symptom is a  _loss of symptoms_!"

"It doesn't exist, Lute!" The summoner shouted. "Get her off of me, Ishtar!"

Ishtar, for her part, couldn't help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading! You guys are incredible and your critiques and comments are really appreciated! I'll answer some questions and comments next chapter, as we head to Muspell for the next few chapters. As always, comments, questions, critiques, and just saying hi are always appreciated and loved!
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: Gameplan - Approaching Muspell


	15. Preparing for War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran has invited the tacticians together for a meeting about the war. Will Lute and Lissa make fun of him again? And who will serve tea?

 

Kiran hated the smell of the war room. Despite it being used recently, the space never seemed to lose it's musty odor. As usual, he was the first one in the room, and took the seat he liked the most. It was the comfiest, and in meetings as long as these were apt to go, rear comfort was imperative. It was easy to take in the silence of the room now; after all, this place would likely become a debate center for many of the people he invited to take part.

“Good morning, summoner,” a thin voice cut through the room, “how do you feel today?” Soren walked through the doorway. Kiran had invited as many of the tacticians he knew to this meeting; they would need a good gameplan, and an amalgam of the best minds in the castle was likely the only way of achieving that.

“Better than yesterday, thank you for asking.” Soren didn't answer, taking his seat and tapping his fingers impatiently. Kiran knew that he was socially inept at best, aggressively anti-social at worst; but it just made all the waiting that much worse. Thankfully, the summoner didn't have to wait long. 

“Hey-o, Kiran!” Anna and Sharena were the next to enter, the latter enthusiastically greeting the summoner. Sharena took the seat to Kiran's left. “I heard Tharja got you good!”

“Yeah.” Kiran begrudgingly admitted. If Kiran and Sharena's relationship could be quantified, he would say it was very sibling-esque. They enjoyed grilling each other, but he could count on her in a pinch. But it was definitely time for some payback. “Have you talked to Fjorm yet?” He asked, “About her … how did you put it … 'hunk' of a brother?” Sharena laughed nervously, and leaned in.

“Kiran, please don't talk about that in public!” She whispered. Kiran chuckled to himself, but apologized to the princess. The four in the room then heard a ruckus outside. Aversa, Robin, and Morgan were next in the room, Aversa looking particularly annoyed.

“Do those two idiots always go on like that?” She growled. The sorceress sat herself next to Soren, who glared at her. She returned the favor.

“Leo and Takumi,” Robin explained to the other three, “they're fighting.”

Anna rubbed her temples in frustration. “ _Again?_ ” She said, exasperation poorly veiled in her voice. “Should we take care of them?” Kiran shook his head.

“Those two are stubborn, they'll just go somewhere else and continue on.” He replied. This was precisely why he didn't invite both of them. He heard more commotion from outside, and there was a swift silence. Clarisse entered the room with Katerina, Xander, and Ryoma.

“I took care of those two, Kiran.” She said simply. She took Kiran's right hand seat, followed by Katerina.

“I apologize for my brother's behavior,” Xander began, “It is certainly uncouth of him.”

“I must apologize as well,” Ryoma interjected, “We expect better from our siblings.”

Aversa laughed. “Well, aren't both of you just so formal? It's just squabbling, as annoying as it may be.” She leaned onto Robin, “ _We_ squabble all the time; right, Robin?” Robin grumbled something, but didn't push his luck. Soren spoke up.

“How many others are we waiting for?” His tone was impatient, “I would like to get started.”

“We're still waiting for a couple of people, Soren.” Kiran replied, “I'm sorry, I know we all want to get to work.” He got a 'humph' for his apology, but it was something.

After a couple of minutes, a group of Minerva, Innes, and Chrom entered. Kiran didn't remember inviting Chrom, but he was Robin's leader. If Robin looked up to him, he was probably some level of intelligent. Minerva was an intimidating sight, the whitewing general's cropped crimson hair looked almost like a crown of flame. Innes was … well, he was definitely smart. There were a lot of other negative words Kiran associated with the man, but he certainly wasn't the worst in the castle.

“Hmmm, blood pressure seems normal.” He felt someone grab his arm. “Pulse seems to be at a slightly elevated rate.” Lute and Lissa were knelt behind Kiran, observing the summoner.

“Lissa, what are you doing?” Chrom asked. Lissa was trying her best to hold in her laughter.

“Well, I'm here to keep tabs on our new guest,” she explained, “But Lute wanted to make sure Kiran was okay, and I just _couldn't_ turn a concerned party away!” Kiran turned to Lute. The mage gave him a smug grin.

“How long did you know I wasn't sick?” He hissed at her. Lute smiled.

“I know a lot of things.” She replied. Kiran frowned. As always, that girl was going to be an enigma.

Reinhardt, Cecilia, Lyn and Eirika walked through the doorway at this point. Kiran looked up and saw Ishtar in tow. He felt his stomach flip over, then felt a sharp impact on his leg. Clarisse looked annoyed.

“Keep your work face on, Kiran,” she muttered, “You can always unsuccessfully flirt later.” The summoner hissed at her, but didn't reply. Still, there was one person conspicuously missing.

“Okay, easy does it.” the group heard a voice say. Alphonse was holding the door open, as somebody slowly walked in. Despite her exhausted appearance and injuries to her leg, the woman that walked through the door had an otherworldly beauty. Her blonde and blue hair was cut in a short bob. As she looked at the summoner, she blushed slightly and turned away. Anna rose from her seat.

“Please stand for Prince Alphonse and Princess Fjorm of Nifl!”

 

* * *

 

 

Only thirty minutes had passed, and things were going surprisingly well. A large number of the group had an expertise, and it was making things run smoothly. The people that surprised Kiran the most were Eirika and Aversa. Eirika was level-headed, finding impartial solutions to many of the small problems the tactician's were running into. Aversa, on the other hand, was a much different person working than she was normally. She had the same keen intellect as Robin, but she was more flexible, willing to suggest riskier options and open up new avenues for attack. Just then, Kiran felt a set of eyes on him. He turned to Alphonse. The prince was busy discussing with the other tacticians. The summoner could've sworn he was the only looking, but then he looked over one person. Fjorm was staring at the map, but her expression was one of embarrassment. 

Kiran also noticed something odd. Everyone's water and tea seemed to be refilling itself regularly. He could've sworn he saw a large hulking figure at one point, but it was completely gone seconds later. The summoner closed his eyes briefly. Probably just a figment of his imagination.

“I could always call Tharja, you know.” Lute suggested. Clarisse snorted, earning a look of reproach from Katarina. “You look exhausted again.”

“I'm just tired from dealing with you.” was Kiran's retort. Lute just smiled, and continued working with the strategists.

“So now we get to the main issue,” Alphonse stated, “How to deal with Surtr.” The group was silent for a long time. The man was disposable now, Kiran had made sure of that the last time they met. But approaching him and getting rid of him would still be a challenge. Fjorm slowly stood up.

“It is my duty to destroy Surtr,” she said, “My burden and mine alone. If I can do the Rite of Frost, I should be able to match him in power temporarily.” There was a long silence. Everyone was considering the idea. It was then Aversa started laughing. She glowered at the princess.

“Well, aren't you just the cutest little martyr?” She mocked, “I'm sorry, but we want a total victory, one that ends this conflict.”

“I can end the conflict!” Fjorm argued, “I must! He killed -”

“I understand the pain you have certainly felt,” Lyn interjected, “but making rash decisions will not bring you victory.” Fjorm opened her mouth to protest again, but Ishtar stood up, facing the princess.

“What does the Rite of Frost entail?” She asked. Fjorm hesitated, but eventually decided to explain. The Rite, the prayer she would need to say, and the power it would bestow. Ishtar's eyes narrowed, but it was not her who spoke up when the princess was finished.

“I vote no to that.” Kiran said firmly, “You're not telling us everything, it's like .” There were murmurs of agreement. “We don't need you to sacrifice yourself to win this war.”

“You don't have a chance without this!” Fjorm shouted.

“Do you really want to die that badly?” Soren asked flatly, “There are easier ways to die, you know.” The room was silent for a moment after that. The topic was settled.

 

* * *

 

 

Kiran was still seated in the war room. The meeting was long over, but he was still looking at the maps. Everything seemed perfect, but he still felt nervous. Maybe it was that Rite of Frost Fjorm had talked about. They had vetoed the idea, but … Fjorm didn't seem like a woman who would accept that. 

And then there was Ishtar.

He had seen her at her weakest; but in that brief moment, she was so strong. He smacked his head. _Why do you keep thinking about her?_ Sure, he had seen more from her in the past two days than almost any person in the past year. Sure, from everything he had seen, she was brilliant. And he had finally heard her laugh; and it was a beautiful laugh.

“I haven't seen you look so dazed, my friend.” Alphonse sat next to the summoner, patting his back. “Is there something the matter?”

“No, just a little nervous.” Kiran admitted. Alphonse nodded.

“Yes, I feel the same way,” he replied, “this battle could end Surtr's reign of terror, so I understand.”

“Well …” Kiran faded out, “That too.” Alphonse looked at the summoner.

“Oh? Something else?” He began poking around. The prince smiled. “Could this be something about a woman?” Kiran sighed and put his head in his hands. “That bad, huh? Who is it?” There was no response. “Not Clarisse?”

“No.”

“Sharena?”

“No!” Kiran heard Alphonse sigh in relief.

“Hmm. Is it Fjorm?” The summoner heard some strain in the prince's voice.

Kiran looked up, “Why would it be?” he asked. “I barely know her.”

Alphonse looked down at the table. “She likes you a lot, Kiran. The princess is always looking at you, and talking about you to Sharena.” he continued, “A-and I think you two would get along great!”

“Alph …” Kiran was shocked by this revelation. But he could hear it in his friend's voice. “If you like Fjorm, you should tell her.” Alphonse started stammering, and Kiran smiled. “It's not Fjorm, by the way. It's Ishtar.”

“Ishtar?!” The prince cried out, “The Thunder Goddess?!”

“The same.” Alphonse was quiet for a moment, which led Kiran to continue. “Like I don't know Fjorm very well, I don't think you know much about Ishtar.”

“That's fair.” Alphonse replied. The two of them sat in silence for awhile, before Alphonse spoke up again. “What should we do?” Kiran sighed again.

“I'd say you just tell Fjorm how you feel,” he responded, “Be the person she believes I am.”

Alphonse was quiet. “How about you?” he asked. Kiran didn't respond immediately. He knew something that Alphonse didn't know. When speaking with Reinhardt once, he remembered something. The mage had mentioned that his liege was not only a powerful mage and wonderful person; but there was something else. They were engaged to be married, and his disapproval was a factor that had led to him being dismissed from her service. Despite his feelings, Ishtar was likely still in love with her fiance. It was just a waste of time.

“I'll just bear it for now,” Kiran finally said, “I doubt Ishtar's feelings are mutual, so I'm going to focus on what I can do for everyone else.” Alphonse frowned, but said nothing. The prince got up from his seat, and patted the summoner's shoulder.

“You deserve happiness too, my friend.” Kiran smiled, and followed Alphonse out of the room. As he turned to close the door, he felt a shadow loom over him. Reinhardt was standing there, looking at the duo menacingly.

“May I borrow the summoner for a bit?” The question was tinged with menace, which almost caused Alphonse to say no. Kiran motioned for the prince to get going, however.

“I'll be fine, man.” Kiran said casually. “Where to, Reinhardt?”

“My room, if you please.”

Alphonse felt a chill over his shoulder. Initially, he just thought he was nervous, but the cold persisted. Fjorm stood near him, her eyes wet from crying. “Lady Fjorm?” She didn't reply in words, just a mournful face. The prince took a deep breath. “Would you like some tea? Perhaps you'd like to talk about what's troubling you?” Fjorm nodded slightly, but remained silent. The temperature continued to drop.

 

* * *

 

It was possibly the most uncomfortable Kiran had been in his life. Reinhardt had almost tossed the poor summoner into his room, and closed the door. The room had been immaculately decorated, with lanterns providing a low light. In the other seat, instead of the taciturn Reinhardt, was Ishtar. She looked at the summoner, surprise in her eyes.

“S-summoner! I thought I was meeting with Reinhardt!” 

Kiran stared at the Friegian. She was wearing a different dress, one that seemed a little less formal. Her pauldrons were no longer on, and her ponytail laid on her right shoulder. She looked … more human, and she was beautiful. He felt his face warm up. “Yeah. Me too.” He replied.

Ishtar bit her lip nervously. “Well, since you're here, would you like some dessert?” A set of small tea cakes were set on the table. Kiran slowly sat down at the table, and took a cake. He looked up to see Ishtar hungrily eating a cake, before she slowed down and started looking away. “My apologies,” she said when she finished, “That was rather boorish behavior.”

Kiran smiled. “It's not a big deal,” he replied, “If anything you should blame these cakes for being so good.” Ishtar laughed at that.

“Truly!” She exclaimed, before grabbing another cake. Kiran felt more comfortable by the moment. He would have to thank Reinhardt later.

 

* * *

 

Kiran wasn't sure how much time had passed. The two of them had spoken about a plethora of things. What started as a basic exchange of things like military strategy slowly shifted to more personal things. Kiran talked about his former world, and Ishtar talked about her early life in Friege. For the summoner, it was the longest he had talked to anyone in a long while. The tea had long run out, and the tea cakes were all eaten. 

“I would have never thought!” Kiran exclaimed, “You really like the albums you grabbed?”

“Yes! Your world has interesting music, and you have excellent taste!” Kiran laughed at that.

“I don't know about that, but I'm genuinely glad you like it.”

“These songs have such interesting sounds,” she continued, “I wouldn't mind listening to more of your recommendations.”

“I would be delighted to help you!” Ishtar yawned in reply, signaling the coming end of the conversation.

“Would you like an escort to your room, Lady Ishtar?” Kiran asked. Ishtar giggled, and held out her hand.

“Lead the way, Sir Kiran.” The two left Reinhardt's room, and headed to Ishtar's. They reached the doorway, and looked at each other. The mage wrapped her arms around Kiran, hugging him tightly. “I realize what Reinhardt was attempting to do,” she said, “I'm not sure how you feel about me, but Reinhardt is convinced you have …” She didn't finish, letting her words hang in the air.

Kiran weighed the options in his head. “You know what, might as well.” He sighed heavily, before continuing. “Yes, I like you.” Ishtar grabbed her right arm, and looked at the ground.

“I see.” Kiran's heart dropped at that response, even though he was expecting it. Still, it wasn't exactly the response he was hoping for. “Is it wrong that I feel conflicted?” The summoner looked up, hope swelling in his chest. “You remind me a lot of Julius. You're a bit franker, a little less proper; but you're also more mature, and …” she left off again. Her breaths were rattling. “I miss the man he used to be.” The summoner hugged her again, which she returned. “I'm sorry, Julius was someone special to me. It's hard to just leave that.”

Kiran closed his eyes in acceptance. At least she was being kind about it.

“Come on, you idiots! Kiss already!” Kiran and Ishtar turned around. Clarisse was hiding behind corner, glowering at the duo.

“Clarisse, shut up!” The summoner hissed. “Didn't you hear anything Ishtar said?” Ishtar grabbed his robe, and looked back at him.

“I was not finished.” She said, and she kissed Kiran. It was a small peck on the cheek, and when she pulled away she smiled at him. “I do like you too, Kiran. And tonight was the best night I have had in a long time.” She bowed at the summoner, and backed into her room. “Have a good night, Sir Kiran.” The door closed, and Kiran and Clarisse looked at each other. They both smiled widely.

Ishtar, however, would not have a restful sleep. She lay there, feeling a cocktail of guilt and giddiness. At night, she dreamt of a man of flame, and a man of light; and neither of them could co-exist.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short, but I think it's a separate section from the next few chapters.
> 
> As always, any reviews, comments, questions, etc. are appreciated! Thank you all for reading!


	16. The War Caravan Moves Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War Caravan moves out, and Fir wants to finally spar Marisa! And what will happen in the tactician's council?

There was an old Sacaean saying, “Work twice as hard in the shade, avoid working twice as long in the sun.” Kiran had probably never heard the adage, but it was his reasoning for leaving the castle at dawn. They had been on the road for a few hours already, and everyone seemed to have settled in. The early morning sun created looming shadows on the Askran road, as flocks of birds flew overhead. There was creaking and trotting and the sounds of rolling wheels. Fir had missed the cacophony of a moving war caravan. It was an almost religious experience, as if she was traveling down the paths of her forefathers. She stretched her arms, taking in the warmth of errant sunbeams that touched her skin.

“Enjoying yourself?” Marisa had her sword over her right hip, walking alongside the younger swords-woman. Fir had sworn she had seen her use the sword with her opposite hand, but didn't question it. “You look like you're about to burst at the seams.”

“Of course!” Fir exclaimed, “This is the best chance to learn from all of you!”

“Ah, I figured as much.” Marisa shot Fir a wry smile, before continuing. “Though your constant sparring sessions aren't enough?” The smaller girl bobbed up and down, shaking her head frantically.

“Sparring is the best way to learn swordsmanship,” Fir stated, “But most people don't want to spar with me.”

“It's less the sparring and more the time commitment.” Fir scoffed at this.

“If you can't train for three hours, how can you expect to fight an actual battle?” Marisa shrugged in response. “Anyways, what I want is to spar with _you._ ” Fir looked at her cohort expectantly. Marisa chuckled.

“Are you sure you want another concussion so soon?”

Fir snorted involuntarily. “You and I both know that wasn't intentional,” she replied, “You still owe me a match anyways.” Marisa smiled slightly, and nodded her head.

“Alright. When we stop, fight to best of 3 points?” Fir nearly exploded from excitement. “And I promise I won't knock you out this time.”

 

* * *

 

 

The noontime sun cut through the highly forested road, creating a dancing canvas of shadow and light. Alphonse and Anna quickly found a large clearing just off the road, and called a quick tactical meeting. It was … not exactly going well. 

“Why try to be clever about it?” Lyn asked, “We should make for the front gate and bust it down!”

“Approaching the capital in a straight shot is a fool's errand,” Soren argued, “We don't have the men to attack a fortified position at will.”

“Do we have time to do anything else? Aren't there children in danger?”

“Children or not, our forces take priority,” Soren said harshly, “If we're dead, we can't save anyone.” Everyone else was silent. As rough as Soren was, he was absolutely correct. Kiran turned to Lyn.

“As much as I'd like to, we need to infiltrate the castle first,” he explained, “I think Soren and Robin's plan has the highest chance of success with minimal casualties.”

Lyn's face darkened. “While it may be necessary, the Sacaeans are usually not ones to support underhanded tactics.”

“Winning is winning, and we need to win more than we need honor.” Soren said dismissively, “That Muspellan woman gave us a map of the castle, it would be foolish not to use it to our advantage.”

Kiran spoke up. It was pointless to continue this line of discussion, the decision had been made. “The real issue is how we attack Surtr.” Chrom raised his hand. Kiran had found it odd that the exalt was in the meeting, given that Robin was his appointed tactician; but he never really questioned it. Well, not until Chrom raised his hand like a schoolchild answering a question. “Ummm … yes, Chrom?”

“Why don't we just … hit him?” he asked. The question took everyone aback.

“If what the others say is true, he can control fire.” Soren said slowly, “You do understand that, correct?”

“Yeah, we just hit him extra hard!” Chrom replied. Soren closed his eyes and sighed. Aversa shot Robin a look, to which the tactician could only shrug.

Reinhardt spoke up. “Attacking him head on seems like a suicide mission, but it could work if we could get some mages on his flank without noticing.”

“We're also dealing with two potential hostages, at minimum,” Robin reminded the group, “Going in with no plan to take Surtr out immediately is risking those lives as well.” Chrom looked slightly crestfallen. “Don't be too rough on yourself, friend,” Robin continued, “It was a decent enough idea.”

“Yes, it was just the execution of the idea was horrible.” Aversa muttered to herself. Robin elbowed her, and received two pinches to his cheeks for his trouble. “Ah, big brother! What stretchy cheeks you have!” She growled out. Anna cleared her throat.

“For now, get some food in your stomachs,” she said, “We have more marching to do before we get to the fire line. We'll rest there tonight, and march into Muspell tomorrow.” There was some muttering, but the meeting was adjourned. And it felt like nothing had been accomplished.

 

* * *

 

 

“You said you wouldn't go easy on me!” A clash of sparring swords echoed through the woods. Fir and Marisa had forgone lunch to spar, and they had taken a best-of-five series to it's limit. 

“I'm not,” Marisa replied calmly, “You asked me to take you to your limits. I'm doing just that.” Marisa switched hands. She had done this several times since the third match, which infuriated Fir. Keeping such a skill hidden away was heretical, and now Fir was determined to pull out any other skills Marisa might be hiding. The sound of blunt metal hitting blunt metal attacked her ears, but all she could focus on was the mercenary's cold countenance. The wry, sometimes nervous Marisa was replaced by a surgically accurate machine. _Though,_ Fir thought, _Many people might not notice the difference._

“Marisa? Fir?” A voice called from nearby. Tana entered the treeline on her pegasi. Fir had barely met the noble, but Nino vouched for her. But then she noticed that Marisa had actually lifted her guard slightly. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

“Milady! Why are yo- ow!” Marisa felt the blunt sparring sword smack her ribs, and she nearly crumpled from the hit.

“I thought you told me not to get distracted?” Fir asked, before helping the mercenary up. Marisa bopped her head lightly.

“That didn't count.” She said bluntly, before turning to Tana. The pegasus rider had already dismounted, and was nearly at Marisa's side.

“Are you okay?” Tana asked frantically, “That looked like it hurt!”

“I- um-” Marisa's face turned red, and she tried to hide in her clothes. “I'm alright.”

“I didn't hurt you, did I?” Fir asked, now showing some concern. “I'm sorry if I did!”

“No, no,” came the mumbling reply, “I'm doing okay. Wyreuher?” Marisa turned to Tana. Fir couldn't parse out what she said, but the noble girl seemed to get it.

“Well, the caravan is about to move out, and everyone said you two were sparring out here.” She looked over both of them, and frowned. “And honestly, how reckless of you! What if some bandits or ruffians saw the both of you and decided to attack? What then?”

“I'd feel bad for the ruffians.” Fir replied.

“Well … you are probably right,” Tana admitted, “But still, it's very reckless! Now come along, the others are worried as well, even if they won't admit it.” Tana got back on her pegasus, and offered them a ride. When it was declined, she took off, leaving the duo to walk back to the caravan on foot. It was silent for a little bit, before Fir piped up.

“So … you have a soft spot for noble types, huh?”

Marisa coughed, but didn't respond past that.

“Ah, just noble types with dark blue hair, then.”

“She's in love with Lord Ephraim.”

“ … That's rough.”

“You're telling me.”

“So, you're just gonna sit on that?”

“I've had my heart broken before, I can stand it again.” Marisa said it coldly, tossing the idea aside like yesterday's filth. Silence fell upon them once more.

“So … about that whole two handed technique …”

“Ambidextrous.”

“What?”

“I'm ambidextrous,” Marisa explained, “It means I can use both my hands.”

“That's amazing,” Fir looked at her in awe, “You have to teach me!”

Marisa sighed, “I'm not a great teacher, Fir. I doubt you'll learn much from me.”

“If we spar enough times, I'll get the hang of it.” She insisted.

“Fine, but no cheating.”

“Alright, and no ogling any blue-haired maidens, deal?” Marisa bopped Fir's head again in frustration.

 

* * *

 

Tharja sat in abject misery. Sure, a battle would be the easiest way to test out some new hexes, and blow off some steam. When she was with the Shepherds, this was also the best time to get some peace and quiet. 

“Tharja, what about this hypothesis?”

Too bad she wasn't with just the Shepherds.

Lute nearly shoved a bottle in Tharja's face, which she snatched away. “What's this, then?”

“I think that we could make a bottled spell, using a person's natural magic affinity.” Tharja squinted at the excited mage in front of her. Lute was nearly shaking herself out of her boots. There was Sanaki and Delthea, as well as the new mage, Ishtar.

“I doubt you could make anything effective from it,” Tharja replied, “So why are you bothering me?”

“Logically, you're the best at putting things in bottles.”

“I don't understand what that even means.”

“You makes potions, correct?” Tharja groaned. So this was the idea behind her asking.

“I'm not going to assist in this.”

“Come oooooon, Tharja!” Delthea whined, “If _I'm_ saying we need your help that has to mean something!”

“Agreed,” Sanaki interjected, “Perhaps there's something we can do to convince you?”

“I very much doubt you can tempt me with anything.”

“How about a research assistant?” Lute asked.

“You're already my 'research assistant'.”

“It thought it was the other way around.”

After several failed attempts to convince Tharja, Ishtar finally spoke up. “What if I could give you a willing test subject?”

“Willing.” Tharja's response was curt, but she was intrigued. “Who could that possibly be?”

“After this battle, I'll test whatever hexes you want to try.” Tharja's eyes lit up.

“Hee hee hee … finally, an interesting proposition,” She responded, “I accept your offer, Princess of Friege. I hope you're ready for whatever I throw at you.” Ishtar nodded, but said nothing. Robin had said that Tharja was only threatening in a sense, but all her hexes were more inconvenient than dangerous. It was a gamble; but if Lute's theory was correct, perhaps she'd have something that could help the army with Surtr.

 

* * *

 

“Hey mom, whatcha doin' up here?” 

Cordelia turned her head, Morgan's black pegasus approached her, the red-headed Morgan waving enthusiastically. “Hello, sweetie,” she called out, “I was just patrolling above, keeping the roads clear.” The pegasus knight looked at her daughter suspiciously. “What are _you_ doing up here?” She asked. Morgan looked at Cordelia innocently.

“Can't I just see my mother?” She asked. Cordelia raised an eyebrow and smiled. “I wanted you to tell me a story about father.” Morgan admitted.

“I won't tell you a story about father now,” Cordelia chided her daughter. “You know that distracts me.”

“Princess Hinoka is already scouting out with Auntie Sumia, though!” Morgan argued, “You're just doing this so you don't have to march, aren't you?” Again, Cordelia was regretting telling Severa about her poor stamina. “I think you can tell me a romantic story about father.”

“I have a better idea,” Cordelia countered, “How about you tell me everything about Gerome.” Morgan's face flashed through several unique expressions of embarrassment and horror. “What do you think Aunt Cherche and I talk about all the time?”

“Mother! This is embarrassing!”

“Oh? Have you and Gerome done anything? Like …” Cordelia paused for dramatic effect, “ … _kissing?_ ”

Morgan attempted to hide behind her hair. It was too short. “No, we haven't done _that._ ”

She chuckled at that. Morgan was much too cute, she could see why Aversa enjoyed teasing Robin so much. “Holding hands? That's pretty tame.”

“H-h-h-holding hands?! Practically a proposal!” Morgan argued. Cordelia laughed at this. It rang across the sky. Morgan pouted.

“What's wrong, sweetie?” Her daughter didn't answer immediately, instead choosing to turn away. “I'm sorry if I teased you too much, you were just so adorable!”

“No, I just realized something.” Morgan muttered. Cordelia noticed her daughter touch her hair and face, and frown even more.

“How about we land?” Cordelia offered. “I can tell you about father and I meeting Auntie Aversa later.” Morgan lit up at that.

“You promise?!”

“I promise.”

As they began to descend, Cordelia remembered the sad face Morgan had. The pegasus knight now had a new mission, and that was to protect her daughter and never let her frown like that again.

 

 

* * *

 

A small ruined fortress atop a large hill was the army's planned final stop of the day. The sun was still in the sky, though it had long since started it's descent into the horizon. Below them, approximately a mile away, sat the fire line. A large burn scar from Surtr's only incursion into Askran territory. _So far_ , Kiran had to remind himself. There used to be a town there, Alphonse had said, but it burned away weeks ago. The tactician's had decided to have another meeting soon, but Kiran was not feeling especially optimistic. 

“Incoming bird!” He heard Gaius shout from a watchtower. Kiran looked towards the fire line. A black wyvern was coming in slowly, as if bogged down by something heavy. Gaius reported in again. “Looks like three people, boss! What do you want to do?”

“Hold fire, but prepare to defend yourselves.” Kiran replied. The wyvern seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place.

“What's that wyvern doing here?” He heard Clarisse asked behind him.

“You recognize it too?”

“Yeah,” she responded, “It belongs to that Muspellan general.” Kiran turned pale. That certainly couldn't be good. The wyvern circled the fortress once, before touching down near the gate. Two smaller girls seemed to be attempting to pull someone along, but were struggling to do so.

“Get those three in the fortress, and give that wyvern some food.” Kiran ordered.

Ylgr and Veronica seemed unhurt, if a little frightened. Their friend was in much worse shape. He was covered in burns, and was barely breathing. The man was sent to the makeshift infirmary; hopefully they could help him. Laegjarn's wyvern looked over the fortress, and began it's trek back into the heart of Muspell.

“Let's have that meeting now.” Kiran stated. Perhaps they had gotten their miracle after all.

 

* * *

 

The aura in this meeting was significantly less dour than before. Even Soren's mood seemed to be lifted. 

That was when Chrom spoke up.

“So now we can just go with my plan, right?” He asked, “Just go in and hit him?”

“Why do you want to hit him so much?” Reinhardt asked. Kiran groaned.

“Chrom, we still can't just approach him and attack,” he replied, “At least not without sustaining some severe burns.” Chrom looked miffed, but said nothing. “If we can nullify his powers, _then_ we can hit him hard.” Kiran tapped his fingers impatiently. “If there was a way to stun him, that would probably work.”

Ishtar stood up. “Perhaps the children could tell us something. If someone wishes to go with me, we can ask.” Reinhardt stood up, but was met with a shake of the head. “I need you here, Reinhardt. I was hoping the Exalt would do the honor of helping me?” Chrom looked up and nodded.

“I can help.” He replied, and the two excused themselves from the meeting.

Kiran was silent for a moment, as the others discussed the situation at hand. No matter how he looked at it, they just didn't have the people to attack this castle successfully. Even if it was a drop in the bucket, summoning a hero or two couldn't do any harm. The summoner stood up, and turned to Anna and Alphonse. “I need to get some fresh air, figure out the group that will infiltrate the castle, and we'll go from there.” With that, he left the room.

Kiran leaned over a stone parapet. The wind carried with it the smell of rain. There was a storm coming that night, clearly a foreboding omen. He caressed Breidablik carefully. He had only brought enough orbs for a summon or two. Certainly not enough to make his army double in size.

“You look excessively worried.” Ishtar had found him, no longer wearing her pauldrons and cape, revealing her shoulders and neck. “Not that it's uncalled for.”

“We don't have the men for this.”

“Oh, we certainly do,” she replied, “If you look at numbers, we do not. But war is never just about numbers.”

“Numbers help.”

“Is that why you have the summoning vessel?”

“Yes,” Kiran replied, “But I hardly have the orbs to summon an army.”

Ishtar chuckled, “Who knows? Perhaps you will summon some sort of battle-hardened goddess.” Kiran laughed at that.

“It's not polite to talk about yourself like that.” He replied. Ishtar laughed as well, but then blushed.

“I really wasn't referring to myself, you know.” Kiran didn't reply, and just kept smirking. “You're awful, I hope you know.”

“I know.” Kiran said, before looking at Breidablik. He sighed. “Might as well try, huh?”

“It could do no harm.” She said kindly. The summoner nodded, and pointed the weapon ahead of him. The orb glowed an unnatural pearl color, and light shot from the barrel of the vessel. For a few seconds, there was just light. When it finally subsided, what stood in front of the duo shocked them. The robes were a familiar dark purple, with golden accents. The white hair was in a set of long twintails, and it seemed as though Robin was … floating. She began to laugh. The voice and face were distinctly feminine, but there was a layer of menace underneath it all.

“Ah, I live again!” She said, looking at the duo. “I must thank you two for releasing me.” She approached them slowly. “Perhaps the Fell Dragon will allow both of you a quick death.” Grima swung at Kiran, but missed. She looked at her hand, confusedly.

“Um, I know we just met,” Kiran began, “But you've been bound by a contract, so you can't hurt anyone here.”

“What?” Grima hissed, “What manner of joke is this?” She attempted to swipe at Ishtar, and missed; then Kiran again, another miss. “I am ruin! I … am … Grima!” After her fourth attempt, she glared at the summoner. “Release me.”

“I … I'm not comfortable with that.”

“Release me, and I'll still serve you and your … magically endowed assistant.” She eyed Ishtar as she said it. Ishtar blushed, but also glared at the fell dragon.

“Again, not really seeing the upside to that idea.” Grima huffed in frustration.

“Fine, I shall play your game.” She said, “But my claws are not the only ways I can spread ruin. I have my words still.” Grima began to float away, down a staircase. Kiran and Ishtar could hear her yell out, “Nice book, peasant!”

Ishtar spoke up, “Remember how I said we could do no harm?”

“Yeah.”

“I don't think fell beast was an option in my head.”

“Mine either.” They looked at each other. “We should stop her.” Kiran finally said.

“Agreed.”

They passed by Reinhardt, who was comically halfway down the stairs, book thrown in his face. As he saw them pass by, he thought back to that horrifying girl that knocked him over; and how cute her angry and flustered face was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that didn't quite work out. Again, thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! As always, comments, critiques, reviews, and questions are always appreciated and loved! Happy reading!


	17. The NIght Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Chrom get to Grima? Can Ishtar figure out what she wants? Can L'Arachel figure out who's spying on Ephraim? Can Grima get out of these godforsaken chains?
> 
>  
> 
> Can they even stand a chance against Muspell?

“I am ruin!”

“That's nice.”

“You cannot hope to contain me!”

“I'd say those ropes are doing a mighty fine job.” Donnel would never consider himself good a wrangling; but when he saw the crazy floating girl threatening to end everyone, it was much easier to just toss the lasso. Upon closer inspection, something was awfully familiar about her cloak, and hair … “Golly, ya look just like Robin!” He exclaimed.

“What an astute observation,” Grima replied sarcastically, “Now let me go, fleshbag, and I'll make your death painless!”

“That's certainly one way to guarantee your imprisonment.” A knife touched Grima's throat. Kagero had straddled the fell dragon. Grima snarled in response, but didn't move. “Not interested in fighting back?” She didn't answer, but she hardly moved while the ninja threatened her. “No?” She repeated.

A voice interrupted the scene. “It's not that she doesn't want to,” Ishtar said, “It's more that she's incapable of such a thing.” She had entered from a nearby stairwell. Other heroes began walking in, attempting to make out what the commotion was. “She was summoned here by Kiran, so she can't attack us.”

“She seemed to make a strong attempt earlier.” Came a snarky response. Clarisse had her bow pulled out, cradling an arrow in her other hand. “I guess if I can't shoot her, that'll solve that problem.” She pulled back the bowstring, and took aim. Her hand struggled to place the arrow for a few seconds, before she clicked her tongue in frustration. “Alright, I suppose she's clear for now.”

“For now?!” Grima shouted, “You witless amoeba! Untie me this instant!”

“Donnel, you and Kagero take her into the cells.” Clarisse muttered. She turned to Ishtar as Grima was taken away. “So how did you know?”

“I saw Kiran summon her.” Ishtar replied simply. “He told me to go help out, while he got the tacticians together.” Clarisse pouted, but said nothing. “Is there a problem?”

“It's nothing.” She replied hastily. It was better to not let Ishtar know that she was slightly jealous. After all, it took her months before Kiran trusted her to do anything in his stead. “I … I just don't think we've ever summoned an evil dragon before.”

“The times are changing, Clarisse.” from up a nearby stairwell came the weary voice of the summoner. He led the tacticians down the steps, entering the old halls of the decrepit fortress. “She's not exactly the kind of hero I wanted to summon, but I'll take what I can get.” The sniper frowned, and sat on a nearby barrel. “I know it's not ideal, but -”

“She did threaten our lives, so she's not really giving off the best first impression.” Clarisse interrupted, her scowl more pronounced at each word. Whatever that Grima was, she certainly believed that she could easily kill everyone in the room, and that put the archer on edge, to say the least. She felt arms wrap around her tightly. A shock of purple hair sat under her chin. Clarisse blushed a little bit. Katerina refused to let go, digging her face into her chest. “Hey Reese, what the hell are you doing?” She asked, in a poor attempt to be good-natured. “It's not like I was in actual danger or anything, apparently.” She didn't receive an answer, just a tighter embrace.

“Sorry, I mentioned the name 'Grima' and Robin and Chrom didn't take it well.” Kiran explained sheepishly. The aforementioned duo looked slightly embarrassed. “It looks like it was less on an issue than we thought it would be, though.”

Robin frowned at that. “If she _is_ who she says she is, we should exercise caution,” he looked at Chrom and back to Kiran, “I think we should keep her locked up, just in case.”

“If she really is a powerful dragon, she'd be a powerful asset.” Soren argued. He and Lyn had carried Reinhardt from the steps and sat him down.

“A dragon we could never truly trust,” Robin countered, “Tell me, what kind of asset would that be?” They all pondered for a moment. While the fell dragon could easily shift the pieces against Muspell, Robin and Chrom were adamant that the potential dangers were too great.

“There must be something she'd like,” Lyn finally said, “Could we possibly barter with her?”

“Seems unlikely,” Aversa noted, “Our Grima was never interested in anything other than destruction.”

Reinhardt spoke up. “I could talk to her if you like,” he offered, “I felt a distinct connection between us.” Aversa gave him a look that bordered on disgust and pity, before shaking her head.

“No, no,” she replied, “It needs to be someone she would've been acquainted with, which leaves Chrom, Robin, and I.” She looked over her brother for a moment. “Alright, just Chrom and I.”

“Hey!” Robin began to protest, but Chrom put a hand on his shoulder.

“Despite all her teasing, she's right,” Chrom said firmly, “I doubt she'll have anything to say to herself, no offense meant.”

“None taken, but I know myself best, maybe I can …”

“I think I should go.” Robin frowned.

“You can't always go in alone.”

“I fully expect you to have my back, friend.”

Robin rubbed his temples. “Fine,” he finally said, “I'll go get Sumia and Lucina, you'll listen to them.” The tactician looked at Aversa. “Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?”

“I'll give it my full attention.”

“That goes for the rest of you.” He pointed to the others nearby, before running off. When she was certain he was a fair distance away, Aversa turned to Chrom and smiled.

“I'm giving you my full attention,” she said, “So why don't you go do something stupid?”

 

* * *

 

_Drip_

Grima really appreciated the aesthetic of the cells in this fortress. Damp slate gray walls, a poorly made bed, sturdy metal bars … She took a second to admire the whole scene. It _was_ rather picturesque, though there were other scenes she'd prefer.

_Drip_

“The water is a nice touch, humans are always good at this,” She noted aloud, “Torture, I mean.” If Grima had to pick her favorite ability, it would be her ability to feel other people's presence. It wasn't like they were trying to be quiet, but the reactions she used to get were absolutely worth it. The fell dragon turned around, and her smug expression immediately dropped. “Well, I'm quite familiar with you two.”

Chrom and Aversa stood in front of her. Aversa looked slightly more tense than Chrom, who was still taking in the dragon. _Yes, it certainly is that fool._ She thought.

_Drip_

“I'll leave the two of you alone.” Aversa said quietly, “I'll intercept Robin and the others.”

“It shouldn't take too long,” Chrom replied, “I just want to confirm something.” The dark flier nodded, and made her way up the steep stairwell. Grima scoffed, turning to the Exalt.

“She's changed quite a bit,” she remarked, “Unlike you. Still looking the part of a princely maggot, are we?” Chrom didn't respond immediately, taking the moment to really look Grima over.

“So is the Robin in there completely gone, or what?” was all he asked. Grima's eyes reflected such hate, it almost manifested into a physical form.

“That's all you have to say?” She asked, “Your own killer, in the flesh, and that's it?”

_Drip_

“It's all I really care to know.”

Grima pondered for a moment. To tell the truth, she wasn't quite sure how much of her was Robin and how much was Grima. Her hate for humanity, that was certainly Grima; but she remembered more than she wanted to admit. “She's not completely gone.” She finally said. Best not to tell him everything. Chrom was silent, clearly pondering something. Once again, he was nearly as irritating as his daughter.

_Drip_

“It'll be confusing to call both of you Robin,” he finally said, “But I'd rather call you that than Grima.”

“Grima is what you shall call me, you insolent worm,” she snarled, “To call me that weak pitiful name is nothing less than a-”

“But it is your name,” Chrom retorted, “You might not be the Robin from my world, but it's clear you're still _a_ Robin.” Grima grabbed the bars, attempting to intimidate the Exalt. He merely smiled. “I assume you were my tactician at one point?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Did we ever lose?”

“... Once.”

He smiled again, “I assume I was – what did Robin call me – a 'impulsive, heart-led imbecile?” Grima impulsively chuckled. This Robin wasn't too different from her, after all. That was good, at least.

“You were the worst.”

_Drip_

“I'm assuming it cost me, like he always said it would.”

“Yes. It cost you your insignificant life.” Chrom just nodded in response, as if he expected as much. “Okay, that's enough talking. Go back to your little anthill, little ant.” He nodded at this as well, and stood to leave. He paused at the door, and faced the fell dragon.

“I'll convince them to let you out. I wouldn't let our Robin stay here, I won't let that happen to you.”

“Always the chivalrous gentleman,” Grima replied sarcastically, “Please save this damsel in distress.”

_Drip_

He didn't reply, and shut the door behind him. All Grima had with her was the constant dripping of the water.

 

* * *

 

Ishtar was perplexed, to say the least. Kiran sat at his makeshift desk, talking to an owl that had perched on the window. She had come in for a cup of tea, perhaps a quick conversation … but now she was pulled into this bizarre interaction.

“Wow, all by yourself? Quite brave of you, Feh.” The owl glistened with pride, shaking her head eagerly. “We owe you quite a bit. How about I ask Sumia or Peri to bake you a cake when we get back?” He pet the owl, who seemed to coo nervously. “Oh, we will make it back, you silly one! Anyways, you should check on Sharena. She would love to see your face right now!” The owl, seemingly understanding this, lightly hopped off her porch, and fluttered out over the rest of the fortress.

“I'm assuming you know that bird.” Ishtar noted, sipping her tea carefully.

“Either that or I'm completely insane.” Kiran replied.

“It wouldn't be the first time.” The mage kept a straight face, but Kiran could see a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“First time for what?” The summoner didn't expect a response, and didn't receive one. The silence was surprisingly comfortable. He might've even called it nice. Kiran felt pretty good about where he stood with the 'Goddess of Thunder', but there was a little trepidation there. It had only been a few days really, and they were still learning a lot about each other. But he felt at ease, like she hadn't ever not been around.

“So what did the owl bring?” Ishtar finally asked. Kiran shook his hands eagerly, and pulled out the small satchel Feh had brought in.

“Orbs.” He replied.

“Are you sure summoning another hero is wise?”

“The last one was just a fluke!” Kiran looked excited, “I have a good feeling this time.”

Ishtar raised an eyebrow, “Spoken like a true gambler.” She replied with a wry smile. A harsh knock on the door brought them back to reality. The door swung open, and Clarisse and Katarina strutted in.

“I saw Feh fly by, Kiran,” She announced, shaking with anticipation, “Did she the bring the goods?”

“Did she ever!” Kiran opened the satchel, revealing some 30 orbs, “You know what this means?”

“Big summons!” Katarina and Ishtar looked at each other, surprised by the duo's outbursts. Clarisse grabbed Katarina by the hands. “C'mon, you wet noodle! This is a celebration!”

“W-what are we celebrating?” The tactician-in-training squeaked out. Ishtar looked out the window. Reinhardt was pacing the courtyard outside, clearly looking troubled.

“You'll have to celebrate without me,” she said, “It looks like I have some business to take care of.”

Clarisse jokingly stuck her tongue out. “Party pooper!” However, Kiran looked a little concerned.

“I'll see you tonight?” He asked.

“I would never hope to miss it.” Ishtar replied, before taking her leave of the remaining trio. Kiran looked at the door longingly, before Clarisse's glare pierced his personal space.

“Oh, right, summoning!”

 

* * *

 

A troubled Chrom sat in the courtyard, observing the rest of the heroes that meandered around the fortress. While Sumia was more than understanding; Lucina, his precious daughter, had lectured him for a solid five minutes. Now both of them were off training or scouting, leaving him alone with his thoughts. It seemed he wasn't the only one, as Reinhardt was pacing not ten feet away.

“I don't think I've ever seen such a glum expression on your face before.” A nasal but intense voice perked up from behind. The teal mop of Ephraim's struck a harsh contrast with the gray stone behind him. “What's got the Exalt bothered?”

“Prince Ephraim, it's a pleasure,” Chrom responded, “I may have done something a little foolish, and I worried quite a few people.”

“Ah.” Ephraim tapped his chin in thought. “I'm not very good with this stuff, but how about we spar? That always helps my mood.” Chrom chuckled, and stood up. He stretched his arms lightly, turning the prince's direction.

“You're just looking for a sparring partner.”

Ephraim raised a hand. “Guilty as charged, but we haven't sparred in a few weeks. It would be good for both of us.”

“I have no argument against that,” Chrom admitted, “I certainly could use work against a lance.”

Reinhardt looked at the duo as they walked towards the training grounds. He continued boring a ring into the courtyard floor. Back at the castle, there were plenty of things to do. He could read or write, perhaps listen to one of the singers practice. This fortress had few rooms, and most everyone was busy training, or resting after a long days march. It wasn't as if any of that would work anyways. Reinhardt was debated talking to Chrom; he had already talked to that new woman, and seemed familiar with her in a way. But after his wife and daughter lectured him, it just didn't seem polite.

Maybe he could talk to Chrom's daughter, or maybe Robin. Robin was always a voice of reason, and he had a loving wife as well; maybe he could help parse out what Reinhardt was feeling. He was fairly confident that he shouldn't talk to Ishtar, though.

He would like to say it was because he didn't want to bother her. He would love to say that he was being polite to his liege, but that couldn't be further from the truth. The reason was simple: He had been a little more than active in setting up situations between Ishtar and Kiran. Whether the two were perfect for each other was irrelevant. Kiran was certainly better than the alternative. But Ishtar still had feelings for the cruel little boy, and if Reinhardt accidentally revealed he was actively trying to trample those feelings … Well, everything he had tried to do as a makeshift cupid would mean next to nothing.

“Reinhardt? Is something the matter?” Reinhardt closed his eyes in frustration. Perhaps she had some sort of mental powers and knew he was thinking about her.

“It's nothing, milady,” Reinhardt responded, turning to face Ishtar, “I thought you were having tea with Kiran.”

“Oh, he had some business with a strange Owl,” she replied, giggling, “We're having dinner later tonight, so I have something to look forward to!” Reinhardt smiled. He offered his arm; she took it eagerly, much like a child. They began to walk around the fortress.

“I see the two of you are getting along swimmingly.” He noted after a minute of casual conversing. Ishtar smiled.

“Kiran has a roughness to him, but he's so kind.” she paused, “Does that make sense?”

“Indeed it does, milady,” he replied, “I believe I told you something akin to that.”

“I believe you did.” Reinhardt could feel her grip tighten slightly. He felt a little nervous; did she suspect something? “Can you tell me something, Reinhardt?”

“Y-yes, milady?”

“Can you love two people at once?”

Reinhardt felt relief and confusion in equal measure. “I don't know if I'm quite qualified to answer that question, milady.” He finally admitted. Ishtar looked disappointed.

“I know I've known Kiran for only a week or two at most,” she continued, “But I feel very much at home around our summoner. But is that love? What can be considered love? I know that still feel strongly about Julius; but I like being around Kiran for very different reasons.”

“Perhaps you don't love him?” Reinhardt nearly slapped himself for blurting that out. _Don't destroy everything you've set out to create, you fool!_ He thought. “Er … or perhaps there are different ways to express love?”

“Such as?”

“Well, when Kiran does something you like, what would you like to do?” Ishtar didn't answer for awhile, and Reinhardt could feel heat radiate from her presence. He didn't dare look at her, though. She eventually muttered something, but Reinhardt didn't push any further. “W-well, perhaps there are others better suited to give you advice on such a matter.”

“Perhaps I'll ask the Ylissean Queen,” she replied, her face still apple red. “She seems well-versed in such things.”

“Sound idea; as expected from you, milady.” The two decided to take a seat on a hillside, overlooking the training grounds. The evening sun creating long shadows in front of them. Ishtar began fiddling with her hands. It was a habit stemmed from early anxiety, which lead to her always clutching an arm for emotional support. Reinhardt could tell she wanted to ask him something. “By the way, that floating girl was Kiran's doing, was it not?”

Ishtar was brought back to the present. “Oh! Yes, I encouraged him to summon a new hero, and that was who was brought forth.” She pondered for a second. “But perhaps it wasn't the wisest thing. Everyone seemed to be rather fearful of her.”

“How could anyone be afraid of a woman that be-” Reinhardt caught himself, “-that befuddling! She just seemed to be all hot air and no real danger!”

“The Ylissean's seem to disagree,” Ishtar countered, “And she seemed to exude menace. I wouldn't take her lightly.” She smiled at Reinhardt, and squeezed his arm. “It has been a long time since we talked like that.”

“Not since you were a child, milady.” Ishtar closed her eyes, in an attempt to turn back time. After a little bit, she stood up, and gave him a quick hug.

“I'm glad you're here.” she said, before she gave him a mischievous smile, once he had not seen in years. “And if you find the new girl 'beautiful', perhaps Kiran will allow you to visit her? It couldn't hurt.” With that, she turned away, and began to meander back towards the fortress. Reinhardt chose to sit awhile longer. Perhaps he didn't need to interfere with those two any longer.

 

* * *

 

Kiran, Katarina and Clarisse looked over the five before them. The tonal whiplash they were receiving was unbelievable. On one end, there was a woman with long blonde hair and huge white wings. She looked like a veritable angel, so of course she was flopping on the bed, squealing with delight. There was another girl playing with her, with a large fox tail and two blonde ears to match. She was wearing Hoshidan-like clothes, so at least that could be parsed out. The next woman gave Kiran a sinister look, which drastically countered her obvious rabbit-like features. He looked over to the next two. He chuckled despite himself.

“Is there something on my face?” A drab looking girl with a large red hooded cloak looked at Kiran with disinterest. Her large tail perked slightly, much like an attentive wolf. The summoner thought back to Little Red Riding Hood, but kept it to himself.

“No, no,” he assured her, “Nothing like that, don't worry.” Anyways, it was the last girl that he was the most concerned about. Her white braided twintails fluttered in the wind coming in from the window, which she was currently staring out of. She seemed to be mumbling something frantically; perhaps a curse?

Clarisse sighed heavily. “Just can't keep them in control, can you?” She cleared her throat. “Alright, listen up!” The angel and fox-girl stopped bouncing, the rabbit and wolf looked at the sniper, and the mutterer nearly fell from her perch and on the floor. “Everyone get in line, and state your name.” The fox and the mutterer jumped in line; the angel took a few seconds, but seemed to understand what was happening and stood up straight and proudly. Clarisse pointed to the far right. “You, mutterer, name!”

“Nina, ma'am!”

“What were you doing over there?”

“That's my secret, ma'am!” Clarisse squinted, but said nothing. She turned to the wolf girl.

“I'm Velouria,” the girl said blankly, “Why do you smell like the girl behind you?” Katarina squeaked out a protest in embarrassment. Clarisse grew bright red.

“I smell it too.” the rabbit noted. Kiran began laughing uproariously, earning a death glare from Clarisse. “I am Panne, of the Taguel.” The fox girl seemed to leap sideways into Panne, attempting to pose.

“I'm Selkie! I'm what people call a 'Kitsune'! My favorite hobbies are playing, playing … oh! Hunting is really fun, it's like really active playing …”

“We'll have plenty of time to know each other,” Clarisse interrupted, still recovering from Velouria and Panne's observations. Katarina still clutching to her arm in embarrassment. “How about you?” She turned to the angelic woman. “What's your story?”

“Ah! Am … Leanne!” The girl waved her arms around, as if the words were in front of her and she was picking them off the shelf. “I … am … heron! Bird!”

“So, we have 4 more shapeshifters?” Kiran said aloud, “That's quite interesting.”

“Who … are … you?” Leanne asked.

“Ah,” the summoner replied kindly, “My name is Kiran, and I'm the one who's summoned all of you here.”

“Without our permission?” Panne asked harshly, “I don't have good relations with the last people who attempted such a thing.”

“I apologize for such a thing, but I can try to explain myself.”

“Summ … summind?” Leanne struggled for a moment, “What is summind?”

“You can just call Kiran the 'orb boy', if that helps.” Clarisse offered.

“Hey, don't …”

“Orb boy!” Leanne nodded her head vigorously, “Leanne know those words! Kiran is orb boy!” Clarisse smirked at the befuddled and despaired Kiran. Selkie and Leanne just kept repeating the words 'orb boy' over and over again. That was when he felt a presence right next to him. Velouria was now sniffing his coat.

“You smell like a thunderstorm,” she commented, “and some lavender I think.” Clarisse started howling with laughter. Leanne approached Katarina, and tapped her shoulder.

“Who are you?”

“Oh! I'm Katarina.” she replied sheepishly.

“Kat … ar … ina.” Leanne thought it over a moment. “Kat?” She gave the tactician pleading eyes; eyes that promised that she would eventually get her name completely right.

“Sure, I-I don't mind!”

“And scary girl?” She pointed towards Clarisse, who was now on the ground, attempting to breathe through her spasming laughter.

“T-that's Clarisse, she's not that scary.”

“Clarisse … same hair!”

“Huh?”

Leanne pointed to her long blonde hair. “Same hair! Friends!”

Kiran looked around him. An angry rabbit, a curious wolf, a friendly fox and bird, and a suspicious mumbling archer. Ishtar was going to have a lot of questions later. “Okay, everyone, I'm going to try to explain everything and show you around our little fortress. If the five of you would be so kind as to follow me …”

“Don't you mean four?” Selkie spoke up.

“Yeah, Nina left minutes ago.” Velouria mentioned, while attempting to sniff Clarisse. Kiran put his head in his hands.

“Of course this was bound to happen.”

 

* * *

 

 

“The clash of wooden weapons shattered the otherwise silent training grounds. Most everyone was resting, or prepping food. But Chrom and Ephraim were still increasing their intensity. Sweat dripped from the teal-haired lord's brow, which he wiped off with annoyance. Chrom's open arm gleamed under the evening sun, his brand barely visible in the shadows.

“I thought you said you'd end this round quickly, Lord Ephraim?”

“And end this sparring match early?” Ephraim retorted, “Not a chance.”

Ephraim went for Chrom's legs with his staff, which he countered with a blow of his own. Their perfectly proportioned bodies crashed into each other, agonizingly screaming the things they were too afraid to say themselves. Ephraim connected with a body blow, but Chrom jumped on him, and they rolled on the ground for a moment.

“You're quite aggressive, Exalt.” Chrom touched Ephraim's cheek tenderly.

“Perhaps I'm aggressive for a reason, Lord Ephraim.” and he kissed him passionately. Armor began to fly off as the shadows of the evening began cover them bo-”

 

“Hey, do you hear somethin'?” Nina closed her mouth immediately, at least two others were now sitting next to her, while she hid in her barrel. Much to her chagrin, Chrom and Ephraim had not fallen as she had anticipated in her head. They were still sparring, and yelling verbal jabs at each other. Nina listened intently to the ones that had surrounded her. She grunted. It looked like four women had taken seats next to her. One was clearly a country girl, and the other three had that voice of nobility.

“Elin', I dunno what ya want me to say.”

“Nephenee, it's not a secret that you and Kagero are romantically involved.” Nina's ears perked up. She recognized the name Kagero, though who on earth would name their kid Nephenee? “We just want to know more.”

“Wait, you and the ninja girl?” Another voice asked, “I want to know more!”

“Easy, L'Arachel,” the last voice said. L'Arachel? Another strange name. Nina was feeling rather irritated that she couldn't spy on the two lords, but she was still getting good gossip. “Let's let Nephenee tell us at her own pace.”

“Well, it's been real nice, y'know? She's really sweet, and she's patient with me.”

“She better be, this is our sweet Nephenee we're talking about!”

“Like, she slept in because I didn't wanna wake up! Who does that?” She was starting to ramble, which Nina began to transcribe. A story about a country girl and a woman bound by duty? How one of them would give the other confidence, and the other would help the other out of her shell? “Um, do ya guys hear that?” Nina gasped without thinking, and slapped her hands over her mouth. “What was that?!”

“It came from the barrel.” Nina tried to make herself as small as possible, but it was much too late. The lid was lifted off, and she looked up. A woman, wearing white with impossibly intricate green hair, was glaring at her from above. “I _knew_ it!” She cried out triumphantly. “We have someone of quite dubious intent in this barrel!”

“Ah, uh … It's not what you think!” Nina insisted. The green haired woman posed, with one hand pointed at the archer.

“Nonsense, the justice of L'Arachel cannot be avoided!” Ah, so this was L'Arachel. Nina looked to her side. A girl in heavy armor and a helmet, another green-haired woman, and a blue-haired woman all stared at her. She could tell Nephenee right away. She lacked that aura that a woman of noble stature had. Whoever 'Ellen' could be was more difficult, and Nina had a more pressing issue here.

“I-I wasn't spying on the four of you!” She insisted, “I was spying on those two!” She pointed at Ephraim and Chrom, who were now making their way towards the hubbub.

“Ah- _hah!_ So you were attempting to steal noble secrets?” L'Arachel cried out again, “Quite a sinister crime!”

“Secrets? Are you an idiot?” Nina yelled back, “Who cares about drivel like that? When there are two muscular men, supporting each other physically and emotionally! Practically screaming out their love from their weapons, destined to be apart-”

“Who's destined to do what?” Chrom asked. He and Ephraim finally approached the five women, and they looked humored by the whole thing. Nina could only stammer. Chrom laughed in response. “Well, I'm not sure what's so entertaining about watching the two of us spar, but I'm glad we could provide some entertainment.”

“She's definitely a spy,” L'Arachel argued, “We can't take any chances!”

“We could just ask Kiran?” Tana interjected, “Perhaps she was summoned today and we just missed her?” Ephraim nodded in agreement.

“L'Arachel, I agree we should be cautious,” Ephraim explained, “But Tana is right.” Both nobles muttered under their breaths, blushing all the while. Nina raised an eyebrow. Rivals in love? A substandard trope, but she could work with it.

“What's this notebook then?” she heard Nephenee ask. Nina snatched it.

“Don't touch that!” She shouted, “That's a secret!” She stood up in the barrel, and carefully exited, ignoring the hand Chrom offered. “You all suck at keeping a prisoner!” She called out, as she began to leaf through her notebook. Truthfully, Nina felt bad about yelling at Nephenee.

After all, she had given her so much good material.

 

* * *

 

Stahl wiped away some sweat. He had volunteered to take care of the cooking today, in order to give Oscar a chance to take care of the horses. He wanted a good mix of protein and vegetables, so he went with a mushroom and pork rice dish, and a carrot stew. Stahl had grown fond of the dish, though all his reasons were not entirely food based. Although he was enjoying the time spent with all these new heroes, including the ones who kept tying him up, he missed his wife terribly. He closed his eyes for a moment. He could swear he heard her voice over the bubbling stew, felt her hands wrap around his shoulders, her tongue when she groomed him …

Wait, that isn't right. He was definitely feeling that now.

“I'm frankly stunned my lover couldn't detect me by now.” _No way, this was way too convenient._ “Though you knew enough to make my favorite.” Stahl turned around. It was all there. Her tan skin, her serious red eyes that bore through you, and that little smile that she only gave to the ones that mattered. “Stahl, you look like you discovered some delicious fruit on the ground.” The cavalier embraced the taguel tightly.

“Panne!” He nearly screamed in joy. “You're here!”

“Yes, I certainly am.” She replied, grooming the cavalier's messy hair. “You don't smell like me anymore.” Stahl laughed at this, as he attempted not to cry.

“It's been quite awhile, to be fair.” He replied. Stahl felt a familiar sensation. Panne had transformed, and pulled him onto her. She used to do this whenever he came home from training, as a way to let him rest. “I still need to finish cooking.” Stahl said sadly. Panne grumbled in protest, but transformed back. “I have missed resting with you.” She puffed out her chest with pride.

“The Taguel make the best pillows, so of course you have.”

“More that I've missed _you._ ” Stahl smiled when he saw his wife blush.

“Well, of _course_ you missed me.” She muttered. But Stahl saw her smile, and knew all was well.

 

* * *

 

“Well, all is well that ends well, don't you think?” Ishtar looked over the rest of the makeshift mess hall. The heroes that Kiran had summoned seemed to integrate very well. Selkie had immediately made friends with most everyone she met, Velouria seemed to be content moving from group to group. Nina was currently talking with Sumia and Cordelia, who were taking in every word. Leo seemed to be observing her from a distance, and Ophelia and Soleil had added themselves into the very strange group. Then there was Leanne, who had both joined Tana and Nephenee's friend group over the night, but also Lute's little cult of personality. Now there was some fifteen people talking amongst each other, with Leanne in the middle of it all. “Everyone seems to get along, so you don't have to worry about that!”

“It was still pretty mortifying.” Kiran replied, focusing on his food. He especially seemed eager to avoid eye contact Leanne for some reason. Ishtar didn't think too much of it, but it was rather odd. “How was the rest of your evening?”

“I just strolled with Reinhardt,” Ishtar replied, “It has been a long time since we talked like that.”

“What did you talk about, if you don't mind me asking.”

“We discussed the new hero, the dragon woman.” Kiran noted that Ishtar was blushing slightly, “Reinhardt is rather smitten by her.”

“By the death dragon.”

“That's the one.”

“Frankly, that's the least surprising thing I've heard all day.” Kiran said. “Can you imagine the two of them together? 'I must destroy this wretched planet!'”

Ishtar laughed, and began to imitate Reinhardt. “Milady, I have thought up forty different ways to execute your plan to the greatest efficiency!”

“Good, Sir Reinhardt, you live another day!”

“Another day in your radiant beauty is a blessing for me.” Ishtar gave a pompous bow, and began to giggle. “That was a first for me.”

“Mocking Reinhardt?”

“Mocking anyone,” she explained, “It's not very ladylike, you know.”

“Ah, you didn't have to -” Ishtar waved him off.

“I never said it was bad,” she said harshly, “It was rather freeing.”

Kiran sighed in relief. “Right?” He replied, “Sometimes when people do dumb things, it's just better to laugh about it than get frustrated.”

“I suppose you're right.” She smiled again. Her thoughts turned back to what Reinhardt had asked her. Perhaps she couldn't figure out her thoughts now, but she could -

“Ah, you're the one that smells like thunderstorms.” Ishtar nearly jumped from her seat. Velouria was sitting next to her, sniffing her shoulder. “And Lavender.”

“And what is the meaning of that?” Ishtar asked nervously. Velouria pointed to the summoner, who was covering his face.

“He smells like thunderstorms too. Are you two together?” Ishtar blushed and looked at Kiran desperately.

“Well, Velouria,” Kiran strained to find the words, “I just think we're just very good friends right now?” His inflection raised at the end. Ishtar sank a little. So he was just as conflicted as her. Perhaps he still felt something for Clarisse. It was unfair to wish otherwise, but she would've like some strong feelings to lean on, help her make a decision.

“Well, at least Nina will like that.” Velouria said, and Ishtar had the impression that the wolfgirl really didn't care much about their relationship anyway. “Hey, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but can you scratch my left ear? It itches.” She leaned in towards Ishtar, who reluctantly complied. Velouria sighed in contentment, and eventually walked away. The summoner and the mage looked at each other awkwardly.

“Sorry about that,” Kiran eventually said, “I um … just got nervous.”

“There's no need to apologize,” Ishtar replied, “We've only known each other for a couple weeks, it's prudent to not get ahead of ourselves.” It all came out slightly forced, but it wasn't as if she didn't believe her own words. They both finish their meals without a word. As they prepared to split off to their respective rooms, Ishtar grabbed the summoner's sleeve. “Can we … talk for a moment?”

“S-sure.” She led Kiran to where they had spoken earlier in the day, when he summoned Grima. Ishtar faced away from him for a moment.

“Kiran, Reinhardt was very interested in what I thought about you,” she began, “And I didn't have an answer for him.”

“Oh.”

“The truth is, I'm very much afraid,” Ishtar admitted, “I was so afraid to make a decision about Julius, about my cousin, and about a lot of other things.” She turned to face him. Her eyes were sparkling. “Could I possibly have feelings for someone else while still worrying about Julius? That question has kept me up for the last two nights.” Ishtar approached Kiran, who was struck dumb. This mildly irritated her. “I know I have some type of feelings for you, Kiran. Will you work with me to figure them out?”

The summoner finally smiled, and brushed away one of her bangs. “It would be an honor, Lady Ishtar.” His voice cracked as he said it, but Ishtar didn't mind.

“Oh! It is orb boy! Hello!” Ishtar turned to face the voice. That large Lute-centric group was walking right by both of them. Leanne was waving at the summoner frantically. “Look! Leanne … friends! Made friends!”

“Orb boy?” Ishtar asked Kiran. He was closing his eyes in frustration.

“Well, we _were_ having a moment.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter title is different than expected, but I felt this was more appropriate.
> 
> As always, thank you to all for reading! It means a whole heck of a lot to me. I love comments, questions, concerns, etc, so send them over, and I promise I'll respond to them when I can! I have a little catch up to do right now, but I'm getting there!


	18. Marching on Muspell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grima learns how to play, Fjorm is jealous. Aversa has bad dreams, and Myrrh gets lost.

Aversa found herself seated in front of a large raised platform. She was bemused; it had been a long time since she had seen the inside of a courtroom. Gangrel and Validar were not huge proponents of fair trials, after all. She looked to the bench. A smaller shape wore a black robe much too large for them. They slammed the gavel down, and Aversa got a clear look at her face.

“Morgan?” She asked, squinting at her, “What are you doing up there?”

“Silence!” Morgan cried out, slamming her gavel again. “Now begins the trial of Auntie Aversa!” A jury of equally eager Morgans chattered amongst each other. Aversa squinted again. A … jury of Morgans? “You are charged with a whole lot of bad stuff, Auntie!”

Aversa chuckled. Of course, this was likely just a dream; but she was intrigued by this. “And what,” she responded, “are these charges?” Judge Morgan struck the table with gavel again.

“I will have order in this court!” She shouted to no one in particular. Morgan pulled out a long scroll, and adjusted the glasses that had materialized on her face. Aversa pursed her lips. If she was aware she was dreaming, why couldn't she control anything?

“Don't worry, Auntie, I'm a really good attorney!” Aversa looked to her left. Another Morgan, wearing a professional looking suit, saluted her with a goofy grin.

“Oh gods help me.” Aversa groaned.

The trial seemed to drone on and on. First, a Morgan with a hastily prepared wig that matched her father's mop of hair. On closer inspection, Aversa was fairly certain it was just a mop. This Morgan spun a yarn about how mean Aversa was to Robin, including all the cheek pulling. The next Morgan had her mother's long red hair. To her credit, the whole 'killed my comrades' thing was true. She looked at her defender. This Morgan shrugged and gave her a weird, pitiful look.

“I've got nothing, sorry.”

The next five Morgans were all some of Robin's annoying friends, making insane claims of Aversa being 'unfriendly' and 'dangerously callous'. She didn't kill any of _them_ , did she? What kind of idiotic court was this? She was about to speak to her own defense when a Morgan, wearing an absurd mustache, stood up from the jury.

“Judge, we don't need to deliberate, we find Auntie Aversa guilty of all charges!”

“What?!” Aversa shouted, “Your own aunt?” The jury all nodded in concert, unsettling the dark mage.

“Our recommendation is to deliver her to the Great One.” Without warning, the rest of the Morgans came together, and lifted Aversa up. The group scuttled towards a large door. It opened, revealing a large pit. Aversa looked down the shaft. A large, comically painted machination lay underneath her. It looked like that female Robin she had met yesterday, but mixed with a horrible puppet.

“F E E D M E !” It bellowed from beneath. The Morgans tossed Aversa into the pit, and for the first time in years, she screamed.

* * *

 

 

 

Aversa nearly launched herself from her bed. Her face felt clammy from the sweat. Her lungs strained as she took in ragged breaths. She had worst nightmares than this, but it had been a long while. After a few minutes, Aversa regained her composure. There were only two things that could fix a nightmare like that.

“A drink or a bath,” Aversa muttered to herself, “Perhaps both.”

The night breeze caused Aversa to shiver. It was early morning, but not quite dawn. The only people that should be up at this time were the night guards, thankfully. The chances of them being people she knew were slim. Even though they were only to be in this fortress for a day or two, the Askrians did fix a few of the commodities for the heroes. One of which was a set of two large public baths. It wasn't elegant by any standard; Aversa preferred her privacy. But at this hour, she was going to alone anyways.

The steam emanating from the bath enveloped the dark mage, and she felt some of the tension leave her. The bath itself was rather large, and like she predicted, completely empty. Well, save for a wine bottle, carelessly left behind. On closer inspection, the wine bottle was corked. Aversa touched the bottle. The wine was still slightly cool to the touch.

“Is anyone there?” She called out. There was no answer. After a minute or so, Aversa seemed satisfied; she tapped her fingers with fervent anticipation. “Well, hello there, sweetheart,” she cooed towards the wine, “Did somebody forget you when they went on patrol?” The dark mage sat next to the bottle, putting her legs into the water. She sighed in content. “And look, a perfectly empty glass right next to you,” she continued, carefully removing the cork from the bottle. “What shall I do with you?”

“Please don't drink other people's wine without their permission.” A head appeared in front of Aversa, some five feet away. Her silvery lavender hair floated about in the bath, and her grayish purple eyes seemed to cut through Aversa. She slowly made her way over, attempting to show as little as possible. Aversa decided to sink into the water as well, as a symbolic olive branch, as it were. She recognized her as Lady Ishtar. She was in the tactician meetings, and seemed rather close with the summoner.

“Ah, Lady Ishtar,” Aversa stated, “I wasn't expecting anyone else to be up.” Ishtar poured herself a glass from the bottle before replying.

“I had a nightmare.”

Aversa chuckled at that. “Likewise,” she responded, “And you needed to clear your head?”

“Well, Kiran isn't up ye-” Ishtar paused for a moment, before gulping down some of her wine. Aversa grinned. Her dream Morgans had claimed she teased people too much, but this was much too easy.

“Oh ho?” She asked, “On a first name basis with our summoner, are we?” Ishtar began coughing, as she had swallowed too much wine out of shock. Once she calmed down, Aversa laughed. “It's not like I care, you know.” Ishtar didn't seem to be reassured. In fact, she seemed even more sheepish than before.

“He likes to be on a first name basis with everyone,” she muttered, “That's nothing special.”

“Even if that's the case, I'm not an idiot.” Aversa tried to grab the wine bottle, but was intercepted again by Ishtar. “And you're not as good at keeping things subtle as you think.” Ishtar gulped down another glass. “And stop hogging all the wine!”

“It _is_ my wine.” Ishtar replied harshly. She put her head in her hands. “Oh gods, do you think everyone knows?”

“About what? You and the summoner or your apparent alcoholism?”

“I am _not_ an alcoholic,” She pointed a finger at Aversa, “I just don't like drinking in public.” She paused for a second, before continuing. “I was referring to the former point, anyways.”

“I doubt many people are that perceptive.” Aversa replied, finally getting her hands on the bottle. She took a quick swig, earning a glare from Ishtar. “Anyways, I'm not here to out whatever thing you have, I'm just here for a bath and a drink.” She sighed in relief, while Ishtar settled next to her. “I am impressed, you drank most of this bottle already!”

“I had a lot of experience back home.”

“And you say you aren't an alcoholic.” Ishtar didn't say anything in response, and continued drinking her wine. “Why don't you like drinking in public?” There was a surprising lack of snark in Aversa's voice.

“Drinking alone is much more preferable than drinking with others, I've found,” Ishtar said coldly, “Other people tend to intrude on your privacy.”

“That's a little harsh, don't you think?” Aversa shot back, “I think drinking with others is a good thing, provided you find the right people to drink with.”

“Like who?”

“Well, for one, someone that doesn't care that you drink,” she took another swig, “But doesn't let you drink too much.” Aversa laughed at that. “The latter rules me out immediately.” She finally turned to face Ishtar. “I mean, what else is there for someone to do when they're bored senseless?”

A voice from behind answered them. “Perhaps some exercise?” Ishtar and Aversa slowly turned around. Clarisse was kneeling next to the wine bottle, examining it's contents. She gave the duo a cold and fearsome look. “What interesting life choices you two are currently making, drinking before a battle.” Aversa gave the sniper a wily and wolfish grin. Ishtar looked considerably more nervous. “Maybe I should let Kiran know about this extracurricular activity?”

“It's my fault,” Aversa interjected, “I asked her to share a drink with me this morning. Could you possibly overlook it just this once?” Clarisse squinted for a moment. After a little while, she grabbed the bottle and walked of. “Save it for when we're back next time.” She muttered, and she stalked off. Ishtar sighed in relief.

“Thanks.” She said sheepishly. Aversa chuckled to herself.

“Nothing to thank me for, the wine was excellent.”

The duo sat there for awhile, letting the steam wash over them. Aversa's hair cascaded around her shoulders, celebrating a rare moment of freedom. Perhaps she could ask this Ishtar to join her for a drink or two at some other point, probably with someone that would enforce some responsibility …

“Ah! Bath!” A large splash covered the two in warm water, as the fluttering of wings filled the air.

“Intriguing,” another voice droned in the background, “It would seem that Leanne's natural instinct is to clean her wings like a bird would.” Lute and Sanaki sat near the bath, as the heron girl laughed and flapped her wings about. “This requires further observation.”

Aversa wished said observation could occur at a different location.

 

* * *

 

It had been a long time since Nephenee had seen the interior of any dungeon. It was pretty much exactly how she remembered. Damp, cold, uncomfortable. The dripping water was already starting to unnerve her. Plus, Kagero's demeanor wasn't helping matters. The ninja had been on edge, asking Nephenee to assist her in 'prisoner transport'. She had previously been helping tear down camp with the other heroes, but she couldn't say no to a request from Ka-

“Please stay focused,” Kagero said sharply, “I need 100 percent from you.” Nephenee nodded, but she felt sweat drip down her face. They slowly walked past cell after cell, the dripping water echoing around her head. The fourth cell down held the prisoner. Nephenee was surprised to see a rather diminutive woman, wrapped in a purple robe that was mighty familiar.

“Ah, the woman who threatened me yesterday, how are you faring?” The girl's voice had an eerie inflection to it, as if she wasn't the only person there. “And you've brought another little cockroach; how quaint.”

“I've been ordered to escort you to the war caravan,” Kagero stated, “I would watch what you say.” Nephenee saw the ninja's fist clench. She grabbed her shoulder.

“Steady now.” She warned gently.

“Yes, we can't hurt each other anyways,” Grima taunted, “Just collect me like a good little girl, and we can be on our way.” Kagero pulled out a set of keys, and slowly opened the cell door. The fell dragon noiselessly walked out, eyeing both the ninja and Nephenee. “Well, let's get on with it.”

They had walked some fifty feet before Grima spoke again. “So, what are they planning to do to me?”

“Nothing that I know of,” Kagero replied, “We're supposed to escort you to the caravan, and that's it.”

“A job worthy of insects like yourselves, yes.” The fell dragon looked satisfied for a brief moment. She turned to Nephenee. “So, what about this one? Has she forgotten how to speak?”

“N-no, mahlady,” she stuttered, “Just not great at talkin'.”

“There is no need to call her 'milady', Nephe-”

“No, no,” Grima interrupted, “I quite like that.” She gave Nephenee a predatory smile. “You know, you are very respectful for a little worm. I could eat you right up.” Nephenee couldn't tell if it was a compliment, threat, or a promise. Kagero didn't take it well, her mouth tightening. Grima cackled with amusement.

The war caravan was nearly complete. Clarisse and Frederick were veritable taskmasters, handing out orders left and right. Clarisse caught sight of the prisoner first, and approached them. “Our little guest gets a whole cart to herself, how lucky for her!” She said in a mocking sing-song tone, as the sniper pointed to the small covered wagon that would house her. Grima growled in response. Nephenee decided that it would be better to move the fell dragon away quickly. As she reached for her arm, Grima scratched at her.

“Do not touch me, maggot.” She hissed, before skulking away to the wagon. Nephenee looked at the arm that was scratched. A small ribbon of blood was leaking from the wound. Kagero quickly wrapped her hands around the cut.

“I'm not bleedin' that bad, Kags.” Nephenee whispered, and Kagero slowly let go of her arm.

“Let's get you patched up.” was all Kagero said, as she led the way. In the background, Nephenee could hear Clarisse engaging in a shouting match with Grima. Somehow, despite getting scratched, she felt bad for the fell dragon. She didn't seem as unpleasant as everyone assumed she was. “You seem distracted.” Kagero noted.

“Yeah, a lil' bit,” Nephenee admitted, “She seemed purty sad, y'know?”

“Honestly, she puts me on edge, so I never noticed.”

The halberdier laughed, “Yeah,” she replied, “I guess I'm overthinkin' it.” Nephenee never considered herself much of a thinker, but being an older sister did help her understand some emotional stuff.

“You're too kind.” Kagero stated, looking away from Nephenee. It wasn't harsh, nor was it dismissive. But it did bother her all the same. This person was under contract, just like them, and everyone just seemed so … opposed to her. “I love that about you, but you need to exercise caution.”

“Why?” It came out harsher than she intended, but Nephenee needed to know. “It's not like she kin hurt us!” Kagero raised an eyebrow, and looked at the bleeding arm. Nephenee rolled her eyes. “Ya know what I mean. Serious stuff!”

“It's just a feeling,” the ninja admitted, “But she's dangerous. Please.” She turned to face the halberdier, her brown eyes pleading in a way her expression could not communicate. Nephenee blushed, and strained to look away.

“A-alrigh', if yer insistin'.” She managed to say. She felt a peck on her cheek.

“Thank you.” Kagero had no expression, but her voice nearly broke in those two words. It clearly meant more than she let on. “I need to check on the rest of the caravan. Can you tend to yourself?”

“Y-yah.” Nephenee looked at her arm, then back at the empty space that Kagero once occupied. She danced a short jig out of excitement. She'd have to thank that Grima for injuring her; after all, she got a kiss out of it.

Anyways, it was the polite thing to do.

 

* * *

 

The heroes smelled the end of the treeline before they reached it. Ash covered the ground, and the burnt out husks of trees and bushes flanked the road. For Fjorm, it was all too familiar. The reds and oranges in the sky seemed to aggravate the wound on her leg. It had mostly healed, even the scarring was gone. But the damage had been done, at least psychologically. She felt a stirring next to her. The sleeping form of her younger sister, and the Princess Veronica, both resting from their ordeal in Muspell. Fjorm stroked Ylgr's hair. She wasn't sure how much her sister knew at this point, but she would eventually have to help her through all of this.

The wagons eventually stopped in the smoky ruins of a border town. The lack of Muspell troops was strange, to say the least. “You would think they would be after Ylgr and Veronica at this point … “ Fjorm muttered to herself.

“Princess Fjorm?” The soft voice of Prince Alphonse came through the cloth flaps of the wagon. Fjorm found him agreeable and kind, though her eyes were still on the summoner. “We're about to have another strategy meeting, if you would like to attend?”

“Yes, I'll be right there.” She replied. As she exited the wagon, she looked for the prince. He was nowhere to be seen; though he was likely gathering as many people as he could find. The princess could feel the heat radiate from everywhere. This was the power that they were to face, and she wasn't sure how they could win without sacrifices. Without her sacrifice.

But Kiran had said no to that. Kiran said no to anything that could harm her, even if it was beneficial for everyone. Kiran was the one who found her, dying in the snowbank. He was the one who made sure she was healthy and safe, and he visited her in the infirmary. Well, Sharena and Alphonse did as well, but Kiran had done the other stuff too. She finally found him, chatting with several of the other tacticians near one of the burnt out buildings. Fjorm was starting to learn names. There was Soren, the angry pragmatist. Lyn and Chrom, who seemed to favor the simplest course of action. Aversa and Robin, who always seemed like they were playing a game of chess with both the war and with each other. Fjorm recently learned they were adopted siblings, which explained quite a bit of that. Katarina was timid, but had good suggestions whenever she spoke up. The archer that was supposed to protect Kiran seemed to focus on her more, which irritated Fjorm. Plus, she was always so casual with him.

Then there was that silver-haired woman, Ishtar. Fjorm didn't have any strong opinions of her, to be honest. She seemed rather rational and objective when she talked in the meetings; the other mages seemed to enjoy her company, though she still seemed to be distant to them. If she had to say anything, Fjorm didn't really enjoy the relationship she had with Kiran. They seemed to speak rather easily, and whenever they were in meetings, she noticed Ishtar's eyes wander towards the summoner. Fjorm didn't want to sound too possessive, but she knew a rival when she saw one.

“- Are you alright?” Fjorm blinked rapidly. Kiran was looking at her, concerned. She attempted to look graceful, and curtseyed.

“Yes, I was just distracted for a moment.” she replied. Kiran nodded, a dour expression on his face.

“I understand, this can't be pleasant for you,” he responded, “I was about to call for you, so that's convenient.”

Fjorm was confused. “Alphonse sent for me.” Kiran paused for a moment.

“Well, isn't he a go-getter.” He finally said, shrugging his shoulders. The summoner looked around, taking in the people that surrounded him. “Where's Reinhardt?”

“Taking care of the horses with Sir Stahl,” Ishtar replied, “He told me that we should begin without him.” Kiran nodded, writing something on a parchment.

“Thank you, Ishtar.” he replied. Ishtar blushed. Fjorm grinded her teeth a little. “Let's begin,” Kiran continued, “The lack of any Muspellan presence so far is distressing.”

Soren nodded, “They're clearly planning to defend with their full force.”

“The question is, how did they know we were marching?” Lyn asked, “We've seen no scouts, nobody has reported any attempts to magically locate us either.”

“It's not out of the question that they may have shapeshifters of their own,” Robin offered, “Though I imagine a manakete would be pretty obvious.”

Ideas bounced off of each other for a few minutes. Fjorm thought about it carefully. It was unlikely, but couldn't Surtr's advisor change her appearance at will? What if she-

“What about that woman, Loki?” Ishtar spoke up. Fjorm frowned. Of course _she'd_ remember that too. “Couldn't she shapeshift as well?”

Kiran rubbed his chin in thought. “If it's her, then she has to be posing as someone who attends these meetings.”

“How so?” Fjorm asked. She felt everyone staring at her, and she cursed herself for speaking so quickly.

“This path might be exposed from the initial invasion, but it's not suitable for a full army,” Aversa explained, “Anything larger than our vanguard would be too slow and susceptible to ambushes. So it should be sparsely guarded.”

“But this is too convenient.” Fjorm finished. Kiran nodded.

“If that's true,” Ishtar continued, “Then the culprit is likely here among us.”

There was a long, tense silence, as the group looked amongst each other. Lyn eventually raised her hand.

“I vote Soren is the traitor.” Soren spluttered in shock.

“Me? What got you to that idiotic conclusion?” He shouted.

“You're the most unpleasant of us, ergo you must not like us very much,” Lyn winked at him, “I'm only partially joking.” She laughed, as Soren continued to fume.

Kiran pursed his lips in thought. Fjorm could see he was mulling over some thoughts. “Let's get back to the caravan and keep moving,” he said, “I have an idea.”

 

* * *

 

 

If the dungeon wasn't picturesque enough, the surrounding apocolyptic atmosphere was deserving of a portrait in Grima's eyes. She was told she couldn't leave the wagon, but the temptation to experience this hellscape was unbearable. She sniffed the air. The scent of ash and char filled her nostrils. There was also the smell of other dragons. In fact, Grima could here several hushed voices approach her. She ducked back into the caravan, lying back on some of the straw that was piled everywhere in this distasteful trash heap. She couldn't use her full power, no; but Grima planned on fighting with all her might. The flap slowly lifted, and she could see 4 pairs of glowing draconic eyes.

“See? I told you!” The smallest seemed to reprimand the others. “Another dragon!” Grima looked at the four sat in front of her. She recognized the disgusting form of the Divine Dragon Tiki and overactive Nowi, but there was also a smaller girl, with short magenta hair. She was the one who had spoken earlier. The other girl seemed to barely contain her dragon form, as her wings were proudly out for all to see. Grima admired that. Her wings were much too large to not contain when she was in this shell. They also had similar red eyes, which was comforting.

“I dunno, Fae, everyone says she's dangerous …” Or not, Grima thought, maybe she was equally pathetic. “We shouldn't be here.”

“Agreed,” Tiki said harshly, “This creature is a dragon of ruin.”

“Oh ho?” Grima replied haughtily, “Then why have you visited me?”

“To confirm my fears.” Grima cackled.

“You know I can't do anything here, correct?” She asked, “You can relax a little bit, stuffy divine dragon.” The magenta haired girl was now nearly next to her. “Yes? Can I help you?”

“Hi! I'm Fae!” The girl practically leaped from word to word. “Do you want to play?” Grima mulled it over for a minute.

“I haven't anything better to do,” she answered, “So I wouldn't mind.” Fae and Nowi looked excited, Myrrh and Tiki look worried, and Grima couldn't care less. “What do you want to play?”

“Hide and Seek!” Fae blurted out, and was met with a groan from Nowi.

“You're way too good at that game, Fae!” She whined, “Can't we play something else?”

Grima spoke up. “If she's so good at hiding, I would like to test myself against her.” _Perhaps this competitive nature is from Robin,_ Grima thought to herself. “How long do each of you have?”

“A whole sixty seconds!” Fae practically yelled, “And you aren't allowed to peek!”

“I assure you I won't.” She looked at Tiki, “Will you play as well, Divine Dragon?” Tiki sighed in frustration.

“If it prevents you from destroying the caravan, I see no other alternative.” She relented. Grima smiled, and the other dragons took off.

 

* * *

 

 

It was simple to find Nowi and Tiki. Perhaps their scents were still familiar to her, and that's why. Fae took a little longer, but eventually Grima found her, hiding underneath a wagon. While Tiki scolded her for that, Grima turned her attention to the other young dragon, Myrrh. The caravan was set to move soon, and there was no sign of her. She turned to Nowi.

“Worm- I mean Nowi, do you know which way the young one went?” Nowi pointed to large section of burnt out buildings. Grima began to float towards them. She smelled something familiar, but for some reason, she couldn't place it. The closer she got, the stronger it was. It came over her in a cornucopia of fear and pleasure. It was blood. Not a whole lot, but it was blood all the same. Part of her felt more panic than she would care to admit.

One of the entryways had ash swept away from it, likely from a flap of large wings. Grima unconsciously gulped out of nervousness. She entered, and heard soft crying. Myrrh had been pinned by a falling timber; though she was probably in her dragon form when it happened, because other than being pinned, she seemed more frightened than anything. Myrrh saw Grima approach, but kept on crying.

“What are you crying for, little one?” Grima's voice was harsh, but the edge had dulled slightly. “Is anything broken?”

Myrrh sniffed, “My arm hurts a little.” Grima approached her, and lifted the timber with ease. Myrrh crawled underneath to safety.

“Be careful next time, you fool,” the fell dragon scolded Myrrh, “Be thankful you can transform, or you would be a-” She was cut off by Myrrh hugging her tightly, crying into her robe. Grima put an arm around the crying manakete. “Come, the others are more worried about you than me.” As they left, Grima began to wonder why that statement felt like a lie.

 

* * *

 

 

A teal-haired man was talking with Tiki when Myrrh and Grima arrived. He rushed towards the duo, hugging the still sniffling manakete.

“I'm sorry, brother!” She managed to cry out. “I wasn't paying attention!”

“It's okay, Myrrh,” he reassured her, “I'm just glad you're safe.” As Tiki took the young manakete away to get checked on, the man turned to Grima. “I can't thank you enough for saving Myrrh.”

She scoffed, “If she wasn't strong, there wouldn't be a child to save,” Grima replied, “And if you care so much, do the saving yourself.” She stalked off to her wagon again, and leaped into the largest pile of hay. Grima forgot how exhausing humans were. That night, instead of red skies and wailing children, she dreamt of bright blue skies and a girl with long hair.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a long day of marching, and as the caravan stopped, Ishtar peeked from her wagon. The skies were tinted orange, and she could smell fire. The mage felt like a drink, but this certainly wasn't the time and place for one. She could see Kiran talking with a couple of the heroes in the distance, and couldn't help but stare.

“What're you looking at?” Clarisse approached the mage, holding a bottle of wine in her hand. Ishtar looked at her with an accusatory glance. “Right, right; I'm sorry about this morning.” She handed the bottle to the Friegian. “Read the note, and save it for after this, alright?”

Ishtar didn't reply, and Clarisse walked off before she could. She looked at the bottle. A small note was attached, like Clarisse said. Ishtar read it, and smiled to herself.

 

_It's his favorite_

_You're welcome._

 

It seems like Ishtar owed Clarisse quite a bit now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a whole year on this platform for me, that is insane. Thank you all for reading this story, it means a lot to me. As always, reviews, comments, and the like are all loved and appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you all!

**Author's Note:**

> I began this fic a couple months ago on a whim of sorts, and I just got an Ao3 account to share it on here! I'll be posting the other chapters shortly, and I'll be posting upcoming chapters at the same time in the future!
> 
> This is my first fic uploaded here, but I hope you all enjoy reading it! Any comments, critiques, questions; heck, even requests are appreciated, and I'll try to get to them all. 
> 
> Thank you all, and happy reading!


End file.
